


Stop Me From Falling

by colour_outside_the_lines



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mutual Pining, No Haunting, No Lesbians Die, No Lesbians Were Harmed in the Writing of this Fic, Pining, no ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 105,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colour_outside_the_lines/pseuds/colour_outside_the_lines
Summary: Dani's move to England has been a point of contention that has further strained her relationship with her alcoholic mother. When Karen Clayton invites herself to Bly Manor for the holiday period, Dani finds herself desperate to prove that her life in England is better than it ever was in America with her now ex-fiancé Edmund. Perhaps even desperate enough to ask her friend Jamie to pose as her loving girlfriend to sell her mother on her perfectly splendid life in the English countryside.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 534
Kudos: 959





	1. The Idea

**The Idea**

Dani Clayton was pacing backwards and forwards in her bedroom when she heard the distinctive, patterned knock on her door, her head snapped in the direction of the sound so fast that she was sure she had given herself whiplash. She could feel her heart hammering heavily in her chest as her legs began to work on autopilot carrying her to the door without her even realising it.

She took a deep, shaky breath, hoping that it would help to calm her erratic nerves, and reduce the current level of stress coursing through her body. She pulled the door open, mustering the best smile that she could given the circumstances- even without seeing her forced smile, she knew that it was much more of a grimace than anything else.

“Jesus, that’s not a pretty face,” The familiar voice teased, the light chuckle that came with it made a wave of relief wash over Dani instantly. She didn’t know what it was, but there was something about Jamie that always made her feel a little more at ease, no matter how anxious or sad she felt. It had been that way ever since the day they’d met when Dani had first started working at Bly Manor, almost a year and a half ago.

Since moving to England and becoming an Au Pair sixteen months ago, her life had been something of a whirlwind; she’d had to fit into life at Bly Manor, falling into step, and living with some of the other members of staff. She’d had to adjust her teaching techniques; having just two students was very different to having a class full, (as were the teaching methods she would be expected to use), and of course, there was the fact that she had to adjust to life in England on a whole.

But even with all that, the time she had spent there, had undoubtedly been the best sixteen months of her life so far.

Though she missed some aspects of her old life back in America, and as much as she missed her friends and family, and she really, truly did, she could honestly say that she had never been happier than she was right now, living and working in Bly Manor, surrounded by some of the best people she had ever met. Or at least, she’d been able to say that yesterday, but when she received that letter from her mother that cold December morning, it felt like her whole world had come crashing down around her, in a million pieces.

All she could feel now was a sense of unbearable dread and distain.

“Poppins, is everything alright?” Jamie asked, the sound of her soft voice pulled Dani from her musings, bringing her attention back to the dark-haired woman, who watched her with curious eyes as she waited for the blonde’s response. Dani nodded her head slowly, though she was sure that she hadn’t actually heard what Jamie had said to her, “Are you sure?”

Again, Dani nodded her head slowly, praying to God that it was the right answer, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m sure,” She replied, finally finding her voice, she quickly stepped to the side, allowing Jamie to enter the bedroom, before closing the door behind her with a quiet click.

She turned to face Jamie, and for the first time, noticed the bags that she had with her, one hanging over her left arm, and one in her right hand, “I uh brought some wine with me,” Jamie spoke softly, holding up the bag in her right hand for the blonde woman to see, “When you came to see me earlier in the greenhouse, it sounded like you could use a drink a little stronger than tea,” She smiled, placing the bag on the floor by Dani’s bed.

Dani nodded her head for the third time, giving the shorter woman a tight lipped smile, “Thank you,” She sighed, “I _really do_ need a drink that’s stronger than tea,” She admitted with a light chuckle, it never failed to amaze her just how well Jamie knew her. Since the day they’d met, there’d been an instant connection between the two young women, they just seemed to click and fall into place with each other, quickly becoming close friends without either of them really realising it.

Dani was sure that no one had ever known her the way Jamie did.

“I also brought you this,” Jamie reached into the other bag that she had with her, and pulled out a small red, potted plant, “It’s a Poinsettia, I’ve always wanted to grow some for the holidays, and I was actually successful this year… so with them finally being ready, I thought that I’d bring you one, thought it might brighten the room up a little,” She explained, as she glanced around the plain bedroom, “I’ve always thought this house could use a little more colour and we might as well start here.”

Dani couldn’t help the genuine smile that made it’s way to her face at the small gesture, she carefully took the flower from Jamie, “Thank you,” She replied as she placed the plant on her bedside table, “It’s really lovely… but you didn’t have to give me one.”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, I know I didn’t have to but I wanted to… I’ve grown a few of them and again, you seemed _really_ stressed earlier, so I thought I’d do something nice for you… you’re sure that everything is alright, yeah?” She asked again. 

It was nice to know that even thousands of miles away from her home, she had people around her that had genuine concern for her wellbeing, the people at Bly Manor, had fast become her new family, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t care deeply for all of them.

Dani nodded her head as she moved to sit on her bed, “Yeah, just… I had a really stressful day,” She divulged, “I had to make sure that Flora and Miles had everything ready for when Mr. Wingrave came to collect them for their family vacation. Making sure they were ready was ten times harder than it needed to be, they made sure of that—”

“Yeah, kids’ll do that,” Jamie cut her off with a small smile, joining Dani on the bed with a soft sigh, “I mean, Flora and Miles are great, don’t get me wrong, and I do love them… but I don’t know how you put up with them all day,” She joked, “Seriously, Dani, you’ve got the patience of a saint,” She chuckled, “They make everything take far longer than needed… these next three weeks without them are gonna be bliss.”

“You don’t mean that,” Dani replied knowingly.

Jamie rolled her eyes, “I guess not, I will miss them, but it’ll be quieter, my job will be a little easier without them asking countless questions about what I’m doing," She sighed, "And my god do they have a lot of questions about what I'm doing." 

Again, Dani couldn’t keep the smile from her face, Jamie just had a way of making her feel better. It didn’t matter what she was going through, Jamie always seemed to be there to help her out.

She would cheer her up whenever she was feeling down and missing home, she had talked her down from panic attacks when she had felt like everything was against her and when things were getting too much, and then there were days like today, when the shorter woman could tell she was stressed without her needing to say anything, and she would do anything she could to make her feel better.

She was extremely grateful and thankful that she had someone like Jamie Taylor in her life. Her days were definitely a lot less lonely whenever she was around.

“They really are great kids, and I’ll miss them too,” Dani agreed, “But I wish they would make it a little easier to work with them sometimes. Today I really didn’t need the added stress,” She explained, “It was bad enough that I received a letter from my mom this morning but then for Flora and Miles to be difficult too…” There was a beat of silence before Dani spoke again, “Can we open the wine now please?”

Jamie chuckled and nodded her head, she reached into the bag and pulled out the bottle of wine, handing it to Dani before she pulled out two plastic cups and a corkscrew, “Honestly, I can’t believe it’s taken you this long to crack it open,” She admitted, handing the corkscrew to the other woman. 

“I had to have some semblance of control,” Dani replied with a small smile.

Jamie nodded her head at that, “I never thought I’d see you so stressed over a letter from home… I thought that you’d be excited to hear from your mum… it’s been months since you guys spoke, right?”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, I sent her a card and a pretty long letter on Mother’s Day, and I sent something small for a gift, she sent an obligatory thank you note and that was the last contact we had… until today.”

Jamie scoffed, “You mean when you picked a random day in May and just decided it was Mother’s Day?” She asked with a slight teasing tone to her voice, “You Yanks always have to be different, don’t you? You spell words wrong; you celebrate things on the wrong day… what next?”

Dani rolled her eyes good-naturedly at the shorter woman, “I don’t know what we’ll come up with next, but when we think of something I’ll be sure to let you know about it,” She replied as she tried to pull the cork from the wine bottle.

“Appreciate it,” Jamie replied with a small smile, watching as the blonde tried her hardest to open the bottle of wine, “So, what was so bad about this letter from Mother Poppins anyway?” 

Dani made a small noise of struggle as she continued to fight with the cork, it was a losing battle and they both knew it, Jamie reached out and took the bottle and corkscrew from the blonde woman, Dani gave her a small grateful smile before speaking, “Well she caught me up on her life, which was nice because it's been so long since we spoke... but then she just started talking about Edmund and how well he is doing for himself now... like it was going to change things." 

“I’m guessing it isn’t going to change anything?” Jamie asked, pulling the cork from the bottle with ease, she poured a large portion of wine into one of the plastic cups and handed it to Dani.

The blonde shook her head, “No of course it’s not going to change anything... I don't even like men... but that's not all... she also started asking when I was going to get tired of this silly life style here and go home... which again is _not_ going to happen... the whole letter felt more like a lecture than anything else... it was just some Pro-America and Pro-Eddie propaganda," She sighed, "But do we expect anything else, my mom was never happy about me moving here." 

Jamie nodded her head slowly, "Yeah I can see why you've been so stressed all day," She admitted, pouring herself a cup of wine, "I don't think I'd appreciate a letter like that... what are you going to say to her?" She asked, bending down to place the bottle of wine on the floor by her feet, "Assuming you're going to reply that is." 

Dani sighed, "That's the most stressful part, I won't be able to ignore this," She explained, "My mom has invited herself to Bly Manor for Christmas," She shook her head slowly, "She is going to be here for a few weeks... I have got to endure weeks with my mother, listening to her talk about how much better my life was back home... I honestly don't know if I can handle the judgment from her." 

"She invited herself?" 

Dani nodded her head slowly, "Yes, she said that she finally wanted to see the place that I call my home and that she can't wait to see me and to spend Christmas and New Year's in jolly old England, which I think is just code for she can't wait to see what the drinking scene is like," She mumbled, "I actually considered moving to an entirely new country and not telling her... but then I realised that you'd all be stuck with her and that just didn't seem fair." 

"Do Hannah and Owen know there's gonna be someone else here over Christmas?" 

"Yeah, they do... I spoke to them both after I saw you this morning... they're not happy that she invited herself, but they seem okay with it since she's my mom," Dani admitted, "Owen is happy that there's another mouth to feed... he said that he didn't _fancy making Christmas dinner for four,"_ She tried to her best to imitate Owens accent, but she knew from the look on Jamie's face that it had been a failed attempt. 

"That's the thing with Hannah and Owen," She sighed, "They are far too accepting and understanding, anyone else would have said she had to find somewhere else to stay... it's a good job Miles and Flora won't be around... and Henry for that matter," She took a drink of her wine and sighed once more, "So what are you gonna do when she gets here, how do we prove to her that your life is better here and that you're not leaving anytime soon?" 

Dani ran a hand through her hair, "Honestly I have no idea," She admitted, "Back home I was a teacher, I had an okay salary it wasn't the best but I didn't struggle, I was engaged to an amazing man who had incredible amounts of potential for the future... I had the whole world at my feet, and while I am happy here... I'm single, and I work practically for free, earning a minor salary because the perk of this job is that I get to live here, I have a home... but that's pretty much all I do have." 

“Charming,” Jamie replied, “It’s good to know that, me, Hannah, and Owen don’t make it into the list of things that make you’re life better.” She joked. 

Dani rolled her eyes, “You know that I don't mean it like that... I have never been happier than I am here, my life is ten times better here than it ever was back home... I have my independence, I have freedom. I am finally getting to figure out who I am and what I want in life. I have the most amazing friends I have ever met, and I love my job... but to my mom, success for a woman comes in the form of having money and a someone on your arm... nothing else will matter to her." 

"Well, when does she get here and how long for?" 

"Next week," Dani sighed, "Her plane lands on the morning of the eighteenth and she doesn't fly out until the night of January fourth... which is..." Dani did some quick mental maths before dropping her head, “Eighteen days.”

“Wow, eighteen days with a woman who measures success based on money and love life, of which you have neither,” The brown haired woman nodded her head slowly, “Sounds like you’re shit out of luck to me… unless you can suddenly find someone in a week to agree to being with you,” She joked, a light laugh leaving her as she took another drink of wine. Dani lifted her head slowly, her blue eyes widening as she looked at Jamie, “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Maybe I don’t have to get someone to actually be with me,” She replied, a small smile tugging at her lips, “Maybe I just need to make it look like someone is.”

“You’ve lost me,” Jamie admitted shaking her head slowly.

Dani rolled her eyes, “Maybe I don’t need a real partner, just someone who is willing to pretend to be my partner… Just to get my mom off my back…” She gave Jamie a prompting look, but again the dark-haired woman shook her head, “Someone who knows me… really well… Someone that would be willing to help me... because they're a really good friend..." Jamie arrowed her eyes slightly at the blonde haired woman, Dani sighed and shook her head slowly, "Do you really not know where I am going with this?" 

“Poppins… are you trying to seduce me?” Jamie asked, in a slightly teasing tone.

“I guess I am… figuratively speaking,” Dani nodded her head, “It’s just to keep my mom off my back… I don’t think I can take the judgement she’ll give me for being twenty-five and single… It’s just for the holidays, the second she’s gone it’s over."

“You’re really desperate to prove how good your life is, aren’t you?”

“As much as it pains me to admit it, yes, I am,” She replied with a nod, “What do you say, will you be my fake girlfriend?” She gave the shorter woman a weak smiling, hoping above anything else that Jamie would agree to do this for her.

“If I do this… and it’s a big _if_ … what’s in it for me?”

Dani sighed, she should have known that Jamie would want something out of this, asking someone to be in a fake relationship wasn’t the easiest favour to call in from a friend, and she knew that, “Anything you want,” Dani replied, “You want me to do your job for a week, I will.”

Jamie laughed lightly, “I appreciate that, but I wouldn’t trust you with any of the gardening,” She admitted, “You can’t even make a decent cuppa, I dread to think what would happen if you were left in charge of the plants,” She joked.

Dani knew she couldn’t really argue with that, she had no idea how to garden, she knew nothing about plants other than the very, _very_ basics that even Miles and Flora knew, and Jamie was right, she had been in England now for sixteen months and still had not perfected the art of making a good cup of tea.

Every time she tired, the tea she made would be described as resembling dirty dish water, still, Hannah, Owen, and Jamie had at least started drinking the tea she made, and Dani took that as a win, no matter how small it might be.

“Okay then, no plants,” Dani replied, “But seriously, if you do this for me, I will owe you big time, and it can be anything… will you please help me?”

There was a beat of silence, as Jamie turned her mouth down slightly, Dani could see from the look in her green eyes that she was weighing up her options. Time seemed to go to a complete stand still while she waited for Jamie’s answer, she felt trapped in a second that would seemingly never end.

She wondered if this is how Edmund had felt when he’d asked her to marry him.

“Fine I’ll do it.”

Jamie’s voice pulled her from her thoughts, “What?” She asked, disbelief flooding her system, while she had hoped Jamie would say yes, she had thought it would take a little more convincing than it had.

“I said I’ll do it,” She replied, “This seems really important to you… I know it is because you don’t usually ask people for anything… No matter what you’re struggling with, I’ve always seen you tackle it alone, and you always come out on top… so if you’re asking for help… then it must be really important.”

Dani nodded her head in agreement, “It is, and I know that to other people it might not be… but after moving away, and leaving my fiancé behind to have a better life elsewhere, I just feel like I have something to prove… maybe if I have an amazing partner I can do that.”

“I’ve already said I’ll do it… you don’t need to be a suck up,” Jamie joked shaking her head slightly, smiling when she heard Dani let out a quiet, breathy laugh, “And it doesn’t matter if this seems important to other people or not. If it’s important to you that’s all that matters… so yeah I’ll do it.”

“Really?” Dani asked, her bright, blue eyes widening slightly.

“Yeah, but I’m starting to feel like maybe that was the wrong answer,” Jamie chuckled dryly, “One minute you’re asking me to do something for you, and the next you can’t believe I’ve said yeah.”

Dani shook her head quickly, “No. No, it was definitely the right answer, I am a little shocked that you didn’t need more convincing, because I was getting ready to do some serious begging,” She admitted.

“Kind of wish I’d held out to see that now,” Jamie replied, “But, I guess since I’ve already agreed, I’m all yours… no begging needed,” She smiled, “I do have a question though, and it’s a biggie, how is your mum gonna handle the whole gay thing?”

Dani turned her mouth down slightly, that was something she hadn’t thought about. She had known she liked women for a long time, she had just been too scared to admit it back home, under the scrutiny of everyone around her, that’s why she’d agreed to marry Edmund in the first place, fear.

But as the wedding loomed closer, Dani knew that she wouldn't ever be happy if she had to spend the rest of her life pretending to be something she wasn't and had to spend the rest of her life with someone she would never truly be in love with. Yes, she loved Eddie, and she knew she did, but only in the same way that she loved all her other friends. Deep down, she had always known that she would never, ever be _in love_ with him. 

She had told her mother all of this once, had spoken to her about how she thought she might be gay, but Karen Clayton had simply shrugged it off, they hadn't spoken about it since. Dani had no idea how the older woman was going to react when she introduced her to Jamie, Dani's supposed girlfriend. 

"Honestly, I don't know," She shrugged, "I told her that I thought I might be a lesbian once... but she never said anything... I don't think she actually believed me," She divulged, "That or she just didn't want to hear what I was saying... So I know that I am asking a lot of you... but I feel like this is something that I have to do." 

Jamie shook her head slowly, "Don't worry about me," She replied, "I came out a while ago, I've got experience in dealing with the hate some people give you when you're gay, so please don't think about me in this. You need to make sure that you really wanna do this... I've handled the hate before, I know how to take it, do you?" 

Dani shrugged, "No, I don't," She admitted, "But I am going to have to deal with it sooner or later, right?" She asked, "If I am ever going to be truly happy, and if I am ever going to be a hundred percent myself, then I have to learn how to deal with the ugly side of that, no matter how much it might hurt," She sighed, "So yes, I am sure I want to do this." 

Jamie smiled at the taller woman and nodded her head slowly, "That's all that matters then, and I'll be there for you no matter what happens... either as your fake girlfriend for the whole of the visit if your mum accepts it... or as your best friend and biggest supporter if things turn ugly... I am all in if you are." 

Dani nodded her head slowly and returned the soft smile, "Yeah. I'm in," She replied, her voice soft, quiet, "And Jamie, thank you, I really appreciate it." 

"Don't worry about it," She replied, "Just know that when I call in my favour, I am gonna make it a really big one to get you back for this," She chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood in the room as the air around them seemed to grow heavy, "Like it's gonna be huge, you just wait." 

Dani chuckled and nodded her head, "I wouldn't expect anything else from you," She admitted, she took a deep breath and held her cup up slightly, "Here's to us, and our fake relationship for the holiday period." 

"Yeah, to us... and your bat shit crazy idea," Jamie replied as they clicked their plastic cups together, before each women drained the contents of her cup. 

She had no idea what the three weeks her mother would be spending with them would bring, especially not now that she had dragged Jamie into the mix as her fake girlfriend, all she knew was that she was ready for whatever was coming their way, and for the second time that night, she thankful to have a friend like Jamie Taylor. 


	2. The Plan

**The Plan**

“So, what exactly is the story that we’re going with?” Jamie asked as she and Dani sat down at the large kitchen table, after discussing the idea some more, and making sure they both knew what they were getting themselves into; each of them making a mental list of the pros and cons, they had agreed that they needed a plan of action if they were going to be believable enough to convince Dani’s mother they were in fact a couple.

Dani was still surprised that Jamie had agreed to do this, she wouldn’t have blamed the other woman if she’d turned down the idea, she’d had many friends in the past that would have. She definitely hadn’t expected Jamie to be so willing to do anything she could to make sure that their plan went off without a hitch.

“Well, I was thinking that we could say that you asked me out,” Dani replied, her words coming out slightly slurred; they had finished their bottle of wine and had since moved on to some of the alcohol that was stored in the manor. There was so much of it, that the two women were sure no one would even realise they had taken any, least of all Mr. Wingrave, on the rare occasion he decided to pay them a visit, he was never present enough to realise anything around the house had changed.

But, right now, Dani and Jamie knew they needed it more than anyone else ever would.

If they were really going to do this, they needed all the help they could get, and liquid courage, paired with some ill-advised drunken actions had only lead them to believe that this idea was the best thing they could do in light of Karen Clayton’s letter.

“Really… we’re gonna tell your mum that _I_ asked _you_?”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah… we’ll tell her that we met here, obviously, and that we became really good friends, but we both secretly wanted more than that. Then one night you _finally_ asked me on a date, I said yes, and we’ve been together ever since.”

Jamie gave a dry, humourless laugh, “Sure, I asked you… if you say so,” She shook her head slowly before taking a sip of her drink, she screwed her face up slightly from the burn of the alcohol as it trickled down her throat.

Dani furrowed her eyebrows at the other woman, “What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly as she watched Jamie closely, her green eyes glazed over, and her cheeks starting to redden in her slightly inebriated state.

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” Jamie replied, “I just think it’s pretty funny that you think I would be the one to woo you and not the other way around I guess,” She admitted with a small shrug, “I know I asked the question but… I wasn’t expecting that to be the answer.”

“Well, what were you expecting?”

“I was expecting at least some version of the truth,” She replied bluntly, “Given the situation, I thought that you’d say you asked me out… sort of like you asked me to be your fake girlfriend.”

Dani rolled her eyes, “I am sorry but I just don’t think anyone is going to believe that someone as awkward as me would ever have the nerve to ask someone like you on a date and that you’d actually say yes… I think it’s unbelievable enough that we’re even saying someone like you is with me.”

“Okay well, firstly, I am taking that as a compliment whether you meant it as one or not, so thank you for that,” Jamie replied smiling, “Secondly, you really need to stop putting yourself down so much,” She shook her head slowly, “I am only going to say this to you once, so make the most of it, but you’re a real catch… don’t ever forget that.”

Dani gave the dark-haired woman a soft smile, “Well thank you,” She replied, “But we’re still saying that you asked me out… especially now I know you think I’m a catch.”

Jamie smiled and rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “Okay, if that helps you sleep at night we can tell your mum I made the first mover and asked you out,” She conceded with a quiet chuckle, “How long are we saying we’ve been together?”

Dani sighed, “Well, considering I never mentioned that I was dating anyone in the letter I sent her on Mother’s Day, we’d have to say we got together after that… I was thinking we could say June?”

“Alright, June it is,” Jamie nodded her head slowly, “What did we do on this amazing date I took you on?”

“We did something simple, because we’ve been friends for so long, we didn’t need to do a getting to know you date, so we just went for a couple of drinks in a pub somewhere close,” She shrugged.

“That’s where I took you?” Jamie asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly, “That was my big idea to win you over? Drinks in the local pub?”

“Do you have a better idea?”

Jamie shrugged, “I might have done, but I guess you’ll never know, because apparently, I took you to the local pub,” Dani rolled her eyes at the dark-haired woman before she drained her glass of whisky, coughing slightly at the strength of the drink, and the way it made her throat sting, “God this is mental, isn’t it?” Jamie asked, “Like, actually mental.” 

“Yeah, it really is,” Dani agreed with a tight-lipped smile, “But when you meet my mom, I think it’ll all make sense… at least, I hope it will.”

“I have no doubt in my mind that it’ll make sense, I trust what you’re saying about her… but I don’t think that makes this any less mental,” She chuckled, “But, if it helps you out I’ll happily do stupid things.”

“I know, I’ve already said this, but thank you,” Dani smiled softly.

“Don’t mention it,” Jamie shrugged, “I’d like to think that you’d do the same for me.”

“You know I would,” Dani replied, “I already owe you one so, if you ever need a fake girlfriend for anything… a high school reunion, a wedding, a birthday, anything… I’m all yours.”

“You need to be careful who you say that around,” Jamie chuckled, “It sounds like you’re planning on becoming an escort,” She joked, “Might not be a bad idea for you actually, you could make a couple of extra quid.”

Dani scoffed and shook her head, “Oh please, I would be a terrible escort,” She replied, a small smile spreading across her face, “Like, really terrible… I don’t think I’d be able to show someone that I don’t know the affection I would need to, to make people believe I liked them.”

Jamie looked down at the table and turned her mouth down in thought before picking up her glass and draining the contents, Dani watched her carefully, as she took a deep breath, her green eyes locking with Dani’s before she spoke again.

“What about the people you do know?” Jamie asked, “How are you at showing them affection, because, I just realised that, we’re going to have to be able to show each other _some_ affection at some point if we’re gonna do this.”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, I guess I’d never thought about that either,” She admitted, she bit her bottom lip before speaking again, “I think with you it’ll be different, for me at least,” She explained, “I _know_ you, and I really do trust you, Jamie… I think that I’ll be able to show you enough affection to make my mom believe I’m with you… it won’t take much, maybe just some hand holding, and some hugs… maybe a kiss or two, but that’s only if you’re comfortable with that.”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yeah,” She replied, “I think I can be alright with… I’m happy to go along with whatever you want… I am willing to give you full control with this, Poppins,” Jamie admitted.

Dani smiled before quirking an eyebrow, “Do you often give a woman the control?” She asked with a small teasing smile.

“What’s gotten into you tonight?” Jamie asked, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think all of this was some clever plan just to get me in the sack,” Jamie joked. 

“You should be so lucky.”

Jamie smiled and rolled her eyes, “Do you think we can pull this off?” She asked, her voice taking on a much more serious tone that it had before, “Do you think we’ve covered enough bases?”

Dani nodded her head, “Yeah,” She replied, “I really do… we know our story now, we both know what we are and aren’t comfortable with affection wise… I think that’s everything covered… why, are you having second thoughts?”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “No,” She shook her head, “I just want to make sure that we don’t mess this up, _I_ especially don’t want to mess this up,” She divulged, there was a beat of silence before Jamie spoke again, “I don’t think I could listen to you complaining if I did,” She joked.

Dani opened her mouth to say something before being cut off by the sound of the door closing with an echoed click. Much like they did on a night, without Miles and Flora being home, the rooms at Bly Manor seemed larger and much quieter. It was something about Bly Manor that Dani was still trying to adjust to, she didn't think any time there would be enough time to get used to the large rooms. 

Hannah stopped in the tracks when she saw the two women sitting at the kitchen table, “Oh, Jamie, I didn’t expect to see you here at this time,” Hannah said with slightly ragged breathing, “I thought you’d left when Owen had.”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “No, I came to pay Dani a visit, she seemed a little stressed earlier in the day, thought she could use some cheering up,” She admitted.

“Well, that explains the half empty bottle of whisky,” Hannah sighed, giving both of them reprimanding looks, though there wasn’t too large of an age difference between the three women, Hannah had definitely taken on a more motherly role for the other two. She had taken on the more mothering role for everyone at Bly, everyone other than Owen that was, Hannah and Owen shared a special relationship, with with close bonding sessions, stolen glances, and longing looks. 

Dani knew it was only a matter of time before the cook and the house keeper became an item, she was surprised they already weren't. 

“I would prefer to see that as being half-full,” Jamie replied with a small smile, “It’s just better to be an optimist, isn’t it?”

“Right, because you’re the picture of optimism,” Hannah said sardonically, “But what are you still doing here?” She asked, “And what are you still doing up?” She turned her attention to Dani, “I’d have thought with the day you’ve had you’d have been in bed a long time ago.”

Jamie smirked and looked up at Hannah where she was standing, “Would you believe me if I said that Poppins ‘ere just asked me to be her girlfriend?” She added, Hannah widened her dark eyes slightly, as she looked from Jamie to Dani, and back to Jamie again, “It was all quite romantic actually… she lured me into her bedroom, got me all boozed up on wine and asked me to be her girlfriend.”

“ _Fake_ girlfriend,” Dani pointed out, “And _you_ brought the wine, I never asked you to do that… and did I lure you into my bedroom? Or did you just know where to find me when I wasn’t anywhere else in the house?” She replied with a slightly smug smile.

“Good point,” Jamie replied dryly.

Hannah looked between the two women sitting at the table, she shook her head slowly, as she took in the glassy looks in their eyes and the slur to their voices, “I have absolutely no idea what’s happening right now… but I feel like I need to know everything,” She moved around the table and took the seat next to Dani, “So one of you… talk.”

The air around them was silent for a moment before Jamie sighed and rolled her eyes, “So, you’re aware that Dani’s mum decided to invite herself over for Christmas and New Year’s,” Jamie said, “Well, I don’t know how much Dani told you but it turns out that she’s a pretty judgemental woman, and really wants Dani to go back to America and get back together with her ex-fiancé.”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, but I don’t want either of those things,” She explained, “I really want to stay here, I know my mom was never happy about me moving to England to begin with, but now she seems to be doing whatever she can to get me to go home.”

Hannah nodded her head slowly, “Right, but how does Jamie being your girlfriend come into any of this?” She asked.

“Well, my mom thinks my life in America was _perfect_ , I had a good job with a steady income, I had a fiancé, who also had a great job, and would do anything for me, like, seriously anything… so, when I gave all that up, for a chance at having something better here my mom thought I was stupid, because to her something better didn’t exist…” She explained, “I really need to prove that my life here is incredible, that I am finally able to have the life that I have always wanted… but my mom counts success and happiness on the money you have and the partner you have… since I don’t earn as much here as I did at home, and since I’m single it wouldn’t matter to her that I’m genuinely happier here.”

"That wouldn't matter to her at all?" Hannah asked, her voice and eyes soft as she waited for the blonde's answer. 

“Well, she’ll be happy I’m happy, I’m sure,” Dani replied, “But she won’t think my life here is better and she’ll just keep trying to get me to go home… but I thought that if I maybe had girlfriend then it not only proves that I have something here, but it also proves that Edmund and are well and truly over… I Edmund and I are over, other than her being out there, I have no reason to go back... so I asked Jamie if she’d pose as my girlfriend while my mom is here... just so she'll leave me alone." 

Hannah nodded her head slowly, “Well, that all sounds…” She trailed off before looking to Jamie and smiling softly, “It’s nice of you to help,” She replied.

“You don’t sound so sure,” Jamie commented, watching the older woman carefully.

“Look, I know it all sounds crazy, I really do know that… but I don’t feel like I have a choice right now,” Dani shrugged, “I don’t want judgment from my mom, and I don’t want her to be talking about Edmund the whole time that she’s here… if she thinks I'm single that's all she'll do and I really don't want to or need to hear about him. I just need to prove to her that my life in England is amazing and way better than it was in the states.”

“Amazing?” Jamie asked, “We’re going to do one better than that, Poppins,” She said with a small smile, Dani quirked her eyebrow at her, in a silent question, “We’re gonna make your mum think that your life here is _perfectly splendid_ ,” She replied doing her best impression of Flora, effectively pulling a laugh from Dani, and putting a small smile on Hannah’s face.

* * *

The three women spent the next couple of hours drinking some more (with Jamie making some more trips around the manor to look for more alcohol), and talking about Dani and Jamie’s supposed relationship. They kept relaying their plan to Hannah to make sure that it all sounded believable, while Hannah quizzed them on the little things that make all the difference in the plan failing or succeeding. 

The more they had spoken about it, and made some jokes about it, the more Dani and Jamie were convinced that this idea was, in fact, fool proof. Of course, the wine, whisky, and gin was helping to cloud their judgement at this point in the night. If they weren't sold on the idea before, they definitely were now. All they needed now, was to make sure that Hannah and Owen wouldn't give the game away. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with lying about this for us?” Dani asked, her voice hoarse, and her words far more slurred than they had been before, she turned her head to face Hannah, struggling to focus on her.

Hannah smiled and sighed, “I suppose that I have to be, don’t I?” She asked, “Because, to me it sounds like you’re going to do it either way.”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, I think we are,” She replied turning to face Jamie who gave her a thumbs up for confirmation, she nodded her head again and turned back to face Hannah, “We definitely are.”

“Well then, as long as you two are okay with this, and are _both_ happy doing it, I’ll do what I can to help,” She smiled, “But right now, I need some air, those drinks have gone straight to my head,” She commented giving Dani a soft smile before standing up from her seat at the table.

As she walked behind Dani, she locked eyes with Jamie and gave a slight nod in the direction of the door, a silent cue for Jamie to follow her outside.

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Dani asked, once Hannah had left the room.

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Have you ever known me do something I didn’t want to do?” She asked, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a cigarette packet, she opened it and looked inside, seemingly counting the remaining cigarettes, but more so to give herself something to do until she could steel away and join Hannah outside, she knew going too quickly would draw suspicion from the blonde

Dani shook her head slowly, “No, I guess not.”

“Then don’t worry,” She replied with a small smile, “I am gonna go have a smoke,” She pushed herself up from her seat and took a deep breath, “And hope that the fresh air clears my head,” She chuckled, “You gonna be okay in here by yourself for a little bit?”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “I think I’ll be okay,” She smiled, “You go smoke, I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Alright,” Jamie smiled before leaving the kitchen, she grabbed her jacket from the coat rack by the door, pulled it on, and wrapped it tight around her body as she stepped out into the cold December night. Outside, it was a stark difference to the heat provided by Bly Manor, though it wasn't warmest place Jamie had ever been, it did protect them from the harsh winter weather of the English countryside. 

Jamie walked outside into the garden and came to a standstill behind Hannah, taking a deep breath and clearing her throat slightly, to alert the older woman she was there, she looked over her shoulder to see Jamie, and gave her a weak smile before turning her head again and looking out into the darkness, they could only see a small portion of the garden, the rest blocked off by the trees, the light coming from outside the house wasn't bright enough to illuminate the whole garden, Jamie had lost count of the amount of times she'd had to work in the dark, with only the glow of her flashlight to help her. 

“You really don’t think we should do this, do you?” Jamie asked, just like she did with Dani, Jamie knew what Hannah was thinking and feeling without her ever having to express it. She’d always been good at reading people, or at least, she liked to think she was good at reading people.

“I never said that.”

“Yeah well, you didn’t have to,” Jamie replied, “I can tell from the way you were looking at us in there, and the fact that you wanted me to come outside with you; you don’t think this is a good idea,” She walked forwards until she was standing beside the older woman, she pulled a cigarette from the packet and placed it between her lips, before she lit it, and took a long drag, blowing the smoke out of her mouth slowly, and watching as it got caught up in the breeze.

“It’s not that I think you shouldn't do this,” She admitted, “I think it’s wonderful that you want to help her… but I just think you might be getting in over your heads.”

“How so?” Jamie asked, placing the cigarette in her mouth once more, she narrowed her eyes slightly as she watched Hannah, the older woman sighed and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

“It all seems like a lot of work just to prove that Dani is happy,” She explained, “While I trust what Dani is saying about her mother, I just don’t see why you have to lie to her… surely when her mother gets here she’ll see how happy Dani is without her having to drag you into it.”

Jamie shrugged, “I don’t really mind,” She admitted, “If I didn’t want to do it I wouldn’t have… besides, pretending to be in a relationship with Dani seems like a small price to pay if it keeps her mum off her back for three weeks.”

“Three weeks?” Hannah asked, rolling her eyes slightly, “That seems like a long time to keep this going… I have known you do some impulsive, and stupid things, but this… this might be the most stupid.”

“Well that’s because you didn’t know me in high school… I did some pretty stupid shit back then,” Jamie joked, giving Hannah a soft smile, when she saw the unamused look on Hannah’s face she rolled her eyes slightly, “Thank you for worrying and caring so much, but Dani and I know what we’re doing… and we have put a lot of thought into this, we’ve just shown you that… I think we have a pretty fool proof plan… but that could be the alcohol talking.”

Hannah chuckled dryly, “And that’s what worries me the most about this… how drunk are you?”

“Not that drunk,” Jamie admitted, “Let’s just say that I’m drunk enough to think that this is a good idea… but I’m not so drunk that I don’t know what I’m getting involved with,” She shrugged, “Dani was sober when she asked me, and believe it or not, I was sober when I agreed.”

“This was a sober idea?” Hannah asked, “I honestly don’t know if that makes it better or worse,” She admitted with a small smile, there was a beat of silence before she spoke again, “You’re a good friend, Jamie, I just hope neither of you gets hurt.”

The dark-haired girl shrugged her shoulders slightly, as she took a another drag on her cigarette, she blew the smoke out slowly before saying, “Don’t worry about me getting hurt… I’m dead inside anyway,” She joked.

Hannah gave her a knowing look and shook her head slowly, “And I think if tonight has showed us anything, it’s that that statement isn’t true.”

* * *

When Hannah and Jamie walked back into the kitchen, they found Dani with her head resting on her arms on the table, her eyes struggling to stay open, "Are you alright to deal with your girlfriend, or do you need some help with that?" Hannah asked in a slightly teasing. 

Jamie smiled slightly and shook her head, "No. No, you go and get yourself to bed, I'm sure I can handle this." 

"Okay, well, if you do need me for anything, you know where I am," The older woman said, giving Jamie a soft smile before she walked out of the kitchen, and headed back up the stairs to her bedroom.

Jamie watched until Hannah was out of sight, before she sighed and made her way over to the sleepy blonde, she placed her hand on Dani's arms and gave her a gentle shake, the other woman opened her eyes slowly, and gave Jamie a tired, drunken smile, "You alright there?" Jamie asked, a small smile of her own spreading across her face at the sight of Dani's glassy, blue eyes and reddening cheeks. 

Even if she would never admit it out loud, she couldn't help but think Dani was an incredibly cute drunk. 

The blonde nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, I'm fine, just... I'm just really tired," She admitted with a small chuckle, "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jamie replied, "I'm not the one that's falling asleep at the table," She held her hand out to Dani, "I think that it's time we got you to bed," Dani sighed and nodded her head in agreement, she took Jamie's hand in her own as she tried to stand up with the shorter woman's aid. 

"You're staying here tonight, right?" Dani asked, "Like, you're not leaving?" 

The question caught Jamie off guard, as did the look on Dani's face when she'd asked it, she knew the letter from her mother had left Dani feeling anxious, and upset, but she hadn't expected the other woman to ask her to stay the night. Jamie shrugged her shoulders, "I wasn't planning on it at first," She admitted, "But then we got drinking and now I probably shouldn't leave, I might not be as drunk as some people, but I am in no fit state to drive," She explained with a chuckle, "So I'll probably try and sleep on the sofa." 

Dani shook her head slightly, "No, you don't have to do that... you can just stay with me, in my room," She offered, once again, her words took Jamie off guard, she hadn't been expecting anything like this from the other woman, she could see, from the look in Dani's eyes that she didn't want to be alone, and even if all they did was fall straight to sleep, she knew that Dani would feel better simply because she had someone in the room with her. 

Jamie had never been a fan of Bly Manor on a night time, she had often wondered how other people managed staying in those rooms alone. 

"Okay, now I know for sure you're trying to seduce me," Jamie teased, Dani sighed and rolled her eyes, but let out a laugh despite herself, "I think I would have to be an idiot if I turned down a comfy bed for a small, lumpy sofa... So I might have to take you up on that offer tonight," Jamie turned her head slightly to look at the blonde, "But I want no funny business, I'm a lady and you've got to take me to dinner first," She joked. 

Dani laughed and nodded her head slowly, "Okay, I think I can agree to that," She replied. 

The two women struggled up the stairs, and down the hall to Dani's bedroom, both of them walking slowly in their inebriated states, though Dani seemed to be having a harder time of walking than Jamie was, the blonde would stumbled, nearly taking Jamie down with her as she tried her hardest to not hit the floor. She would lose her footing, and fall into the walls, with quiet thuds, but loud laughs, Jamie would always try and shush her, but would usually cave laughing too. 

She just hoped they weren't being too loud for Hannah to sleep. 

When they finally reached the room, Jamie guided her to the bed, and sat her down on it gently, "Do you need anything before we settle down for the night?" Jamie asked as she looked around the room, her eyes fell onto the Poinsettia she had brought Dani earlier that night. 

"Uh, yeah, can you get me some pyjama's?" She asked, "They're in those drawers over there," She pointed at the best of drawers on the opposite wall to her bed, Jamie gave her a nod before heading over to them. 

"Any in particular that you want?" She asked, looking through the drawer full of night clothes, when she received no answer, she turned around to see Dani struggling to get her boots off of her feet, Jamie rolled her eyes, and smiled slightly before she went over to the drunk blonde, "Now I know how you feel when you have to look after Miles and Flora all day," She joked, kneeling on the floor in front of the blonde. 

When Jamie's hands met hers, the blonde pulled away and sat up slowly, smiling down at Jamie where she was on the floor, "Honestly, I think Miles and Flora might be easier than I am right now," She admitted with a small chuckle, "At least they can dress themselves." 

Jamie chuckled, she placed the boots on the floor at the foot of Dani's bed before heading back over to the chest of drawers, and pulling out the first night gown she could find, she headed over to the blonde and handed it to her, "I am going to leave for a few minutes while you get changed, but I'll be right back, yeah?" She asked, Dani nodded her head slowly, "Do you have any pyjama bottoms I can borrow, I don't have a change of clothes and I just don't think I can pull one of those night gowns off." 

Dani nodded her head, "Oh, yeah, of course, help yourself to anything." 

The dark-haired woman went back to the chest of drawers and pulled out some pyjama bottoms, she turned to face Dani and smiled, "I'll be just out there," She pointed to the door, "Either give me a knock or a shout when you're done." 

"I will." 

Jamie gave her a tight-lipped smile before she left the room, she quickly changed her trousers in the hallway and put on the pyjama pants, she must has been waiting no longer than five minutes before she heard a gentle knock on the other side of the door, she walked back into the bedroom to find Dani stumbling back to her bed, trying her hardest not to fall on her face. Jamie shut the light off before joining her in the bed and laying in silence for a beat before she heard Dani sigh, “Thank you,” She whispered, her voice only just audible in the quiet, dark room.

"For what?" Jamie asked, keeping her voice the same volume as Dani had. 

"Everything," Dani replied, "Thank you for everything tonight... thank you for coming here in the first place just so I had someone to talk to, and for bringing the wine... thank you for the flower,” She chuckled, "And more importantly, thank you for agreeing to help me with this," She sighed, "You're a really good friend, Jamie." 

"Yeah well... don't go around telling too many people that," Jamie chuckled, "I might have to start helping everyone else too, and I can't do that, I've got a reputation to protect." 

She heard Dani chuckle quietly, before the laughter died down, and was replaced by a heavy, deep breathing, she lay there for a moment in silence, waiting to see if Dani would reply, when she didn’t she figured that the blonde had fallen asleep.

She took a deep breath, before rolling over and facing the wall, turning her back on the other woman, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, thoughts began to run wild in her head, as she thought about the prospect of pretending to be Dani’s girlfriend for three weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the first three chapters of this fic are mainly set up with some nice Dani and Jamie moments, the fake dating really beings in chapter 4!!


	3. Holidays are Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter to introduce Owen and how he fits into the plan and life at Bly Manor, the fake dating will begin in the next chapter.

**Holidays are Coming**

The sunlight breaking in through the crack in her curtains burned her eyes and sent a splitting pain all through her head. Dani quickly closed her eyes again and pulled her duvet above her head, trying her best to block out the light.

“Morning,” The sound of the familiar voice caught Dani off guard, she slowly pulled the duvet from over her head and opened her eyes to see Jamie on the windowsill in front the large window of her bedroom. Her dark hair had been pulled into a messy ponytail, with some curls hanging down to frame her face, “How did you sleep?” She asked, her voice raspier from sleep and drinking the night before.

Dani slowly sat up in her bed, wincing as the pain in her head grew stronger, “I slept okay,” She croaked, “But I don’t remember getting into bed,” She admitted, confusion evident in her blue eyes, “The last thing I remember is the three of us sitting at the table drinking.”

“Yeah, well, getting you to bed was a small task,” Jamie explained, “You needed a lot of help, pretty much every step of the way actually… but uh, once you were in bed, you crashed almost instantly.”

The blonde ran a hand through her hair and furrowed her eyebrows slightly, “Did you stay here last night, or did you just show up early and let yourself into my room?” She asked, her eyes scanning the length of Jamie, taking in the clothes she vaguely remembered her wearing the day before; a faded AC/DC top, and black high waisted jeans.

“Yeah, I stayed,” She nodded her head slowly, “You asked if I would,” She divulged, “I’d have probably ended up staying anyway, I was in no fit state to drive… I was gonna crash on the sofa, but you told me not to.”

“Oh,” Dani replied, “Did you sleep okay?”

Jamie shrugged her shoulders and sighed, “I slept… okay, I guess,” She said, “But I usually find it hard to sleep if I’ve been drinking… especially when I’ve been mixing my drinks and last night we did a lot that.”

“Sorry,” Dani said, turning her mouth down slightly.

“What are you apologising for?” Jamie asked, her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she looked at Dani, “You didn’t force any of those drinks down my throat, Poppins… you don’t have that much of an influence on me,” She smiled, “Besides, I was the one who came up with the idea to drink.”

“Oh, so in reality you should be the one apologising to me. I have a hangover from hell right now,” Dani admitted

Jamie shook her head slowly, “Fat chance of that happening; much like you didn’t force me to drink I didn’t force you to either, so you’re gonna have to deal with the consequences of your own actions.”

The blonde rolled her eyes and sighed, “I don’t even get an apology out of pity?”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “Nah, you might if Miles and Flora were here and you had to look after them. But not when you’ve got the next few weeks off work… you don’t get my pity that easy.”

“I can see that, some friend you are,” Dani mumbled.

Jamie shrugged her shoulders slightly, “Sorry, Poppins, that’s just the way it is…" She pushed herself up from the windowsill and started to walk towards the door, she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "I’m gonna head down and make some tea… do you want a cup?”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yes, thank you… I’ll be down as quick as possible.”

Jamie gave her a tight-lipped smile before leaving the room.

Dani groaned quietly as she pushed herself out of bed, her stomach turning as a wave of nausea washed over her, she took a deep breath in through her nose, before letting it back out through her mouth, hoping that sooner or later the sickness she felt would pass.

She showered quickly (deciding against washing her hair and choosing instead to tie it in a loose ponytail), before she dressed in a comfortable, sweater and a pair of jeans. The shower had helped to clear her head somewhat, though the pain still throbbed there and her stomach still twisted with nausea. She made her way to the kitchen, to see that she and Jamie were the only ones in Bly Manor, she’d expected to at least see Hannah walking around, she quickly glanced the large clock on the wall to see it was 9am.

“No Owen and Hannah?” Dani asked.

Jamie shook her head slowly, “Not that I know of, but with the kids not being here, I imagine Owen won't show up until later," She explained, “I don’t know why he bothers to show up anyway when they’re not here… I get being here for Christmas Day, and maybe even Boxing Day and New Year’s but not the rest of the time.”

“He’s just lonely since his mom passed away,” Dani replied with a shrug, “I actually think it’s really sweet that he still thinks about all of us, and still comes over and makes food for us even when he doesn’t have to.”

“I suppose,” The dark-haired woman mumbled as she made Dani a cup of tea, “But still, he shouldn’t have to drive from town, all the way here just to feed three functioning adults… I know if I didn’t have to be here during the holidays, I wouldn’t be.”

“It’s great to know if you didn’t have to be here, you’d leave for two weeks and not even look back,” Dani joked, “Really, it’s heart-warming.”

“Well, you know me,” She dropped into the seat next to Dani, “I’m just trying to spread some Christmas cheer around,” She smiled, “Speaking of Christmas… have done your shopping yet?”

Dani shook her head slowly, “No, I haven’t even thought about it… the only gifts I actually bought were some small things for Miles and Flora when we went into Bly that day,” She admitted, “I don’t even know what to get Hannah and Owen… or my mom for that matter…” She dropped her head onto the table with a quiet thud, “What am I gonna do?”

“I’ll tell you what, I’ve got some spare days, there really isn’t much work to do around here in the winter, so I’ll drive you into town and we can do some shopping and make sure that everything is done for you.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate that.”

“Don’t mention it,” Jamie shrugged, “I’ve still got some stuff to sort out myself… I haven’t got any ideas for Hannah and Owen either,” There was a beat of silence before Jamie spoke again, “Do you think it’s too soon for us to split costs and buy them presents as a couple?” She joked, Dani rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at her lips, before she took a sip of her tea, “There’s that smile… I knew I’d get one out of you eventually.”

“Well let’s face it, it didn’t take long.”

“It never does take me long with women, trust me.”

“That’s nice,” Dani replied, a slight sarcastic tone edging its way into her voice.

“I’m being serious though,” Jamie said breaking through the silence that had fallen between them.

“About?” Dani asked, turning her head to face the brunette.

“About us putting some money together and buying presents for Owen and Hannah, y’know, as a _couple_ …” She said, “Think about it; we could save some money, and if nothing else, it might make it look a little more believable for your mum.”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah… maybe we could…” She trailed off, turning her mouth down in thought, “I guess it could work… but if we do that, do we buy them something big because we bought it together, or do we buy them something big together and then just something small individually?”

“Jesus, how much money do you think I have?” Jamie asked, “Dani, I open my wallet and moths fly out of it,” She joked with a small chuckle, “Actually once a dead moth fell out of it.”

“So, you have the same amount as me then?” Dani asked, “And no way did a dead moth fall out of it,” She smiled.

“Hand on heart,” Jamie replied, with a small smile.

“Really?”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “No, just saw the opportunity for a joke,” She admitted, “And we can get them something together and then something small individually if you want to,” She shrugged, “Or we can just get them presents individually, or just get them a present from both of us and spend a little more… I’m happy to do whatever.”

Dani groaned quietly, “I’m a big fan of the holidays, I love them… but they just seem to come with so much unnecessary stress when you get older… why is that?”

“I noticed they started getting harder when I was expected to buy presents for people… that and when I found out the truth about Santa… once all that happens, _some_ of the magic goes away… that’s what I like about working at Bly, we have Miles and Flora here for a little bit of December and it’s fun to get them really wound up and excited before Mr. Wingrave comes to get them.”

Dani nodded her head in agreement, “I have to admit, getting Miles and Flora excited for Christmas was really fun… but now they’re gone we’re just left with the stress of buying for other people, and making sure everything is ready for the actual day.”

“You might think I’m weird for this, and I’m prepared for that… but I kind of like the stress of last minute shopping and buying things for people, it’s great going into a shop and finally seeing that perfect present you know someone is going to love…” She divulged, “It’s all just part of it, isn’t it?”

Dani could see the small amount of light in Jamie’s eyes as she talked about how much she loved the holiday season, and it brought another small smile to her face, just as it had brought a smile to her face to see Jamie getting Miles and Flora excited on December first when Jamie had dragged Dani to get a Christmas tree with her, only to bring back the biggest one that the Christmas tree lot had.

“I guess it is,” The blonde nodded her head slowly, “But I just wish Christmas was how it was when I was a kid… I wanna go back to those days _so badly_.”

“Tell me about it. I’d give anything to go back to being a kid and having _all_ that magic back… You know that I didn’t have much growing up, but at Christmas, me and my brothers honestly thought we’d been given the world… I loved waking up with them and rushing downstairs on Christmas morning to see what we had… I’ll never forget the look on Mikey’s face when he saw his pile of presents… compared to other kids we still didn’t have much and looking back I know that now… but for three kids like us, that had as little as we did?” She trailed off, her smile growing as she thought back to Christmas mornings past.

Dani knew the reason that Jamie rarely spoke about her family, or her life growing up; it was hard for the other woman, she hadn’t been given the best start in life, and it was always difficult for her to talk about it and take a trip down memory lane. But on the rare occasions that she did divulge her stories, or the times she would regale the things she had done with her brothers (and the things she had done for them when other people were giving them a hard time), her smile was one of the brightest Dani had ever seen.

“I never got to experience anything like that,” Dani shook her head slowly, “Being an only child wasn’t so bad sometimes,” She admitted, “But there were days that I just really wanted a brother or sister… y’know someone to share those moments with, or someone to go to when things with my mom wasn't the best,” She smiled at Jamie, “You’re quite lucky you got to have that with your brothers.”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, I know, and I do count myself lucky for the times we had together, and the memories I have with them even if there aren’t many but…” She shook her head quickly before speaking again, “Never mind.”

“Hey,” Dani spoke softly, reaching a hand out to place over Jamie’s, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze, “You know that you can talk to me about any of that stuff if you ever want to, right?”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, I do know that,” She said before clearing her throat and speaking again, “But, holidays are coming, Poppins,” She gave Dani the best smile that she could, “So, let’s not focus on all the doom and gloom… we’re kid free and we have just under a week before your mum gets here and we have to set our plan in motion… I say we make the most of the next few days and just have fun.”

“In what way?”

“Well we already know we’re going shopping one of the days.”

“And the rest of them?”

“I haven’t thought that far ahead yet,” She admitted, “But I am sure between the four of us we can come up with something to do,” She shrugged her shoulders, “And if not, then we can just have some quiet nights in together watching old Christmas films… that beats doing nothing.”

Dani sighed, “Y’know it’s a real shame we already decorated the manor with the kids… we could have gone for a tree and decorated that this week.”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “Dani, it’s the twelfth of December,” She furrowed her eyebrows at the blonde woman, “Would you seriously have wanted to wait this long before we put the tree up?”

“Well, some traditionalists say you shouldn’t do it until December thirteenth… that’s what the twelve days of Christmas are… it’s the twelve days leading up to Christmas, so I guess traditionally, we should have waited this long.”

“Wow, that was really interesting, you should say it all again,” Jamie replied sardonically.

“Y’know some people would have found that interesting.”

“I don’t doubt that some people would, but I’m not one of them… I never listened to all the traditional shit when I was at school… I’m not gonna suddenly start listening now I’m in my med-twenties, am I?”

Dani sighed and shook her head slowly, “I guess not, it’d be nice if you did though,” She admitted, “You could at least humour me sometimes.”

“I’ll make a compromise, I’ll humour your useless facts while your mum’s here, and I take on the role of a loving, doting girlfriend… is that a deal?”

Dani turned her mouth down slightly, feigning deep though before she held her hand out to Jamie, “Deal,” She agreed, the brunette rolled her eyes and took Dani’s hand, shaking it once.

The two women fell into an easy, comfortable silence as they drank their tea, both of them just enjoying each other’s company on that cold December morning, Dani had never known herself to find it so easy to sit in complete silence with another person, even when she was with Edmund.

There were times, the air around them would fall silent, and she would feel the need to fill the silence with anything, random facts, stupid jokes, even just singing to herself to give her something to do, and take away the awkwardness from the silent moment.

But she never felt that with Jamie, she knew she could easily sit in silence with the other woman for hours, neither one of them feeling pressured to say or do anything to make sure the other wasn’t bored.

She wondered, what it was about Jamie that made her feel this way.

The sound of the front door of the manor opening, and quickly closing again caught their attention, Dani turned to Jamie, her eyebrow quirked in a silent question, Jamie shrugged her shoulders in response.

They heard heavy footsteps heading towards the kitchen, and before they knew it, the door was opened, revealing Hannah and Owen, both of them wearing thick, Christmas themed sweaters.

“You two alright?” Jamie asked, drawing their attention away from each other.

“Well look here, if it isn’t love’s young dream,” Owen chimed as he walked further into the kitchen, Dani quirked her eyebrow at the man, who gave a light laugh, “Hannah filled me in on everything this morning,” He explained, “When I got here we decided to take a little walk around the statue garden and she explained the whole thing to me.”

“And what do you think?” Dani asked, it was important to her that everyone in her small circle of friends not only knew about the plan, but also approved of it, and would do whatever they could to help her.

The three other people in the kitchen that morning, were three of the best things in her life, and she wasn’t sure that she would have done if any of them had disapproved of her plan, especially Jamie, since she needed her to really make the plan work.

Owen shrugged his shoulders, as he made his way to the tea pot, pouring himself and Hannah a cup, “I think you’re both nuts… but I do think it’s a good idea if it means your mum will leave you alone,” He replied with a smile, “I think it could be quite funny to see you two try and be a couple, and I’ll do anything it takes to help.”

“You won’t need to do much,” Dani admitted, “All the work will come down to Jamie and me, all you and Hannah have to do is go along with whatever we say,” She shrugged.

“Yeah, I think I can do that easy enough,” Owen sighed as he sat down opposite Jamie, and handed Hannah her cup of tea, “I think the really hard job is gonna be Jamie’s she has to actually be nice to someone for a prolonged period of time.”

Jamie opened her mouth to make a retort before the sound of Dani’s soft voice cut her off, “So I guess that’s it then?” She asked, “Everyone knows the plan, and everyone is okay with it, right?” She asked, looking between her three friends, Hannah and Owen nodded, before she turned her attention to Jamie, her blue eyes scanning the dark-haired woman’s face for any signs of uncertainty.

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, that’s it,” She smiled, “We’re really doing this… any regrets?”

Dani shook her head, “Honestly, no… not yet at least… but three weeks is a really long time to have to put up with you so who knows how long this relationship will actually last.”

* * *

Owen made breakfast while the four of them spent their morning planning their child (and Karen Clayton) free week, Jamie and Owen each threw out excitable ideas for what they could do with the little time they had together just the four of them. Dani would join in intermittently, as her hang over started to clear, thanks to the greasy food made by Owen, the tea made by Jamie, and the painkillers, supplied by Hannah. 

The older woman had spent most of her morning laughing at the other three, claiming she didn't know who was worse at Christmas time; Miles and Flora, or the three of them. 

It was rare that the four of them had any real time to spend together out side of work; what with Dani always being busy with Miles and Flora, Jamie locking herself away in the greenhouse for most of the day, or being too busy tending to the plants to see anyone else, Owen was always busy in the kitchen preparing, admittedly amazing, meals for the six of them, and Hannah was always inside the manor, doing her best to keep it clean after the two children left a whirlwind of mess in the wake, much to Dani’s dismay.

After Dani and Jamie washed the dishes, the four friends had made their way to the living room, with Jamie turning on the TV and flicking through the limited amount of channels until she found something worth watching.

“Y’know, the last time we all had any real time together, just the four of us, must have been last year,” Hannah said thoughtfully as they sat in the living room, gathered around the small TV, each of them drinking a piping hot cup of hot chocolate.

“A year ago?” Dani asked, her blue eyes widened slightly, “That doesn’t seem right… surely we get more free time than that?”

Owen shook his head slowly, “No, I’m pretty sure she’s right,” He agreed, “It was your first Christmas here and the four of us went a bit crazy because of the lack of responsibilities.”

Hannah chuckled and nodded her head, “Yeah and some of us got a little worse than others, mentioning no names,” She leaned forwards slightly to look around Owen, her gaze landing on Jamie and Dani.

“Don’t look at me, I was just making sure Poppins didn’t get too drunk alone,” Jamie replied, “Because I’m a good friend like that.”

“I wasn’t that bad last year, you all keep saying I was but I don’t think so,” Dani shook her head, “And I’m glad I had as much fun as I did since you’re saying it’s been a year since we had time to ourselves.”

“Well, a year since we had time without the kids,” Hannah reiterated, “I mean, we all get a little down time at some point in the day when we eat together or when we’re out in the garden and Miles and Flora are playing.”

“It seems like we get more free time though, because we all spend so much time together and because we just have a good time together, I guess work, hardly ever feels like work," Dani sighed.

Jamie nodded her head slowly, her eyes never leaving the TV screen as the rerun of Andy Williams’ nineteen-sixty-six Christmas special played on the TV. “Working here keeps you pretty busy,” She replied, “It’s a good job you three are the only friends I have… it’d be really hard to have a personal life otherwise.”

“Oh my god, did you hear that?” Owen asked, feigning shock, his dark eyes widening comically, as her turned his attention to Hannah.

“Hear what?” Jamie asked, finally tearing her eyes away from the screen.

“No, couldn’t possibly have heard _that_ ,” Hannah replied shaking her head slowly.

“Heard what?” Jamie asked again, looking from Owen to Hannah, both of them wearing false shocked expressions as they turned their heads to face Dani, hoping to catch the blonde’s eye, Dani glanced at them, and smirked slightly before she fixed her eyes back on the screen.

“Huh, Jamie Taylor calling us her friends,” Owen teased, “It’s a real-life Christmas miracle.”

The four friends spent the rest of the day watching the Christmas specials, and after Dani’s hangover cleared, dancing around the manor, singing at the top of their lungs to the Christmas songs being played on the radio, and doing anything they could think of to enjoy their first child free day.

All the while, Dani and Jamie did all they could to mentally prepare for the three weeks they had ahead of them.

Dani was wracked with anxiety and dread at the thought of her mother coming into her new home, and bursting her small bubble of happiness and freedom, doing anything she could to get Dani to go back home with her.

While Jamie was having a hard time concentrating on anything other than the unbearable dread that she felt at the prospect of messing things up and making things worse for Dani than they already were.


	4. Showtime

**Showtime**

The last time Dani was this nervous about anything, was when she was boarding a plane to England, ready to leave her old life behind and start anew, she had never expected in her life that she would be so nervous about simply picking someone up at the airport, least of all her mother. She’d hardly slept all that week; her nerves and anxiety had been relentless as she had thought about the countless things that could go wrong with this plan. As much as she had laid in bed listing all the things that could go wrong, she had _tried_ her hardest to list all the ways that these issues could be resolved. Much to her dismay she always found far fewer resolutions than she did problems. She couldn’t be sure whether that was because the issues she was finding were never actually going to happen, or if it was because the solutions simply didn’t exist.

As bad as the week had been for sleepless nights, last night had, by far, been the hardest for Dani and her fears. She hadn’t slept at all and had spent the whole night lying in a perpetual pit of dread and anxiety, all because her mother would soon be in England for the holidays.

She hated it.

She hated all of it.

Dani hated that she was lying to her mother, just to show her how great her life was in England. She hated that she had pulled Jamie into her plan when she had no real idea if it would even work or not. But more importantly, she hated that she had dragged Jamie into _this_ specific plan. A plan that could potentially put them both in a position of rejection and hurt, especially when they had no idea how Dani’s mother would react to her having a _girlfriend_ rather than a boyfriend.

Karen Clayton had always been a more liberal person than most people Dani knew, and she would often say that she never saw an issue with gay people, but, Dani was worried that things would be very different when it was her daughter that was gay.

 _Being gay in practice is far different than being gay in theory_ , Dani mused. 

A lot of people that she knew wouldn’t be the biggest fan of her being with a woman, and they definitely would support her in her sexuality; her ex-fiancé and his mother being two of the people she knew would never approve of her new lifestyle. She could only begin to imagine how they would react when they surely heard of her ‘relationship’ with Jamie, and she knew, for certain, that her mother would tell them as soon as she got back to The States.

All of these things, she knew for sure. But she had never really stopped to think about how her mother would react, at least, not since that first night, when she had concocted the plan, and Jamie had asked her how her mother would feel about the whole _gay thing_.

She had been far too caught up in her head and her mother’s arrival to even think of what the outcome could be if her mother didn’t approve. The thought of something bad happening to Jamie because of her made a lump rise in her throat.

The feeling of a hand coming to rest gently on her leg pulled her away from her spiralling thoughts and stopped her fidgeting legs instantly. She hadn’t even realised she’d been doing it, just like she hadn't realised she’d been doing it the other five times that Jamie had stopped her that morning.

Dani was a naturally nervous person, she had been for as long as she could remember, and when she got nervous, she would fidget.

She would jiggle her legs slightly, tap feet against the floor (or the legs of whatever chair she was sitting on), she would play with her hair, or pull at threads on her clothing, or if she was standing, she would pace back and forth over and over again.

She couldn’t help it, she had tried time and time again to stop herself from doing those things, but she was a naturally nervous person, and by extension, that made her a fidgety person, she disliked it about herself, and she knew from past experiences that other people found it annoying too, though, Jamie was yet to say anything to her.

“Was I doing it again?” Dani asked, her voice soft, and only just audible in the hustle and bustle of the crowded airport, she turned to the side of her, to see Jamie nodding her head slowly, “I’m sorry, that must be getting annoying now.”

“Dani, you were _getting annoying_ fourteen months ago,” She teased, “You’re well past annoying at this point,” The dark-haired woman smiled, hoping that her joke would help to cheer Dani up, even if just a little bit, and like it had every other time before, it worked, and a small smile tugged at Dani’s lips. There was a beat of silence before Jamie spoke again, “Everything is gonna be fine y’know? We’ve got this.”

Dani sighed, her blue eyes studying Jamie’s face carefully, looking for any signs of uncertainty or doubt about their plan, “Are you sure?” She asked. Jamie quirked an eyebrow at her, “Like, are you a hundred percent positive that we have covered _everything_?” 

“Well no,” Jamie shook her head slowly, “I don’t think you can be a hundred percent sure about something like this… but I’m _pretty_ sure,” She admitted, “And pretty sure is good enough for me, as long as it’s good enough for you…” She furrowed her eyebrows slightly, concern filling her eyes, “Are you having second thoughts?” She asked, “We can always back out and let Hannah and Owen know when we get back.”

The blonde shook her head, “No. No, I’m not having second thoughts at all,” She divulged, “I just want to make sure that we covered all the bases… I would hate for one of us to make a tiny mistake and ruin everything.”

“Poppins, we’re gonna be just fine, trust me… we _know_ each other… and we came up with a good story… I don’t see how we can make a mistake, and if by some chance we do, we’re saying we’ve only been a couple for six months… so there might be some things that we wouldn’t know about each other yet… I mean, we’ve been friends for over a year now and there are still _some_ things I don’t know about you… a relationship would be the same, right?"

Dani nodded her head slowly, "I guess."

"So, if we make a mistake, we just write it off as a human error... these things do happen." 

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“I usually am,” Jamie smiled, “And I get why you’re nervous, I’ll admit it, I’m a little nervous too… I’ve got to meet your mum as your fake girlfriend, hope she approves of us and that she likes me… and try and convince her you’re happier with me than you ever were with the boyfriend… but I’m trying not to focus on all that, it’s a bit much,” She sighed, “Most couples would take something like this one day at a time… in fact, most people just takes things one day at a time in general… I say we do the same for the next three weeks and whatever happens, happens.”

Dani gave her a soft smile in return and nodded her head, “Okay, one day at a time,” She agreed, “That’s all we can do right now, right?”

“Exactly, and once these eighteen days are over, and your mum is on her way back to America, I am sure we will both look back and laugh because we’ll realise that we were nervous over nothing.”

“I don’t think it’s nothing,” Dani replied, “My Mom finding out that I lied about having a girlfriend so she’d think my life here is so great might be worse than just telling her that I’m single… I think it’d make me look a little pathetic.”

“I’d say it could make you look really pathetic,” Jamie replied, nodding her head in agreement, there was a slightly teasing tone to her voice that made Dani roll her eyes, “But I am not going to let that happen to you… so try not to worry about that. I said that I would be here for you no matter what happens and I mean that, I’ll be here if this goes great, or if it all goes down in flames… please trust me when I say that we are going to be fine.” 

“I do trust you,” Dani admitted, “And I just want to thank you again for doing this for me… you might just be my best friend, Jamie, and I don’t know how I’d be able to do this if you weren’t with me.”

“Well thank you for that, but if we take into account how nervous you are and I am with you, I’d have to imagine you’d be a puddle on the floor, and that you’d be no good to anyone if you had to do this alone,” She replied with a small smile, “But I am more than happy to do this. So, you don’t need to thank me more than you already have.” 

That was something else that Dani could tell was getting annoying, she had been thanking Jamie almost non-stop ever since she had agreed to help her out in her mission to convince her mother that she had, in fact, moved on from Edmund, and her life in America. Every time that she’d thanked her, Jamie had told her she didn’t have to, but still, that wouldn’t stop Dani from thanking her every chance she got. She knew that what she’d asked Jamie to do was huge, and she appreciated that she'd agreed to help her.

“I really do though,” Dani replied, “What I asked you to do is huge and—”

“And it’s fine… because you owe me one, remember?” Jamie smirked, “I still haven’t thought of what it’s going to be yet, but when I do, I’ll let you know… it’s gonna be really good, I do know that much.”

Dani smiled and shook her head slowly, “Every time you talk about what you want from me I get a little worried,” Dani joked, “I don’t want to know what’s going on in that head of yours or what you’re going to have me do.”

Jamie shrugged, “It’s probably best that you don’t know yet,” She sighed, “You might back out before I even need you.” 

Dani shook her head slowly, “I wouldn’t back out… not ever… well, unless you were asking me to commit a felony, and then yeah, I probably would.”

“So, you’re telling me that you won’t help me rob a bank?” The brunette asked, “Well, some friend you turned out to be… I’m not sure I want to help you do this now,” Jamie joked, “You ask me to be your fake girlfriend but you won’t break into a NatWest bank with me and take all the money?”

Dani laughed and shook her head, “I hate to let you down like this, but I guess that you just like me a hell of a lot more than I like you… sorry, you had to find out this way,” She joked, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

“Yeah, you’ve just made that pretty obvious,” Jamie huffed, a joking tone edging it's way into her voice, “Y’know if I’d known it was going to be like this I’d have never agreed to help you in the first place,” She shook her head, “Is it too late for me to back out and leave you in the shit?”

Dani’s eyes widened, as she caught a glance over the shorter woman’s shoulder, “Uh, yeah, just a little… here comes my Mom,” She replied quietly, pointing just behind Jamie.

The brunette turned her head in the direction Dani had pointed; she watched as a middle-aged woman, with slightly greying, headed towards them, Jamie turned back to face the blonde, taking in the look of fear in her eyes.

“Right, I guess it’s showtime then, eh?” Jamie asked. Dani nodded her head slowly, almost mechanically, though she made no other efforts to move, there was no sign of life in her regarding greeting her mother. Jamie took hold of Dani’s arm, gripping it gently by the elbow, guiding the taller woman to stand up with her. She managed to get Dani to her feet just in time for Dani’s mother to spot them in the crowd.

“Danielle!” The older woman squealed, and Dani recoiled slightly, it had been a long time since anyone had used her full name, and the last time that they had, it had been screamed at her by Edmund as she had been trying to leave their apartment, and he had done all he could to get her to stay.

The older woman dropped her suitcase before she pulled Dani into a tight hug, she could smell alcohol faintly on her mother, and she couldn’t help but wonder just how much she’d had to drink on her flight over.

She knew it was probably best to not think too much about that.

“Hey Mom, it’s- it’s really great to see you,” Dani sighed as she took a step back from her mother, hoping to create a small amount of distance between them. She allowed her eyes to scan the older woman, even though it had only been sixteen months, she looked older somehow. Dani wasn’t sure if she was tired from the flight over, and the lack of sleep was making her look older, or if she had simply aged far more than she had ever expected her to in the short time she had been away. 

“Let me take a look at you,” Karen chimed, in a sing-song manner, she took a couple of steps back, her eyes scanning the length of Dani’s body, taking in every inch of her before they landed back on her face, “Well, you look tired… are you sleeping okay?”

“Yes, I just stru—”

“And you look thinner,” She commented, cutting her off, Dani had thought she still looked the same as she had when she'd left, she wondered, if her mother was seeing something in her that she herself hadn’t, or if she was just trying to find a way to make her feel down, it wouldn't be the first time she had ever done something like that to her. “You’re clearly not eating properly now that you’re living here… I can’t say I blame you for eating less… I’ve heard British food isn’t the best.”

“Mom,” Dani replied, her voice taking on a much more authoritative tone, “I’m okay, I just didn’t sleep well last night, and trust me, I am eating plenty. Bly Manor has an amazing cook, and he makes sure we’re all well-fed.”

“Oh yeah, you’ve mentioned the other staff,” Karen replied, there was a tone to her voice when talking about the other staff that Dani couldn’t quite detect, but she knew she didn’t like it.

Karen turned her attention to Jamie, who gave her a soft smile before saying, “Hi, Ms. Clayton, it’s great to finally meet you… I’ve heard so many things, I’m Jamie,” The dark-haired woman held out her hand to Karen, who looked at it, before looking back at her face.

“Oh, so _you’re_ the gardener,” The older woman replied before she hooked her hand luggage bags over Jamie’s outstretched arm.

Jamie’s eyes widened slightly as she turned her attention to Dani, “Uh, what’s happening right now?” She asked, pointing at the bags on her arm.

“Oh no. No, Mom, Jamie isn’t here to help you with your bags,” Dani shook her head, taking the bags from Jamie’s arm and hooking them over her own, “Jamie, is actually... my girlfriend,” She informed the older woman, keeping her voice just loud enough for the three of them to hear.

“Oh,” Karen replied, looking between the two young women, “Oh, Dani… Dani did mention you once or twice, but she never said that you were a woman… or that you two were dating.”

“Well when we last spoke, we weren’t dating, we were just friends… but, uh, that soon changed,” Dani quickly added, “And I didn’t feel the need to make the distinction that Jamie is a woman… I just don’t think that matters… do you?”

The older woman looked from Dani to Jamie, each of them wearing soft smiles, as Dani briefly took Jamie’s hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze, as if to make a point, before she let it go again as a group of men walked past them.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter, no…” She took a deep breath before looking at Jamie, “I’m sorry for the mix-up but with a name like that, it’s an easy mistake to make,” She smiled at the dark-haired woman falsely. 

Jamie gave a false chuckle in return, “Oh don’t worry about it, I’m used to it,” She shrugged, “I’m just happy my mum didn’t call me Alan like she wanted to… that’d be even more confusing for people,” She joked.

Dani shook her head slowly, as she took in the confused, and unamused look on her mother’s face, “Uh, we should probably get back home," Dani said, hoping to change the subject and to defuse the awkwardness after Jamie’s failed attempt at a joke, “You must be exhausted.”

Karen nodded her head, “I am a little, but I did manage to sleep on the flight,” She informed them both, “There really wasn’t much else to do on the plane,” She complained, “It was the most boring ten hours of my life.”

Dani nodded her head slowly as she began to head for the doors to the airport, eager to get home so the nightmare that was her mother’s visit could truly begin, “Oh yeah, I remember that,” Dani admitted, “I think that I slept the whole flight, or at least the majority of it, I was so bored.”

Karen quickly fell into step just behind Dani and Jamie, “Yes, well I am certainly not looking forward to the flight back, especially _if_ I have to do it alone,” She sighed heavily, as she struggled with her suitcase.

Jamie looked over her shoulder at the sound of the exasperated sigh, and the small grunt of struggle that left Karen, “I’ll take that,” She offered, nodding at the suitcase, Karen furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes just slightly, as she rolled the suitcase to Jamie, she was unsure of the dark-haired woman, Dani could see it when she looked over her shoulder to watch the small exchange. 

“Well considering you came here alone, you’ll be leaving alone,” Dani replied, choosing to ignore her mother’s attempt at a hint, and the subtle jab that came with it.

“Things are susceptible to change, you of all people should know that," Karen tutted. 

Dani’s jaw tensed slightly at her mother’s words, glanced at Jamie from the corner of her eye, to see the shorter woman shaking her head slightly, “Well, I don't know if that's true for all cases," Jamie commented, "I think sometimes when you know... you just know," She smiled slightly, giving Dani a light nudge. 

As Dani glanced over her shoulder once more, she could see from her mother’s face, that Jamie’s implication had worked, the older woman cleared her throat before she spoke again, “I suppose,” She mumbled, "But Dani has supposedly _known_ a lot of things before." 

Dani and Jamie continued to lead Karen to the car, doing their best to avoid bumping into any strangers that passed them by. It appeared, that many other people had the same idea Karen Clayton did. Dani hadn't expected the small airport to be so busy, she wondered, how many people had come to town simply for the holiday season. 

They’d borrowed Owen’s car, knowing that Jamie’s truck wouldn’t be the best mode of transport from the airport, with only two front seats, and the bed of the truck, it would have been an uncomfortable journey for one of the three women. Of course, Owen had been more than happy to lend them the car and had, at first, even offered to drive them to and from the airport. That was until Dani had explained that she felt it would be better for it to just be herself, Jamie, and of course, her mother.

Jamie helped Dani load all of her mother’s belongings into the car, while Karen moved around to the front passenger side, she opened the door and climbed inside it, settling into the scuffed leather seat, Jamie let out a breathy, humourless laugh as she watched the other woman. “Well, so far, your mother seems just great,” The dark-haired woman commented as she slammed the trunk of the car shut, “Like, really, really great,” She sighed, “I don’t think she’s said once nice thing yet.”

“Isn’t she though?” Dani deadpanned, “And you need to get used to that... we've got to spend eighteen long days with her... I'm being serious when I ask this, is it too late for us to just leave her in this parking lot and get on the first plane out of here, just you and me?" 

Jamie chuckled and nodded her head slowly, "Unfortunately, I think it is, yeah... and I think you'll find that I don't have to put up with her for the full eighteen days... I've still got some work to do... I mean, we can't all be slackers and get three weeks off work." 

Dani shook her head, "You're not getting away with it that easily, I'll just bring her outside to sit with you while you work... if I have to deal with her for that long then so do you... _darling_ ," Dani smiled, putting far too much emphasis on the last word. 

Jamie screwed her face up slightly, "Darling? Even for a fake girlfriend, that sounded off and a little forced... we might have to work out some better pet names later... you can't pull darling off... I don't think many people can if I'm being honest with you," She admitted. 

Dani nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah it sounded pretty weird to say it, too... so figure that out tonight?" 

"Sounds good to me, Poppins, but for now, I think we need to focus on getting your mum back... then the real fun can begin," And with that, Jamie moved away from the blonde, heading to the driver's side of the car. 

Dani nodded her head slowly and watched as Jamie walked away from her. Once again she could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest as even more nerves began to rise to the surface. She took a deep calming breath in through her nose, and out through her mouth, repeating the action two more times. _Then the real fun can begin_ , Jamie's words stuck out in her head; they had a long eighteen days ahead of them, and that Dani knew for a fact. 


	5. Meet The 'Family'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo.... a bit of a longer chapter this time... like 8k words longer than any of the others have been... I hope that's okay, this one kind of got away from me and ended up being 11k words... but I hope you enjoy it all the same... Thank you to everyone who has commented, left kudos, bookmarked, and subscribed to this fic so far. I really appreciate it. :)

**Meet The ‘Family’**

The drive back to Bly Manor had been filled with a mixture of awkward silences, and ever more awkward small talk, mainly from Karen talking about herself and dropping some, not so subtle, hints about America and the way that Dani’s life had been before. Every time she had mentioned Dani’s past, the blonde had sighed and quickly tried to change the subject, talking about anything she could think of, but always trying to keep the conversation about something she knew her mother would be interested in, which just so happened to be Karen Clayton.

“How did you manage to take so many vacation days, anyway?” Dani asked, finding the perfect diversion in one of her mother’s many rants about Dani moving so far away and making it hard for them to have much contact with each other, “Eighteen days seems like a really long time to be away from work… how was it even possible to take so many?”

Karen smiled softly, “Oh, don’t worry too much about that,” She sighed, “I was saving all my days for a time that I could see you anyway, but it got to a point where my boss was insisting that I go on vacation. _You use them or you lose them_ , seemed to be the only thing he wanted to say to me for a month,” She admitted, “And what better way to spend them than having Christmas in England with my _only_ child?”

“Yeah… I guess,” Dani sighed, “But still, it just seems like so many to take at once, and I’d hate to think that because you used them all on me you can’t do anything else now.”

“Well, with the days I chose to come here, and all the actual holidays and weekends being taking into account, I think in reality I’ve only used about seven of my actual vacation days,” She sighed in exasperation, clearly annoyed with her daughter already, “So _please_ don’t worry about that… I am a big girl, Danielle, and I know what I am doing.”

“Okay…” The blonde replied, her voice quieter than it had been before, Jamie glanced at her in the rear-view mirror, her dark eyebrows furrowing slightly as she watched Dani shrink into her seat.

“Since we’re so interested in vacation time… how many days do you work during the holidays?”

“Oh, uh, none of them,” Dani replied, “Mr. Wingrave gave me three weeks off so that he could take his niece and nephew on vacation… so I have the whole holiday season to do whatever I want.”

“Do all the staff get the same perks you do?” She asked, looking at Dani in the rear-view mirror, it was clear she was doing all she could to avoid looking at the woman next to her.

“Honestly, I’m not sure…” She trailed off, before leaning forwards and placing her hand on the back of Jamie’s seat, and resting her chin on her hand, putting herself as close to Jamie as the car would allow, “How many days do you have off for the holidays, sweetie?” She asked. The term of endearment seemed to slip so easily, and effortlessly out of her mouth.

Jamie smiled slightly at the sound of the word, “I don’t have as much time off as you… but I do have some days… as much as I hate it even in the winter there is work to be done in the gardens and around the grounds of Bly Manor… not too much though, luckily.”

“Yeah, but you get all the important days, right?” Dani asked, “Like, Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, New Year’s?”

“Yeah, I don’t have to work those days… during the Christmas period, I sort of pick and choose the days that I go in and work… I’m not gonna work on those days, and even on the days I do work, there really isn’t that much to do, so they're like, half days anyway… don’t worry I’ll still be able to spend some time with you.”

“Oh, only some time?” Dani asked.

Jamie nodded her head, “I’m afraid so.”

Dani gave an overly exaggerated sigh and lifted her head off of her hand, “Urgh fine, I guess _some_ time will have to do,” She complained falsely.

Jamie chuckled before turning her head and placing a gentle kiss on Dani’s hand, she caught Dani’s eyes in the rear-view mirror and gave her a wink, a small smile tugged at Dani’s lips at the small action that had inexplicably made her heartbeat rapidly in her chest. Though she hadn't been expecting the action from the shorter woman, she definitely wasn't going to complain about Jamie going all in with this plan almost instantly. 

She moved her hand away from Jamie’s seat slowly, her eyes never breaking contact with Jamie's at least, not until the sound of Karen's voice had pulled their attention away from one another and brought them back to what was actually happening around them. 

“Well that’s okay, I am sure that Danielle and I will find plenty to do without _you_ ,” Karen said, her tone slightly snarky.

Jamie pursed her lips and nodded her head slowly, her green eyes widening slightly at the older woman’s hostility. Dani could see from the look on Jamie’s face, that her mother’s attitude was unexpected, and she couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for bringing Jamie into this.

Dani turned her head to face her mother, her eyes narrowing slightly, “That’s really not the point though, is it?” She asked, “I’d really like it if the three of us could do some stuff together.”

Karen sighed, “I suppose,” She replied tersely, and Dani knew, just from her tone of voice, that the conversation was over.

An awkward silence fell between the three women, as Karen did all she could to avoid looking at either Dani or Jamie, the brunette would glance up every so often, and look at Dani in the rear-view mirror, her eyes filled with silent questions that Dani couldn’t answer while ever her mother was around.

“Jamie,” Dani’s voice cut through the silence, “Can you turn the radio on, please?” She asked. Just like always, Dani needed to fill the silence with anything, her own voice, music, she needed something to take away the awkwardness that had been caused by her mother.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Jamie replied, before quickly turning on the radio, wincing slightly at the volume as Wizzards _I Wish it Could Be Christmas Everyday_ blasted through the speakers of Owen’s car.

Karen furrowed her eyebrows slightly, before looking at Jamie who sang along to the music, she reached her hand out and turned the volume down, her eyes never leaving the brunette’s face, Jamie turned her head to face her, “Not a fan, I’m guessing?” She asked.

“Never even heard it before, but it was just a little too loud, I’ve got a bit of a headache.” She explained, before sighing and resting her head against the back of the car seat.

“How have you not heard this song?” Jamie asked with a small smile, “It’s pretty much plaid on a continuous loop over Christmas, we’re talking fifteen times a day, easily.”

Dani smiled and shook her head slowly, “I told you. Before last year I hadn’t heard this song either,” Dani shrugged, “It’s just not a thing in America… I hadn’t heard half of the songs you have here.”

Jamie rolled her eyes, “Well if you’re gonna be living here you need to get used to these songs, and you’re probably gonna have to learn them at some point too, if not you’re gonna stand out even more than you already do.”

“Oh, let me guess, I stand out because of the accent?”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “No… you stand out because we don’t make people like you here,” She replied with a small smirk, this time, it was Dani who rolled her eyes, “You did ask,” She chuckled, “I’m just telling you the truth.”

Karen cleared her throat quietly, her jaw tensed.

“Is everything okay?” Dani asked.

Karen nodded her head slowly, “Yes, I’m just tired, and as I said, I have a headache.”

“Well, we’ll be home soon and then you can sleep if you want to?” Dani offered, “How far away are we now?”

“About fifteen minutes… maybe a little more,” Jamie replied.

“I think I’ll pass on the nap,” Karen sighed, “I’d rather try and make it to the night and hopefully be able to adjust to UK time quicker.”

“It took me a couple of days, even though I tried that,” Dani explained, “But it’s your call,” She shrugged.

“I’ll just take some aspirin when we get there, hopefully, that’ll help… of course, it doesn’t help right now that we have music blaring out,” Again she looked to Jamie, who slowly reached for the radio and shut it off, “Much better, thank you,” Karen replied, once again giving the dark-haired woman a false smile.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, and much to Dani’s dismay, she couldn’t think of anything to fill the silence. But every so often, Jamie would catch her eyes in the rear-view mirror, and she couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

In just over fifteen minutes, Jamie was pulling the car into the driveway of Bly Manor, Dani had never been happier to see the large house than she was that morning, she couldn’t wait to be out of the car, so much so, that she was the first one out of her seat, and to the trunk of the car, waiting for Jamie to unlock it.

“Well, someone’s eager,” Jamie smiled as she reached Dani.

“Jamie, I could not have stayed in that car for a second longer with that woman.”

“You’re alright though, yeah?”

Dani sighed heavily, “I don’t even know,” She shrugged, “I think so… I’m annoyed, but yeah, I think I’m okay.” 

They both watched as Karen got out of the car and headed straight for the manor, not even bothering to look back at them, a small smile crossed Jamie’s face, “Do you think we should let her know the doors locked?” She asked, holding up the keys to Owen’s car and the manor.

They had all got into a habit of locking the door behind them whenever they entered or left the house, it made them all feel safer, there were far too many rumours and legends about Bly Manor and it’s past, and none of them were interested in finding out if they were true or not.

Dani shook her head slowly, “No, let her figure it out,” She replied, watching as her mother took hold of the doorknob and tried to open the grand front door, tugging at it and pushing it with all her strength, before she turned to look over her shoulder.

They could only just make out her furrowed eyebrows and questioning look on her face.

“Sorry, Ms. Clayton, I forget to mention it was locked,” Jamie called out to her, holding up the keys and turning her mouth down slightly, “My bad!” Jamie smirked before turning her attention back to Dani, “You ready to go inside?”

“Yes… but I have no idea how I am going to get through this.”

“You’re gonna get through this because you’re Dani fucking Clayton, and you moved halfway across the world just to be a bit happier… you’re stronger and braver than you think, Poppins, and dealing with this, is nothing compared to half of the stuff you’ve done in your life already.”

A slow smile spread across Dani’s face, “I actually really needed to hear that, so thank you,” She replied, “And I think, that after that, I am definitely ready to go inside.”

Dani and Jamie collected Karen’s things from the car, and headed up the long driveway to the house, Jamie unlocked the door with a small smile, “Once again, sorry about that, totally slipped my mind,” Jamie said, as she unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Karen gave her a tight-lipped smile, “Don’t worry about it, these things happen,” She sighed as she walked past the younger woman, and headed into the house, as soon as they stepped into the foyer, Hannah looked up from her cleaning and smiled at the three women.

She placed the mop in the bucket and made her way over to them.

“Oh hello, I’m Hannah Grose, you must be Ms. Clayton, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Dani has told us all so many wonderful things,” Hannah greeted her with a wide smile, she’d had years of practice being the housekeeper here.

She had seen so many other members of staff come and go and had always been there to greet every one of them, and she always did it was so much pose, and decorum.

Unlike she had with Jamie, Karen held her hand out to Hannah, and gave her a bright smile, “It’s wonderful to meet you, too… Dani mentioned you in some of her letters, thank you for looking after her like you do… and please call me Karen.”

“Karen,” She smiled, catching Dani and Jamie’s eyes from over Ms. Clayton's shoulder, the looks on their faces told her all she needed to know, “I am sorry about the wet floor, please be careful, we don’t want any accidents,” She chuckled.

“That’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Karen replied, smiling at the other woman, one of the first genuine smiles that Dani had seen from her mother that day, “Dani, would you be able to show me to my room, and the restroom please, I’d like to freshen up before meeting anymore people.”

“Oh, uh, yeah sure,” Dani sighed, “They’re right upstairs,” She smiled at her mother.

“I’m going to put the kettle on… who wants tea?” Hannah asked.

“That would be amazing thank you,” Dani replied with a smile as she walked past Hannah, looking over her shoulder to see Jamie standing at the door, “Are you coming?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right up,” Jamie nodded.

“Okay,” Dani said before she and her mother headed up the stairs, Hannah and Jamie watched them until they were out of view, and by extension, out of listening distance.

“How did it go?” Hannah asked.

“I’m gonna kick the shite out of that woman before these three weeks are up if she doesn’t change,” Jamie threatened.

Hannah smirked at the younger woman, “You might want to save some of that charm for when Karen is around,” She joked with a small laugh, “Surely it can’t have been that bad?” She asked.

“I honestly don’t know how to explain it… it was awkward and tense, and maybe even a little hostile,” Jamie replied, “But I think that might be more of a reflection on me than anyone else considering the greeting you just got.”

“I am sure that’s not the case,” Hannah said with a soft smile, “You can actually be quite charming when you want to be… I think she just needs to get to know you… and hope she didn’t hear you threatening to ‘kick the shite’ out of her,” Hannah said, using air quotations.

Jamie rolled her eyes slightly, “It’s not like I’d actually do it.”

“No?”

“I probably wouldn’t actually do it,” Jamie corrected herself with a small eye-roll, “But right now, I’ve got to get this suitcase to her,” She nodded to the suitcase once more.

“I’m guessing you’ll be wanting some tea?”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yeah… unless you’ve got something stronger,” She smiled, as she headed towards the stairs.

“I’m pretty sure you and Dani drank everything stronger last week,” She joked.

“We didn’t drink it alone,” Jamie reminded her as she struggled up the stairs with the large suitcase.

* * *

After Jamie and Dani had helped Karen unpack her things (which mainly consisted of Jamie and Dani doing all the unpacking while Karen Freshened up in the bathroom and once she was finished with that, all Karen did was sit and watch them unpack her things), and after Dani had given her mother a quick tour of the manor, the three women headed into the kitchen, to see Hannah and Owen laughing between themselves, standing close together as Owen finished cooking breakfast.

Jamie cleared her throat, drawing attention to the three of them, Hannah and Owen all but jumped away from each other before each let out a small chuckle.

“Good morning,” Jamie smiled, giving them a knowing look before she took a seat at the long table, “What have you two been up to?” She smirked.

Hannah rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly, “Nothing like what you’re thinking, I can promise you that,” She replied.

Jamie gave a look of feigned offense, “And just how do you know what I’m thinking?” 

“It’s not exactly hard to guess is it,” Hannah replied, before she turned around again, grabbing the teapot and pouring out three more cups of tea; adding milk and two sugars to Dani’s cup, and just milk to Jamie’s, she turned her attention to Dani’s mother, who watched the four of them carefully, “Karen, how do you take your tea?”

“Oh, uh, I don’t really drink tea,” She admitted.

“Just make the same way you’d make mine, please,” Dani replied with a smile, “We’re used to sweet tea." 

Hannah nodded her head slowly, “Right you are,” She smiled, before making Karen’s tea the same way she had made Dani’s. 

“Mom, this is Owen Sharma,” Dani grinned pointing at him, “Owen this is my mom, Karen.”

Owen turned around and gave her a polite smile, holding his hand out for her, and again, just like she had with Hannah, she took his hand and shook it once “It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Clayton. Are you wanting any breakfast?” He asked.

“Call me Karen, please, and yes thank you,” She smiled, Hannah handed her one of the cups of tea with sugar in, the older woman thanked her quietly before taking a seat at the table, sitting opposite Jamie, her eyes never leaving the dark-haired woman's face, as Jamie watched Dani move around the kitchen. 

Dani thanked Hannah for the tea before sitting next to Jamie, taking a sip of her tea and sucking in a harsh breath through her teeth, as the hot drink burnt her tongue. Karen only looked away from Dani and Jamie, when Hannah placed a plate of food in front of her, before taking the seat on the other side of Jamie and placing Jamie’s cup of tea in front of her, while Owen dished out the rest of the food and gave Dani and Jamie their plates. 

“So how was the flight?” Owen asked once they were all seated at the table with their breakfast.

“Long,” Karen replied with a smile, “I don’t think I’ve ever been on a plane as long in my life,” She sighed, “I usually do two flights and have a layover somewhere, but around this time of year it seemed easier to go direct, the airports are murder around the holidays... it was hard enough trying to get through one airport this morning. 

Owen nodded his head, “I’ll bet,” He replied, “D’you know, a long-haul flight is something I’ve never done?” He asked.

“No?” Hannah replied, leaning around Dani and Jamie to see the dark-haired man.

He shook his head and swallowed his mouth full of food before replying, “No, I always thought it’d be too tiring for my arms,” He joked, earning himself a small laugh from Hannah, and an eye roll from both Jamie and Dani.

“Your jokes are getting worse in your old age,” Jamie commented, “I think you’re losing your touch.”

“You’d miss my Dad jokes if I ever stopped telling them and you know it,” He smiled.

“After such a long flight you must be exhausted?” Hannah asked, and Dani was thankful for the two additional people that morning, while Dani had never been a fan of small talk, she knew from experience that Owen and Hannah could talk small all day.

They’d done it with her when she first arrived before they’d really got to know her.

Karen nodded her head slowly, “I am a little, yes,” She sighed, “But I did manage to get some sleep on the plane, being sat down for so long is quite boring and there wasn’t much else to do."

Hannah nodded her head, “There never is,” She replied, “I hate flying,” She divulged, “Have done ever since I was a child… it takes a special occasion and a special person to be able to get me on a plane… I don’t know how you managed it for… how long was the flight?”

“Ten hours.”

“Ten hours?” Hannah widened her eyes slightly, “Good lord, I suppose you’ll be heading upstairs for some sleep soon?”

Karen shook her head, “No, I’d rather wait until tonight, maybe then it won’t take as long for me to adjust to the time difference,” She took a sip of her tea, “And that means I can spend more time with Danielle… and the three of you,” again, her eyes fell onto Jamie, before she looked down at her plate and began to eat her breakfast.

“How do you like the manor?” Owen asked, “I trust Dani and Jamie showed you everything?”

Karen nodded her head slowly, “They did, well everything inside, I still want to see those yards are some point… it’s such a lovely house… but you must all get so lonely here, it’s just so big.”

Dani shook her head, “Honestly it’s not lonely at all... I thought that it would be lonely when I first got here, but we’re all close and we spend as much time together as we can… the house just always feels full.”

Karen nodded her head slowly, taking a sip of her tea, “I can imagine it does with two children here… I am sure they keep you all very busy?”

“Flora and Miles definitely keep us all busy… there’s only two of them, but they are a handful, they're mischievous... just a couple of months ago they made a mess of your roses, right?” Dani asked turning to look at Jamie, who nodded her head.

“Yeah they do that a lot,” Jamie replied, “Kids see flowers and they just wanna pick them, or play with them… I’ve lost count of the number of times I’ve seen Flora picking flowers because she wants to use them to make perfume… which she usually gives to us as presents afterward… it’s quite cute, I guess,” Jamie admitted with a small smile.

“You mentioned that they’re on vacation?” Karen asked.

Dani nodded her head, “Yeah for another two weeks… you’ll still be here when they get back. They’re great kids… I think you’ll like them… Miles is ten and Flora is eight.”

“Oh, so you could have come home for the holidays then?” Karen asked, ignoring what Dani had said about Miles and Flora, and focusing on one thing alone, “A lot of people are wanting to see you… and there is no point in you staying here for the holidays if the children aren’t here… at least not these two weeks anyway.”

Dani knew who her mother meant by _a lot of people_ , she didn’t need to be a genius to figure that one out, she knew, for certain, that _a lot of people_ , was code for Judy and Edmund O’Mara.

“Well, actually, there’s plenty of reasons for me to be here over the holidays,” She replied, “I _live_ here now… and I wanted to spend the holidays with my friends… and obviously I wanna be here with Jamie,” She sighed, “So, I guess that _a lot of people_ are just gonna have to be disappointed.”

The air around them fell silent, save for the sound of Hannah, Jamie, and Owen cutting into their pancakes. Dani and her mother seemed to stare at each other a moment, each woman waiting for the other to speak first, and effectively back down.

Dani was used to this showdown, they'd happened a lot while she was growing up, and again when she was an adult still living in her home state, she wondered, if there would ever be a time she and her mother wouldn't behave this way. 

Karen cleared her throat, “I guess I just always assumed you’d come home for the holidays if you ever had them free… of course, that was before I learned about your girlfriend,” She turned her attention to the dark-haired woman sitting beside her daughter, “So, Jamie, why don’t you tell me about yourself, since Dani has failed to,” The older woman suggested.

There was something about her tone of voice, that let Dani know the suggestion was a jab at her and her supposed relationship. After all, Jamie was the only one to be treated differently than the rest of Dani’s friends and colleagues. There had been no handshake, and she had yet to allow Jamie to call her Karen.

Dani wondered if the latter would ever happen.

Jamie sighed heavily, and Dani couldn’t be sure if she was choosing to ignore the tone of voice and what it implied, or if she simply hadn’t noticed, “There’s not really much to say,” Jamie replied with a small shrug.

“Tell me about your childhood, where and how you grew up,” Karen said, giving her a tight-lipped smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes.

Jamie cleared her throat slightly, “Uh, well growing up my family was lower-working-class… my dad, Dennis was a miner, and it was a little more money than his previous job, but still not loads… and my mum, Louise, didn’t work she had three kids to look after at home… so with just one income, it was hard… we didn’t have a pot to piss in if I’m being honest with you.”

Her comment earned her a small, sympathetic smile from Dani, and a warning nudge from Hannah, “Jamie,” She chided, nodding in the direction of Dani’s mother, who once again, looked anything but amused with Jamie.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jamie apologised, looking only at Hannah, “We didn’t have a pot, in which to piss,” She gave the older woman a tight-lipped smile as if it had been her grammar that had been the issue rather than what she had said.

“I guess it’s slightly better,” Hannah mumbled shaking her head slowly.

Jamie turned her attention back to Karen, “I still don’t have much, working here gives you enough to pay the bills and you can have a somewhat decent life, but it’s still not a lot… but it’s a damn sight better than what I had before though,” She admitted with a smile, “And life got even better when Dani showed up… I think she was exactly what we all needed… I know she was what I needed.”

“She was?” Karen asked, looking between her daughter and Jamie.

The dark-haired woman nodded her head, “Yeah, she was just this breath of fresh air, and I’m so glad she showed up when she did… I’d always liked to do my own thing, it’s what I’d done all my life, sure I had meals with Hannah and Owen, but other than that, I worked alone and I went home alone and I always liked that… but then your daughter showed up and flipped all that on its head… she’d see me in the greenhouse alone and would bring me cups of terrible tea… or even worse coffee, and she’d spend mornings with me until Miles and Flora woke up… she got me out of being alone most of the day… I had a bit of a boring life without her and as I said, I liked it... but I prefer this, I’ll admit that." 

Dani couldn’t fight the smile that spread across her face at Jamie’s words, she’d never heard the other woman say anything like it about her, or anyone else, she couldn’t help but wonder if any of how she felt now that Dani was there was true, or if it had all been for the sake of the plan, and Dani's mother. She knew which option she hoped was right. 

“Well, I just thought you needed to see a little more life,” Dani replied, “You spent far too much time in that greenhouse alone and I guess I wanted to change that… I thought you could use some company.”

“So there were no ulterior motives behind any of those mornings?” Jamie teased.

Dani rolled her eyes, “All I’m gonna say is you had some walls and I wanted to break them down, what my motive was or wasn’t doesn’t matter at this point because… well we all known how it worked out.”

Karen nodded her head slowly, “That definitely sounds like something my Dani would do… did you know when she was younger, she dared her ex-fiance, Edmund, to kiss her,” The older woman chuckled, “They quickly became childhood sweethearts after that an—”

“Mom,” Dani cut her off, shaking her head slowly, “Can we not do this… I don’t think Jamie wants to hear about any of that… and quite frankly I don’t wanna talk about it either.”

“I’m just trying to make conversation,” Karen replied, feigning innocence.

“Well can we talk about anything else other than that?”

Karen sighed before turning her attention back to Jamie, “So, how long have you and my daughter been an item?”

* * *

After Dani and Jamie had recounted the story of their ‘relationship’ with perfect synchronicity (they’d practiced it enough times to turn telling the story into a fine art), and they’d all eaten breakfast and cleared away the dishes, and Hannah had given Karen some painkillers, the five of them moved into the living room, all of them gathering around the fire to keep warm while Owen dug through the collection of board games, that looked as if they hadn’t been touched for years.

“Right, the options are… Monopoly, or Trivial pursuit,” he held up both boxes and sighed, “Not the best games, but I think they’re the only ones we’d be interested in.”

“How are we supposed to play Trivial Pursuit with five of us?" Jamie asked, "I mean, that doesn’t seem fair… either someone is gonna play alone, or there’s gonna be three to a team.”

“That sounds like something someone on the losing team would say,” Owen sighed, “What about… you and Dani, against the three of us?” He challenged, “Losing team has to wash the dishes after the next two meals?”

Jamie opened her mouth to say something before Dani cut her off, standing up from where she had been sitting and rushing over to Owen, all but snatching the box from his hand, “Deal,” She replied, with an air of confidence she hadn’t even been sure she possessed until it had reared its head.

“Poppins, why would you agree to that, you’re shit doing the washing up... I know that I’ll end up doing it alone while you stand and watch me like usual.”

“Oh, come on, it’ll be fine… you really don’t think we can win?” Dani asked, turning her attention to the dark-haired woman, her blue eyes hopeful, both at their chances of winning, and at Jamie agreeing to the challenge

“Fine,” Jamie sighed, “We can play, and we’ll take you up on your stupid challenge,” She pointed at Owen before looking back at Dani, “But if we lose… you’re washing all the dishes, I’ll dry them and put them away.”

“Yes!” Dani and Owned replied simultaneously, sharing a high-five before Dani turned her attention to Jamie and smiled.

“We’re not going to lose… and do you know how I know that?”

“How?” Jamie asked, trying her hardest to suppress a smile, though the excitement Dani exude was making it a difficult task.

“Because I have faith in us, and how hard can it be?” She asked.

The answer to Dani’s question, was very hard, within fifteen minutes of them starting the game, Dani and Jamie were losing; they only had one wedge, while Hannah, Owen, and Karen had three. Dani and Jamie had devised a plan; Dani would tackle History and Geography questions. Jamie would tackle all Science and Nature, and Entertainment questions, and they would share out the remaining categories, Art and Literature, and Sport and Leisure.

Of course, this plan had been unsuccessful in bagging them any correct answers, save for one; a Science and Nature question, which had fallen into Jamie’s hands, and though she was yet to admit it to Dani, her corrected answer had in fact been a guess.

“Alright, you ready guys?” Jamie asked Owen and Hannah nodded their heads eagerly, while Karen gave a slight shrug and a small smile, while they might be winning, it was no thanks to Karen, she had been far too occupied watching Dani and Jamie to actually answer anything correctly, “Who said, of Super Bowl III, in 1969, ‘we’ll win- I guarantee it?’” She asked.

“Was it…” Dani started holding her hand out for the card from Jamie, this was another system Dani had come up with, Jamie would read the questions and Dani would read the multiple-choice answers, though Jamie didn’t really see why this system was important, “Bart Starr… Joe Namath… Don Shula… or Bud Grant?”

“How the bloody hell are we supposed to know that?” Hannah asked, her tone becoming more irate than Dani had ever heard it in the sixteen months that she had known the other woman.

“Same way we were supposed to know what country has the most movie theatres,” Jamie replied.

“Who’d have thought it’d be the Soviet Union?” Dani asked.

“Well clearly not you since you got it wrong,” Jamie teased, earning herself a playful shove from the blonde woman, Karen rolled her eyes at the two women and made a slight tutting sound at the back of her throat.

“Karen, what about you?” Owen asked, drawing her attention away from her daughter and Jamie, “Any ideas?” He asked, looking at the older woman hopefully, and also just trying to include her a little more in the game.

“No, not really… I have never watched football,” Karen admitted, “Not even with Dani’s father… so your guess would be as good as mine on this one.”

“Hannah?” Owen asked.

The housekeeper scoffed and shook her head, “I know as much about sport as Dani and Jamie apparently know about anything,” She teased, nodding to their all but empty game piece.

“Low blow that, Hannah,” Jamie replied, “Like really, I’m wounded,” She joked, clamping a hand over her chest.

Hannah rolled her eyes, “I don’t believe for a minute anything I say has that much of an effect on you,” She sighed before turning her attention to Owen, “Shall we just say A?” She asked, Owen shrugged, “Karen, are you alright with that?”

Karen nodded her head slowly, “As I said, I don’t have any idea what the answer is, so I’m fine with anything you want to say.”

“Well, looks like we’re saying A; Bart Starr.”

Dani shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips, “Nope… it’s Joe Namath.”

“Never would have guessed that,” Hannah shook her head.

“Not in a million years,” Owen agreed.

Dani placed the card to the back of the pile, before she grabbed the die, rolling it quickly, Jamie pushed their piece across the board, stopping at a Geography square and sighing, “Looks like you’re up love,” Jamie smiled, “No pressure.”

Owen cleared his throat, theatrically before picking up the card and reading the selected question, “How many U.S states border the Gulf of Mexico… that hardly seems fair,” he grumbled, “I think we should change the question.”

Jamie shook her head, “No, No, No…” She refused, “If you’d have got that question, we’d have let you keep it, you have an American and so do I… so this is totally fair.” She turned to face Dani a small, smug smile on her face, “See this is when you being American comes in handy,” Jamie joked.

“I’m pretty sure I know the answer, but can you just read them out to be sure?” Dani asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she tried to visualise a map of The States.

“Is it four… five… six or… eight?” Owen asked, sighing and giving Dani an unimpressed look as he already reached for another wedge.

“It’s five,” Dani replied surely, she held her hand out as Owen threw the wedge to her, catching it effortlessly and handing it to Jamie who placed it in their game piece next to the other.

“Well done,” Jamie replied, holding up her hand for a high-five, Dani returned the high-five with a smile, but what she hadn't been expecting, was for Dani to entwined their fingers, pulling her towards her for the briefest, of chaste kisses.

If she was being honest, Dani hadn’t expected it either, not until she’d done it at least. It had been an act of impulse, she saw an opportunity, and knew her mother had been watching them carefully all day so far, she knew that the older woman had noticed all the glances, the terms of endearment, Jamie kissing her hand gently in the car that morning.

But Dani knew, if they were going to sell this thing, they were going to need more than that, at least, that’s what she’d told herself.

Dani felt her heart rate increase just slightly when she’d felt Jamie’s lips pillow against her own, for no more than a second, before the dark-haired woman had pulled away and gave her a small smile.

* * *

The game didn’t last much longer than that, with Jamie and Dani losing and Owen spending the next few hours gloating about both winning, and about not having to wash the dishes for the rest of the day. For dinner, he had purposely used as many pots, pans, and pieces of cutlery he could, though he claimed he simply needed them all, Dani and Jamie weren't convinced. 

“I really thought we’d win,” Dani admitted, “I didn’t see it ending like this,” She sighed as she scrubbed at a particularly messy pan with all her might, Dani had purposely left the pan until the very end, hoping the warm soapy water would have helped soak the dirt, making it easier to clean, she could clearly see now that she had been wrong, “Have I said that I’m sorry?”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “You have… about five times now,” She replied, “And don’t worry about it… just be thankful that I like you, Poppins… I wouldn’t do this for just anyone, so think yourself lucky.”

Dani smiled and chuckled before nodding her head, “I do think myself lucky… a lot of other people would have left me to do this alone… at least you’re helping me a little,” She shrugged, still struggling with the pan.

Jamie rolled her eyes, “Come on, switch with me,” She said, nodding at the pan in Dani’s hand, “As I said earlier, you really are shit at washing up… I'll finish this, you just dry it and put it away."

The two women moved around each other until Jamie was stood in front of the sink, and took over the washing up, and the blonde was stood next to her waiting for the last pan so she could dry it, “Thank you,” Dani sighed quietly.

“Don’t mention it,” Jamie replied, as she began to scrub at the same pan Dani had struggled with.

“I’m also sorry about the kiss.”

Jamie looked up from what she was doing, and furrowed her eyebrows slightly, “Why?”

“I just… I know you weren’t expecting it and I felt like maybe I should have given you some warning?”

She'd been trying to find the time to apologise for it all afternoon, but until now, they hadn't really had a chance to be alone and discuss what had happened. 

Jamie shook her head, “No, it was fine… unexpected, yes, but it’s fine,” She shrugged, “I mean, we discussed that stuff and we both agreed we’d do it… why are you regretting it?” She asked with a small smile.

Dani shook her head, “No, I just… I just wanted to apologise.”

“Well you don’t need to… any time you want to do something like that, you can…”

There was an implication to Jamie's tone, though Dani couldn't be sure if she'd actually heard it, or had just wanted to hear it. There was a moment of silence, as Jamie and Dani stood in the kitchen looking at each other, neither one knowing what she should say next, Dani opened her mouth to say something, before a loud laugh coming from the other room caught her off guard, snapping her attention away from the shorter woman.

“Wow, that’s a laugh,” Jamie commented a nervous laugh leaving her in response to both the interruption and the moment of intense quiet that had fallen between them, they had never experienced anything like that with each other before.

“That’s my mom,” Dani nodded.

“God, I’m glad you don’t have a laugh that annoying,” Jamie replied without thinking.

“Oh, one day into our relationship and you’re already being mean about my mom,” Dani shook her head slowly, “I expected more of you,” She joked.

“Say what you want… but that laugh, is like nails on a chalkboard…no it’s worse, it’s like when a knife scrapes across a plate,” A shudder ran up Jamie's spine as she thought about the sound, a sound that Dani knew bothered Jamie more than anything.

A small smile tugged at Dani’s lips as she reached into the drawer, pulling out a knife, holding up a dry plate that Jamie had left on the counter, “Oh you mean this sound?” She threatened, holding the knife against the plate but making no other movements.

She wouldn't actually do it; she hated the sound too, but not to the extent Jamie did.

The dark-haired woman shook her head, “Don’t,” She held up her hand, Dani narrowed her eyes slightly, and made a small movement of her arm, “Dani, I mean it, don’t.”

She smiled and shook her head slowly, “I wouldn’t do that to you… I know how it makes you feel,” She admitted with a small shrug, putting the knife back in the drawer, and placing the plate in the cupboard, “I’ve seen you have to hold back your anger countless times when Miles and Flora have accidentally made that noise… I don’t wanna know what you’d do to me if I meant to do it.”

“Oh, if you ever do it on purpose, there’ll be serious consequences,” Jamie nodded her head, her eyebrows furrowed slightly, as she handed Dani the final pan to be dried, and pulled the plug out of the sink, flicking water from her hands at the blonde, before drying her hands on the hand towel by the sink.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” Dani replied sardonically, without even thinking about what she was saying. Her eyes widened slightly at her own words, she turned her head to face Jamie, only to see the brunette suppressing a smile.

“Poppins, you flirt,” Jamie replied before pushing herself away from the sink and heading to the door.

“Tha- that’s not what I meant,” She stammered, shaking her head as Jamie looked over her shoulder and smirked at her.

“Sure, it’s not,” She said before walking out of the kitchen, leaving Dani alone, with her heart pounding in her chest and a blush rising in her cheeks.

* * *

The rest of the night had been peaceful, with the five of them watching a Christmas movie in the living room, Jamie curling into Dani’s side for show as Karen once again trained her eyes on the dark-haired woman, watching every move she made. Owen left after the movie finished, and Jamie had taken that opportunity to go outside for a cigarette, walking to the front door with Owen, Karen didn't try to hide her distaste when Jamie had announced that she was going outside for a smoke, just as she hadn’t tried to hide her distaste every other time Jamie had a cigarette that day.

After sitting in the room with her mother and Hannah, for no longer than a minute, Dani made an excuse to leave, saying she had something to do, as she was exiting the living room, she heard Hannah ask the older woman if she wanted a drink, and looked over her shoulder to see the two of them heading into the kitchen. Dani snuck to the front door of the house, looking through the small gap in it, where Jamie had left it ajar, to see the dark-haired woman, standing by the door, with her head tilted backward.

She watched, as Jamie brought her cigarette to her mouth, taking a long drag, before exhaling it slowly, never moving her head, she could only just see, from the dim outside lights, that the shorter woman had her eyes closed.

“Y’know, I’ve heard that’s really bad for you,” Dani commented coming to stand beside Jamie, the dark-haired woman startled slightly and quickly moved her head to face Dani, only to see the blonde suppressing a smirk.

Jamie brought the cigarette to her lips, taking a deliberately, slow drag, before she turned her head away from the blonde, and exhaled her smoke into the night, she had her other arm wrapped tightly around her body, to shield herself from the cold air.

“A lot of things are bad for you,” Jamie shrugged, “Doesn’t stop people from doing it,” She admitted, “And I’ve thought about quitting, loads of times, but something always happens and it just makes it harder... it's like there's something against me quitting.”

“That’s what they all say,” Dani replied with a soft smile.

“Then it must be true,” Jamie reasoned, “How many people can be wrong?”

Dani chuckled and nodded her head slowly, “Touché.”

“How are you holding up?” Jamie asked, holding out a cigarette to Dani, the blonde looked at it, and Jamie could see the temptation in her blue eyes, there had been, on occasion, times that Dani had indulged in a cigarette with Jamie, but they were on _very rare_ , occasion.

The blonde sighed before shaking her head slowly, “No, but thank you,” She replied, “And honestly? I’m okay… well, as okay as I can be given the circumstances, though I’ll admit… this is all going better than I thought it would… Owen and Hannah made a nice distraction for a while.”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, and now Owen’s buggered off it’s down to the three of us to entertain your mum,” She sighed, “But I’m glad you’re holding up okay… that’s what really matters.”

"Well looking at the time we don't have to entertain her for long... I just hope she doesn't mention Edmund again... I can't believe she brought him up in front of you... especially when she thinks you're my girlfriend." 

“Yeah… call me crazy, but I have the strongest feeling that your mum doesn’t like me,” Jamie joked, she furrowed her eyebrows slightly, “Am I wrong to think that?” She asked though she and Dani both knew the answer to that question.

“Don’t worry about it… there are some days that I’m not even sure she likes me all that much,” Dani deadpanned with a shrug of her shoulders.

“So, I’m in good company then?”

“Oh, you’re in very good company,” Dani chuckled, “The list of people my mother dislikes, it actually more like a forty-page essay… but don’t worry about her not liking you… it’s not going to change anything.”

“It’s really reassuring to know that even if your mum hates your _fake_ girlfriend, you’d still be staying here… I think it’d be more concerning if your mum’s opinion of me did change things,” Jamie admitted with a sigh, “Would you really go back over something like that?”

Dani shook her head, “At this point, I’m not sure I’d ever go back… and even if, for some reason, I did go back to America, it definitely wouldn’t be my home state,” She admitted, “I don’t think I’d ever go back there.”

“Then it’s a good job you don’t have to,” Jamie replied.

Dani turned her mouth down, “I guess,” She sighed, “I just… I just wanted today to be better,” She admitted, “Still, there’s always tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, and all the other days too,” Jamie smiled, “I’ll try to make a better impression tomorrow, and not make as many jokes.”

“No,” Dani shook her head slowly, “If my mom doesn’t like you for you then… that’s her loss,” She shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t want you to change who you are to please her… like I said, her disliking you won't change anything.”

“Well that makes me feel a little bit better about myself,” She admitted, before she stubbed her cigarette out on the wall of the manor, keeping the stub in her head, “You’re gonna be alright here tonight on your own, right?”

“You’re not staying here tonight?”

“I wasn’t going to,” Jamie admitted shaking her head slightly, “I thought I’d let you have tonight just you and your mum…” She tilted her head to the side, “Why, do you want me to stay?” She asked, watching Dani carefully, she could practically see her train of thought written all over her face, and her eyes seemed to look anywhere but at her.

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yes, please… but only if you want to though, I really don’t want you to feel pressured into doing anything you don’t want to do… you’re already doing enough for me.”

“I’ll stay,” Jamie replied, “But only because you said please,” She smiled slightly, “Let me just head home and get some stuff… I’ll be back as soon as I can be, yeah?”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Would you mind bringing enough stuff for the whole visit? Or is that me going too far?” Dani asked, giving Jamie a small, slightly hopeful, smile.

“You’re a pain in my arse, Poppins, do you know that?” Jamie asked good-naturedly, she shook her head slowly, “Yes, I will bring enough stuff to last the full eighteen days.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

Dani closed the door behind Jamie once she was safely inside her truck, and headed to the kitchen, to see her mother sitting at the table alone, “You okay in here?” She asked.

Karen nodded her head slowly, “Yes, Hannah made me some more tea, and then she headed to bed,” She smiled, “Nice woman,” She commented before taking a sip of her drink.

“Yeah, she’s great,” Dani nodded her head in agreement, before making her way over to the teapot, and pouring herself a cup of tea. There was a beat of silence before she spoke again, “They all are, really.”

“Yeah, they seem it,” Karen nodded her head, “Owen definitely is a character, isn’t he?” She asked, "Quite charming, with his jokes and accent." 

Dani chuckled as she moved around to the table to take the seat opposite her mother, “He is,” She smiled, “But, uh, he definitely only has eyes for Hannah, it’s like no one else even exists to him,” Dani took a sip of tea before saying, “Jamie is always talking about how he could have any woman he wanted, but he just doesn’t know it.”

Karen gave a dry laugh, “Well, I’m sure the same could be said about her,” She replied, her tone tense, “I am sure she could have any other woman she pleased.”

“What can I say, I guess I’m lucky that she wanted me,” Dani smiled, “I know she could have anyone she wanted… but with Jamie, I know that I have nothing to worry about.”

“Nothing?”

“Yeah, I trust her completely,” She divulged, “I don’t ever think she’d do anything to intentionally hurt me… she’s not like that,” Dani shook her head slowly, “I don’t think she’d ever do anything to intentionally hurt anyone… at least not the people she cares about.”

“That’s good to know,” Karen cleared her throat, “She’s a woman of few words, isn’t she?” She asked, her eyes boring into her daughter’s face as if she was trying to cipher something from the younger woman.

“She can be,” Dani admitted, “I remember the first time we saw each other, we barely said two words to each other…” She chuckled, “Of course that was mainly because I had no idea what I was supposed to say to someone like her… no one introduced us that first day… I think they all thought we’d already met…” She furrowed her eyebrows slightly, as if deep in thought, “I guess, in some ways, it felt like… maybe we already had…” She admitted, and it was only partly a lie.

There had always been something about Jamie that made Dani feel comfortable, like they’d been old friends, simply separated by time, only to be reacquainted in work and life as adults.

She’d never had such an instant connection with anyone before, and Dani wondered, if it was normal, to feel so instantly connected to a stranger-turned-friend. She’d never known it before, not even with Edmund.

Of course, with him, she’d been a child and friendship had been far easier back then, all it took was a simple hello, and bonding while playing a game, or in Dani’s case, her simply stating that she and Edmund were going to be best friends.

But even then, she had never felt so strongly about him in their friendship.

“The first time you met you didn’t even speak?”

Dani shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, “We did, we just didn't say much,” She admitted with a small smile, “I think it was my second day working at Bly that we properly spoke for the first time, and it was a small conversation, but it paved the way for our friendship and eventual romance… which is still pretty new, as you know, but I don’t know… it just feels like this is what it always should have been.”

“I’ve heard all of this before.”

“I know… but I think I mean it this time," Dani shrugged, "It's different with Jamie." 

“Speaking of Jamie,” Karen said with a heavy sigh, “Where is she?”

“Oh, she went back to her place to get some stuff and bring it here,” Dani informed her, “I don’t think that she’ll be too long before she’s back,” She sighed

“She doesn’t live here?”

“No, Jamie lives in the town of Bly, like Owen… it’s just me and Hannah here,” She explained, “And in reality, it should just be me, but Hannah moved in a couple of years ago now… she went through some personal stuff and well… you know the rest,” Dani sighed

“Well, I’m glad that at least one other person lives here with you… I’d hate to think that you were alone in this place with two small children, that hardly seems safe.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about safety, the manor is pretty out of the way… and I double-check that all doors and gates are locked on a night once Jamie and Owen leave… there really isn’t much to be scared of.”

“Still, as a mother, you worry about these things… you’ll always be my baby.”

Dani nodded her head slowly “I know that… but I really don’t want you worrying about me. I have a job that I love, I have a roof over my head… and I have some great people around me that I know would _never_ let anything bad happen to me.”

“Oh yes, I am sure Jamie makes sure you’re okay.”

“What’s that tone?” Dani asked, her mother quirked an eyebrow at her, “That tone, you keep using it whenever you talk about Jamie… why?”

“Danielle—”

“No, don’t Danielle me…” Dani cut her mother off once more, “Just tell me why you keep using that tone.”

“I don’t think she’s right for you.”

“You don’t think she’s _right_ for me?”

Karen shook her head, “I don’t think _any_ of this is right for you,” She sighed, placing her cup on the table with a heavy thud, Dani watched as some tea spilled over the edge, “I just wish that you would come home and stop it with all of this silliness.”

“Silliness?” Dani asked, “My job and my relationship is silliness to you now?”

“Everyone always asks about you, what am I supposed to tell them now?” She asked, “That you’re a lesbian?” Her mother’s voice grew hushed on the word _lesbian_ as if it was a terrible thing to say out loud.

“Tell them what you want,” Dani shrugged, “I won’t be around to hear it.”

“How can I possibly tell Edmund and Judy that?” She asked, “It will humiliate Eddie, and I think you’ve already done enough of that,” Karen took a deep breath before speaking again, “He misses you, and I know that he would forgive you if you just apologised to him and came home.”

Dani shook her head slowly, “I did apologise to him, Mom, I apologised when I called off the engagement and again when I actually left… I have done all the apologising that I need to… and honestly, it really doesn’t matter if he’d forgive me or not because I don’t need him to.”

“You could be so happy together,” Karen sighed, “You _were_ happy together and I don’t know why you wouldn’t want that again.”

“I’m happy with Jamie now.”

“I have his number,” Karen spoke over the top of Dani, not listing to what her daughter had to say, “You should call him… I know that he’d like you to call him.”

“I don’t want to call him mom… I have a girlfriend now… and she makes me incredibly happy… happier than Edmund ever did,” Dani shrugged, “I told you a long time ago that I thought I liked women… and you seemed okay with that… what changed?”

“You did tell me that,” Karen nodded her head slowly, “A part of me always thought you were wrong… I thought you’d maybe experiment and explore that side of yourself, but you’d soon see what you wanted from life… I never actually expected you to…” Karen trailed off and took a deep breath, “I just don’t think she’s right for you.”

“Yeah, you’ve already said that.”

“I expected more from you,” Karen admitted, “I never thought you’d move halfway across the world just to look after someone else children… you had so much potential, and now?” She shook her head slowly.

Dani sighed, “Well I’m sorry that I let you down,” She replied, her tone dry.

“Uh, am I interrupting something?” The sound of the unexpected voice pulled the two women away from each other, as they looked up to see Jamie standing in the doorway, an eyebrow quirked as she looked between Dani and Karen.

Dani quickly wiped the angry tears from her eyes before they had a chance to fully spill out and run down her cheeks, “No. No, you’re not,” She replied, as she did her best to fix a smile onto her face. But she knew from the look in Jamie’s eyes that she was going to take more convincing than that.

“Are you sure?” She asked, her tone sounding far angrier than Dani had ever heard it.

Dani nodded her head slowly, and opened her mouth to reply before she was cut off, “Oh it’s nothing to worry about… we’re just catching up on some things,” Karen replied, a false smile spreading across her face as she looked at Jamie, “Sixteen months is an awfully long time to not see your only daughter.”

“Yeah, I can imagine,” Jamie said, her tone of voice dry.

“Do you need help with those?” Dani asked, pointing at the bags in Jamie’s hand.

“That’s up to you,” She shrugged, “I’m gonna head upstairs and unpack my stuff, but I’ll be back down in a bit… unless, you’re ready to head up now?” She asked.

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah I think it’s best for all of us if we just go to bed… it’s been a long day,” She sniffled, “You go get settled, I’ll be up soon, I’m just finishing my tea.” 

“Alright,” Jamie caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched Dani closely.

“Seriously, go, I’ll be right up.”

With that Jamie left the room, closing the door behind her, it wasn’t until Dani was sure that she was out of listening range that she turned her attention to her mom, who shook her head slowly, and rolled her eyes at her daughter, “Seriously, I think you’re overreacting just a little,” Karen admitted.

Dani nodded her head slowly, and sighed, “You always do,” She replied, “I’m gonna go to bed, I’ll see you in the morning.”

She didn’t give her mother time to reply before walking away from her, leaving her in the kitchen alone, she could feel the anger, and sadness building up inside of her, though she had always had a feeling her mother didn’t believe her about her sexuality, she had hoped, that when the time came for her to introduce her mother to her girlfriend that she would at least be accepting, and even though it was fake, it still hurt her to know that her mother was far from accepting.

Jamie was already changed into her pyjamas when Dani entered the room, she was sat on the windowsill once more, looking out into the garden, and Dani had to wonder, what she could possibly see in such a dark garden, so late at night.

The sound of the door closing behind her, caught Jamie’s attention, and she turned her head slowly to face Dani, giving the taller woman a soft smile, before she had a chance to say anything, Dani was speaking to her, “Are you all done with whatever it is you had to do?” She asked, “Like you don’t need the bathroom or anything?”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “No, it’s all yours,” She replied.

Dani gave her a tight-lipped smile before moving to the chest of drawers in her bedroom, she looked through them silently, pulling out one of her many nightgowns, and heading into the bathroom without another word.

Dani changed quickly, and tied her hair up in a loose ponytail before brushing her teeth, when she walked back into her bedroom, Jamie was still sitting on the windowsill, “You looking at anything good?” Dani asked, her voice meek.

A small smile tugged at Jamie’s lips, “Mainly my reflection, so yeah, I guess I am,” She replied, before turning her head to face Dani, to see a small smile on the blonde’s face, the taller woman rolled her eyes at Jamie before she made her way over to her bed.

“You definitely think highly of yourself, don’t you?”

Jamie shrugged her shoulders, “Sometimes,” She admitted, “Other times, I think I have a realistic view of myself, besides, what’s wrong with being confident?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Dani replied, with a heavy sigh as she dropped onto her bed, “I think more people should be more confident… like, Owen and Hannah.”

“Yeah, they definitely need confidence boosts, they also need to realise that they’re into each other, the sooner they do the easier our lives will be… you can cut the tension between those two with a knife.”

Dani hummed thoughtfully before her legs began to jiggle slightly again, just as they had done that morning, Jamie furrowed her eyebrow at the taller woman, watching her momentarily as she brought her hand up to her mouth, and began to bite at her nails.

The blonde looked up, to find Jamie watching her, it was only then that she realised what she’d been doing, she quickly removed her hand from her mouth, and stilled her legs, giving Jamie a weak, tight-lipped smile.

“Look, I’m not going to ask if you’re alright, because you’ll lie to me again, just like you lied to me in the kitchen… so instead, I’m going to ask you what happened,” Jamie sighed, joining Dani on the bed, “And I know something did happen.”

“I don’t want you worrying about it,” Dani admitted.

“Too late.”

“It was just my mom,” She replied, her voice quiet, “The second we were alone, a switch seemed to go off in her head,” She explained, “She started telling me that I should call Edmund and that I should apologise from him… apparently he misses me and would take me back if I apologised… she said that I was happy with him before so I could be again.”

“And I’m gonna assume that you shot that idea down?”

“Yeah, I did… I told her that I was happy with you, and that you make me far happier than Eddie ever did… and then she said that she doesn’t think you’re right for me,” She admitted.

“We already knew that though,” Jamie replied, “Your mum saying that about me doesn’t affect me, not as much as it should,” She admitted, “I just want to make sure that you’re okay?”

“I am… or I was… until she got weird about me liking women… I reminded her that I’d already talked to her about liking women and she said that she always thought I’d explore that side of myself and experiment but that I’d soon find out I was wrong… and that I’d go back home to Eddie… everything seems to go back to him.”

“Jesus, Dani… she actually said that to you?” Jamie asked, and Dani nodded her head slowly, tears welling in her eyes as she thought back to the conversation, she’d had with her mother moments earlier… “What did you say to all of that?”

“I told her that I was sorry to let her down the way I have,” She sniffled loudly, Dani rolled her eyes, “Obviously the apology was more sarcastic than sincere,” She admitted, “I know that I don’t owe her an apology… I’m not going to apologise for who I am, or for the life I want for myself… I am so happy here.”

Jamie reached out and put a comforting hand on Dani’s leg, “You don’t deserve that,” She shook her head slowly, “And I’m sorry I wasn’t here to do anything or to help you, but I’m here now… so if you want or need to talk about it… just know that you can, yeah?”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “I know I can, and if I need to I will, thank you… but I think tonight I would rather just talk about anything else… is that okay?”

Jamie nodded her head, “Yeah, we can talk about anything you want,” She smiled softly, “You decide when you wanna talk, and you decide what we talk about, until then, we can just do this,” She motioned between the two of them, and Dani knew that with Jamie there was no pressure to talk about anything or be anything other than just herself. 

* * *

Dani soon started to make conversation with the shorter woman, talking about anything that came to mind, they already knew most of the stories they shared that night, but they would laugh in all the right places all the same.

“I’d never noticed, just how culturally different America and England are until I came here and I met you… it’s like, worlds away from each other, when you think about it… we have such different traditions, and you wouldn’t think it," Dani shook her head slowly. 

“Yeah but look at England on a whole… you drive for two hours here and the local accent changes twice, and they use different words for things… of course England and America do things differently," Jamie replied with a small laugh, "I mean when I moved from up North to here, I had to make some adjustments, and that's in the same country." 

Dani nodded her head thoughtfully, "True and I guess the same can be said for anywhere, but I just didn't expect so many differences between an American Christmas, and an English Christmas... but I will admit, there are some things I prefer the English way." 

“Like what?”

“The music,” Dani replied, “You have some really fun songs here… I’ve only heard them a couple of times, but you do… I really like some of the songs here… and Boxing Day, who wouldn’t love that?"

“Ahh yeah, the day we all decided to dedicate to getting drunk… a British classic,” Jamie replied with a small smile, “Y’know that’s not what Boxing Day was about originally,”

“No?”

Jamie shook her head, “It started ages ago, and it originally started as the day after Christmas, when the rich people in manors, not unlike this one, would box up all the leftover food from Christmas day, and they’d give it to their staff to take home to their families, so they could enjoy some fine dining for once… I mean, it wouldn’t have been great, because it was leftovers, but it would have been better than what they were used to.”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Wow, now who’s the one with the boring history lesson,” Dani teased, “Really Jamie you should tell that story again,” She said sardonically.

“Alright, so Boxing Day started ages ago, and it originally started as the day after Christmas, when the rich people in manors would—”

“Noooo,” Dani chuckled, bringing her hand up to cover Jamie’s mouth, “Fine I’ll admit, your story was pretty interesting, but not interesting enough to hear again,” She smiled, moving her hand from Jamie’s mouth. There was a beat of silence before Dani spoke again, “So, years ago… people like us, would have been given leftovers by Mr. Wingrave… and that would have been done on Boxing Day?”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yeah that’s exactly what would have happened… he’d have given us food, leftover from Christmas dinner and we’d have all just taken that home with us to eat… but with you and Hannah living here, you’d have just eaten it in your quarters… Owen and I would have been given ours to take home.”

“And now you guys have turned that into a day for drinking?”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yes, we did,” She admitted with a smile, “If there’s one thing the British are good at, it’s drinking.”

“Yeah, you all showed me that last year,” Dani replied, the air around them falling quiet, though this time, the silence was far from awkward, like it had been that morning with her mother, now, Dani found herself enjoying the moment of quiet with the other woman.

“You feeling any better yet?”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “A little.”

“So, it wouldn’t be completely out of line for me to go to bed then?” Jamie asked, “It’s getting late, and I think you could use some sleep after the day you’ve had.”

Dani turned her head to face the dark-haired woman, “Or you could just stay in here with me again?” She offered, shrugging her shoulders, “There’s room.”

Jamie turned her head to face Dani, their noses almost touching with how close they were, “Do you want me to stay here?” She asked, her eyes scanning Dani’s face.

Dani could feel Jamie’s breath puffing gently against her lips, while she waited for her answer, she couldn’t help but think how easy it would be to lean in and close the minuscule gap between them, she wondered what would happen if she were to act on impulse for a third time that night.

Her eyes dropped to Jamie’s lips, before she quickly connected eyes with her again, reminding herself that the kiss downstairs, however brief it had been, had also been fake, just as their relationship was.

Dani nodded her head slowly, “I’d like that,” She admitted.

“Then I’ll stay with you… for as long as you need…”

The two of them, stayed up for a while longer, talking about childhood Christmases, their old traditions, and favourite toys they’d ever received or presents they had desperately wanted but never got.

Just as she had the week before, Dani fell sleep first, Jamie had watched as her blue eyes had struggled to stay open before she finally succumbed to sleep, that night, Jamie had turned to Dani, their faces mere inches apart, as she closed her eyes and tried to settle down for the night.

Thoughts of Dani kissing her running around her mind, as she laid there in the dark. If she was being honest, she’d been able to think about little else since it happened.


	6. Moments of Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much once again to everyone who commented on the last chapter of this fic!! My last chapter received (for me anyway) a mind-blowing amount of comments and I want you to know I appreciate every single one of them!! Also, a couple of you caught the St Trinians reference in my last chapter and I am so happy you caught it and appreciated it!! Once again, just a huge thank you!! 
> 
> This chapter was originally an extremely long one so instead, I broke it up into two chapters!! I hope that's okay :)

**Moments of Quiet**

Jamie woke in the morning to the feeling of another body pressing against her own, one arm wrapped around her small body, seemingly holding her in place. She was yet to open her eyes, she found herself entirely too comfortable to allow herself to wake up fully. In fact, that morning, her first instinct had been to lean further into the other person, the warmth of their body had made a change to the cold, December mornings she was used to alone in her tiny flat above that tiny pub in Bly.

Her slight movement seemed to stir the other person into wrapping their arm around her even tighter, pulling her, if possible closer to them. She could feel a gentle nuzzling on the back of her neck, followed by a content sigh, as the other person made themselves more comfortable.

A small smile spread across Jamie’s lips, seemingly at its own will, she opened her eyes slowly, to find herself in a room that she just barely recognised, she turned her head to glance over her shoulder, to see Dani laying behind her, face smoothed out in sleep, sections of her blonde hair had fallen from their ponytail in the night, and they now hung down, framing her face.

Jamie found herself wondering when their position had changed in the night, the last thing remembered was falling asleep facing Dani, her slow, even breathing puffing against her face as she had settled for the night.

She had never expected to wake up with the blonde cuddled so close to her.

It wasn’t an entirely unwelcomed position to be in, in fact, Jamie found that morning, it was _un_ welcome at all, she felt comfortable with Dani so close to her, and it had been so long since she had felt that way around anyone. She felt her stomach knot slightly as those thoughts settled deep into her mind.

She shook the thoughts from her head, convincing herself, it had simply been the company she had liked, and that she’d have felt the same way had it been anyone else in the bed with her that morning.

She slowly moved away from the taller woman, doing all she could to not wake her, before she grabbed a change of clothes and slipped into the bathroom, and getting ready for the day. 

As she moved around the manor, she soon discovered she was the only person awake, she took the opportunity, to head out into the garden for her first cigarette of the day, allowing herself a moment of quiet, watching the sunrise over the British countryside.

All the while, doing all she could to remove any thoughts about Dani that were anything other than _friendly_ from her mind.

* * *

When Dani woke, the space beside her in the bed was empty, but still warm from where Jamie had been laid. She opened her eyes slowly, and picked up her watch from her bedside table, she could only just make out the time in the dim light of her room.

She couldn’t be sure, if the darker Winter mornings in England were just one of the many ways the countries differ in seasons (she had been shocked to discover how late it got in the night before it turned dark in the Summer months), or if it just seemed darker because the winter months were so gloomy, and grey compared to what she was used to.

Once she was showered and dressed she headed downstairs in search of Jamie, being careful not to wake Hannah, or God forbid, her mother. As much as she loved the older woman, and she did, she knew she couldn’t deal with her before her morning coffee, especially not after last night.

She headed straight for the kitchen and could see Jamie sitting in the garden through the large window, she quickly made herself a cup of coffee and Jamie a cup of tea before pushing the door opened and heading into the garden.

The cold hit her instantly as the icy wind bit at her cheeks, “You alright out here alone?” Dani asked, a small smile tugging at her lips, the shorter woman nodded her head and held up her cigarette as a silent response, “I brought you some tea.”

“Did you make it?” Jamie asked.

The blonde nodded her head slowly, “Let me guess you don’t want it?”

Jamie shook her head and held out her free hand, “No I still want it, a cuppa is still a cuppa, even if it’s a shit one,” She joked with a small smile. Dani didn’t see the issue with the tea or the coffee she made; it had always tasted fine to her.

Dani rolled her eyes and sighed as she handed one of the cups to Jamie, “You’re up early,” She commented, taking a drink of her coffee. 

The brunette nodded her head slowly, “Yeah… I guess I’m just used to getting up with the sun at this point,” She admitted, "With the job I have it always pays to be up early.”

“Because you have so much work to do?”

Jamie shook her head, “No, because it means I get to see things like that,” She nodded in the direction of the last of the sunrise, as she took another drag of her cigarette, “In the Summer, I don’t get to see it much, it rises far too early, and as pretty as it is, I’m not about to get up in the wee hours of the morning to see it… but in the Winter, when it rises just that bit later… it’s worth it.”

Dani sighed as she sat down next to Jamie, “I usually miss it either way,” She admitted, “The sunset, I get to see, but not this.”

Well, you’re missing out,” Jamie informed her, stating it as more of a fact than an opinion, “But, uh, you should join me again sometime and see the whole thing… it’s really nice to just have that moment of quiet without… well without anything to interrupt it.”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “I can imagine,” She replied, “It’s not often we get moments of quiet around here… not with Flora and Miles around… and I doubt we’ll be getting any with my mom around,” She sighed, the irritation was evident in her voice as she spoke about the older woman.

She could hear it herself and as much as she knew the older woman deserved it sometimes, it still struck a chord of guilt within her. 

“I was wondering when she’d get brought up,” Jamie admitted, “I was hoping it wouldn’t be until she actually made an appearance but here we are… How’re you feeling this morning?”

“I feel okay,” She shrugged, “Or as okay as I can,” She divulged, “I think going to bed when I did really helped, it gave me some distance from her and I needed that, and today is a fresh start so… I’m going to try not to hold a grudge over any of it.”

“Well you’re a better woman than me, Poppins,” Jamie replied, “I can hold a grudge, and I do…” She nodded her head slowly, “I honestly don’t know how you just let things go as easily as you do.”

“Years of practice,” Dani shrugged, “That and with my years of teaching I learned it was better to view every new day as a totally fresh start, some kids can drive you to the edge one day and then be angels the next,” She explained, “Seeing how different people can be from one day to another just really taught me that holding grudges doesn’t actually get you anywhere… it just keeps you angrier for longer.”

“I guess,” Jamie smiled before taking a sip of her tea and screwing her face up slightly.

“Is it really that bad?” She asked.

“Uh… let’s just say you’re getting better,” Jamie offered.

“Well every cloud has its silver lining, I guess,” Dani replied as she looked out towards the sunrise, “It really is beautiful,” She commented.

Jamie turned her head to face Dani, taking in the look of awe in her eyes that, in the cold morning, seemed a brighter shade of blue than Jamie had ever seen them before, she nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, it is,” She replied.

Dani could feel Jamie’s eyes watching her closely, she turned her head to face the other woman, a soft smile spreading across her face, “Are you okay?” She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly, “Do you not want me out here?”

“What?” Jamie asked, her eyes widened slightly, before she shook her head, “Uh, I mean, yeah I’m fine,” She cleared her throat, “And no, you can stay out here… I’m actually quite liking the company,” She admitted.

“Never thought I’d hear you admit something like that.”

“I actually like your company a lot… but don’t tell anyone else that,” Jamie smiled, “I might have to start treating people the same way I treat you, and honestly, that just sounds exhausting.”

Dani smiled and nodded her head, “Your secret’s safe with me… don’t worry about it.”

They stayed outside until the sun had risen fully, talking about anything that came to mind, and just enjoying each other’s company, that was until they heard a knock on the kitchen window and looked over their shoulders to see Karen waving at them, a forced smile on her face.

“Here she comes to wreck the day,” Dani mumbled, sighing in exasperation.

Jamie chuckled and shook her head slowly, “I guess our moment of quiet is official over?” She cleared her throat, “Well it was good while it lasted, I guess… but we should have known we’d have to deal with her at some point.”

“Yeah, but I was really hoping Hannah and Owen would be around when we had to do that,” Dani admitted, “Yesterday they worked as a really good buffer between us and my mom… I don’t know how we’re gonna cope this morning without them.”

“Well…” Jamie smiled slightly, “I think that I’ll cope by having another smoke,” She sighed as she pulled out her second cigarette of the day, “You could always join me?” Jamie offered, “If ever there was a time that you needed one, it’s now.”

“I would, but I think my mother would kill me.”

“You’re twenty-five,” The gardener pointed out, her eyebrows furrowing slightly, “What exactly is she going to do?” She asked.

Dani chuckled, “You don’t know Karen Mildred Clayton, or what she is capable of… I think it’s better for both of us if we never find out.”

Jamie screwed her face up slightly, “Karen Mildred Clayton… wow… that is one hell of a name,” She shook her head and chuckled to herself. 

“I’m leaving you.”

“Is she still watching?” Jamie asked. Dani glanced over her shoulder to see her mother practically glaring at them, before turning back to Jamie and nodding her head slowly, the dark-haired woman took a quick drag of her cigarette before she placed a gentle hand on Dani’s chin, and pulled her close for a chaste kiss. When they pulled away, there was a beat of silence before Jamie spoke again, “Now you can go.”

Dani gave her a tight lipped-smile before she pushed herself up from her seat, taking both of the now empty cups back into the kitchen and placing them in the sink, giving her mom a soft smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes as she did so.

The older woman never turned to face her daughter, instead, her eyes remained on the gardener, once again watching her closely, “It’s rude to stare at people,” Dani commented, “Or at least that’s what you told me… but you seem to be doing an awful lot of it around Jamie.”

“I’m not staring… I’m watching,” Karen replied, her blue eyes remaining fixed on the dark-haired woman, “Am I not allowed to worry about my only daughter now? Does caring about you really make me a bad mother?” She asked, and Dani could see where this was headed, it was the same old manipulation tactics she had grown used to being Karen Clayton’s daughter, after all, she’d had twenty-five-years’ experience.

Dani shook her head slowly, “No, caring doesn’t make you a bad mother… but glaring at my girlfriend makes you a little weird… if you’re so worried about me… why not focus on me?”

“I’m worried about you because of Jamie, I just don—”

“Are we really going to have this conversation again?” Dani asked, “Because it’s not going to change anything,” She admitted, “Unless Jamie does something inherently bad… nothing is going to change.”

“I just want what’s best for you.”

“I know… and believe it or not, I appreciate that… but have you ever stopped to think that maybe I _know_ what’s best for me?” Dani asked. Karen rolled her eyes and tutted at the younger woman, “Mom, I’m an adult now, as hard as that might be for you to accept… and I know that Jamie is right for me so—”

“Well I’m allowed to have my own opinion on things, and I don’t think she’s for you… and you can’t force me to change my opinion or to like her so—”

“No, I can’t,” Dani shook her head slowly, “And I wouldn’t want to… I’d never try and take anyone’s opinion away from them…” Dani shrugged her shoulder, “But I would appreciate it if you could at least try with her… she is really great when you actually give her a chance.”

Karen gave a heavy sigh, before nodding her head slowly, “Fine… I’ll try, but if I still don’t like her after that… you’ll just have to accept it,” She replied, her tone cold.

Dani gave her mother a tight-lipped smile and nodded her head, “I will… just like you’ll have to accept that I’m with Jamie and like I said, until she does something wrong, or hurts me in anyway… I’m staying with her… do we have a deal?” Dani asked, “You try with her and we both accept the outcome no matter what it is.”

Karen nodded her head once, “Deal,” She replied, “Now… make a coffee,” She instructed with a small, somewhat forced smile as she took her seat at the table, finally moving away from the window just as Jamie put her cigarette out in the ashtray on the wooden table.

“Hey, you,” Dani smiled as Jamie closed the back door behind her, “You okay.”

Jamie nodded her head as she shrugged out of her coat, “Yeah, I am now at least,” She replied with a small grin, “There’s not much better than a cig to start your day off.”

She walked to where Dani was standing by the kettle, “So you say,” Dani commented, “I still think you should quit though,” She teased.

“You wanna know what I think to that?” Jamie asked, she didn’t give Dani time to answer before she placed her hands on the sides of the taller woman’s neck, chuckling as Dani let out a small gasp.

“Jesus, Jamie,” Dani laughed, trying her best to move out of the way of Jamie, she took a hold her the brunette’s wrists, and moved her icy hands away from her, “Your hands are freezing.”

“I know… it might be because I was sat _outside_ … in _December_ ,” She replied.

“You’re not as funny as you think you are,” Dani joked, shaking her head slowly.

“We both know that’s not true… you’re only with me because I make you laugh.”

“You’d be surprised at how far down on the list of things I like about you, that actually is,” Dani replied, “And it’s a _long_ list.”

“That’s good to know… I think,” She replied before turning her attention to Dani’s mother, who sat at the table, trying her hardest to look anywhere but Dani and Jamie, “Morning, Ms. Clayton, you alright?”

Karen nodded her head slowly, looking to Dani, and catching the hopeful look in her blue eyes, she turned her attention back to Jamie, and gave her the best smile she could muster, “Yes, I’m fine, thank you,” There was a beat of silence before she spoke again, “Oh, and call me, Karen… Ms. Clayton makes me feel old.”

“Oh, okay then,” Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Did you sleep alright?”

“I did thank you, but I would kill for a coffee right about now.”

“Oh right, sorry,” Dani replied, springing into action and reaching up into the cupboard to get down another cup, “Are you wanting another cup of tea?” She asked, turning her head to face Jamie.

“That’s a stupid question, Poppins,” Jamie replied with a small smile, “Of course I want a cup of tea,” She chuckled before starting to walk away, Dani could feel her mother’s eyes on them once more, so she reached her arm out, and took hold of Jamie’s wrist pulling her back gently, “What’s wrong?” Jamie asked.

Dani closed the small gap between them, giving Jamie a chaste kiss, she felt the shorter woman smile against her lips, before kissing her back, when they pulled away from each other, Jamie quirked her eyebrow slightly, “Oh, you want a cup of tea and I wanted a kiss,” Dani replied with a small shrug.

“You can have one of those anytime you want, Poppins, you know that,” Jamie replied with a small smile, and Dani felt her heart rate quicken at the other woman’s words, and she wondered, how it was possible for someone to have so much of an effect on her with fake flirting, she dreaded to think what she would have been like if Jamie ever tried it with her for real.

“What is Poppins?” Karen asked, snapping Dani and Jamie’s attention away from each other, “You call her it a lot… I just wondered why?”

“As in Mary Poppins,” Jamie explained, with a look that screamed _isn’t that obvious_.

“Y’know because I’m a nanny,” Dani nodded her head, “I kind of like it, I won’t lie, I think it’s cute,” She smiled, and she was being honest she did like it. She had liked it since the very first day Jamie called her it, and it never failed to put a smile on her face, other than the obvious _Dani_ she had never been given a nickname before, at least, not until Jamie.

“That and because she’s practically perfect, in every way.”

“Oh my god,” Dani replied, with a quiet breathy laugh, she shook her head slowly, “That’s corny… really corny,” She smiled despite herself.

Jamie opened her mouth to make a retort, before the sound of Hannah’s lilting laugh drifted in through the hallway, cutting her off before she’d even uttered a single word, Jamie and Dani had heard that laugh a handful of times, there was only one person who ever seemed to be able to draw it out of her.

It was no surprise when she and Owen walked into the kitchen roughly a minute later, the biggest surprise of the morning had been Owen carrying a white box, with the name of the local bakery printed on the front of it.

Dani and Jamie looked to the box before looking at each other, “You’re not cooking breakfast today?” Jamie asked, pointing at the box in Owen’s hand, a confused, and slightly disappointed look on her face.

“And a very good morning to you too, Jamie,” Owen replied with a small smile, “I’m fine, and yourself?” He asked, turning his attention to Dani, shaking his head slowly, “What are we gonna do with that girlfriend of yours?” He asked, a teasing tone to his voice, “And no, Jamie, I am not cooking breakfast today.”

“How come?”

“Hannah and I thought we’d go get some things together early this morning, and while we were out she had the idea to pick up breakfast for everyone,” He explained, “And I thought it might be nice to have a morning off for a change, so I agreed.”

“Wait, you were both awake and wandering around the house earlier?” Dani asked as she got down another two cups, this time for Hannah and Owen, she looked over her shoulder, to see the weary expressions on their faces as Dani made tea for everyone in the kitchen. 

“For a little while, yes… but we did leave fairly early,” Hannah sighed, “We thought it might be wise to get the last of our presents bought and out of the way before the mad rush hits all the shops… trying to get anything done around this time of year is murder… so if you two have anything left to do, you’d be wise to do it soon.”

“Yeah, we’re gonna go one of the days this week,” Jamie nodded her head, “Maybe we could go on Wednesday?” She asked, looking to Dani for confirmation.

The blonde nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, Wednesday sounds good…” She replied, before turning her attention back to Owen and Hannah, “Wait, if you two were awake why didn’t we see you? Jamie and I have been up for hours now… surely we’d have crossed paths?”

“And we probably would have… but you two were so busy sitting outside and making googly eyes at each other, that you didn’t even notice what was happening around you,” Owen informed them, pointing to where Dani and Jamie were currently standing, “I mean, we were stood there for a while trying to get your attention, but you were more interested in each other.”

“Fair point,” Jamie nodded her head slowly, smiling at Dani as the blonde began to hand out the cups of tea, passing Jamie hers, (and her mother's coffee), before handing Owen and Hannah their cups, each of them giving her a quiet thank you before looking into their cups, and giving her a tight-lipped smile as they took in the look of their weak tea. 

Hannah shook her head, “Oh no, it looked like you were enjoying your morning together so we thought that we’d leave you to it… you didn’t get to have much _you_ time yesterday… so we thought we’d at least let you have some today.”

“Well thank you. That was very appreciated,” Dani replied, a soft smile on her face as she and Jamie moved around the table to sit in their usual places, just opposite Karen, sitting in the chairs next to each other, close enough together to always have some form of bodily contact. 

Jamie nodded her head in agreement, “Yeah, definitely, thanks.”

“So, what did you guys get while you were out shopping?” Dani asked.

“Just some presents for you two, so no you can't go looking in the bags,” Owen replied, dropping the box of pastries onto the table, as he dropped into the seat next to Hannah “Anyway, enough about that, how did you lovely ladies sleep last night?” Owen asked as he dropped into the seat beside Hannah.

Dani was the first one to reach into the box of pastries, pulling out a large cinnamon roll, and taking a large bite of it. 

“Not too good,” Jamie admitted as she reached for a white chocolate and cranberry croissant, “This animal kept my up most of the night,” She joked, nodding her head at Dani, who almost choked on her mouthful of food, Jamie looked up to see Hannah, Owen, and Dani staring at her wide-eyed, as Karen narrowed her eyes slightly, her jaw tensed, “Why are you all… oh no, no that’s not what I meant,” Jamie shook her head, “We were talking… seriously I couldn’t shut her up.”

Jamie tried her hardest to keep a straight face and contain her laughter as Dani gave her a light nudge from under the table with her foot, Jamie turned her head to face, Dani only to see her suppressing a smile and shaking her head slowly. 

“Uh, Karen, what about you?” Owen asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing after another one of Jamie’s mishaps with Dani’s mother.

Dani wondered just how many more of those there were going to be during her mother's visit. 

“Not very well, if I’m being honest.”

“How come?” Dani asked, a deep crease setting in her forehead, as she furrowed her brows.

“Dani, don’t do that with your eyebrows, you’ll get wrinkles,” Karen replied, shaking her head slowly, Dani straightened her face out, and gave Jamie an incredulous look, apparently, her mother was on top form again that day, “And I couldn’t sleep because of those creaking floorboards, they kept me up half of the night.”

Hannah nodded her head slowly, “Yes, that does take some getting used to… I think my first few nights of living here I struggled to sleep, I kept thinking it was one of the children up and walking around when they shouldn’t have been,” She admitted, “Once I realised that it was just the house settling, it all seemed to fade into nothingness.”

Karen sighed, “I hope that happens for me soon, I’m tired enough as it is from the time difference, I don’t need to add lack of sleep to that soon, I’ll become quite negative and cynical if I’m too tired.”

“Only if she’s tired?” Jamie mumbled, just loud enough for Dani to hear, the blonde gave a quiet laugh, that soon became drowned out by the voices at the table.

“Oh, I couldn’t imagine you being cynical,” Owen replied, “Not if you’re anything like, Dani, anyway,” He divulged, “Do you know I’ve never seen her lose her temper with anyone… not even when Flora and Miles have done something wrong.”

Karen nodded her head slowly, “No, she’s more like her father in that respect,” She replied, “It’s very hard to get her to go to the yelling place,” She admitted, “I’ve always thought she was too nice.”

“Can you actually be _too nice?_ ” Jamie asked.

“You can if people take advantage of that niceness,” Karen nodded her head, her eyes shooting daggers into Jamie’s face, the dark-haired woman did her best to ignore Karen’s glare, choosing instead to look at the pastry in her hand as she continued to eat in silence.

Dani leaned around Jamie and shook her head slowly, she could tell, that even though her mother had promised to try with Jamie, she was going to put in minimal effort.

* * *

After breakfast, Jamie had stolen away for her third cigarette of the morning, it had only been a day, but she had already found herself to be smoking a hell of a lot more while Karen was around.

Rather than taking her usual spot in the back garden, she had chosen to smoke at the front of the house, away from the prying eyes of the older Clayton woman.

As Jamie was just about to walk through the door into the kitchen, she felt a hand grip her by the arm, “ _This animal kept me most of the night?_ ” Dani asked in a hushed tone, pulling Jamie out of view of the kitchen, “Y’know the whole point of today is to try and get my mom to like you… so far you’re not doing a good job.”

“Okay, loosen the grip, that hurts,” Jamie said, pointing to Dani’s hand still wrapped around her arm, the blonde’s eyes moved towards her hand before she let go of the shorter woman, “Secondly, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that,” She shrugged.

“No?” Dani shook her head, a disbelieving look on her face, Jamie gave a slight shrug and turned her mouth down slightly as she too, shook her head in response to Dani’s question, “How else was that supposed to sound, Jamie?”

“I’m sorry,” She held her hands up and gave Dani a small smile, “It was kind of funny though to see her face like that… admit it.”

Dani rolled her eyes, as she tried her hardest to fight against a smile, she knew it was a losing battle, “Okay… it was a little funny… but that’s all you’re getting from me.”

“I actually am sorry,” Jamie said with more sincerity that time, “I guess I didn’t think before I said it… I have a problem when it comes to that… I just have no brain to mouth filter.”

“I’ve noticed,” Dani replied, “But if you did, I probably wouldn’t like you as much,” She admitted with a small shrug, “It’s all part of your charm.”

Jamie smiled at the blonde, and quirked an eyebrow at her, “You think I have charm?” She asked, she’d heard in the past that she could be charming, for a lot of different people, but for some reason, that morning, it seemed to mean more coming from Dani.

“I- y- I,” Dani stammered before taking a deep breath, “You have a little bit of charm, yes,” She nodded her head, holding up her hand to Jamie, with her index finger and thumb out, creating a small space between them, “You have like, maybe, that much charm… but it is there,” She joked. 

Jamie chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, “Y’know what I’ll take that… a little bit of charm is better than nothing, right?” She asked, “And who knows, maybe one day I’ll be able to expand on that amount.” 

Dani screwed up her face slightly, and shook her head, “Hmm, I don’t know,” She replied, “I think you might be overestimating yourself a little bit there,” She joked, “But uh, maybe we can try your theory out… we should probably get back in there,” She nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen.

“Lead the way,” The brunette smiled, staying close behind Dani as they walked back into the kitchen, and effectively, walking into the middle of an entirely new conversation, about what the small town of Bly had to offer.

“Just what is there to do around here anyway?” Karen asked, looking around at the four friends, “I want to fully experience a Christmas in Bly,” She smiled.

“Uh, not too much, if we’re all being honest,” Jamie replied, “Around here you’re working with a couple of pubs and some fields,” She shrugged her shoulders, “Pretty boring, really… that’s why I like it so much,” She smiled.

“Well, I guess that depends,” Owen commented, “Most days there’s nothing, but during Christmas, there’s a lovely little German Market that opens up in the town square for a couple of weeks… if the three of you are looking for stuff to do there’s that.”

Hannah nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, I think it said in the paper that it opened a couple of days ago… could be wise to go now before the kids break up for Christmas… and be best to get it out of the way before Mad Friday.”

“What’s Mad Friday?” Karen asked.

“It’s the last Friday before Christmas,” Jamie explained, “And typically it’s the day the shops are the busiest… if you work a nine-to-five office job, or if you’re a teacher or whatever, it's also the last day you’d work until after the New Year… so pubs and night clubs get pretty busy, too." 

“So, this Christmas Market, when is it open?” Karen asked, turning to Hannah and Owen, who appeared to know the most about it.

“Oh god,” Hannah replied, “I’d have to have another look in the paper, but I think it opens at 11 am and then closes again at around 9 pm,” She replied, “But I would have to have another look in the paper to see for sure.”

"Oh could you, please, I would love to go," Karen replied smiling at both Dani and Jamie, the expectant look in her eyes, told them both it would be more of a compulsory outing rather than an optional one. 

“You don’t have to work today, right?” Dani asked, turning her head to face Jamie.

The brunette sighed and shook her head slowly, “I guess not… but I will have to do some work tomorrow since I missed yesterday and today… it’s a really good job I like you.”

“Then it’s settled, if Jamie doesn’t have to work, we can all go?” Karen suggested with a small smile and a slight shrug of her shoulders.

“Oh no, Karen, Owen and I couldn’t possibly impose on the three of you like that,” Hannah shook her head, “The two of us can go another day if you want to just spend some time with Dani and Jamie.”

“Oh, don’t be silly, they wouldn’t be imposing, would they?” Karen asked, her smile brighter than it had been all morning.

Dani and Jamie shared a look before turning back to the older woman, they shook their heads and replied in tandem, “Nope,” They both smiled, popping the ‘P’ slightly as they looked to Owen and Hannah, who looked anything but thrilled to be joining them for a trip to the market.

“Great,” Owen replied, with a small smile, “Guess you two had better get ready then,” He said looking at Dani and Jamie, “Karen you already look lovely enough.”

* * *

"I don't know if I can handle a day walking around in the cold with her," Dani groaned once they were in the confines of her bedroom, she dropped herself down onto her bed face first, lying on her stomach, "Seriously, dealing with her in the house is bad enough, but walking around a cold town is going to be torture," She complained, her voice coming out slightly muffled, "Can we please find something else to do instead?" 

Jamie sat down on the bed, just next to the blonde woman, “Sorry Poppins, but today is all about getting your mum to like me, remember?” She shook her head slowly, “If you think I’m gonna come up with a plan to keep you from doing this with all of us today… you’re wrong.”

Dani sighed, turning her head to the side to face Jamie, “You’re right… and it sucks that you are,” She turned her mouth down in thought, “Do we have to spend all day with them though?” She asked, “I mean… is there any way we can take a separate car and leave?”

“Again, we’re trying to get your mum to like me today… and after the animal comment I made I feel like I’m skating on thin ice… but I will make you some sort of a deal… at some point during the day, we’ll steal away… we’ll still be at the market, we won’t leave them… but when we can, we’ll slink off into a crowd and walk around just us two… and we’ll get some mulled wine, or some hot chocolate… and have a couple of hours away from your mum… does that sound like a fair plan?”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yes… that actually sounds pretty perfect,” A small smile spread across her face as she looked up at the dark-haired woman, she had always known Jamie to be an incredible friend. But lately, she had been going above and beyond Dani’s expectations.

She had already done so much for her and was still willing to do anything she could to make Dani feel better or to give her a minimal amount of space from her mother, she had never known anyone to care about her as much as Jamie did. She had also never known anyone to be able to make her smile as much as Jamie did.

Lately, smiling around the shorter woman seemed to be all she was able to do.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jamie asked, the sound of her voice pulled Dani away from her musings, she could see the slightly nervous smile on Jamie’s face, and wondered, just how long she had been looking at her, without saying anything.

“Looking at you like what?” She asked.

“Like I’m your favourite person ever.”

Dani shrugged, “I didn’t realise I was,” She replied, her heart suddenly hammering in her chest, and it was true, she hadn’t realised she’d been looking at Jamie in any way, but that didn’t mean she could tell her the whole truth.

How was she supposed to tell her that the reason she had been looking at her like she was her favourite person ever, was because lately, she had started to realise that maybe she was her favourite person? 


	7. A Christmas Pickle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much once again to everyone that has interacted with this fic!! Be that comments, subscriptions, kudos, and/or bookmarks, I appreciate it all more than you will know!! Here is the second part of the Christmas Market chapter, I hope you all enjoy it :)

**A Christmas Pickle**

Dani and Jaime took as long as they possibly could in getting ready that morning, they figured, the longer they took to get ready the less time they’d have to spend at the market with Karen. Around two hours after Owen's suggestion, they all loaded into his car, with Karen situating herself in the middle seat in the back of the car, putting herself between Dani and Jamie. 

The ride to the town center, however short it had been, had been an awkward one, as Dani's mother tried overly hard to enjoy Jamie’s company, forcing a smile or a laugh whenever Jamie said the smallest of things.

Dani wasn’t sure which version of her mother was worse, the overly false one she had created that morning in asking her to make an effort with Jamie, or the overly bitter woman she knew all too well, and the one that had been all too vocal yesterday about how she felt about the gardener.

The five of them hadn’t been walking around the Christmas market for long before Dani’s mother had sought out the mulled wine, which, Dani had known would happen sooner rather than later.

It was a sure thing that if there was any alcohol in the vicinity, Karen Clayton would find it. If she was being honest, it had been the thing Dani was dreading the most about taking her mother anywhere that holiday season.

She was just hoping that her mother wouldn’t overdo it like she usually did.

Of course, once she’d started to drink, her attitude had started to shift, while she was still trying to be nice to Jamie for Dani’s sake, there was the odd time that Jamie would say something, and Karen’s true feelings would slip through.

While her mouth would say one thing, her tone and facial expression would say another, which, only made her feelings towards the dark-haired woman seem more forced, and Dani could tell from Jamie’s face, that her mother wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Is this something you do every year?” Karen asked as the five of them continued to walk through the market, she stopped in front of one of the stalls, taking in the trinkets they had to offer, delicate, tiny ornaments made from glass and shaped to look like an array of different things.

Jamie shook her head, “No,” She replied, furrowing her brow slightly as she looked at one of the small glass ornaments, appreciating the time and effort it must take to make them, she looked away from the trinket and turned her attention back to Karen, “We used to come a lot, but it's been two years since the last time we came... last Christmas and the one before that we just stayed in the manor and made our own entertainment.”

“Oh… did that not get boring?” She asked.

Jamie shook her head, “No, I’m a big believer in it doesn’t matter what you’re doing, or where you are, but that it’s the people that you do it with that makes it fun… I’d happily sit in the manor all day with Hannah, Owen, and Dani and call it a great day,” She admitted.

Dani smiled and nodded her head in agreement, “I agree with that,” She replied, “I think, back home, I always tried to find something to do… especially with Edmund, but with you guys, I don’t know, fun just seems to find us.”

“Oh no,” Owen called from the next stall over, “They’re getting all… scent-imental,” He joked holding up a home-made scented candle.

Hannah chuckled quietly and shook her head slowly as she walked over to the dark-haired man, who stood wearing a proud, beaming smile, “Your jokes get worse and worse as the days go on,” She informed him, taking the candle from him, and putting it back where he’d got it from.

“You’d all miss my jokes if I stopped making them,” He replied pointing a finger at Hannah.

“I don’t think we’d miss them half as much as you think we would,” She sighed, shaking her head slowly.

Karen headed over to where Owen and Hannah were standing, “I don’t know,” She shrugged, “I think they’re quite endearing,” She told him, a small smile spreading across her face.

Dani watched as the three of them began to look at the different candles, all molded into different shapes and sizes, just as she was about to take a step in their direction, Jamie caught her eyes.

As Dani turned to face her, she nodded her head to the side, silently suggesting they make their escape now, Dani looked around them, and saw a small crowd beginning to form around the stall they were stood at, and another, slightly smaller crowd forming around the candle stall.

She nodded her head, and took a deep calming breath, the last thing she needed was for her mother to see them heading away from them, she knew, if they were caught now, they’d never get away from them, Karen would make sure of that.

Jamie reached her arm out, and wrapped a gentle hand around Dani’s wrist, pulling her through the crowd as quickly as she could. She only let go of Dani’s wrist when they could no longer see Hannah, Owen, and Karen.

“Well, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be,” Jamie admitted with a small smile as she and Dani began to walk through the market together.

Dani nodded her head in agreement, “It was,” She smiled, “Uh, thank you… again… for helping me get away from her… now that she’s five mulled wines deep… I think things are going to get worse.”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “Yeah, don’t mention it,” She replied, “I think things started getting worse after three… I don’t think I could have possibly put up with her pretending to like me for much longer… it’s not as convincing when she’s scowling at me while saying nice things… if I didn’t know any better… I’d think that someone might have told her to pretend to like me,” Jamie gave the blonde a knowing look.

“Okay… I can explain that I prom—”

“You don’t need to explain anything,” Jamie smiled, cutting her off from what she had been about to say, “Thanks.”

“Thanks?” Dani asked, confusion evident on her face.

Jamie nodded her head, still smiling at her, “Yeah, thank you… I appreciate you caring so much about my feelings in all of this… I don’t think anyone has ever _actually_ cared about my feelings as much as you do… so thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Dani replied, “And I just think you deserve better than how my mom treated you yesterday and even this morning, a little, too… I know that you said you don’t care how she was with you… but I care… I care a lot.”

“Yeah, I know you do,” Jamie nodded, “And I really appreciate that… and I guess I wasn’t entirely honest when I said that I didn’t care about what your mum thinks of me,” She sighed, “I do care… and…” She lowered her voice, being careful that no one else in the vicinity could hear them, “I know that we’re not really a couple, so it shouldn’t matter… but I would like your mum to like me… at least while she thinks we are one… once we have our fake break-up she can think what she wants about me.”

The thought of having a fake break-up with Jamie had never occurred to her, she had completely overlooked the fact that at some point they would have to have an end to their fake relationship, and for reasons, she didn't fully understand, the thought of having a fake break-up made her heart ache slightly. 

“Well, thank you for being honest with me right now… but you really could have told me all this last night. I know we both say it a lot, but Jamie you really can tell me _anything_ , so if you’re very feeling shitty because of something my mom or anyone else has done, please let me know and I’ll do anything I can to help.”

“Thanks… but, uh, I’d rather stick to the dynamic we currently have where I’m that one that comforts you during meltdowns,” She gave a slightly nervous chuckle, there was a beat of silence before she spoke again, “But, uh, it’s nice to know… should I ever need to talk to you, I can.”

Dani shrugged, “Yeah, any time, that’s what friends are for right?”

 _Friends_ , the word seemed to catch in her throat, for the first time… ever. She had never had an issue with seeing Jamie as a friend before, in fact, for sixteen months that's all she had seen her as. They had the kind of friendship Dani had always longed for but had never seemed to find. 

She wondered, what had changed in such a short space of time, what had shifted within the space of a few days that could make it so odd for her to call Jamie her _friend_ that day.

“Oh my god,” Jamie’s voice pulled Dani away from her musings, she shook the thoughts from her mind before turning to face Jamie, who stood staring wide-eyed at a market stall just in front of them, “Is that… is that a pickle?” She asked, before moving away from the blonde.

Dani furrowed her eyebrows at the shorter woman before following her lead, “Jamie, no way is that…” She stopped herself when her eyes landed on the pickle shaped Christmas tree ornament that Jamie had seemed to spot from an admittedly impressive distance, “Nope, that is a pickle.”

“That is brilliant,” Jamie chuckled, she picked it up to get a closer look at the ornament, showing it to Dani, “Can you not just imagine this on our tree, right in the center?”

“I can imagine Hannah’s face when we show it to her… I can also imagine the number of terrible jokes Owen, would make,” She admitted with a small smile, “I’m not sure I want to put anyone through that.”

Jamie chuckled and nodded her head slowly, “All the more reason to buy it,” She smiled, “Seriously, Dani, when have you ever seen anything like this before in your life?” She asked, “It’s a _pickle_.”

“Y’know there’s actually a reason for the pickle?” The sound of a soft voice grabbed Jamie’s attention, pulling it away from the ornament in her hand, she looked at the red-haired woman behind the stall, who had a wide, slightly forced (and definitely for the sake of customer service) smile on her face.

“There is?” Jamie asked, looking from the other woman to the pickle in her hand, and then to Dani, her eyebrow quirked, she looked back to the red-haired woman behind the stall, and shook her head slowly, “Look you don’t need to sell me on this thing anymore, because I’m like ninety-percent sure that we’re gonna buy it… but I’m also really curious about the tradition.”

“Okay, so the tradition is, that you’re supposed to hide the pickle somewhere on the tree, and whoever finds the pickle wins… and they either win a reward picked by the other people involved… or if you believe in fate and karma and all that other stuff, it also means you’re supposed to have good fortune for the following year,” She grinned widely.

Dani and Jamie shared a look, and seemed to communicate without saying anything, Jamie turned her attention back to the woman behind the market stall and nodded her head slowly, “We’re gonna buy it,” She shrugged, handing the ornament to the other woman, along with the money to pay for it.

* * *

They had noticed that Dani and Jamie were missing almost instantly, and ever since they had, there had been a tension between the three of them that no one dare say anything about, Owen and Hannah had tried their hardest to get Karen to smile, brushing off Dani and Jamie’s departure as best they could, but both of them making a mental note to make sure the younger women knew they owed them one.

Karen had made them stop at every single stall that sold food and drinks, buying herself another mulled wine each time, while Hannah and Owen had moved on to hot chocolate.

“So, what do you think of Dani and… _Jamie_ ,” Karen asked quickly looking over her shoulder to check that the two women in question were still missing, the last thing she wanted or needed was for either of them to hear the conversation, especially after the promise she had made Dani that morning.

Owen and Hannah shared a look, they’d both noticed (and disliked) the tone of voice she had used on Jamie’s name, the dark-haired man took a deep breath before he shrugged his shoulders, “I think they’re both great,” He cleared his throat, “They’re just two genuinely amazing people… honestly, you should be so proud of Dani an—”

“No,” She cut him off, completely ignoring what he had been about to say about her daughter, “I mean, how do you feel about them, being together?” She slurred.

“Well,” Hannah began, taking a deep breath before she continued, “I think that they’re a wonderful couple,” She admitted with a small smile, “I think that they’re exactly what the other needs.”

Owen nodded his head in agreement, “I’ve never known two people to be more suited for each other than they are… I honestly thought they’d get together a lot sooner than this,” He shrugged, “From the second they met each other there just seemed to be this electric tension between them… you can still feel it now when you’re in a room with them.”

Hannah smiled widely and nodded her head, “I definitely think they were supposed to find each other,” There was a beat of silence before Hannah spoke again, her eyes studying Karen carefully, “Why… how do you feel about them?” She asked.

Though she was already sure that she knew what Karen's response was going to be.

Karen sighed, “I don’t know,” She shrugged, “I haven’t decided yet… but then again, I haven’t had much time to get to know Jamie, and when I do have a chance to talk to her she isn’t making the best impression with the things she says.”

Owen sighed, “That’s just Jamie, she’s harmless, and most of the things she says are jokes… she’s lovely really… I think more than anything she just wants to make a really good impression with you.”

“Well, dragging my daughter away from me isn’t the best way to go about that is it?”

“It’s just young love,” Owen rolled his eyes, “I’m sure we’ve all been there at some point, right, Hannah?” He asked, turning his head to face the woman beside him, he knew if he was going to get Karen to see a better side of Jamie without her being there, he was going to need all the help he could get.

“Yes,” Hannah nodded her head, “I remember what it was like when I first met my ex-husband,” She replied, a small, bittersweet smile spreading across her face, “If we had the chance to be by ourselves, we’d take it… no matter what we were doing, or who else we were with.”

“Well, she was never like this with Edmund,” Karen shook her head, “They would have spent the whole day with us, especially if we were out doing something like this.”

“Maybe she didn’t like Edmund as much as she likes Jamie,” Owen replied walking a little faster as he moved past Karen, she narrowed her eyes slightly, he jaw tensed as she let out a heavy breath through her nose, picking up her pace in hopes of catching up with Owen and Hannah.

* * *

Dani shook her head slowly, looking at the box in Jamie’s hand, “I can’t believe you actually bought it… you know there is no way Hannah is going to let us put that on the tree… You saw what she was like with us and the kids when we were decorating it… I think you’ve wasted your money on that one.”

“Uh, it’s not about her letting us put it on the tree,” Jamie replied shaking her head, “The whole point is to _hide_ it on the tree… did you not listen to that girl’s story?” She asked.

“I did… but I don’t think you’re gonna be able to hide it from her… Hannah just _knows_ things… and she is going to know we’ve done something.”

Jamie rolled her eyes, “I think that together we’ll be able to hide it from her, I promise you, no one is going to find this.”

Dani shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know… it’s pretty big… but I do admire your confidence.”

“Poppins, you are being entirely too negative about all of this, and you’re ruining the Christmas pickle because of it… so I don’t want to hear anything else about it unless it’s something positive… okay?”

“Okay,” Dani nodded, there was a beat of silence before she spoke again, “I am _positive_ we’re not gonna be able to hide that thing,” She chuckled, watching as the dark-haired woman tried to suppress a smile.

“You’re an idiot,” Jamie said good-naturedly, shaking her head, “But, it’s okay, I’ll have enough positivity for the both of us… because I know, together we can pull this off… but we might need a distraction… or a decoy at the very least.”

“A decoy?”

Jamie nodded her head, “Yeah, so that if she does happen to think something looks different, there’ll be a decoy ornament that will hopefully pull focus and she’ll think that’s what’s new about the tree… you can’t just put a giant pickle on the tree with nothing else there to at least pull a little focus.”

“Okay, so what do you suggest this decoy is?”

Jamie turned her mouth down in thought, before looking at Dani, “Do you have a special ornament yet?” She asked Dani, gave her a questioning look, “Y’know, how Flora and Miles have the ones with their names on them from their first Christmases and how Owen has that one with the terrible joke on it… and like I have one that was my mum’s… you don’t have one, right?”

Dani shook her head, “No… I meant to get one last year, but we never got around to it.”

“Okay, so pick one,” Jamie smiled, “Any ornament you want, pick it, and that’ll be your ornament, and then, everyone that really matters at Bly will have their special ornament on the tree.”

“You’re sure no one else will mind that?” Dani asked.

Jamie nodded her head, “I am, a hundred percent sure that no one is going to mind that… if anything I think they’ll all be happy that you finally have something on the tree… you were busy making tea at this point, but Flora asked me where your ornament was when we were decorating the tree… you should have seen her little face when I told her you didn’t have one… so I think if you have something on the tree it'll make her really happy when she gets back.”

They weren’t walking around for much longer before Dani spotted a stall she wanted to look at with an array of homemade tree ornaments, some with intricate patterns, some having a more rustic look, but the one that caught her eye more than any other was an ornament with three wooden hearts in decreasing sizes, connected by a red ribbon, each heart had white patterning around the edges, with the words _Bly Christmas Market 1988_ printed in white ink on the bottom of the biggest heart.

It had stood out to her for a myriad of reasons, but mainly, she liked that it had the exact date, and place of when and where she had bought it, or more so, where Jamie had bought it for her. 

“You know you really didn’t have to pay for this for me,” Dani smiled, “You bought the pickle and this… you could at least let me give you the money for one of them,” She offered shrugged her shoulders slightly.

“Don’t worry about it… I haven’t even spent that much,” She replied.

“You’ve spent enough.”

Jamie rolled her eyes, “And I’ll spend more if I want to,” She smiled, “Can you just stop worrying about it?” She asked Dani nodded her head slowly, “I do have a question though… since you’re currently riding the guilt train for me spending money… do you feel guilty about leaving Hannah and Owen with your mum?”

The blonde sighed and nodded her head, “Yes, but is it bad that I only feel a little guilty?” She asked, “Like, I should feel worse than I do, right? I left my mom with two people she doesn’t know, but I also left two of my friends with my mother… who… is… interesting to say the least.”

Jamie smiled, “I guess you should feel _very_ guilty about it, but I’ll admit, I have no guilt about what we’re doing right now, I’ve actually had a lot of fun with you today.”

“I had fun too, but I do think we should make it up to Hannah and Owen.”

“In what way?”

“Why don’t we buy them something and make dinner tonight?” Dani offered, “Just something small to let them know we’re sorry and that we appreciate them.”

“Okay… but I hope everyone is in the mood for shit food because that’s all I know how to make,” Jamie joked, “And what exactly do you suppose we buy for them?” She asked.

The blonde smiled, heading over to the stall that, for the first time that day had no customers around it, by now, the market had started to empty, and the sun had already started to set in the sky, leaving Bly under a slight blue hue.

The stalls had begun to light up, as had the Christmas lights around the town square, as beautiful as the market had looked when they first arrived, it had nothing on how it looked now.

The whole atmosphere around the town had started to change, and for the first time that day, Dani had a warm, festive feeling inside of her, she couldn’t tell if that was from the hot chocolates and mulled wines she had drank or the fact that Jamie had included her in the tradition of each person having their own tree hanger. All she knew was for the first time that year, she felt ready and excited for Christmas, and she hoped that it wouldn’t go away any time soon.

“Y’know I think I prefer this place at night,” Dani admitted, looking around at the market, there was no one near them, save for a group of women, at the stall adjacent to them, she caught the eyes of a dark-haired woman, who seemed to glare at them. 

Dani looked away and focused on the stall of handmade candles, the stall owner was busy carving more intricate details onto the latest candle she was making her back turned to them as she invested herself in her work.

Jamie nodded her head, “Yeah, it’s a lot better as it gets near closing time… there aren't as many people about, plus, when all the lights come on it just looks nicer.”

“Hannah and Owen like candles, right?” Dani asked, picking one up and smelling it, before screwing her face up slightly, the rose scent giving her a headache almost instantly.

“Uh, I guess so,” Jamie shrugged, “But then again, that could depend on what they smell like, and I highly doubt Owen would want a candle that smells like roses,” She admitted pointing to the candle in Dani’s hand.

“Well obviously, I wasn’t going to get Owen the rose one, I was thinking that Hannah would like this one,” She explained, handing it to Jamie, “I was thinking we could get Owen this one,” She picked up a candle marked _Cedar Wood and Patchouli,_ giving it a quick smell.

Jamie smelled both candles and nodded her head slowly, “Yeah… maybe,” She replied before putting them back on the table, “But, maybe we could get them something that smells a little more Christmassy?” She suggested, turning her head to face Dani, her green eyes widened slightly, as she caught a glimpse over Dani’s shoulder, “Oh Bollocks,” She grumbled.

Jamie did her best to hide her face from view, turning her attention back to the table, keeping her head down as she made herself busy looking at the different candles.

“Bollocks, that’s a new one… and I am guessing it’s not a good thing with the way you’re hiding your face…and with how that woman over there is glaring?” Dani asked. She looked over her shoulder once more to see the same woman watching them carefully, her eyes narrowed slightly, she knew then, that this woman glaring at them had not been a coincidental thing.

“Yeah, it’s along the same line as _fuck_ or _shit_ ,” Jamie laughed dryly, “And uh, you saw her glaring too then… so it’s not just me being paranoid?” She asked, and Dani could hear the hopeful tone to her voice, though Dani had no idea what answer Jamie was hoping for.

“Yeah, it was kind of hard not to… I feel like if looks could kill we’d be dead… so what’s going on with that exactly?” She asked. 

“That's, Jane,” Jamie explained, “She is my most recent ex… and the relationship I had with her was my most serious one… I guess… if any of my relationships have ever really been _serious_.”

“Ah, I see,” Dani nodded her head, “Bollocks indeed,” She agreed, looking over her shoulder once more to find Jane, along with all of her friends, glaring at them, “I’m guessing it wasn’t a good break-up?”

“Is there such a thing as a good break-up?”

“Yeah, I think there can be sometimes…” Dani admitted nodding her head, “But you saying that makes me think this one was a pretty bad break-up… is there a reason she’s glaring at you… because I can’t imagine you doing anything wrong.”

Jamie looked over Dani’s shoulder, and catching a quick look at the other dark-haired woman, “Uh, actually, I think she’s glaring at both of us… mainly you,” She divulged with a slightly guilty smile.

“Why would she be glaring at me?”

“I’m guessing it has something to do with her being here while we are, and because I’m here _with you_ … I mean, that’s probably bruised her ego a little bit,” She sighed, Dani furrowed her eyebrows slightly, and turned her mouth down in thought, “Are you alright?” Jamie asked. 

“Yeah… but I’m just trying to figure out how you being here with me could bruise her ego?” She shrugged, “She looks like the kind of woman with an indestructible ego if you ask me,” There was a beat of silence before Dani spoke again, “And she is _very_ pretty… but you already know that.”

“I guess she can be a little narcissistic at times... and she is definitely confident, but this will really be bothering her… a lot,” Jamie explained, “She used to always tell me that I was never going to do any better than her, and I guess for a while, I believed her… I mean, when you hear it every day you start to think it might be true… but one day, with the help of Owen and Hannah, I realised that she was wrong… I was going to find better, even if I was alone for the rest of my … that was still better than how she treated me… so I ended it with her… that came as a shock to her, she never thought I’d leave… so for me to leave her and then be here with someone that looks like you? That’s really gonna bother her.”

“Someone that looks like me?” Dani asked, a small smile tugging at her lips, “Jamie, do you think I’m better looking than your ex?”

The idea of Jamie finding her more attractive than Jane made her heart beat a little faster and her stomach flip, while it made her slightly anxious that she was feeling this way over Jamie simply finding her pretty, she didn’t hate it.

In fact, she found herself yearning for Jamie’s answer.

The dark-haired woman nodded her head slowly, “Yeah… I think you’re better looking than most people,” She admitted, maybe a little too quickly, Dani watched as he green eyes widened slightly, she cleared her throat before speaking again, “And I’m guessing she thinks that too if she keeps glaring.”

Jamie’s admission made her happier than she wanted to admit, she made a mental note, to focus on all of that later, she glanced over her shoulder once more, before looking around them, and slowly wrapping her arm around Jamie’s waist pulling her closer. 

“What are you doing?” Jamie asked, a small, confused smile crossing her face.

“I was thinking, we could give her something to actually be jealous of,” Dani replied with a small smile, “I thought, since you’re helping me with my mom… maybe I could help you too… but if you’re not okay with this, just tell me.”

Jamie nodded her head, “No, I’m okay with it,” She smiled, “Thanks I guess.”

“You’re welcome… but I need you to tell me if this works or not… I can’t see her if I face you… but I also need you to tell me when she next looks at us… then I’ll make my next move.”

“Wait, this isn’t the whole thing?” Jamie asked, her eyebrow quirking slightly.

Dani shook her head, “No… unless you want it to be?”

Jamie shook her head in return, her eyes studying Dani’s face carefully, “No, you do whatever you have… or want to do,” There was a beat of quiet before Jamie spoke again, “She’s looking… now what?” 

“Kiss me?”

“What?” Jamie asked with a small smile, “Are you serious?”

Dani nodded her head, “Very… kiss me.”

Jamie gave a quick look around the market, being sure no one else was watching them, before she closed the small gap between them, and pressed her lips against Dani’s for the third time that day. But this time, for Dani at least, something felt different, she couldn’t put her finger on what it was, that was until Jamie’s hand moved to the back of her neck, keeping her close, as she deepened the kiss, her lips moving slowly against Dani’s.

Dani felt like all of the air had been knocked from her lungs, she hadn't ever expected Jamie to deepen the kiss the way that she had, but she found herself loving it. She could feel something stirring inside of her, something that hadn't been there before during all of the fleeting, chaste kisses they had shared, the feeling of Jamie's soft lips against her own had her mind running at a mile a minute, as thoughts of Jamie and herself in scenarios she had never allowed herself to think of before flooded her.

She wanted more of this, more of Jamie, and that thought seemed to terrify her, as a shaky breath escaped her from her nose.

The thoughts shocked her and made her stomach knot in a way she had never expected it to over Jamie, as her head began to spin, she pulled away from the dark-haired woman, her eyes desperately searching Jamie's face for any signs of anxiety or regret over their public display of affection. But deep down, she knew that was hoping to find any traces of Jamie feeling the same way she did; confused, scared, and excited as realisations began to dawn on her. 

The air around them seemed to fall flat to Dani, and time seemed to come to a standstill as she tried to process everything she was thinking and feeling in that moment, while she had always liked Jamie’s company, and had always found her to be a pretty person, she had never expected herself to be so overcome with attraction for someone she had only ever seen as a friend.

It clicked somewhere in her mind that this is what she had once searched for, that this is what she had wanted so desperately to feel for Edmund, what she knows she _should_ have felt for Edmund.

But now, here she was standing in the middle of a freezing cold Christmas market, with the person who she was sure was her best friend, and all she could focus on were Jamie’s lips, and how they felt against her own, and the way they moved when she was talking to her and… she was talking to her right now.

She took in the questioning look on Jamie's face, as she waited expectantly for an answer, “What?” Dani asked, her heart thrumming in her chest. 

“I asked if you were alright, you seemed to zone out for a minute… like seriously, the lights were on, but no one was home…" Jamie chuckled, "are you okay?” She asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“Oh, yeah, no I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, “Look if that was too much you can just tell me… I think it was a bit brazen of me, especially in public," She shrugged, "So if that wasn't okay with you, just tell me and I promise I'll never do it again while we're keeping this fake girlfriend thing going."

“No, it wasn’t too much,” Dani replied, a little too fast for her liking, “Unexpected,” She nodded her head slowly, “But uh, no that was fine.”

“Oh, just fine?” Jamie teased, “Good to know I’m a _fine_ kisser.”

Dani gave a small chuckle, truth be told, Jamie was more than a fine kisser, she was a damn good kisser, but Dani wasn’t about to go shouting that from the rooftops, especially not to Jamie, especially not when every time Jamie had kissed her or flirted with her it had been fake.

Especially not now, she realised maybe her feelings for Jamie ran deeper than just friendship.

“Oh, for fucks sake,” Jamie grumbled, pulling Dani from her thoughts, the blonde looked over her shoulder just in time to see the same dark-haired woman from before walking over to them.

“Oh my god, Jamie. Hi,” The nasal voice caught Dani off guard, she hadn’t known what she was expecting Jane to sound like, all she knew was that she’d hoped she’d never have to find out. She had been sure that seeing them kiss would have been enough to deter the other woman. She knew that if she were to see Edmund out with someone else, she would do all she could to avoid having to engage with them in any way, “I totally didn’t see you before,” She lied, and Dani couldn’t help but notice how breezily the lie seemed to slip past her lips as she wore a feigned look of surprise.

“Hiya” Jamie replied, a tight-lipped smile firmly placed on her face, Dani could tell by the way Jamie’s body tensed next to her own, that she had thought seeing them kiss would have sent Jane in the opposite direction. If anything, seeing them kiss really seemed to spur her on in whatever motives she had. 

Dani couldn’t ignore the pang of guilt that settled in her stomach at the thought of her idea backfiring and putting Jamie in an unwanted position, but she also couldn’t ignore the way her heart seemed to sink at the knowledge of Jamie only kissing her in that way to get back at her ex. Even if it had been her own idea that had caused her the disappointment. 

“It has been so long… how are you?”

“Uh, I’m good thanks... you?” Dani could hear from Jamie’s tone that this was a conversation she didn’t want to have, she had never heard the other woman’s voice to be so flat, and void of any emotion.

“That’s great… and I'm good... just here with the girls, trying to get into the Christmas spirit,” She motioned to the group of women stood behind her, each of them eagerly watching the exchange, she turned her attention to the blonde her eyes widening slightly as if it was the first time she had noticed someone else was with Jamie, “Oh my god, how rude of me… who’s your friend.”

Jamie opened her mouth to speak before Dani cut her off, “Oh hi, I’m Dani,” She introduced herself with a wide grin, “I’m Jamie’s girlfriend… and you are?” She quirked an eyebrow at the dark-haired woman, watching how her jaw seemed to tense slightly at the sound of the word _girlfriend_.

“I’m Jane… I’m Jamie’s _ex-girlfriend_ ,” She replied with a smug smile, her brown eyes seemed to stare daggers into Dani’s face as she waiting for a reaction.

Dani had never really been a jealous person, not once, all the times she had been out with Eddie and other girl's had shown interest in him, it had never seemed to bother her one bit, but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't felt a pang of envy over Jane, she just wasn't going to let her know that, she knew it would only give the dark-haired woman what she wanted, plus, she knew she had no real reason to be jealous over someone who used to be in a relationship with her friend… _friend_ how Dani seemed to be hating that word more and more as the day passed by.

“Oh, well it’s really great to meet you,” Dani smiled, she watched as Jane’s smile seemed to falter at her easy-going nature, and she felt overcome with a sense of pride at making Jamie’s, terrible ex-girlfriend squirm.

“Like-wise,” She replied dryly, she quickly turned her attention to Jamie, “How are Owen and Hannah, I feel like I never see Owen around these days… he hasn’t jetted off to Paris again has he?” She asked.

“Uh, yeah, yeah they’re good,” Jamie nodded her head, “And nope he’s still here… they both still work at Bly… I don't think they'll ever leave, at least not until they have to."

“Well, I’m glad they’re okay, when you see them you’ll have to say hi for me… although, I’m surprised they’re not here with you right now,” Again, she turned her head to face Dani, “The four of us came here every year that Jamie and I were together, it was sort of a tradition.”

“Yeah well, sometimes it’s nice to make new traditions, especially when you have new people in your life… and I just really wanted to show Dani this place… Hannah and Owen were fine with it just being me and Dani this year, they understand that we don’t get a lot of alone time working at the Manor, Dani gets less free time than the rest of us, so this is a nice change for us,” There was a beat of silence before Jamie spoke again, “But we can’t be here for much longer we’ve got some reservations to get to,” She lied, waving her hand flippantly.

“Oh… you actually make plans now?” Jane asked snidely, “That makes a change… I remember how _boring_ she can be sometimes,” She looked at Dani, “I’m sure you know _exactly_ what I mean right?” She asked, a smirk spreading across her face as she waited for any kind of reaction from either of the women.

“I don’t think she’s boring,” Dani shook her head, “I think that if you experienced boredom, then it’s a bigger reflection on who you are as a person because I have never met anyone more fun in my life," She shrugged, and it wasn't a lie, while Jamie liked to talk about a nice, simple, and boring life, Dani had never known the shorter woman to be boring once.

Jane opened her mouth and closed it again, before opening it once more as she thought about a retort she could make, but it was clear from the look in her dark eyes that Dani had won whatever battle they had been having. “It was great, bumping into you,” Jamie sighed, catching Jane’s attention, “But I guess I’ll see you around… maybe?” She flashed a quick smile at her before she took Dani’s hand in her own and dragged her away from the dark-eyed woman.

“Well that was fun,” Dani commented once they were a safe distance away from Jane.

“Yeah, and that was also the last time I take your advice in trying to make anyone jealous,” Jamie shook her head slowly, “Kiss me, she said… it’ll work, she said,” She teased with a small laugh.

Dani gave a chuckle in response, as her stomach flipped, and her heart fluttered slightly as she thought back to the kiss she and Jamie had shared moments earlier, and how it had made her view Jamie, and their friendship so differently. 


	8. New Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I just want to thank everyone for the kind comments, all the subscriptions, kudos, and bookmarks on this fic, I am blown away by your lovely comments and how much you all seem to be enjoying this fic!! A shorter chapter than the last few have been and one that is filled with feelings upon feelings. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I hope you're all having an amazing Holiday season thus far!!

**New Traditions**

Her mind was reeling.

She could hardly focus on anything that didn’t involve Dani Clayton, her lips, or the kiss they had shared mere moments ago. She could still feel her heart hammering in her chest, and the butterflies going wild in her stomach felt as if they were never going to stop, she had never known herself to have this kind of reaction to a kiss before.

She hadn’t even known it was possible to feel something like this simply from a kiss and she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

The softness of Dani’s lips, the familiarity she already seemed to have with them when their lips had first met in that chaste kiss. The undeniably strong need she had felt to deepen the kiss, holding her closer, as she gave in to the feeling of wanting more from Dani.

She was sure, it was the best kiss she’d ever had, and she wondered if Dani would ever let her kiss her like that again if Dani had enjoyed it the same way that she had. If Dani, would ever willingly kiss her in more private settings, simply because she _wanted_ to kiss her, rather than kissing her to prove a point to her mother or to make Jamie’s ex jealous.

She knew what she wanted the answer to be, she just wasn’t sure she was ready for the possibility of the other answer, she knew that when it came to rejection, it would hurt that much more coming from Dani. 

She had always been so sure that her feelings for Dani were platonic, but now, as she looked at Dani, her nose and cheeks reddening from the cold, her skin illuminated by the winter sky, and the Christmas lights, her eyes a shade of blue that Jamie hadn’t even known existed, she wasn’t sure that her feelings had ever been platonic at all.

* * *

Dani had hardly said a word to Jamie after they had seen Jane, mainly for the reason that she hadn’t known what to say, her mind had been far too clouded with thoughts of her sudden onslaught of feelings of attraction and confusion. As Jamie had tried to talk to her about potential sorry-we-abandoned-you gift ideas, she had been far too busy replaying that kiss in her head over and over again, wondering if Jamie felt the same way she did, or if she was simply overthinking things. 

She had been so wrapped up in her own head, that she had barely been able to give any input into what they bought Hannah and Owen. In the end, they settled-on heading to a small stall that sold handmade soaps. Selecting five for Hannah and five for Owen, all the while Dani had tried her hardest to think about anything other than the kiss, giving herself the constant reminder that no matter how she currently felt it had, in fact, been fake, just as everything else in their _relationship_ had been.

All the flirty comments that had made her heart skip a beat and had made her grin wider than the Cheshire Cat, all the longing looks Owen and Hannah claimed they’d seen that morning, all the stolen glances they shared around her mother, it had all been for show.

How odd it seemed that her own bright ideas to pretend to be a couple around her mom, and to kiss in front of Jamie’s ex-girlfriend seemed to be the route of her disappointment, of course, when she had first had those ideas, she had never expected she would feel this way about Jamie. She had never known something as simple as a kiss and a couple of flirty comments could take over her, clouding her senses with everything _Jamie_.

The sound of a familiar voice calling their names pulled her from her thoughts, she looked over her shoulder to see Hannah, Owen, and her mother walking towards them, though, in her mother’s case it was more of a stumble than a stride.

Even at a distance, she could see the anger and inebriation in her mother’s eyes, and she hated, more than anything, that the Bly Christmas market had been a hive for alcohol all through the day.

“Well, that was fun while it lasted,” Jamie sighed from beside her, “Do you reckon it’s too late to just run in the other direction?” She asked, her voice slightly nervous as the three older members of their group made their way over to them.

Dani nodded, “I definitely think it’s too late… if we run now, my mom will know we’re avoiding her." 

"Yeah, you're probably right," Jamie sighed, "We had a good run though," She smiled, "We had a few hours away from her and if you ask me that's a win," She smiled. 

Dani opened her mouth to say something before the sound of an all too familiar voice cut her off, “There you are,” Hannah sighed as she reached the pair of them, “We have been looking for you everywhere,” She lowered her voice slightly, “Dani, that mother of yours is a total nightmare, I don’t know how you put up with her for so long.”

Dani gave her an apologetic smile, choosing to ignore Hannah’s comment about putting up with her mother, the fact of the matter was, that Dani had hardly had to put up with her mother during her life, the older woman had been distant for as long as Dani could remember. But the odd times they'd had a relationship with each other, it had been a terrible strained one. Filled with tension and fights, it was clear that as each of them got older, things weren’t going to get better. 

She sighed and nodded her head in agreement before replying, “I know, and we are so sorry about today… I promise we’ll make it up to you somehow,” She sighed, looking over Hannah’s shoulder to see her mother practically falling over her own feet, all the while Owen tried his hardest to keep her walking in a straight line.

“And how exactly are you going to do that?” Hannah asked with a small smile.

“Well, we’re going to start with an olive branch,” Dani sighed, handing her one of the bags they had with them, “This is just a little something to say that we’re sorry and that we appreciate you… we hope you like them.”

“Well, thank you,” Hannah smiled opening the bag and taking in a deep breath, smelling all the different scents of the soaps they had chosen for them, “I can't wait to get them home and have a look at them individually," She sighed. 

“You’re welcome… but that’s not all… we also said that we’d cook dinner. So, once we get home, you and Owen can just relax, Jamie and I will take care of everything.”

Hannah barked a laugh and shook her head slowly, “If Jamie is going to try cooking the soaps are more than enough trust me… she tried to cook for everyone once when Owen was ill and nearly burnt the place down.”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “That was one time... and it was only a _nearly_.”

“And once was enough,” Hannah chuckled, “But I am sure Owen will appreciate the offer.”

“The offer for what?” Owen asked, coming to stand behind Hannah, keeping a tight hold on Karen as she seemed to sway on the spot, her skin reddening, and her eyes glassed over as they stared daggers into Jamie and Dani's faces. At that moment, she knew that any plan they'd had to get her mother to like Jamie had effectively gone out of the window that day, she just hoped, that her mother would be willing to give her another chance tomorrow. 

“Dani and Jamie are offering to cook dinner for everyone tonight,” Hannah smiled, “They thought you deserved a night off.”

“Oh,” Owen replied, his eyes widening slightly, “That’s awfully nice of you, but I’m not sure I trust Jamie in the kitchen, did you know the last time she offered to cook for us all she nearly burnt the place down?” Owen asked.

Jamie sighed, “Again, that was _one time_ , and no one died, if you recall,” She replied her eyes narrowing slightly.

“Well, that was more good luck than management,” Hannah sighed, “But the offer is very appreciated.”

“God, you try and do something nice for people, and they just remind you of the _one time,_ you made a mistake” Jamie shook her head, setting off walking again, with Dani quickly falling into step beside her, “Y’know what, I’m never offering to help people again,” She joked.

“Tell you what, skip helping with the cooking, but you can clean the kitchen once I’m done if you really wanna do something nice for us all,” Owen offered, “I was gonna make a curry tonight and honestly, I’ve been looking forward to it all day.”

Dani and Jamie shared a look before nodding their heads, “Deal,” they replied in tandem, if Dani was being honest, she was feeling thankful to be out of the woods when it came to cooking, she had no idea what they were going to make should Owen and Hannah take them up on the offer.

Jamie had already stated earlier in the day that she couldn't cook, and Dani only had one meal in her repertoire and she wasn't entirely sure how well spaghetti with a jar of store-bought pasta sauce would go down after a long day out in the cold. 

The walk back to the car was void of conversation, the only sounds around them were the chattering of passers-by, Christmas songs pulsing out of of the bars and pubs of Bly, Karen's feet scuffing against the pavement as she continued to stumble through the streets, and of course, the sound of her harsh, slurred remarks and petty comments being fired at Jamie and Dani every time one of them tried to make a conversation. 

In the end, the two women stopped trying, and allowed Dani's mother to chunter away to herself, making countless complaints about the weather and of course, Dani and Jamie's absence throughout the day. Dani could tell that things were going to be tense for the rest of the night. She had known leaving her mother with two people she hardly knew would be an unpopular choice, and possibly, a slightly selfish choice, but it was one she was happy to stand by and defend.

After her mother's attitude towards Jamie yesterday, and the way she had started to treat the dark-haired woman today after only a handful of drinks, she was sure that she wouldn't have made it through the trip to the market without saying, or doing something she would regret. The more snide comments her mother made as they walked through the streets, the more sure she became that she and Jamie had made the right choice in avoiding her that day. 

They all piled back into Owen's car, Dani rushing to sit next to Jamie before her mother had a chance to come between them again, not trusting the older woman in her drunken state. She had a lifetime of experience in knowing that Karen Clayton was a mean drunk, and could lash out at the drop of a pin, and while she hoped no-one was unfortunate enough to see that side of her that night, she knew she would rather have herself be her mother's emotional and verbal punching bag than anyone else. 

* * *

Jamie continued to stare out of the window next to her, watching as brightly coloured lights on shops and houses passed by her in a blur, as the tension in the car became thicker and heavy with each passing second, she had never felt more awkward and uncomfortable in her life. Usually, she enjoyed silence and had never had any problems with sitting in a room full of people before simply enjoying their company, without feeling the need to speak, but for the first time in her life, she found herself shifting under the weight of the silence. 

From beside her, she could feel Dani's leg beginning to move slightly, and could see her beginning to chew nervously on her fingers from the corner of her eye as the silence became too much for her. She knew it was only a matter of time before Dani had to do something to fill the silence. Before Dani had a chance to say, or do, anything Jamie cleared her throat and took a deep breath, “Well, I don’t know about any of your guys, but Dani and I learned something pretty interesting today,” She said, hoping her little anecdote would defuse some of the tension. “Did you know, there’s a tradition where you hide a pickle-shaped ornament on the tree?”

She waited with bated breath, hoping someone, anyone would answer her question, after a moment more of silence, Owen cleared his throat before speaking, "No, I didn't," He replied, shaking his head slowly, "But I am all ears," He smiled furrowing his eyebrows slightly, "Care to elaborate on the pickle hiding?" He asked, chuckling to himself. 

Jamie turned her head to face Dani, placing a gentle hand on her wrist, and lowing her hand from her mouth, before she entwined their fingers, removing any chance or temptation to bite at them, "Do you want to tell them the story?" She asked. 

Dani nodded her head slowly, "Uh, yeah," She smiled, "So apparently it's this game... you hide a pickle on the Christmas tree, and whoever finds it either wins some kind of prize if you want to spend money on that kind of thing or if you're more into karma and superstition, finding the pickle means you're supposed to have good fortune for the up and coming year," She explained. She looked down at their entwined hands and gave Jamie's hand a gentle squeeze. 

Silently thanking her for breaking the silence, and for stopping her once again from her fidgeting legs, and biting her fingers. 

Owen shook his head slowly, "Are you serious?" He asked, "You two actually find that out?" He asked, "You're not making it up?" He looked at Dani and Jamie in the rear-view mirror, smiling softly as he caught sight of their entwined hands, he locked eyes with Jamie and gave her a slight knowing look, before turning his attention back to the road ahead of him, "How do you even find something like that out?" 

Jamie was thankful that her's and Dani's story had been successful in breaking some of the silence, "We just got looking at all the different market stalls and we came across one that had all these different types of tree ornaments on it, one of them was shaped like a pickle," She explained with a small shrug, keeping tight hold of Dani's hand, finding that she liked the contact far more than she probably should, "Obviously, something like that gets you talking and this girl behind the stall decided to tell us all about the Christmas pickle,” Jamie shrugged.

Karen gave a dry laugh, "How very interesting," She replied her tone steely and betraying her words, showing how truly disinterested she was in what Jamie had to say that evening. She turned her head to Dani, searching for her approval as her eyes rolling in her head as the drink took a hold of her even more, Instead, the older woman was met with Dani shaking her head slowly, her lips pursed. 

She could feel Dani's grip on her hand tighten slightly, and though the taller woman hadn't said anything, she knew it was an apology for how Karen was acting towards her, Jamie brought their entwined hands up to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss on Dani's knuckles, her own silent communication to Dani that everything was okay. Jamie couldn't help but smile slightly against Dani's skin as Karen made a slightly disgusted noise at the back of her throat.

Dani smiled slightly and sighed, "We thought it was interesting," She replied, turning her attention to her mother, "We thought it was really interesting." 

Jamie nodded her head slowly, "We did," She agreed, "So we—”

“Please tell me you two didn’t fall for that and actually buy one?” Hannah asked, leaning around her seat to look at Dani and Jamie, the two younger women shared a glance, trying their hardest not to laugh or smile before looking back to Hannah, each of them wearing a slightly sheepish expression, “You did, didn’t you?” She sighed and shook her head slowly, “If I find a pickle on that tree—”

“Then you win!” Dani exclaimed with a forced sense of excitement as if it was the best thing, she had ever heard in her twenty-five years of existence.

“And you would get good fortune for the upcoming year,” Jamie added, trying her hardest to maintain the same amount of enthusiasm that Dani had used, “It’s the gift of a Christmas pickle… who wouldn’t want that?” 

Dani couldn’t help but smile at the situation, while she’d had her doubts about being able to hide it from Hannah and could only imagine what they would be in for if she were to find it on the tree, she had to admit, it would be fun to at least try and hide it.

“I think a better question is why _would_ you want that?” Hannah asked looking between the two younger women, “I meant it when I say that you better not have bought one of those things.”

There was a beat of silence before Jamie spoke again, “Just out of curiosity, what would you do if you found one on the tree?” She asked, “Like, how bad would that actually be?”

“Why don’t you put one on the tree and find out?” She asked, a stern look on her face, but a joking tone pushing its way into her voice, she watched as Jamie and Dani suppressed smiles, both of them finding Hannah’s reaction to a hypothetical pickle all too funny, “You did you bought one didn’t you?”

Dani and Jamie shrugged their shoulders and shared a look with each other before they turned their attention back to Hannah, “I guess you’re just gonna have to trust us when we say we didn’t,” Jamie replied.

Hannah shook her head slowly, “I don’t think I will ever trust anything you two say ever again,” She admitted, “I want to and I want to believe you wouldn’t buy anything like that, but I just don’t know anymore.”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Well, sounds like you’re in a real… _pickle_ ,” She joked, adding much more emphasis than needed onto the word pickle, Jamie chuckled quietly as she took in the annoyed look on Hannah and Karen’s faces.

* * *

“No, Jamie, like this,” Dani said, her voice hushed as she reached for the pickle ornament, her fingers brushing against Jamie’s slightly as she did so, though it was a minimal amount of contact, Dani felt a shockwave go through her body. 

“Y’know,” Jamie commented, as she moved her hands away from Dani’s, “If this is your clever way of trying to hold my hand again, all you have to do is ask.” Dani gave her an unamused look, before turning her attention back to the task at hand, “What exactly are you doing that’s any different to what I was doing?”

"Well for one, you were just trying to rest it on a branch and that would have been far too easy for anyone to find... I am going to hide it in something,” She explained as she slotted the ornament behind some green tinsel, yet still in full view should anyone take a long look at the tree.

"Oh, well looks like little miss _I'm positive she'll find it,_ is really getting into pickle hiding all of a sudden," She smiled, the blonde turned her head and quirked an eyebrow at her a small smile tugging on her lips, "Is it just me or did that sound oddly dirty?" She asked. 

Dani shook her head and laughed, "No, it's not just you," She replied, "And trust me, I am really not into pickle hiding... that's why I left Eddie when I did." 

Jamie chuckled, "Nice one," she turned back to the tree and tilted her head to the side, "Y'know, to say you weren't a fan of it... you're pretty good at it," She shrugged. Dani gave Jamie a questioning look, "Oh, no this time I'm actually talking about the Christmas pickle," she explained pointing at the tree, "I mean, that's really in there." 

"I know, I'm really proud of me," Dani smiled, there was a moment of silence as both women looked at the tree, smiling at the only just visible pickle ornament, Dani turned to Jamie and sighed, "Is it weird that I really hope no one ever finds it?" 

Jamie shook her head slowly, “No… I wanna see how long we can keep this pickle thing going,” She admitted, “I think, we should put it on the tree every year, and if it hasn’t been found by New Year’s Day each year, we take it off the tree and then put it on again the next year.”

“Oh what this is a tradition now?” Dani asked, a beaming smile spreading across her face as she saw the happiness in Jamie's eyes, it never failed to amaze her just how happy it made her whenever she saw the dark-haired woman happy. 

Jamie smiled, “Yeah, I guess so… hiding a giant pickle on the Christmas tree… it might be the strangest tradition I’ve ever been a part of… but I think it’s already my favourite.”

Dani chuckled, “Mine too,” She nodded her head, "I know that neither of us had many traditions growing up, so it's hard to judge and compare them, but I don't know. I like this one the most." 

Jamie nodded her head in agreement. They'd discussed their traditions in the past however, limited their stories of traditions might have been. Their conversations would always go the same way, Jamie saying that she wished she'd been able to make more memories with her siblings before they were all separated, and Dani always stating that she wished desperately that she'd had someone to share them with. 

"Well, that's in the past," Jamie sighed, "We'll make this a new tradition... and this is just our thing yeah?” She asked Dani turned her head to face the dark-haired woman, “Like, we never include anyone else in this… no Miles and Flora when they get older… no Owen… no… future girlfriends… just us.”

There was something about the way she had paused before saying _future_ _girlfriends_ and something about her tone when she’d said it, that had made Dani’s heart skip a beat, and made her breath catch in her throat. 

_Their_ tradition. 

The way Jamie was looking at her she waited for her answer was intense, to say the least, and Dani found that she really liked it… no _loved_ it when Jamie looked at her like that.

Looked at her like she was made of gold and held the answers to all of life’s questions.

She smiled and nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, I’d really like that,” She admitted.

"Then it's settled," Jamie shrugged, "Every year, we'll hide this thing on the tree... even if it is just to annoy Hannah.”

“Even if what’s just to annoy Hannah? She asked, the sound of her voice snapped their attention away from each other.

“Nothing,” Jamie lied, unconvincingly, Dani turned her head to face the dark-haired woman, she narrowed her eyes slightly and shook her head, giving Jamie a disbelieving look at the fact she even tried to lie. 

“I swear to God if you two have actually put a pickle on that tree,” Hannah warned them as she headed towards the tree where the two women stood, watching them carefully.

“We haven’t put a pickle on the tree,” Jamie insisted.

Hannah scoffed, "Then why are you two loitering around here?" She asked. 

Jamie sighed and pointed at the tree hanger that Dani had picked earlier that day, “Because Dani finally picked her own Christmas decoration, we were trying to find the right place for it," She explained with shrug, "Really something like this should have been done sooner, but I guess it's better late than never, right?" She asked. 

Hannah looked from the ornament to the two women stood by the tree, each of them wearing the most innocent smiles they could muster. Hannah narrowed her eyes slightly, “Why do I have a hard time believing you?” She asked as she turned her attention to Jamie.

The dark-haired woman stepped to the side, “Okay, take a look for yourself,” She challenged her, a smile pulling at her lips, “I promise you, if you find a pickle anywhere on that tree… I’ll clean the whole manor for a week.”

"I'll believe that one when I see it," Hannah chuckled, shaking her head as she focused on the tree with an intensity that neither Dani nor Jamie had ever seen before, scanning every inch of the tree, Dani caught Jamie’s eye from over Hannah’s shoulders as she crouched down to get a better look at the tree.

Dani’s blue eyes widened slightly, as she mouthed, "W _hat do we do?"_

Jamie shook her head slightly, "D _on’t worry about it… clam down,"_ She mouthed back, smiling again as Hannah straightened herself up, looking from Jamie to Dani, to see them wearing matching expressions.

“I still don’t trust this,” She informed them, “And I don’t think I’ll ever trust that you haven’t put a pickle on that tree.”

"Hannah, do you for a second think that Poppins would one, let me buy something like that, and two, let me actually put it on the tree?" Jamie asked. 

Hannah shrugged and sighed, “I have no idea what you two would or wouldn't encourage each other to do anymore, I think you’re just as bad as each other,” She admitted, before walking out of the foyer and heading back to the kitchen.

As they stood there, watching Hannah walk away from them, shaking her head slowly, Dani was sure that Jamie had made the right choice in purchasing the Christmas Pickle. She loved that something as simple as a trip to the Bly Christmas Market had spawned a joke for them, a new tradition, that belonged to her and Jamie. But the thing she loved the most, was the idea of having something that was just theirs, something that belonged only to them. 

A smile spread across her face, as she thought about their new tradition of hiding a pickle on the Bly Manor Christmas tree for years to come. 

_Their_ tradition. 

_Thiers_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Though Jamie's feelings weren't covered much in this chapter the next chapter will be Jamie centric and will feature a heavy amount of how Jamie feels about Dani, the fake relation ship and THAT kiss


	9. You, Me, Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I kind of couldn't wait to upload again so here it is. Thank you to everyone who commented, kudosed, subscribed, and bookmarked yesterday, I really appreciate it!! I am also overwhelmed by the amount of you that love the pickle and how it has become Dani and Jamie's thing!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Even though it's a lotta lotta angst and feelings!! People asked for it, so here it is, Jamie's feelings for Dani

**You, Me, Us**

_Theirs._

The word seemed so foreign to Jamie, in all the relationships and friendships she’d had, she had never been a part of something quite like this, had never had something special between her and one other person. It seemed fitting, that the first time she had something like this with someone else, she was sharing it with Dani.

She and Dani. Just the two of them.

_Theirs_.

She couldn’t think of a better person to create a new tradition with. She also couldn’t think of a better tradition to have with someone else. Something fun, silly, and something they could (and most likely would), joke bout for years to come.

Even if no one else laughed. It wouldn’t matter. Because they’d get it. They’d laugh. She and Dani. Just the two of them.

_Theirs_. 

The fact that Dani had agreed to keep this as something that belonged to the two of them, made her far happier than it probably should, and somewhere, in the deepest, darkest recesses of her mind, she knew that. Then again, simply being around the taller woman made her happier than it probably should. She had never known herself to be so happy around another person before, if anything spending time with other people always left Jamie feeling the opposite of happy.

It always left her feeling exhausted, drained, and more often than not, annoyed. But with Dani, things just seemed different.

She had never, in her whole life, known herself to be so taken up by another person. Had never known herself to be so enamoured by someone else that she actually _wanted_ to be around them.

That feeling had hit her the very first time that Dani had made conversation with her.

On that cloudy morning, sixteen months earlier, as they stood in the greenhouse, and shared a simple conversation, over a terrible cup of tea that had been made by Dani. That one small action, that fleeting moment of someone actually caring enough about her to keep her company, had given Jamie a feeling that she had been searching for her whole life.

A friendship, that came with no pressures, and no expectations to be anything other than what she was. 

As happy as Jamie was to lead a simple, boring life, Dani had been just as happy to be boring with her. Drinking tea and simply enjoying each other’s company. She always enjoyed Dani’s company, and she was beginning to realise just how much she loved her company the more time she spent with her over those few short days.

All the late-night conversations, watching the sunset together, and now this, having a silly inside joke together, three things no one else had been a part of. Three things that were just theirs.

_Theirs_.

The more Jamie thought about herself and Dani as a _they_ , the more she realised her true feelings for the au pair.

The more she realised her feelings for Dani, the more she realised just how much trouble she was in.

If she was starting to feel this way after two days of spending prolonged amounts of time with Dani, she could only imagine what her feelings would be like by the time Karen left, the thought made her stomach knot up tightly and made her heart race.

She had never been great at handling her emotions, always choosing to keep things to herself for as long as she could, sadness, anger, attraction, all of it. She had never really opened up to anyone before.

She knew, sooner or later, no matter how terrifying the thought might be, that she would have to tell Dani, about everything she was thinking and feeling, she knew, keeping something like this bottle up inside of her was a recipe for disaster.

The thought of opening up to the blonde woman about how she felt made a lump rise in her throat, making it hard for her to eat any of the food that Owen had cooked that night.

The five of them, been uncharacteristically quiet during dinner, no one knowing what to say after the car ride from hell. She and Dani had continually shifted under the weight of Karen’s glacial stare. Jamie wasn’t sure how much more she would be able to take before she said something or acted on impulse.

It wouldn’t be the first time she’d lashed out at someone.

She had always been so quick to jump the gun, always finding it so easy to get mad over the smallest of things, and the way they were being treated by Karen, was pushing Jamie ever closer to the edge of enmity, with no return in sight. 

The one thing, keeping her from lashing out and giving the older woman a piece of her mind, was the soft smiles, from Dani, and the gentle reassuring, squeezes she gave her leg from under the table. Every time Karen Clayton opened her mouth and pushed more of Jamie's buttons, Dani would look at her in that same old Dani way and suddenly she felt the anger dissipating from her body.

She both liked and loathed it at the same time.

She hated that one other person seemed to have such control over her range of emotions.

But it was Dani, and she was sure that she would do just about anything for that woman, even if it meant holding her tongue and enduring the same old treatment, she had been so used to all her life from the people in her hometown, the kids at school, and even her own brother.

It hurt now just as much as it always had back then. 

But for Dani, she’d endure it every day for the rest of her life.

As long as she kept smiling at her and looking at her like _that._

* * *

Smoking helped to keep her anger subsided, or at least, being outside gave her the space she needed from Karen, and gave her the time she wanted to be able to process her own thoughts, thoughts that ran wild in her mind, thoughts that she found hard to control and ignore every time Karen made a snide comment or even looked her and Dani's way, eyes always narrowed, in anger. 

Smoking also gave her time away from Dani's _entirely too pretty_ smile, and those stunning eyes. The same smile and eyes that she was sure were going to be the death of her before the year ended. The space was good. Space was what she needed most if she was ever going to make sense of anything she was feeling. So, there she sat, a packet of cigarettes laid out in front of her on the table, a lighter in one hand and a cigarette in the other, trying her hardest to process everything that she had been through that day. In the one place, she felt the safest; the freezing cold garden of Bly Manor surrounded by plants, and trees, listening to the wind whistle around her, she took a long drag of her cigarette, and looked out over the other end of the garden, staring at the crescent moon in front of her, just thinking and enjoying a moment of quiet of her own.

How different this moment was to watching the sunrise with Dani that morning.

That morning when she had so easily been able to convince herself that all she felt towards Dani was friendship. When she had been so sure that waking up cuddled against her had meant nothing. That she had simply enjoyed the warmth of another person after so many cold mornings alone in that small, cold flat, above that small pub in Bly.

Now, it was becoming painfully obvious to Jamie, that what she had really enjoyed was the warmth of _Dani_. A warmth, she had felt and enjoyed for almost a year and a half. A warmth that she felt every time she was in a room with Dani, every time she heard her voice or her lilting laugh, as she played games with Miles and Flora.

A warmth that could take even the darkest sky and turn it golden.

She took a deep shaky breath, the icy weather making it catch in her lungs, stinging slightly before she let it out slowly from her mouth. Willing for all of her anxieties to go away with it, to be lost in the night and dissipate into nothing.

She tilted her head backward, looking up at the black night sky above her, she took a long drag of her cigarette, and closed her eyes, as she exhaled the smoke.

“You were awfully quiet at dinner tonight,” The sound of Hannah’s voice, made her green eyes spring open, she hadn’t expected anyone to join her tonight, the weather had been far too bleak for that, “I know that you’re a woman of few words at the best of times, but even for you… that was quiet.”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, never looking at the older woman, “Yeah, I’ve had a lot on my mind, I guess,” She replied with a shrug.

“Karen stuff, or something else?” Hannah asked as she lowered herself into the seat next to Jamie, “Because that woman has been on top form today with her insults and looks… and while you two leaving us with her wasn’t the nicest thing you’ve ever done, I definitely don’t blame you for doing it,” She admitted, “There were plenty of times today that Owen and I genuinely considered leaving her somewhere in Bly and never going back for her.”

“Yeah, she is a bit of a twat, isn’t she?” Jamie chuckled, nodding her head slowly, “I don’t think I could have made it through the day with her, the small amount of time I’ve spent with her today has been more than enough.”

“She is just terrible,” Hannah agreed, “I don’t think I will ever understand how someone like her managed to raise a daughter like Dani.”

“I guess that’s one of life’s unanswerable questions,” She offered with a small shrug, “We’ll never know how Dani has turned into the amazing woman she is today,” She sighed.

“So, this silence is a Dani thing?” Hannah asked, a knowing smirk spreading across her face, Jamie gave her an unamused look, rolling her eyes slightly, “I’m not saying anything,” Hannah chuckled holding her hands up in defense of herself.

“It’s not _just_ a Dani thing, no,” She admitted, “It’s a Karen thing too… they both have something to do with why I was so quiet… I’m really not the biggest fan of how Karen has been looking at me or Dani… she just looks at me like I am this disgusting thing on the bottom of her shoe, and I am used to people looking at me like that, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt… and the way she looks at Dani when Dani is with me is ridiculous too, and usually I’d be able to ignore these things, but, today… I can’t take it,” She admitted with a small shrug.

Feeling lighter already as she unloaded her feelings about Karen onto someone else. She knew she could talk to Dani about this, should she choose to, but something about that didn’t feel quite right to her. It seemed wrong, to talk so negatively about the other woman’s mother to her.

She knew from personal experience, that hearing people’s negative opinions about your parents, was never easy, even if they were never around. Every time someone had said something about her mum, Jamie had been filled with a white-hot rage.

She didn’t want to risk Dani feeling the same way.

“What makes it so much worse today?” Hannah asked.

“I can tell you anything right?” Jamie asked.

“Within reason, yes,” Hanna nodded. 

“Alright, well,” Jamie took a deep breath before speaking again, “Something weird happened today, not like, _weird,_ weird… just a really unexpected, weird,” She explained taking a drag of her cigarette.

“Something weird?” Hannah asked, “In a place as boring as Bly? Well, I do find that hard to believe,” She smiled softly, “Do you care to elaborate on that a little more?” She asked.

“Do I have to, can’t we just leave it as; something weird happened and it sort of threw me off, and then all that happened with Karen and now—” She cut herself off sighing, shaking her head slowly, “Alright,” she took a deep breath before continuing, “While Dani and I were off by ourselves, we sort of ran into Jane and—”

“Wait, Jane as in?” 

Jamie nodded her head slowly, taking another, much longer, drag of her cigarette, “Yes, Jane as in my shitty ex,” She turned her mouth down slightly, “That was as awful as it could be and that made me feel weird seeing her again after everything she put me through… but then she saw us, and started glaring at us… mainly glaring at Dani actually… Dani caught her glaring, so I explained the situation to her… and she got the bright idea that we should make her jealous.”

“And how exactly did you decide to do that?” Hannah asked, though her tone of voice and the look in her dark eyes told Jamie that she already knew the answer to her question and that she probably knew where this conversation was headed.

“We just kissed,” Jamie shrugged, “But this kiss was different to the others we’ve had around Karen and you and Owen… it was just supposed to be a quick kiss, just enough for her to see that I was with someone new… and in my opinion at least, someone way better.”

“But?” Hannah asked, prompting Jamie to continue her story, they were all well aware that Jamie had a hard time disclosing anything to anyone, and this was no different, she knew that once she said those words out loud, she couldn’t take them back again.

“But… in the moment, I wanted more than that,” She admitted with a shrug, her voice distant, “So, I saw the opportunity and I took it,” She chewed on her bottom lip momentarily, “It was pretty risky, for a lot of reasons, and I still don’t fully understand why I did it... I have no idea why I wanted more from her… I just know that I did.”

“That was awfully bold of you,” Hannah commented with a small chuckle, “So…” She shrugged, “What did Dani do when you took the opportunity?”

“She kissed me back,” Jamie shrugged, “And it was nice… but after the kiss she sort of just stared at me, like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming car,” She shook her head slowly, “I’ve never seen her look like that before, you could see the cogs turning in her head, but I have no idea how she felt about it…”

“Did she not say anything?”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “No, she said absolutely nothing,” She admitted, “But then again, I haven’t either,” She explained, “Neither of us has said anything about it since it happened… we haven’t really had much chance… and now I am worried for when I do have to say something.”

“Why are you worried about that?”

“Because I honestly don’t know what to say to her… I don’t know how I want that conversation to go or how to start it… I’m not good at this stuff,” Jamie shrugged, “I never have been… I’m not usually one to make the first move,” She admitted, “I like to drop hints that other people can but—” She shook her head slowly.

“I am sure that Dani wouldn’t care how you go about it,” Hannah sighed softly, “But I do know that she would appreciate some sort of conversation about it, especially if the kiss was bigger than either of you planned it to be.”

“But that’s the thing,” Jamie shook her head, “I don’t know _why_ I kissed her like that. I was always so sure that Dani and I were platonic… but now I can’t stop thinking about that kiss or Dani or the fact that maybe I never saw Dani as just platonic, to begin with… but I really don’t know if I can tell her that.”

There was a moment of silence as Hannah watched Jamie carefully, with a small, slightly smug smile on her face, “Well, I really hate to say that I told you so but… I did want you something like this could happen between you.”

Jamie rolled her eyes and nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, I know you did,” She sighed, “And now I know that I should have listened to you,” She shrugged, “But when have I ever actually done what someone else told me to?”

Hannah chuckled and shook her head, “When it comes to me and Owen you never listen,” She sighed softly, “But when it’s Dani asking you to do something, or giving you advice, you listen every time… and I think on some level you know why you always listen… I think you’ve always known how you feel about her… maybe that’s why you agreed to help her with this… it’s why you agree to a lot of things with her… and why she agrees to a lot of things with you.”

Jamie considered what Hannah was saying, and she knew on some level that it was true.

She’d do anything for Dani, and now she knew why, whether she wanted to admit that out loud or not was an entirely different matter.

But at least she could admit it to herself now.

When it came to Dani, their relationship was anything but platonic.

* * *

After ruminating on her newfound revelation, playing around with the words in her head, finally accepting her true feelings towards Dani, and just what the kiss had meant to her, she let herself back into the freshly cleaned kitchen, to see Karen sitting at the long table alone, nursing a glass of gin in one hand, as a half-empty bottle sat in front of her.

“Alright?” Jamie asked, her tone shaky, as the older woman glared at her, her eyes unblinking as her lips set in a thin line and her jaw tensed, she waited for a beat for an answer and nodded her head slowly when no response came, “Where’s, Dani?” She asked, hoping the blonde would emerge soon and save her from this horrible situation, again, she was given no reply from the older woman, “Cool,” She mumbled, “Guess, I’ll just go fuck myself then,” she headed over to the cupboard and pulling down a cup for herself and one for Dani, all the while feeling Karen’s eyes burning into her.

Karen seemed to laugh to herself, and Jamie turned around and gave the older woman a questioning look, “She’ll soon see one day,” She snarked, a sly smile crossing her face, “She’ll see just what you are, and she’ll come home.”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “She is home,” The dark-haired woman shrugged, “And if you ever want her to go back to America, you really are going the wrong way about it, Karen,” She informed her. "She's happy here, and she's happy with me."

Karen scoffed and scowled at Jamie, “Oh and you know Dani so well. I am her mother, I knew her for twenty-plus years before she came here, you’ve known her for how long? a year? a year and a half max and suddenly think that makes you some expert.”

“No,” Jamie admitted, “I don’t think I’m an expert at all,” She shook her head and shrugged, and as much as she hated to admit it to Karen, when it came to Dani and what she wanted, especially in regard to herself, she was totally, and utterly, clueless, “But, I do know what she has told me, and she _told me_ that she's happy here... you can clearly see she’s happy here… maybe you should look past your own aversions to things and think about Dani… y’know, since you’re so bothered about what’s best for _her_.”

Jamie poured two cups of tea one for herself and one for Dani before she walked out of the kitchen, leaving Karen sitting at the table, drinking herself into a stupor, at a total loss for words.

While she wanted Karen to like her, for Dani’s sake, she was far more concerned about defending the blonde woman, and she would gladly sacrifice the chance of her having any pleasantries with the older woman if it meant that Dani could be okay and could have a good few weeks with her mother.

She quickly made her way to Dani’s bedroom, lightly tapping the door with the toe of her shoe, trying her hardest to create the same rhythmic knock she usually used, though she soon discovered it was a lot harder to do it when she was trying to balance on one foot, being careful not to spill any of the tea on Hannah’s clean floors.

They had already caused enough trouble that day, all thanks to the Christmas Pickle.

She didn’t need to add something else to the list of things that had riled Hannah up that day. Although, she’d admit that it had been entirely too fun to tease Hannah about the pickle, and she was sure that she was going to keep annoying her with it until it stopped being funny.

A quietly, slightly choked, “Who is it,” filtering through the heavy wooden door pulled Jamie’s thoughts away from jokes, traditions, and Christmas pickles, instead, making her focus on how defeated Dani’s voice sounded.

“It’s Jamie, are you decent?”

“Yeah, it’s fine, you can come in,” Dani replied, her voice flat.

“We’ve got a bit of a situation,” Jamie admitted, “I’ve got my hands full; can you open the door for me please?” She asked, she heard the familiar sound of Dani’s slightly heavy footsteps getting closer to her, before the door clicked quietly, though it didn’t fully open, followed by the sound of Dani’s footsteps getting further away from her.

Jamie furrowed her eyebrows slightly, before using her hip to push the door open.

The first thing she saw when she entered the room, was Dani sitting on her bed, with her knees pulled up to her chest, her head down, hair framing her face as she chewed on her fingers.

“I, uh, brought you some tea,” Jamie spoke softly, trying to attract the taller woman’s attention, “I didn’t know if you wanted one, but with the day we’ve had around your mum I thought you could use one.”

“Is it an Irish tea?” Dani mumbled, a joking tone edging its way into her voice, and though she could hardly see Dani’s face, Jamie was sure that she saw the ghost of a smile on her lips.

“Uh, no, unfortunately not,” She shrugged, “Sorry, I can always go back downstairs and get some liquor if you do want to make them Irish?” She offered, “Although, I’m not sure I want to have another run-in with your mum.”

Dani lifted her head slowly, moving her hand from her mouth, her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she gave Jamie a questioning look, “You had a _run-in_ with my mom?” She asked.

It was then, that Jamie saw just how tired, and defeated Dani looked, her eyes were glassy, and puffy, from what Jamie was sure had been a crying episode, her mouth seemed turned down, so different from the soft smiles that Dani had offered her that evening as they’d eaten dinner.

Jamie couldn’t be sure what the cause of Dani’s hurt was, all she knew was that no matter what or who had caused her so much pain, she wanted to be the one to make things better, to remove all of that hurt, in any way that Dani would let her.

Jamie sighed and nodded her head slowly, “Yeah. A minor one,” She admitted, “Which I know doesn’t make me look good, and if you’re mad at me that’s fine, but I just don’t like how she was with us earlier and I wanted to defend you an—”

Dani shook her head, “I’m not mad at you,” She replied, cutting the dark-haired woman off, “I’m not mad at you at all,” She admitted, “I’m not surprised you said something to her, I came up here because I couldn’t stand to be around her… I couldn’t even stand up for myself tonight, so the fact that you defended me… thank you, Jamie.”

“Uh, you’re welcome,” Jamie said, slightly unsurely, “That’s the first time I’ve been thanked for saying something to someone’s mum before,” She admitted, “I like it,” She shrugged.

“Oh, so you usually go around having altercations with people’s moms?”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yeah… but only when they deserve it,” She joked, watching as a small, sad smile spread across Dani’s face, “There’s that smile again,” She spoke softly, how she was growing to love that smile more and more each time she saw it. Watching in awe as it broke past the sadness on her face, the light behind her eyes brightening as she looked at Jamie, “Are you gonna be alright?” Jamie asked, her eyes watching Dani carefully.

Dani shrugged her shoulders, “I really don’t know,” She admitted, “I want to think that with Owen, Hannah, and _you_ , that yes, I will be okay… but—” She shook her head slowly, “I just, I hate how she got today… I _hate_ that she drank so much, she was doing pretty well,” Dani divulged, “I mean, she was still drinking, I don’t think there has ever been a time in my life where she hasn’t been drinking, but this seems like a new level even for her.”

Jamie reached her hand out, taking Dani’s hand in her own just as she had in the car, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze, “Look, you don’t have to talk about this stuff if you don’t want to, there’s no pressure… there’s never any pressure for you to talk about anything.”

The blonde nodded her head, “I know, Jamie,” She sighed, “And thank you for just being here with me, but I need to talk to someone about this because I have no idea what I am supposed to do… my mom, has been so awful with us today, and I know that on some level we brought it on ourselves, but I’m her daughter and I just feel so—” Her voice cracked as tears began to free-fall down her face, no holding them back this time as she had so many times before.

Jamie gently pulled on Dani’s arm, pulling her closer before she wrapped her arms around Dani’s body, holding her impossibly close. She could feel her own heartbreaking with every sob that wracked through Dani’s body.

She wanted to take it all away. Wanted to remove any ounce of hurt Dani was feeling and take it all on herself. She would do _anything_ for Dani. Would do anything it took to make Dani smile again, to wipe away her tears and take on all her worries.

As if acting on instinct, she turned her head slightly, and placed a gentle kiss on Dani’s jaw, before pulling her head back, leaning up and placing another on her hairline, she leaned backward just a little, locking eyes with the blonde, the intensity of Dani’s gaze left her breathless and seemed to make her freeze to the spot. She wanted more, wanted to close the gap between them, and capture Dani's lips in a hungry kiss. She yearned to kiss her in the stillness and privacy of Dani's room. Just them. 

Willingly. 

Not fake. 

Not for show. 

_Willingly._

She shook the thoughts from her head, _another time_ , she told herself, _another night_. 

“You don’t have to worry about what _you’re_ gonna do in all this,” Jamie replied, “ _We’ll_ work something out,” She sighed, her tone of voice seemingly made Dani a world of promises.

Promises that Jamie would do all she could to make this better, promises that Dani wouldn’t have to face the demons that were her mother, and her mother’s substance abuse alone. Promises that she was determined to keep.

She wanted desperately to tell her how she was feeling, to show her that her promises extended further than any fake relationship. That she wanted more than just friendship with her, but as she looked at Dani, she seemed powerless to say or do anything.

Instead, she hoped that Dani could see all of these things in her eyes. 

“You and me?” Dani asked.

Jamie nodded her head, “Yeah, you and me,” She sighed before speaking again, “ _Us.”_

Dani smiled, “I like that,” She admitted with a quiet sniffle, “ _Us_.”

Jamie found that she loved words like _theirs, we,_ and _us_ a hell of a lot more when she was using them to describe herself and Dani.

She and Dani. Just the two of them.

* * *

As she lay awake and tucked closely into Dani’s body the blonde’s even breathing made the covers rise and fall gently, giving Jamie a sense of ease and calmness she had been aching for all day.

She thought about all the things she had said to Dani that night, doing the best she could to make Dani feel better, she thought about all the things she could have said, the words that deep down, she knew she should have said.

The words that could have taken that friendship, and turned it into something more, turned it into something Jamie knew she wanted, and desperately hoped Dani wanted too.

The words, that could have given Jamie the one thing she had wanted her whole life.

She didn’t want to think of the other outcome.

Didn’t want to think of the possibility of that kiss at the market meaning nothing to the taller woman.

She wondered, what would have happened had she tried to kiss Dani again that night, would she have kissed her back willingly if no one else was around, just them?

Would she have willingly returning Jamie’s affections, simply because she wanted to?

Jamie knew, she would regret not kissing her again, would regret not taking the chance when she’d had it. 

As she lay there, pressing herself ever closer into Dani’s body, allowing it to envelope her in the golden warmth, she knew only the blonde possessed, she wondered, if she would ever get the chance to tell her how she really felt again. 


	10. Platonish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a HUGE thank you again to everyone who has interacted with this fic, be that comments, bookmarks, kudos, and /or subscriptions it means so much to me!! The title for this chapter came from the How I Met Your Mother episode of the same title. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter...

**Platonish**

Jamie had always known Dani was too pretty for her own good, she’d never tried to hide it, and had told Owen and Hannah she thought this countless times. But as she looked at her face, smoothed out in sleep, with no signs of stress or anxiety pulling at her features to create deep frown lines, it was in the dim glow of the early morning light, she realised how truly _beautiful_ Dani was.

She studied her features, the gentile, yet defined line of her jaw, her soft lips that always felt so welcoming against her own, and the gentle slope of her nose, Jamie was sure that she had never seen anyone so beautiful in her life. 

“Why are you staring at me?” A soft, tired voice asked, hoarse from sleep and sounding a way that Jamie had never heard before, but a way that made her stomach flip slightly, a small smile tugged at Dani’s lips before she spoke again, “It’s pretty weird, y’know?”

Jamie scoffed and shook her head, despite the taller woman not being able to see her, “That’s wishful thinking there, Poppins, why would I wanna stare at you?” She asked, a teasing tone to her voice.

She couldn’t tell Dani the real reason, not now, not yet, at least. Not when Dani was so sad about everything else that was happening.

“You make an excellent point, I’m not much to look at,” Dani replied, her tone slightly joking, and it hurt Jamie, to hear the hint of seriousness in her voice, it hurt her to think that Dani could ever see herself as anything other than beautiful.

Then Dani opened her eyes slowly, and Jamie could have sworn that her skipped several beats at the way Dani looked at her first thing on a morning. She could definitely get used to waking up next to Dani.

If only things were different.

If only any of it was real.

If only any of it actually meant something to Dani.

“Jamie, what time is it?” The sound of Dani’s voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“Uh, I honestly don’t know,” Jamie admitted with a small smile, “Early,” She shrugged.

“How come you’re awake so early?” She asked.

Jamie didn’t know how to tell her that she hadn’t actually slept all that night, that her mind had been too active to allow her to actually settle, especially as Dani shifted slightly in her sleep, always moving closer and closer to Jamie, cuddling further into her.

“I have work to do today,” She shrugged, only half telling the truth, “And my body is sort of accustomed to getting up early, so I thought since I have work to do there’s no point in going back to bed, right?”

“Well…” Dani screwed her face up slightly, “I can think of some reasons to stay in bed at this time,” She smiled.

“Oh yeah, and what are they?”

“Its warm, you can go back to sleep, you don’t have to work, and you’d be keeping me company,” She listed, ticking the reasons off on her fingers, smiling slightly as she did so before shrugging, “Seems to me like there are more reasons to stay in bed than to leave.”

Jamie sighed, “Yeah… if you want to lose your job, and I definitely don’t want to do that,” She smiled, “So as nice as it would be to sleep some more, I have to work today, I haven’t done anything the past two days.”

Dani rolled her eyes, “Urgh, fine," 

"I won't be long, I just have to get some leaves and mulch and stuff from the gutterings," She replied, "I'll try my hardest to get back before your mum even wakes up," Jamie smiled, "I promised you that you wouldn't have to deal with her alone and I meant that... I'll be a couple of hours at most." 

"I wouldn't worry too much about my mom... when she gets as drunk as she was yesterday, you usually don't see her for at least twenty-four hours." 

Jamie gave her a soft, slightly sad smile, "Well, on the off chance that she does emerge from her bed today, I promise that I won't be long... so you just go back to sleep, alright?" She sighed as she pushed herself up out of the bed to get ready for the day.

Dani smiled at her, as she headed into the bathroom closing the door behind her, the blonde woman sighed, and closed her eyes to settle back down for the night-slash-early morning.

Hoping with everything that she had in her, that Jamie wouldn't be too long, even if her mother never showed her face that day, she couldn't think of anything worse than going through the whole day with limited time with Jamie. 

* * *

She hadn’t been able to fall back to sleep that morning, she had spent most of the time tossing and turning, waiting for sleep to overcome her, only to be left disappointed, she sighed and climbed out of bed, pulling on the first items of clothing the found in her closet; a thick sweater and a pair of jeans, before heading downstairs to the kitchen, she couldn’t stop herself from hoping that Jamie would already be done with work for the day.

She had found that the more time she spent with Jamie, the more time she wanted to spend with her. Waking up next to Jamie the past two mornings had been the best start to her day that she’d had for a while. It registered somewhere in her mind, that all the times she had woken up next to Eddie she had never felt the way she had that morning, or the morning before, had never felt as comfortable, or at ease as she did with the shorter woman.

Then again, she had never slept as soundly in her life, as she did when she slept beside Jamie, always so easy to fall asleep beside her when her mind wasn’t reeling with other things, when all she could think, and feel was _Jamie_.

Last night, had been one of the most peaceful nights she had ever known herself have. Cuddled against Jamie, feeling her in her arms, their breathing even and seemingly matched. It hadn’t taken her long at all to fall asleep, especially not after the promises Jamie had made.

 _We’ll work something out_.

Jamie was, in reality, the partner she had always wanted, someone to stand by her, help her through any of her troubles, no matter what might come at them. She just wished they were partners in _every_ sense of the word.

Wished there was more to it when Jamie said things like _we_ and _us._

She thought back to the day before, at the market, and by the Christmas tree, the dawn of their new tradition, and the way Jamie had comforted her later that night, holding her close to her body, her arms tight around her, as if she was putting back together all of her broken pieces, and Dani thought that maybe Jamie had helped put her broken pieces back together.

Jamie seemed to be doing that a lot lately, holding her hand in the back of the car, talking to her about all her worries, saying she’d stand by her and help her with her mom and her drinking habits, the promise sealed with a kiss. 

The feeling of Jamie’s lips against her jaw and hairline had been welcomed, comforting, it had been familiar, and Dani had found herself wanting to lean into the kisses. Had found herself wanting more than just those kisses, had wanted to lean in and close the gap between them, and kiss her for real this time, _willingly._

Maybe they weren’t platonic anymore, at least not strictly, maybe they never had been.

No, Dani thought maybe they were something else, something on the verge of platonic and something more; platonish, perhaps.

The hazy area they were stuck in was doing little to help Dani’s confusion in her feelings for Jamie, while she wanted more with the shorter woman, wanted Jamie in every way she could possibly want another person, she couldn’t bear the thought of something going wrong and their friendship being over.

She’d rather have Jamie in her life as a friend than not have her in her life at all.

The first thing Dani did, was head to the sink, filling up the kettle, her eyes staring straight ahead of her through the window, she couldn't help but smile as she saw Jamie walking up the garden, a ladder in her hands and a bucket hooked over one of her arms, Dani watched as she struggled with the ladder, dragging it along with her.

“Good morning,” Hannah chimed, drawing Dani from her thoughts, the blonde turned around to smile at the older woman as she walked into the kitchen.

“Hey,” Dani replied smile still firmly in place, “How did you sleep?”

“Quite well thank you… how about you?” She asked, returning the smile and watching Dani carefully.

The blonde shifted slightly under Hannah’s gaze, it was expectant, and almost knowing in a way, and Dani couldn’t help but wonder if she should know what Hannah knew, or if she had been kept in the dark about something. She nodded her head slowly, her mind running wild as she tried to figure out why Hannah was looking at her like _that_ , “Uh, I slept fine thanks.”

“And I’m sure that _last night_ you slept even better?”

“Uh… I guess so,” Dani shrugged her shoulders slightly, “I mean it was a pretty long day, and I was totally worn out because of my mom, once Jamie came upstairs I was pretty much out,” She admitted with a smile, her tone bright and cheerful, “I sleep eerily well when I have someone in that room with me." 

“I’m sure that’s just the Jamie effect,” Hannah replied, giving her a slightly suggestive smile, “Speaking of, do you know where she is right now? I expected seeing you together this morning... and I'd quite like a word with her.”

“She's just outside,” Dani replied with a soft sigh, “She had to work today... I tried getting her to stick around, but it didn't work... I was just gonna make some tea for her actually, do you want some too?" 

Hannah nodded her head, “I would love some, thank you, but don’t worry about coming out and getting us, I’ll have her back to you in no time,” She smiled again, and there was something about the smile that made Dani feel clueless like she was missing something important.

“Uh, okay, thanks,” Dani replied as she placed the kettle on the stove, she watched as Hannah walked out of the kitchen and into the back garden, her eyebrows furrowed tightly over her head as she tried to think of all the possible reason Hannah could have looked at her that way that morning.

* * *

“Good morning,” Hannah greeted her as she came to stop beside the ladders, “I’m guessing you told her then?” The sound of her soft voice pulled Jamie’s attention away from the guttering, she looked down at Hannah and quirked her eyebrow, “Dani seems to be in an awfully good mood this morning, more so than usual… I wondered if you could have anything to do with that?” Her tone turning slightly suggestive.

“No, I didn’t tell her, so I definitely don’t have anything to do with her good mood, get those thoughts out of your head,” Jamie replied with a sigh, though, now Hannah had said it, and now that she had used that tone. Jamie was sure she wouldn’t be able to get those thoughts out of her head for the rest of the day.

“Why didn’t you tell her?” Hannah asked her eyebrows furrowing.

“Because it wasn’t the right time,” Jamie sighed before going back to the task at hand.

“Is there ever going to be a 'right' time?”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, once again turning her attention to the older woman, “Yes, there will be,” there was a slight lack of conviction to her tone of voice, and Jamie wasn’t entirely sure if she was trying to convince Hannah or herself that there would be a right time, “I know you think I should have told her last night, and I wanted to, but…” Jamie sighed and rolled her eyes, “She was just really upset because of how her mum had been acting all day… it didn’t seem right to tell her when she was already feeling vulnerable… I don’t know I felt like it’d be taking advantage of the situation.”

“Taking advantage?”

“Yeah… I didn’t want to do it when she was sad… she needed me to be there for her last night as a friend, so… I was there for her as a friend, and nothing more.”

Hannah smiled, “So you do have some morals?” She teased.

“Yes, I have morals,” Jamie replied, throwing a handful of wet leaves at Hannah, watching in disappointment as they got caught up in the wind, floating downwards, and away from where Hannah stood, “Well that was anti-climactic,” Jamie mumbled, as she climbed down the ladder. 

Hannah nodded her head in agreement, “Much like your night with Dani by the sounds of things,” She joked, earning herself a small glare from Jamie, the older woman turned her head to the kitchen and sighed, “While I understand why you didn’t tell her, I think you need to soon.”

“How so?” Jamie asked, catching sight of Dani in the kitchen, the blonde gave her a small wave, a smile tugging at her lips, Jamie couldn’t help but smile in return as she waved back.

“Because, as you said, she really is an amazing young woman… it’d be a shame if someone got to her before you could.”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “I agree it would be a shame if someone got her before I had a chance to tell her how I feel,” Jamie sighed, “Just like it’s a beautiful Christmas tree we have… and it’d be a same if someone… oh, I don’t know…” She gave a small shrug, “Put a pickle on it.”

Hannah shook her head slowly, “You’re bluffing.”

“Maybe I am… keep pressuring me to talk to Dani and you'll have to wait and see, what happens, won’t you?” She asked as she walked past the older woman.

“The more you joke about it the less funny it is,” Hannah called after her.

Jamie turned around and began walking backward, “I don’t know,” She shook her head slowly, “I think it’ll always be funny,” She gave Hannah a slight shrug, and just as she was about to turn around again, she lost her footing, sending herself crashing to the ground, landing in a puddle, with a quiet groan.

Hannah gave a small chuckle before walking over to the younger woman, holding her hand out to her, “And that is karma coming around to do its thing,” She smiled, helping Jamie back on to her feet, “You’ll learn one day that it always comes back around.”

“Oh yeah?” Jamie asked, “When do you think karma is gonna do its thing with Karen Clayton?”

“Well, I suppose in a way it’s already happened,” Hannah shrugged, “Her only daughter left the country, moved halfway across the world, and has no desire to go back at all... if that’s not the biggest karmic slap to the face I don’t know what is… I mean, imagine… missing out on _Dani Clayton_.” 

The way she said the other woman’s name let Jamie know she wasn’t only talking about Karen missing out on time with Dani, or having her in her life, “I know, I know,” Jamie rolled her eyes.

“I’m just saying,” Hannah shrugged.

“Yeah well, I wish you would stop, _just saying_ ,” Jamie sighed, “I’ll tell her when I tell her,” She came to stop by the door into the kitchen, “Now… I think we should stop talking about it because I really don’t want Dani to overhear a conversation like this and be forced to tell her.”

“Alright,” Hannah replied, “I’ll stop talking about it. For now, at least.”

Jamie rolled her eyes before pushing open the door and walking into the kitchen, to see Dani sitting at the table, with three cups of tea just in front of her.

“Good morning, again,” Dani smiled, as the two women walked towards her, “How’s work going?”

Jamie dropped down into the seat next to her, “Morning,” She smiled, “And it’s alright, I’m only half done but… meh I think I’ll finish the rest another day,” She admitted, “I really can’t be arsed doing anything else today.”

Dani shook her head slowly, “You’re so good at your job,” She said sardonically.

Jamie nodded her head, “Yeah, I am,” She replied with a small smile, “Did you manage to get any more sleep after I woke you up this morning?”

“No,” She sighed, “But that’s okay, I’ll just have an earlier night tonight,” Dani shrugged taking a sip of her tea.

“Yeah, could be good for you,” Jamie nodded her head slowly, “You’ve had some late nights and early mornings lately,” She sighed before pointing at the cups, “Which is mine?”

“Green cup,” Dani replied through a yawn.

“If you want you can always go back to bed now?” Hannah replied, grabbing the only remaining cup, “I mean, the kids aren’t here it’s not like you have a reason to be awake at this time… I’m sure Jamie and I can hold down the fort if your mother wakes up.”

Dani gave the older woman a tight-lipped smile, “As much as I appreciate that, I think leaving you and Owen alone with my mom yesterday was bad enough, I won’t leave you with her again for this whole trip, I promise… besides, I think if I left her with Jamie by the time I woke up we wouldn’t have one of them anymore… and I don’t know which one I’d rather be without,” She joked.

“Awwh, Poppins, are you saying you like me the same amount you like your mum?” Jamie asked, a slight teasing tone to her voice.

Dani shook her head slowly, “No. I’m saying I dislike my mom as much as I dislike you,” she replied, the same teasing tone edging its way into her voice.

“Alright that one actually hurt a little bit,” Jamie replied before taking a big gulp of her tea and swallowing hard, “Right, I am gonna go have a quick shower and start thinking about what else we can do with our day.”

“I was thinking about just staying home all day, I don’t think I have the energy to do anything else today,” Dani admitted shaking her head slowly, “My mom sucked it all out of me yesterday.”

“Okay so that narrows down our options a hell of a lot,” Jamie sighed as she pushed herself up from the table, taking the cup with her. 

"You're gonna drink that in the shower?" Dani asked nodding to the cup, "You guys really do like your tea, huh?" 

Jamie rolled her eyes, "No, I'm leaving this in the bedroom, having a shower and then finishing the rest while I get ready," She explained, “I’ll be back in a bit, you two figure out what we're gonna do." 

“I am sure between us we can come up with something,” Hannah assured her taking a sip of her tea before screwing her face up ever so slightly, she turned her head towards Dani who sighed quietly, “It’s lovely,” Hannah lied.

“No, it’s not,” Dani replied knowingly, “I quit,” She shrugged, “I have come to terms with the fact that I’ll _never_ be able to make a good cup of tea… I mean… I like it but…”

“Don’t quit,” Jamie shook her head, “I’ll teach you how to make a proper brew one day, I promise," She smiled before leaving the room.

Dani looked over her shoulder and watched as Jamie walked away, her eyes scanning the length of her body before stopping briefly at her ass, and then looking back to Hannah, once again the older woman had a knowing look on her face as she sipped at her tea.

“What?” Dani asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Hannah shrugged, “No reason… other than the fact that you just checked Jamie out.”

“No,” Dani shook her head slowly, “No, I did not,” She lied, she hadn’t meant to be caught, had tried her hardest to be surreptitious with her looking, she could feel her heart hammering heavily as Hannah continued to look at her.

The older woman chuckled and nodded her head slowly, “Yes, you absolutely did,” She replied, “I just saw you.” Dani opened her mouth to say something to Hannah, but instead, all she could do was make some unintelligible sounds as she shook her head, “That’s a really convincing argument,” Hannah joked, “There’s no shame in admitting you have a little crush,” Hannah assured her.

“Okay, maybe I did check her out, but it doesn’t mean anything,” Dani shook her head again, though she wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince more, herself or Hannah.

“Oh no, of course not,” Hanna replied sardonically, “I can’t count the number of times I’ve checked out my friends, I’m forever doing it with you and Jamie,” Dani sighed, heavily and ran her hand through her hair, “You like her,” It was a statement, rather than a question, and Dani knew that she couldn’t lie about it any longer, at least, not to Hannah.

She nodded her head slowly, “Yeah…” She replied, sighing quietly, “I do,” She admitted taking a deep breath, hoping to calm her nerves slightly, “I really do…”

“And Jamie has no idea?”

Dani shook her head slowly, “No,” She admitted, “She doesn’t know… I can’t say when I started to like her, but this whole fake relationship thing has made me realise that I do… I really _really_ do.”

“Have you thought about telling her?”

Dani shook her head quickly, “No, no and I can’t,” She sighed, “I can’t tell her because I don’t know what to do if she doesn’t feel the same way about me… and as much as I like her, and would love to be more… I don’t want to risk ruining anything.”

“I am sure it wouldn’t ruin anything,” Hannah assured her, “Jamie would be lucky to be with someone like you, and I am _sure_ she would see it that way too.”

“Maybe… but I just feel like if she did... something would have happened by now… I felt like maybe something was going to happen last night… and then it just didn’t,” Dani shook her head slowly.

Dani regretted not doing something about it herself, she’d had the perfect moment, after she had felt Jamie’s lips against her jaw, and hairline, when she had pulled away and locked eyes with her, a look so intense that Dani had hardly been able to breathe.

It would have been so easy to kiss her, would have been easy to close the gap between them and tell Jamie how she felt, to _show_ her how she felt, instead, before she had been able to do anything, Jamie had made the verbal promise to stand by her and help her with all of her troubles.

With that promise, the moment had gone.

She wondered, if she would ever get a moment like it again, a moment to tell Jamie how she felt and put Hannah’s theory to the test.

She hoped, against everything else, that there would be another chance. A chance when she wasn’t crying and emotional when Jamie hadn’t felt the need to make promises to her and hold her as she sobbed.

That’s all she could do now, hope for another chance.

Another time, another night.

* * *

Roughly an hour later, after Jamie had finished in the shower, and had re-joined Dani and Hannah in the kitchen, walking into a slightly awkward silence as the conversation between the other two women died down, Owen had arrived at Bly Manor, his usual cheery attitude helping to ease up the tension and awkwardness, just as he always did. It never failed to amaze Dani how Owen just always seemed to be in a good mood. 

She had never seen him anything other than happy. 

Even around her mother, when Karen was at her worst, Owen had been there to keep things light, Owen had been there to be charming and Dani couldn't be more thankful for his presence and how he just seemed to have a way of making everyone around him happier. 

“Hey there, Seven Swans a Swimming,” He greeted them, earning himself questioning looks from the three women sitting around the table, “Y’know… like the song.?” He asked with a sigh, "The seventh day of Christmas... which would be today?" This time, he got three tight-lipped smiles and slow nods of understanding, he shook his head slowly, and rolled his eyes good-naturedly, “You try and make people smile and they just don't appreciate it,” He joked as he headed to the stove, “Is it just the four of us for breakfast today?” Owen asked looking around the room, “Or can we be expecting Karen at some point?”

Jamie sighed, “Oh god I hope not,” She replied, “I am hoping that The Wicked Witch of the West stays well out of our way today,” She shook her head slowly, “I really don’t think I can handle another day of her.”

“Well, you probably won’t have to,” Dani sighed, “If this is anything like all the other times she drank that excessively, she’ll be in bed _all day_ ,” She shrugged, “So none of you have to worry about her today.”

“She’s been like this before?” Hannah asked, her brow furrowing tightly above her eyes.

“Yeah, multiple times,” Dani nodded, “In fact, most of my childhood she was like this… I had to grow up pretty fast and learn to look after myself… that or I’d just spend time at Eddie’s house with his mom and dad, they sort of took me in and said I could go there anytime I needed or wanted… I took them up on the offer a lot,” She divulged.

It was the first time she had ever talked in-depth about her mother around Hannah and Owen, she had mentioned things in the past to Jamie, but had never opened up around her older colleagues at Bly.

She had to admit she felt a little lighter that morning after opening up to Hannah about her feelings for Jamie, and for opening up to them about her mother now.

“So, your mum has always been this way then?” Owen asked.

“Yeah… she goes through stages of getting better and then relapsing again though, I guess right now she’s going through one of her rough patches,” She admitted with a small shrug, “Which is why I don’t want any of you to take the things she’s doing or saying personally… she can be like that with me too sometimes… that’s just who she is.”

“Doesn’t make it right though, does it?” Hannah asked.

Dani shook her head again, “No… it doesn’t,” She agreed, “But that’s just the way it is,” She shrugged her shoulders slightly, giving Hannah and Owen a tight-lipped smile, as the air around them all fell silent.

She wondered, if she had shared too much, wondered if maybe she should have played off how her mother was acting, stating that she had never seen the older woman quite this bad before.

But then she felt a gentle hand on her thigh, and suddenly, all her worry dissipated, as she turned her head to the side to see Jamie give her a soft smile. Her mind instantly going back to the night before.

 _You and Me_.

_Us._

It had been a promise between the two of them, made in the safety of Dani’s room, a moment that had been _theirs_. It became evident to her now, just how much Jamie had meant those words.

She was with her, in any way that she needed.

Jamie and Dani. Just the two of them.

And their _platonish_ friendship.


	11. Something Has Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you once again to everyone that left a comment, kudos, subscribed, and /or a bookmark this fic so far it really means so much to me!! I hope all of you that celebrate Christmas have a fantastic day on Friday and those of you that don't I hope you have a fantastic day on Friday too!! 
> 
> We are getting so close to them admitting their feelings to each other now and I am so excited to share that chapter with you when the time comes!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter thank you so much once again!!

**Something Has Changed**

The previous day had been a peaceful one without Karen around. Of course, Dani had gone upstairs every hour on the hour to check on her mother, taking her glasses of water, and intermittently giving her aspirins as and when she needed them. She had taken meals up to her, all of which had been left untouched, as she had claimed she felt too nauseous to eat, and every time Dani had tried to make even the slightest bit of conversation with the older woman, she had received nothing but groans, complaints, and grunts as a reply. 

But still, it had been an extremely peaceful day for the four friends, none of them had felt like they were treading on eggshells, wondering just what the older woman would say next. They had all felt strangely at ease that day, it had been the most relaxed any of them had been since Karen had arrived. They had spent the day eating food, drinking tea, and watching Christmas movies, that Hannah had found on VHS tapes in the manor. 

It had by far been Dani's favourite day of her mother's trip so far. Of course, that had everything to do with the fact that she hadn't actually had to spend time with her mother. 

Her day had only been made better when Jamie had crawled into bed that night without Dani having to ask her to stay, without Jamie feeling like she had to. Dani hadn't been upset, she hadn't needed a shoulder to cry on like all the other nights before, and yet, Jamie had still chosen to stay with her simply because she had wanted to. 

The thought made Dani far happier than it should, she never thought she would be so excited to share a bed with someone and do nothing other than sleep, but that was the thing with Jamie, simply being around her made Dani happier than she had been in a long time, and while she would _love_ to do so much more with the shorter woman, she would gladly take what she could get.

While ever Jamie was willing to cuddle up to her on a night, and while ever she was willing to be her little spoon, Dani certainly wasn't going to complain. 

As she lay there, with Jamie pressed flush against her body, their breathing even and in time, Dani wondered, how hard could it be to be brave and make a move with Jamie, to open up to her about how she was feeling. Thoughts of all possible outcomes running wild in her head. While she was terrified of being rejected, terrified of losing Jamie as a friend if she did this all wrong, she knew that the chance of Jamie liking her back and wanting the same thing she did, was well worth the risk of rejection. 

* * *

The sound of Bananarama's _Cruel Summer_ filtered up the stairs and into Dani’s bedroom, she had no idea how it was possible for sound to travel as far as it did in Bly Manor, but she couldn’t even keep count of the number of mornings she had woken to the sound of someone else downstairs, of course, she had hoped that during her vacation time, with Miles and Flora gone that she would be able to have a little more sleep.

However, every morning of her vacation so far, she had woken up early for one reason or another, it appeared, that morning was no different to any other.

She pushed herself up from her bed with a quiet groan before she began to get ready for the day.

As she walked down the stairs, she could hear a voice faintly singing along to the music.

Though she vaguely recognised the voice, it certainly wasn’t normal to hear anyone else listening to this album, even Miles and Flora would complain whenever she played an album by the girl band.

The complaints would usually be led and encouraged by Jamie, who would always roll her eyes and groan dramatically.

Because of this, the last thing she had expected to see that morning, was Jamie singing to herself, and dancing around the living room as she busied herself with mopping the floors.

Dani paused in the doorway, watching Jamie with a slight smile on her face, she hardly ever had the chance to hear the other woman sing, but the few times that she had, she found that she really liked it.

Her voice was ever so slightly higher and softer than Dani had ever thought it would be.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Dani chuckled, the sound of her voice stopped the brunette’s dancing and singing instantly, Jamie turned around and gave her a questioning look, “When I listen to Bananarama, they’re lame, but when you do it… they’re cool?” She asked, a teasing tone to her voice, “Something doesn’t add up right there.”

“Dani, it being lame when you do it, has way more to do with _you_ than it does the Bananas,” Jamie joked giving Dani a look that screamed _isn’t that obvious_ , “Besides, I needed something else to listen to today,” She complained, “If I have to listen to Wham singing about what they did Last Christmas one more time, this is going to be the last Christmas I ever celebrate.”

Dani rolled her eyes, “I thought you loved the holidays? All through November you were dying to get a tree and were getting Miles and Flora all riled up and even more excited than they already were… I remember how happy you were when I finally let you drag me to a Christmas tree lot.”

“Yeah, I do love Christmas, it’s fucking ace; you just eat your body weight in _amazing_ food, drink yourself stupid, and get shit bought for you and you buy stuff for other people… what’s not to love about that?” She asked, “But what I don’t love is when radio stations just play the same songs on a loop… after six renditions of Do They Know It’s Christmas? You just lose the will to live, Poppins.”

“So, you thought you’d go digging around my stuff?”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “No, this was already in the record player from the last time you made us listen to it, so I just turned it on and thought I’d make myself useful,” Jamie admitted with a small shrug, “Besides, would it be such a terrible thing if I had done that?” She asked a small smirk spread across her face, “What’s mine is yours, and yours is mine, right babe?”

Dani’s heart skipped several beats at the pet name, it had been days since they had first tried pet names with each other when her mother had first arrived, some of them sounding odd as they tried to say them to each other, but that one seemed to fall so easily from Jamie’s lips, and Dani loved the way the word sounded in both Jamie’s voice and her accent.

Dani shook her head slowly, giving a slightly nervous chuckle, “I think that’s more marriage talk, and aside from us not legally being able to do that… I don’t think I like you enough to marry you,” She shrugged her shoulders, “I hate to be the one to break that to you,” She teased.

“Oh, ouch,” Jamie replied, “Have you ‘eard this, Karen?” Jamie asked looking over Dani’s shoulder, “Apparently, your daughter doesn’t think that I’m marriage material.”

Dani rolled her eyes, “Whatever my mom is no—”

“Oh, I heard,” Karen replied, her voice gravelly and dry as she walked into the living room, dropping herself down on the couch, treading over the floor that Jamie had just mopped, “But I’d try not to worry about that too much… I don’t think Dani likes anyone enough to marry them… she’s already called off one engagement,” She reminded them snidely.

Dani opened her mouth to say something before Jamie cut her off, making a point of mopping the section of the floor that Karen had just walked over again, “Nah, she just didn’t wanna marry a bloke,” She sighed, “I reckon, in a few years’ time… when it’s hopefully legal, I’ll have her saying different,” Jamie gave a slightly forced smile, as she watched Karen’s face drop into a look of shock, she looked between Dani and Jamie, her eyes finally settling on the blonde.

“I mean, I guess if I have to spend my life with someone, you’ll do,” Dani joked.

“Aww, that’s really sweet, I’m pretty sure you’ve stolen that straight out of my mum and dad’s wedding vows and that means a lot to me,” Jamie teased, “See, you can be romantic when you want to be,” She smirked, walking over to the record player and turning off the music.

Dani smiled and gave a half-hearted shrug, “What can I say, I guess you just bring it out of me,” She chuckled, “Now can you come over here and give me a good morning kiss?” She asked, finding any excuse that she could to kiss the dark-haired woman.

Jamie placed the mop back in the bucket before making her way over to Dani, placing her hands on either side of her face, and pulling her in for a kiss.

Dani couldn’t tell if it was down to wishful thinking or not, but she could have sworn that something was different that morning, she could tell with that kiss, that something had changed.

She couldn’t put her finger on what it was, or why it was, but that morning Jamie kissed her slightly differently, and it made her heart beat faster than all the others combined.

The sound of Karen sighing heavily pulled the two women away from each other, Dani rolled her eyes, before looking over Jamie’s shoulder, “Can I help you?” She asked, watching her mother carefully.

Karen shook her head slowly, “No, not really,” She replied, “I’m just wondering if I’m going to get any time with you today. I’ve already been here three whole days and I feel like I haven’t had any chance to see you… or any real chance to get to know Jamie,” She gave a forced smile.

Dani could see that her mother was trying, but she also felt like maybe it was a little too late for all of that.

“Well,” Jamie started backing up from Dani slightly, and grabbing hold of the mop once more, “I need to finish this up, and then Dani and I have to do some shopping Bly today… we both still have some stuff to get present wise… if we leave it any longer, we’ll be screwed… you could always come with us?” Jamie offered.

“And if I don’t want to?” Karen asked.

“Then I guess you’ll be staying here with Hannah and Owen… I need Jamie to drive me into town.”

“I came to England to spend time with my daughter,” Karen replied, “So, I guess I’ll be going with you… do you know how long you’ll be with that?” She asked motioning to the mop in Jamie’s hand.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, “Uh, no idea, not too long though.”

Karen sighed again, "Well can you try not to be even faster?" 

"Aye, Aye, Cap'n," Jamie replied sardonically, saluting the other woman before she went back to work, mopping the floors.   
  
Dani couldn't keep the smile from her face as she watched Jamie that morning, her heart seeming to swell, as Jamie began to sing to herself once more, despite the music still being off. 

Something had definitely changed, and Dani liked it. 

* * *

Dani sat on the window sill, looking out across the grounds of Bly Manor, she could see why Jamie seemed to sit there so often, the view of the countryside on the horizon, in the dim lighting of the British winter truly was a beautiful sight, even if it looked slightly dull as the fog and rain seemed to roll over the grassy hills, that was one thing she loved the most about Bly; the views, everything always looked so peaceful and so picturesque, she was sure, that it would be something she would miss terribly if she ever had to leave. 

She sighed and turned her mouth down slightly before she looked over at Jamie, "Are you sure you're gonna be able to handle shopping with my mom?" She asked, watching as Jamie applied her make-up, "Because, I am sure we can convince her to stay here somehow." 

Jamie nodded her head slowly, "Poppins, for you I am pretty sure that I could handle a lot of things," She replied with a small chuckle before her eyes widened slowly as if she was shocked at her own words. _Something has changed_ , "So, uh, please, if you can... try not to worry too much, okay?" She asked, her voice slightly shaky, "I mean, do we really want a repeat of what happened at the market?" She asked, "Seriously, I was one snide comment away from calling an exorcist," Jamie joked a smile spreading across her face slowly when she heard Dani give a light, lilting laugh, "Besides I wouldn't have asked her to come if I didn't think I could handle it."

"Okay, but I still feel bad about you having to spend the whole day with her... she really doesn't like you..." 

“And that is fine because I really don’t like her either,” Jamie smiled as she turned to look at Dani, “And… I guess now is the time to tell you that I won’t be spending the whole day with you… I still need to get some stuff for you," She shrugged, "I can't have you with me when I do that, you'll know what you're getting and honestly, that just takes all the fun out of it don't you think?" She asked. 

Dani sighed and nodded her head slowly, "I guess," She admitted, "But do you know what else takes the fun out of stuff?" She asked and Jamie shook her head slowly as she pushed herself up from the chair in front of Dani's vanity, "Me having to deal with my mom alone," She shook her head slowly, "I just hope that she is in a little bit of a better mood today, I cannot handle if she is like she was yesterday." 

"I really don't think you have to worry about anything like that... as you said, it's me she doesn't like," Jamie shrugged, her tone slightly hurt by the fact, and it struck something within Dani, that Jamie had mentioned at the market that she cared about what her mother thought, but Dani hadn't thought that Jamie would care this much. The fact that she was hurt by her mother's actions broke Dani's heart in two. 

She wanted to make that hurt go away. 

Wanted to do everything she could to make Jamie smile. 

Just like Jamie had for her all those other nights. 

"Well, she's an idiot," Dani sighed. 

"Yeah?" 

Dani nodded her head slowly, "Yeah... Jamie, you're like... the best person that I know," She admitted, "And if my mom doesn't like you or she can't see that then it's her loss because she is missing out on a really amazing person... and the fact that she won't even talk to you properly?" She didn't give Jamie a chance to respond before she continued, "That is the biggest mistake she could make because I know from personal experience that if I have to go a day without seeing you or talking to you that day just sucks..." She shrugged her shoulders, "Trust me when I say my mom is the biggest idiot walking for not giving you a chance." 

"Y'know, that might be one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me," Jamie admitted, her voice barely above a whisper, "So... thank you." 

Dani shook her head, "Don't thank me... it's all true," As she took a deep breath, the continue to tell Jamie how she felt, there it was again, that intense look Jamie gave her, the look that made Dani feel priceless, that made Dani feel like she was the most amazing thing on the planet, she just hoped, Jamie felt the same way when she looked at her, she just hoped that Jamie could one day see herself the way that Dani saw her. She hadn't said those things to be thanked, hadn't said those things just because they were friends. 

She had meant every word of them. 

As they stood there, looking at each other in silence, Dani knew, _Something had changed_. 

* * *

The car ride into Bly had been as awkward as Jamie had expected it to be, with Karen pouting in the back of the car, as Dani and Jamie sang along to the radio, Dani doing her best to remember the lyrics to the Christmas songs that while big in England, had not made the same impact in America.

They hadn’t been walking around the town for too long before the complaints from Karen began. They had known that it would happen at some point, they just hoped it would have been later in the day. Not while they were stood in a busy store, fighting the crowds to try and find the perfect presents for Hannah and Owen.

“I don’t know,” Jamie shook her head slowly, “Do you think it’s maybe a little too obvious to get Owen something to do with cooking?” She asked, “I mean, yeah, he likes to cook… but it’s also his job… so, is that not sort of like a kick in the teeth… y’know like a here’s your present… now go make us some nice food with it?”

Dani shook her head slowly, “No, because we’re not getting him it for that reason… we know he likes cooking and It’s something he can use at work or at home… besides, I don’t think Owen is going to see it that way… and if he does… I guess that’s on him.”

“Good point,” Jamie sighed, “Okay, let’s do it,” She shrugged, “We’ll get him a pie dish.”

Dani smiled, “Great,” She picked up one of the boxes and handed it to Jamie.

“Really, you’re going for the blue and white one with the little bird with it?” Jamie asked, “You don’t think he’d prefer the Olive green one?” She nodded at the other pie dish on the shelf.

Dani looked between the box in Jamie’s hands and the pie dish on the shelf, and then back to Jamie again, before shaking her head slowly, “No I want to get him that one,” She replied, “I mean, yeah the bird’s there, but it lets the steam out of the pie while it’s cooking and acts as a vent,” she pointed to the description on the box.

“You’re basing whether we buy it for him or not on the fact it comes with a porcelain bird that acts as a vent?”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, I really am,” She smiled.

“Well, as much as I would like to, I can’t say no to that face so, I guess we’re getting him the pie bird,” She grumbled, “Shame it doesn’t come with a terrible pun on it,” Jamie shifted the box slightly, to hold it in a more comfortable position, “So that’s one present down… not too many more to go,” She smiled as she continued to walk through the store, with Dani close beside her, and Karen dragging her feet behind them.

After calling into a few more stores, they finally settled on buying Hannah a bottle of her favourite perfume (spending a little more than they had originally intended), they headed back to Owen's car, to leave Hannah and Owen’s presents in the trunk of it, as Jamie had started to complain about carrying around the pie dish.

Dani closed the trunk of the car with a sigh, “Okay, so that’s Owen and Hannah, done… I just need to find something for you now… and my mom, which is impossible because you’re leaving me with her,” She whispered shouted.

Jamie rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see the older woman still walking towards them, moving at a snail-like pace, “Do you have any idea what you want to get her?” Jamie asked, "Because if you let me know, and give me the money, I can look for something for her, that way, she won't see what you're getting her." 

Dani nodded her head, “Yeah I guess. She gave me a long list of things around mother’s day, and I kept the letter because I knew I’d need it again around Christmas, so, I was going to get her a new coat, and a purse to go with… think you can find me something nice?”

“What does your mum like?”

“I was gonna get a black faux fur thing,” Dani admitted, “I figured if I did that, any purse would match.”

“When you say purse, I’m assuming you actually mean a handbag and not like a wallet-purse, yeah?”

“Yes, get her a size medium please,” Dani instructed before handing over her money to the other woman.

Jamie nodded her head, “Okay… I’ll meet you at Costa Coffee just around the corner in…” She sighed and checked the time on her watch, “We’ll call it 90 minutes okay?” Dani nodded her head, “I promise you now… I’ll be there waiting for you,” She smiled before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek just as Karen reached them, “I’ll see you in a bit yeah?”

Dani nodded her head again, “See you soon… happy shopping.”

“Oh, is Jamie leaving now?” Karen asked, her eyes lighting up slightly at the thought of Jamie going her own way for the day.

“For now,” Dani nodded her head slowly as they watched the brunette walk away from them, “She has to go and get my gifts now and I have to find something for her… we’re meeting at a coffee shop in 90 minutes… we don’t have long… so I need you to be just a little quicker now… okay?”

Karen sighed and nodded her head, “I suppose,” She replied, “Do you have any ideas what to get her?” She asked, her tone slightly disinterested.

“Yes, I know _exactly_ what I’m gonna get her,” Dani smiled, “I’ve known for a really long time.”

While her other friends and even her mother had been quite a challenge to find something for them or to even think of what to buy them, she had known what she wanted to get Jamie for a while now, and she was determined to get her every single item she had thought of.

* * *

Jamie had always found Christmas shopping to be a tedious task, she hated it at the best of times, but walking around Bly alone, made it an even more boring job. She flicked through the records in the ‘B’ section of the store, as she heard light footsteps heading towards her, she quickly pulled the second and last album she had been looking for out of the bin and slid it under her arm with the other, keeping them tight against her body.

“No girlfriend today?”

The sound of the oh so familiar voice caught her off guard, and made her spine stiffen slightly, she turned her head to see Jane standing beside her, watching her with curious brown eyes.

Now more than ever, Jamie wished she had someone with her.

More to the point she wished Dani was with her.

“Uh, no,” Jamie shook her head slowly, “Well, I mean, yeah she’s around somewhere… but she’s not here, here…” She stammered, “We sort of went our separate ways to buy presents for each other.”

“Your first Christmas together?”

“Yeah,” Jamie nodded her head slowly, "We only got together in June, we haven't even had a birthday within the relationship yet," She gave the other woman the best smile she could muster, deciding to stick to the same lie they had been telling Dani's mother, at least, that way nothing could come back and bite them in the ass. The last thing she needed, was for Jane to have a different story to Dani's mother, and for the word to get around to either one of them. 

After all, she had already run into Jane twice now in such a short period of time. She wondered how many more times would she have to see the other woman before her fake relationship ended. The thought of the fake relationship ending made Jamie's heart sink slightly, she didn't want it to end. She didn't want it to stay fake. She hoped that she would have another chance to tell Dani how she truly felt soon.

She had missed another opportunity that morning after Dani had said all of those nice things about her. But, this time, she had been far too scared of rejection, far too scared that Dani would tell her she just meant those words as a friend, she could think of nothing more embarrassing than telling Dani how she felt in that moment, only to have the blonde turn her down. 

“Well, that’s always a special one,” Jane replied her voice snapping Jamie from her thoughts, she looked up to see a tight-lipped smile forming on Janie's face, as she looked to the section of records Jamie had been looking at before looking back to the other woman, “Find anything good?”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, before showing her the two albums, _True Confessions_ and _Wow_ by Bananarama, (their most recent ones and the only ones Dani didn’t already own).

Jane scoffed and shook her head, “Since when do you listen to that shit?”

“Since I met Dani and she likes them?”

Jane widened her eyes slightly, “I never thought you’d be with that type of girl…” She shook her head, “I mean… don’t get me wrong, she seems sweet… but really?” Jane asked, sighing slightly, “Bananarama… and American?”

“See, now you’re just coming across as bitter, and a little prejudice, I thought you were at least a bit better than that, but I guess I was wrong,” Jamie tucked the two records under her arm once more, "I'd like to say it's been great to see you but, you just shot that horse in the face when you judged my girlfriend for being _American."_

As she moved to walk past the slightly taller woman, she heard Jane give a dry humourless laugh, Jamie turned around and gave her a questioning look, “You say all this now, but we both know one day you're gonna be begging for me to come back to you," She commented, making it sound more like a fact than anything else.

Jamie had never heard so much certainty and conviction in another person’s voice before, but that was the thing about Jane, for all the bad things she was, she was highly confident, it had been something that had drawn Jamie to her in the first place.

But now that she stood face to face with her, she realised, what she had once been led to believe was confidence was, in fact, arrogance, and if there was one thing Jamie couldn’t stand in another person, it was arrogance.

She shook her head and screwed her face up slightly, “Nah, don’t think I will… I’ve had a taste of perfection now… why would I ever settle for less?” She asked with a small shrug, "Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got to go pay for these and then carry on with my day,” She gave her a tight-lipped smile, leaving Jane stood in stunned silence as she paid for the two items and left the store.

She continued to walk the streets of Bly, trying to find Dani a final present, something bigger than two albums. Jamie had lost count of the number of shops she had entered and then exited again without buying anything, while all of them had something in them that she was sure Dani would like, nothing seemed big enough.

Nothing seemed _good_ enough.

At least, until she walked past a brightly lit jewelry store, and something in the window caught her eye. She couldn’t stop the smiling from spreading across her face at the thought of how happy Dani would be to receive this gift on Christmas day.

Without any thought to the price, she headed into the store and bought it, thinking only of bright blue eyes and the prettiest smile she had ever seen.

* * *

“So, have you changed your mind on Jamie yet?” Dani asked as she headed towards the coffee shop Jamie had decided would be their designated meeting point, “I want you to be honest with me… actually, no, I _need_ you, to be honest with me,” She sighed.

“Will my opinion change anything?”

Dani shook her head slowly, “No. No, it won’t change anything at all,” She admitted, turning her mouth down slightly, "You made me a promise, to try with her and I just don't feel like—"

"I haven't had a chance to try," Karen cut her off, her jaw tensing slightly, "The day I was going to start making an effort, you two abandoned me, she didn't give a good first impression, so I am sorry if I am struggling with this. You said you wouldn't force me to like her." 

Dani nodded her head slowly, "I did... and you promised that you would accept my relationship with her, and I just don't feel like you are," She shrugged, "I really, _really_ , like her mom... I am so happy with her and with this life I have... I really thought you'd be happy for me... but I guess that I was wrong about that and honestly th—”

“It’s not that I am unhappy,” Karen replied, “I love seeing you happy, obviously, but I just never saw you being with someone like her… can you _honestly_ tell me that you are happier in this relationship and that you have a better relationship with her than you did with Edmund?”

Dani nodded her head, “Yeah, I can,” She nodded her head slowly, “Jamie makes me _so_ happy.”

“But is this life really want you want… being a live-in nanny, having a relationship with _a gardener_?”

“Yes,” Dani all but snapped, "Why are you acting like such a snob all of a sudden?" 

"I'm no—"

"Yes, you are," Dani cut her off, "You just judged her for her job," Dani pointed out, "But to answer your question, yes, this is definitely the life I want. I have never been happier than I am right now with my little life in Bly. I love my job, Miles and Flora are great and I am constantly surrounded by some of the best friends I have ever had, and I am in a relationship with _the_ most amazing person I have ever met. So yeah, mom, this is the life I want... can you accept that?" 

Karen nodded her head slowly, though she didn't say another word, as Dani took in the look on her mother’s face, the weight of her words about Jamie fully settled in her mind, they had been said in the heat of the moment, without her even thinking about it. But that didn’t make them any less true.

In fact, the things she had said about Jamie, both to her mother and to the dark-haired woman herself, might have been the most honest thing Dani had said since her mom had arrived in England.

 _Something had changed_. 


	12. Fleeting Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a HUGE thank you to everyone who has left a kudos and/ or comment on this fic so far, and thank you to those of you who have subscribed and bookmarked this fic, it all means so much to me and I really do appreciate it!! I love hearing everything you have to say about these chapters and I am just so happy you're enjoying reading them as much as I am enjoying writing them. I hope you have all had an amazing holiday season so far and just incase I don't have time to upload before then I wish you all a Happy New Year!! 
> 
> TWO THINGS BEFORE THIS CHAPTER!! 
> 
> 1) This one is a little longer than the last few have been so I really hope you're okay with that 
> 
> and 2) the next chapter (my favourite chapter and the CONFESSIONS chapter) is the longest chapter I have written so far and I wanted to know if you would actually enjoy reading a 10k+ word chapter of if you would prefer it to be split into two parts, I am happy to upload it how ever people would prefer.
> 
> Also, writing about how cheap a night out is in this chapter, makes me wish that alcohol and a night in the pub was still as cheap today as it was back in the 80s

**Fleeting Moments**

The next few days passed by uneventfully with the five of them trying their hardest to find something fun for them all to do. However, the harsh British winter had made that a hard task, keeping them bundled inside the manor doing their best to stay warm. Dani had been entirely too thankful for her fake relationship with Jamie, she loved that it had given her an excuse to cuddle close to her, keeping them both warm.

She had become all too used to the feeling of Jamie’s body pressing against her own and was sure that she would miss it should it ever end. She knew she had to tell Jamie how she felt, or at the very least, she knew she should test the waters in any way that she could, trying to get a sense of if Jamie felt the same way she did or not. 

She just needed the chance. A chance when she was alone with Jamie, and it wasn’t late at night, a time when neither of them we exhausted.

Every time she had tried to make a small comment just to see how Jamie might react, she would be interrupted by someone else entering the room, inviting them both to join them in a group activity within the manor.

Over the last few days, they had watched countless Christmas movies, both on TV and VHS tapes, they’d done a little drinking (an activity that Karen had absolutely excelled in), and had played board game after board game, which had become quite tedious for Dani and Jamie as they seemed to be the two losers of every single game they played.

Those days hadn’t been terrible, they had been quiet, and had it not been for the tense moments caused by Karen, they could have been enjoyable.

With each day that passed them by, Jamie could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge of her limit of what she would and wouldn’t take from the older woman. 

By the time Christmas Eve night arrived, Jamie was sure that she was going to snap if Karen Clayton kept acting this way. Just as she had that day at the market, she had started to overindulge in alcohol, and with every drink she had, her attitude became more and more unbearable, as she threw jibes at Dani all day, always trying to pass them off as a joke.

The more things Karen said, the harder it was for Jamie to reign in her anger.

Always biting her tongue out of fear of making things ten times worse than they already were, all the while, her dislike for Karen became more and more intense. They all knew that Dani deserved way better than how her mother was currently treating her.

They all watched, as Karen filled her glass once more, polishing off a bottle of wine, that she had drunk by herself before beginning to open another bottle, already preparing for her next drink, even though she had just poured one.

Between the five of them, they had done their fair share of drinking, but Karen, had by far drank the most.

“Mom,” Dan spoke quietly, trying her best to approach the situation in the nicest way that she possibly could, “Don’t you think that maybe you’ve had enough for one night?” She asked.

Karen rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, “I’ve had enough of you,” The older woman replied, before forcing a laugh, trying to pass her comment off as yet another joke, Jamie felt her jaw tense as she bit back another comment.

“I just think that a bottle of wine to yourself, mixed with everything else we’ve all had to drink might be the limit, do you really need to open another bottle?” Dani asked, “You don’t want to push it too far and be hungover tomorrow, right?”

Karen rolled her eyes, and sighed in exasperation, “Danielle, it’s Christmas, this is the time for drinking, eating, and being merry,” She tensed her jaw slightly, “I’m old enough to make my own decisions.”

“I know that mom, but I just don’t want you to—”

“Dani,” Her mother’s voice seemed to crack around the room, a finality to her tone of voice that Dani hadn’t heard since she was a child, “I don’t need you telling me how to live my life,” She took a deep breath, “How would you feel if I told you how I felt about your choices in front of everyone?”

“Well, I wouldn’t like it, obviously,” Dani replied.

“Then don’t do it to me,” Karen replied before pushing herself up from her seat at the table and leaving the room, carrying her glass and the bottle of wine with her.

A silence feel around the four friends, none of them knowing what to say or do next, after what felt like a lifetime, Jamie cleared her throat and pushed herself up from her seat at the table, “Well… I don’t know about anyone else, but I need a cig,” She said shaking her head slowly.

“I think I’ll join you,” Dani replied quietly, standing up slowly, and following Jamie out into the yard.

Jamie wasted no time in lighting a cigarette for herself, and handing Dani the packet and the lighter, Dani lit her own cigarette and handed the items back to Jamie without a word.

“That was… interesting…” Jamie nodded her head slowly.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, about that… I kind of feel like it ruined Christmas,” Dani replied taking a drag of her cigarette, she rarely joined Jamie in her vice, but there were some nights, nights like this, where she needed that small indulgence.

Jamie scoffed, “You’re kidding right?” She replied sardonically, “This is the first time it’s actually felt like Christmas… people fighting, a tension so thick you could cut it with a knife?” She asked, “That’s exactly how I remember Christmas being.”

Jamie took a drag on her cigarette and looked up at the sky, blowing the smoke out into the night, watching it get caught up in the wind, being carried away from them in a swirling motion.

“Is that really what your Christmases were like?” Dani asked, her voice soft, she didn’t want to push Jamie and make her feel like she had to tell her something if she didn’t want to.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders slightly, “Sometimes, yeah,” She admitted, “More often than not… my mum and dad didn’t have the best relationship… as you know, and they fought a lot… at Christmas, it was worse… I think the stress of having no money got to them sometimes.”

“So, what would you have been doing, right now?” Dani asked, “When you were a kid, and you were still with your brothers… what would you have been doing?”

Jamie sighed and ran her free hand through her hair, “Uh, well, I guess if Mikey hadn’t fallen asleep yet, Denny and I would be trying to calm him down… he’d be excited about it being Christmas, or he’d be super upset because we’d hear Mum and Dad arguing… those nights were some of the rare occasions when Denny and I actually got along.”

“Yeah?”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, we might not have liked each other a hundred percent of the time, but we both loved the bones of Mikey and seeing him sad or scared, sort of made us band together, we’d form an alliance to protect our little brother from the horror of the shouting.”

“How’d you calm him down?” Dani asked.

“We’d read to him, or make up stories,” Jamie explained, “More often than not we’d make them up and try our best to follow on from each other, like Denny would start it and then he’d take a break while I told him the next bit, and we’d keep going like that until he fell asleep… I really miss them this time of year,” Jamie admitted, “And I think about them, all the time, wondering how they are, or where they are… I guess I’ll never find out but,” She shrugged her shoulders.

“I’d help you find them if I could,” Dani nodded her head slowly, before taking a quick drag on her cigarette, hoping to calm her nerves a little, “I’d do just about anything for you.”

A small smile crossed Jamie’s lips, as she turned her body to fully face Dani, “You would?” She asked, her eyebrows raised slightly.

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, say the word and I’d do it,” She shrugged, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as her stomach twisted, the anticipation of how Jamie would react getting the better of her.

“So, all that shit you said last week, about how you wouldn’t rob a bank with me…” She teased, “That was what… a lie?”

Dani chuckled and nodded her head slowly, thinking back that day, and noticing that it only felt like yesterday and a lifetime ago all at the same time. How things had changed since that day, she had never thought back then that she would feel this way about Jamie, “I guess a lot has changed since then,” She admitted, “I think looking back I was wrong… I would definitely rob a bank with… or even for you if you asked me to.”

Jamie took a slow drag on her cigarette, her eyes narrowed slightly, “So what changed?” She asked, “To make you say you’d do anything for me… what changed?”

Dani couldn’t help but notice the flash of _something_ in Jamie’s eyes, something she had seen once before, a long time ago when Edmund had looked at her, only this time, it made her heart race and gave her butterflies.

All she had to do was open her mouth and tell her the truth, take this one step further and know for sure how Jamie felt about her. She had never been so nervous about anything before in her life.

She took a small step forward, and took hold of Jamie’s hand gently, pulling her a little closer, Dani took a deep breath before speaking, “I, uh, guess that what changed is how I feel about—”

“Dani… Jamie,” Hannah’s voice cut the blonde off from what she had been saying, Dani let go of Jamie’s had so quick it was as if it had burnt her, she took a few steps backward, creating a larger space between them than had been there before, Hannah walked out into the garden, her eyes landing on Dani and Jamie who watched each other carefully, “Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?” She asked.

Dani shook her head quickly, “No. Nothing,” She replied, looking away from Jamie and taking another drag of her cigarette, “We were just, shooting the breeze… right?” Dani asked, her tone panicked.

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yeah.”

Whatever Dani had seen in Jamie’s eyes before, seemed to have vanished now, replaced with something else, something that Dani couldn’t quite detect, yet it made her heart sink.

“Oh, well, I was just going to make some tea, I wondered if either of you would like some?” She asked.

“Yes, thank you,” Dani replied.

“Jamie?” Hannah asked.

The dark-haired woman nodded her head slowly, taking a long drag on her cigarette, “Yeah, cheers,” She replied before clearing her throat, “I’ll be in for it soon and then I think I’m gonna go straight up to bed,” She explained, “Big day tomorrow,” She shrugged.

Hannah nodded her head and smiled, looking between the two of them again, as a tension fell between the three of them, a tension like nothing Hannah had ever felt around Dani and Jamie before, “Okay, well I guess I’ll leave you two to… _shoot the breeze_ some more.”

With that, the older woman walked back into the house, Dani and Jamie stayed in silence looking at each other for a brief moment before Dani cleared her throat, and spoke once more, “Jamie I’m sorry abou—”

Jamie shook her head and held a hand up to cut Dani off, “Don’t apologise, you did nothing wrong… and it’s like you said… she didn’t interrupt _anything_ ,” She shrugged, “So it’s all good, yeah?”

“No, Jamie—”

“Dani, it’s fine,” Jamie sighed before putting her cigarette out in the small glass ashtray, “Maybe we can talk about this another time… another night… _maybe_ ,” She said, as she walked backward, her eyes never leaving Dani’s face until she reached the door to the kitchen turning around as she headed back into the house.

 _Another time… another night… maybe_.

Dani wondered just how many more times she was going to have to wait for another time, or another night, it seemed like she had been doing that a lot lately.

That night, things had been different between them, while Jamie had been nice enough to talk to, and had engaged in conversation with her, something had once again changed, but this time, the change didn’t sit right with Dani.

The dark-haired woman seemed distant almost.

She just hoped that she hadn't wasted the only chance she had to tell Jamie how she felt.

* * *

Jamie was being watched, and she knew it, she could feel a pair of eyes burning into her face, and it made her heart pound in her chest. Growing up, Jamie had got used to how it felt to have all eyes on you.

Everyone watching her, talking about her, but never in a good way. Always looking at her and talking about her as if she was less than.

But she had never been watched like this.

She didn’t need to have her eyes open to know that Dani was looking at her very differently to how everyone else did. This was softer, this was _Dani_ and Dani had never looked at her like she was less than… even last night, when Hannah had interrupted… whatever that had been, Dani still hadn’t looked at her like other people seemed to.

She took a deep, calming breath, readying herself to open her eyes knowing the sight she was going to see in front of her would take her breath away, and leave her heart racing, just like Dani always did.

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking against the sunlight seeping in through the large window in Dani’s bedroom, while she had been expecting a beautiful sight, she had not been prepared for just how gorgeous Dani would look, her face free of make-up, a soft smile on her lips, and a look of adoration in her eyes.

“Hi,” Dani whispered, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks, her eyes widening just a little, she had not anticipated being caught watching her, and that much was clear from the sheepish smile she gave her, “Did I wake you?”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “No,” She replied, her voice barely above a whisper, “Merry Christmas,” She smiled, and what a merry Christmas it was, despite what happened between them last night, Jamie had never had a better Christmas morning, and all she had done thus far was wake up next to Dani.

“Merry Christmas to you, too,” Dani replied, “How did you sleep?”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “I slept okay, you?”

Dani nodded her head in return, “I slept… okay too,” She replied, giving Jamie a soft smile, there was a beat of silence before she spoke again, “Jamie can we talk about last night, and what happened between us… because something did an—”

“Poppins,” Jamie cut her off, her voice soft, it felt wrong to be any louder that morning, “You don’t have to apologise, there was a moment,” She agreed nodding her head slowly, “And it passed… sometimes these things happen… but I don’t want you to think too much about it… yeah?” She asked, Dani, nodded her head slowly, “We’re good… better than that even… so, please don’t think too hard about it…”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, okay,” She replied.

They laid there, for a moment, watching each other carefully, a small smile crossed Jamie’s lips, before she spoke, being the first one to break the easy silence, “I am gonna go get ready,” She sighed pushing herself into a sitting position, “Because as nice as this is, I can hear other people moving around the house, and if we’re late to Christmas Day breakfast, I think Owen might refuse to feed us,” She smiled as she pushed herself out of bed.

“He wouldn’t do that,” Dani shook her head slowly, pushing herself into a sitting position, watching as Jamie moved around the room, gathering her chosen clothes for the day.

“Maybe not,” The dark-haired woman shrugged, “But do you really wanna test out my theory?” She asked.

Dani chuckled and shook her head slowly, “No, I guess not,” She admitted.

“Right then, I’ll be back out in a couple of minutes,” Jamie replied, smiling as she headed into the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her, and rested her back against it, taking a deep breath in through her nose, and letting it back out of her mouth. She was happy, that she and Dani had been able to go back to somewhat normal that morning. But visions of Dani backing away from her still ran around her mind on a constant loop, she had never seen someone look so shocked to be stood near her in her life, and she wondered if Dani had simply been caught up in the moment before realisation hit her.

All she knew for sure was, if she had been planning on telling Dani how she felt before, she definitely had no desire to do so now. Seeing Dani look panicked last night, from her own movements had been enough to put her off ever telling the other woman how she felt.

She now knew that she couldn’t handle rejection from Dani.

Especially not after last night.

* * *

They ate breakfast in a tense silence, each of them watching as Karen spent the morning with her head in her hands, not touching a single item of food that was on her plate, Dani was just thankful that she had at least made an appearance that morning.

The five of them made their way into the living room to open presents, with Dani and Jamie sitting on the floor close together by the Christmas tree, while Hannah and Owen sat on the couch and Karen seemed to slouch in the armchair, doing her best to stay awake.

The radio played quietly in the background, the music only just audible over their conversation, “How are we doing this then?” Owen asked, leaning forward slightly, “Are we having a free for all, or having an order?”

Hannah smiled, “I think have some order to the day,” She admitted, “And I think, that as our guest, Karen, should be the first to open a present,” She suggested, turning her head to the hungover woman to her left.

Karen blinked a few times, before she nodded her head, almost as if she only just understood what was happening around her, she sat up a little straighter in the chair and smiled, “Thank you for saying I could go first,” She gave Hannah a soft smile before turning her attention to Dani and Jamie.

“Mom, this one is from… Jamie,” Dani smiled turning her attention to face the dark-haired woman beside her, before she handed the gift bag to her mother, her eyes never leaving Jamie’s face.

“It’s, uh, really not much,” Jamie informed her, “But it’s the thought that counts, right?” She asked her tone light-hearted was she watched the older woman take the bag from Dani, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

Dani hadn’t expected Jamie to get anything for her mother, she knew that with the way her mother had treated the other woman, she didn’t deserve anything from Jamie, but she could feel her heart swell slightly at the fact that Jamie had made the effort with her mother, especially when she knew that she same effort wouldn’t have been given to her in return.

“Oh, uh, thank you,” Karen replied gingerly taking the bag from Jamie’s hands, “I didn’t get you anything.”

Jamie shrugged her shoulders, “Don’t worry about that,” She sighed, “I didn’t get you something in the hopes you’d get me a present in return,” She admitted with a soft smile, “That’s not what Christmas is about… besides, you gave us all something pretty special when you gave birth to this one,” She chuckled nodding her head in the direction of Dani.

“Oh Christ-mas, they’ve only been downstairs an hour and they’ve already started,” Owen joked, earning a collective groan from the four women in the room.

“That was a stretch even for you,” Dani replied with a small chuckle.

“Oh, leave them alone,” Karen shook her head slowly, her words catching all of them off guard, Dani turned her head to face Jamie, her eyes widening in surprise at her mother, she turned back to the older woman in time to see her pulling a hat, scarf, and pair of gloves from the gift bag. For the first time since her arrival, Karen gave Jamie a genuine smile, “These are lovely, thank you.”

“You’re welcome… there is a gift receipt kicking around somewhere in case they’re not alright, I won’t be offended if you take them back.”

Karen shook her head slowly, “They’re just fine, thank you,” She said, smiling once again.

Dani reached for another gift for her mother, “This one is from me,” She smiled, handing her mother the large neatly wrapped gift, “Like Jamie said, I have a gift receipt for if it isn’t okay.”

Her mother gave her a soft smile, “I am sure it’s just lovely,” She replied before ripping off the wrapping paper, her smile only growing when she saw the coat and purse inside.

* * *

They continued to open presents in an order selected by Hannah, Owen opened his gifts next, receiving a bottle of cologne and a cookbook filled with old Victorian recipes from Hannah, and the pie dish Dani and Jamie had bought him. After Owen, came Hannah, who was thrilled with her bottle of perfume from Dani and Jamie, and her new watch from Owen.

After Owen, Hannah suggested Jamie open her gifts, as soon as Jamie had placed her gifts from Owen (a Led Zeppelin shirt and Bruce Springsteen shirt) to the side of her, creating a neat pile, Dani had pulled her gift from under the tree and held it out to her, “Jamie, open mine next?” Dani asked, handing her the box before she had time to reply, “Oh, please read tag first though,” She instructed, her smile never faulting from her face.

“Oh, so it comes with a set of rules too?” She asked with a small smirk.

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yes, it does… if you don’t read the thing it might not make sense at a first glance,” She explained with a small shrug, hoping that she had bought Jamie the right things.

“Okay… is it a message just for me or can other people hear it too?” Jamie asked, her voice taking on a suggestive tone.

A slight blush crept into Dani’s cheeks at Jamie’s words, the blonde shook her head slowly, “Uh, no, it’s nothing like that… you can read it to everyone else if you want to… or you can just keep it to yourself.”

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll read it to myself first and read it to everyone else after, yeah?”

Dani nodded her head slowly, Jamie smiled as she opened the gift tag, reading the message Dani had left her in slightly scratchy handwriting.

 _My Christmas present to you,  
_ _is a trip down memory lane,  
_ _taking you back to your Christmas past.  
_ _Merry Christmas, Jamie._

She felt a lump rise in her throat slightly at Dani’s message, before she ripped off the wrapping paper, throwing it to one side regardless of where it landed, and opened the box, she felt her mouth drop open slightly at the sight in front of her.

Looking through the box to find a VHS copy of _White Christmas_ , the two books, she had told Dani she would read over and over again at Christmas _Twas the Night Before Christmas_ and _A Christmas Carol_ , a snow globe of General Waverly’s Columbia Inn, fitting with the theme of Jamie’s favourite Christmas movie, along with some small toys that Jamie had asked for as a child and had received and loved, and some toys that she had asked for but had never received because of the cost of them.

The amount of thought that Dani had put into her gift made her heart swell slightly; she couldn’t believe the effort Dani had gone to, some of these things, had only been mentioned by Jamie once, in passing a long time ago, while others had been spoken about multiple times in the past few months.

The fact that Dani had remembered so much about her stories, made Jamie feel a way she had never felt before in her life, a way she hadn’t even thought was possible, as she was overcome with an overwhelming number of emotions.

They all watched her silently, as she picked up each item, studying each of them carefully with a small smile on her face, “Is it okay?” Dani asked, pulling her attention away from the box of gifts, “Did I get it all right?”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Uh, yeah,” She choked, her emotions slipping though, into her tone of voice, she cleared her throat before trying again, “Yeah, you’ve absolutely nailed it all, love.”

Jamie smiled before placing a gentle hand on Dani’s chin and pulling her closer for a kiss, she felt her heart rate increase slightly when Dani smiled, against her lips before deepening the kiss just a little, her lips moving slowly against her own. Jamie loved that Karen had been in the room that morning, giving her an excuse to kiss Dani, but she loved even more that Dani had _willingly_ deepened this kiss, and had smiled against her lips. 

The moment was gone all too soon, when a soft voice spoke out, “What is it?” Hannah asked, craning her neck slightly to try and see what was inside the box, the sound of her voice pulled them away from each other.

Jamie smiled and shook her head slightly, pulling away from the blonde before replying, “It’s uh, just a box full of stuff I loved as a kid… or have loved since being a kid,” She admitted, before she read the tag to them, a beaming smile spreading across her face, “It’s just great, I mean look at this stuff,” She said excitedly, holding up some of the items from the box.

“That was… really thoughtful,” Hannah replied watching the two women carefully, “It must have taken you a long time to get everything together?”

Dani shrugged, “It was worth it for that kind of reaction,” She admitted, the smile never leaving her face.

She’d meant it, she would go above and beyond and put in any amount of effort she could just to see Jamie smile like that again and to receive a kiss like that from the shorter woman.

 _I’d do just about anything for you_.

Her own words ran around her mind in circles, as she realised just how true they had been.

After Jamie opened her last present, a Ramones album from Hannah, Dani began to open her own gifts, secretly loving the fact that she had been left until the end, she opened her mother’s gift first, a pair of pyjamas one size too big for her.

Followed by Hannah’s gift (a delicate necklace with Dani’s birthstone on it) and then Owen’s gift, (a book by her favourite author) saving Jamie’s until the end, noting the neat pile of three gifts, with Jamie’s surprisingly loopy and neat handwriting on the tag.

 _Merry Christmas, Poppins.  
_ _Try not to annoy us all too much with this._

Dani shook her head slowly, “I don’t even think I need to open this to know what they are,” She admitted, “Your message says it all, really,” She chuckled before ripping off the wrapping paper and holding up the two Bananarama albums, “Thank you… but just so you know I am going to annoy you with them… and I mean you personally,” She joked pointing at Jamie.

“Yeah, I thought as much,” Jamie replied with a small sigh, “Is it too late to take them back to the shop?”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yes. Yes, it is.” She replied with a chuckle, placing the albums on the floor next to her, she picked up the third and final gift, tearing off the wrapping paper quickly, before opening the small black box.

Her eyes widened and her mouth became agape, as she looked down at a delicate gold brooch, in the shape of a dragonfly, with blue-tinted wings, and two very small sapphires for the dragonfly’s eyes.

Dani looked up, her eyes locking with Jamie’s who watched her carefully, “You went back, and you got it for me?” She asked.

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, I did,” She replied.

Dani shook her head slowly, “Wh… I don’t… why?” She stammered, trying to form the right question.

“Well, you liked it when you first saw it…and I just thought that two albums by some girl band really didn’t seem like enough… I thought it’d be long gone but when I walked past the store, I saw it in the window, and I knew I had to get it for you before it was too late.”

“I don’t understand, what is it?” Karen asked.

Dani turned her head to face her mum and held up the blue and gold brooch, “We saw this months ago… and I mean _months_ ago,” Dani explained, “And I pointed to it and I told Jamie that it reminded me of the one my grandma had… do you remember the one I mean?”

Karen nodded her head slowly, “I do, yes, you used to play with it all the time as a child and I always told you to be careful with it… your grandmother didn’t care so much.”

“Which is exactly what I told Jamie; I hadn’t really thought about it since then but…” She turned her head to face Jamie once more, “Thank you,” She replied, completely lost for anything else to say.

She couldn’t begin to imagine how much this had set Jamie back in terms of cost, and she knew that she would never be able to thank her enough for the gift.

* * *

It had been a few hours since they had all finished opening the presents Dani had already played both of her albums, getting Jamie to dance with her despite the dark-haired woman’s protests. Her mother had as expected already started drinking, and Owen was busy making dinner, leaving the four women in the living room to relax and enjoy their day.

Jamie had excused herself for a cigarette and for the first time did not receive a disgusted look, or snide comment from Karen, Dani couldn’t help but wonder if the small gift Jamie had given her, had done a small amount to help with her mother’s feelings towards Jamie.

Dani made an excuse to leave the living room, while Hannah and her mother were engaging in deep conversation about their favourite books, the conversation had been started when Karen had picked up Dani’s new copy of _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ , (her gift from Owen).

Dani had headed towards the kitchen, asking if Owen needed any help with anything as she passed him, and had silently thanked any god that would listen when he refused her help as she headed out into the garden, to see Jamie standing alone.

“Do you want some company?” She asked.

Jamie looked over her shoulder, and smiled instantly when she saw the blonde woman, “Yeah, I’d love some,” She replied, “Go and get Hannah for me?” She joked

Dani rolled her eyes before walking over and joining her, “You’re not as funny as you think you are,” She teased, shaking her head slightly, but smiling despite herself.

Jamie shrugged, “I think I am,” She took a drag of her cigarette before speaking again, “Are you having a good day so far?”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, I am,” She smiled, “Are you?”

“Yeah, as far as Christmases go, this is shaping up to be a pretty good one.”

There was a beat of silence before Dani spoke again, “Why’d you go back for it?” She asked, turning her head to face Jamie, watching her carefully.

The dark-haired woman shrugged before turning to face Dani, her green eyes locking with hers, “It seemed like it was important to you,” Jamie admitted, “Like, your face lit up a little bit when you were talking about it… and when I saw it again, I thought of you instantly and so I bought it.”

“It must have been expensive.”

“I had some savings, and it’s not like I have anything else to spend them on,” She shook her head slowly, “I’d rather spend them on someone I care about than just have them lying around doing nothing.”

“It just… it seems like a lot… y’know?” Dani asked, “Like, it feels like too much for someone like me.”

Jamie’s eyes widened slightly, “Someone like you?” She asked, a half-smile forming on her face, she shook her head slowly, “Poppins, nothing is too much for a woman like you…” She admitted, “You deserve the world and then some more.”

“You think so?”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, Dani could feel her heart racing, at the thought of Jamie thinking about her that way, the same way she felt about Jamie, _I’d do just about anything for you._

“Yeah,” She replied quietly, before clearing her throat, “However, I am but a humble gardener,” She said her voice taking on a slightly joking tone, “So, two albums and a brooch is about the best I can do for you… maybe when we rob that bank, I’ll be able to get you something a little more special.”

Dani nodded her head, a small chuckle slipping past her lips, “Oh of course,” She replied, “When we rob that bank the world will be our oyster,” She agreed.

“It will,” Jamie replied, taking a short drag of her cigarette before replying, “Thanks again, for my present… I really do love it,” She admitted, “It made me feel all sentimental and made me think back to a much simpler time.”

“It didn’t upset you though, did it?” Dani asked, “I mean you got pretty quiet for a second back there and it was really hard to judge what you were feeling… if I did upset you, I’m sorry.”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “Dani, you could never upset me,” She assured her, “Like that’s just not even possible.”

“No?”

Jamie shook her head again, a small smile pulling at her lips, “No,” She replied, they looked at each other, for an intense, fleeting moment, just as they had the night before, Jamie took a deep breath, readying herself to speak before the sound of a low, bellowing voice cut her off.

“Oi, you two,” Owen called, “I’m plating up the food." 

Dani and Jamie smiled at him, before sharing a look, "I'll see you inside," Dani replied before walking away from Jamie and heading into the kitchen, wondering how many more chances they would have taken from them. 

* * *

Dani had eaten far too much.

She was sure that if she ate another mouthful of food, she would burst, Jamie, however, had not reached said limit, they had moved back into the living room after dinner, and as she and her mother sat watching the TV feeling far too sleepy and full to move, Jamie sat beside Dani snacking on chocolates.

“How do you do it?” Dani asked, watching her carefully, she’d be lying if she said that she wasn’t impressed at the amount Jamie had eaten and could apparently still eat, “Like, where does it go?” She asked motioning to Jamie’s petite body.

Jamie smiled and swallowed her mouthful of chocolate, “I’ve got hollow legs,” She joked motioning to them, as she lifted them from the floor and brought them up onto the sofa as she cuddled further into Dani.

“You’re an idiot,” She chuckled, shaking her head slowly.

“I’m your idiot,” Jamie replied with a soft smile before she rested her head on Dani’s shoulder.

Dani nodded her head slowly, “You are… and I don’t think I’d want you to be any other way,” She admitted before she rested her head gently on Jamie’s enjoying the closeness of the other woman, even more, that morning.

Their platonish relationship only getting more and more confusing thanks to their fleeting moments that seemed to be all too easily interrupted.

“Right then… it’s time for The Queen’s Speech,” Owen chimed, clapping his hands together, as he and Hannah walked back into the living room after washing all the dishes, “Get your money ready… I am betting a pound on the Queen wearing a green number this year,” He grinned, “What do we think ladies?”

Hannah smiled and thought for a moment before replying, “I think she’ll be in red,” She replied, “I feel like she’ll do something stereotypically Christmassy,” She admitted with a smile, “Of course I thought the same last year and I was wrong.”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “Nah, I think that our Lizzie will be wearing more of a blue shade… maybe like a grey-ish colour,” She shrugged her shoulders slightly, “I think she’ll go for something that’ll make her eyes pop a little,” She joked.

Dani rolled her eyes and shook her head at the dark-haired woman, “You really think the Queen is going to care about her eyes popping?” She asked with a small chuckle. 

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yes, I think she will care about things like that, she’s a classy lady and I think she’ll want to look good for her subjects,” She replied the teasing tone to her voice only getting stronger and stronger.

“You’re totally wrong,” Dani shook her head slowly, “She’s gonna wear some pastel shades I think… like a pale pink… or maybe a lilac.”

“I’m a little lost, what exactly are we betting on?” Karen asked, looking between the four friends before her eyes fell onto Dani.

“It’s a game that Jamie, Owen, and Hannah play,” Dani explained, “Each year at Christmas the Queen gives a speech, just talking about things that have happened that year, important events and the likes, and she might mention something about the year to come… but it’s pretty much the only thing to watch… and it’s _really boring_ … so they made it a game, you bet money on what colour you think her outfit will be… last year was my first time playing and I won… I mean, the jackpot was only four pounds, but a win is still a win.”

“Say what you want Poppins, but that four pounds is a decent night out in the local,” Jamie smiled, “I remember how you got last year thanks to that money and some random men,” She joked.

“I really wasn’t that bad,” Dani shook her head, more to convince herself and her mother than anyone else, “I was mildly drunk.”

“Mildly drunk?” Jamie gave a dry laugh, “You were absolutely legless, Owen had to carry you home,” She pointed out.

“That’s what happens when you have random people buying you drinks,” Hannah replied smiling at the blonde woman, “The number of men who offered to buy you a drink was impressive, I’ll give you that.”

Dani rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something before a deep voice cut her off, “Oh, leave the girl alone,” Owen replied, “It was her first Boxing Day experience and I am sure that if any one of us could have had that amount of free drinks we’d have accepted them too.”

“Thank you, Owen,” Dani replied with a slightly smug smile.

“What’s Boxing Day?” Karen asked.

“It’s the day after Christmas Day,” Jamie explained, “It’s nothing major, it’s just a spare day off work really, and most people go out and get drunk in the local, and if they have kids there's like a little party for them with music and everything, but really it's just an excuse to get drunk," She divulged, "It's a bit of an English tradition." 

“That sounds fun,” Karen replied, “I’m assuming we’re all doing something for it tomorrow?” She asked, her eyes hopeful as she turned to Dani for her answer.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know,” She admitted with a soft smile, had her mother not been with them, the answer would be yes, they would be doing something. Last year had been an interesting experience, she’d met new people had many drinks bought for her by men that admittedly had been old enough to be her father, and had had the best time with Hannah, Owen, and Jamie, like this year Miles and Flora had been swept away by Mr. Wingrave for a family vacation, which meant the adults had been able to let their hair down, with no consequences.

Until Dani woke up the morning after with a raging hangover.

Karen rolled her eyes and tutted quietly, “You promised me the full experience of a Christmas in England, and you’re going to deprive me of what sounds like a fun day? That hardly seems fair, Danielle.”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Sure,” She replied, “We’ll go.”

“Oh, and I’ll bet a pound that the Queen is wearing white,” She replied with a smile before she drained her glass of wine, “Dani, get me another would you?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Dani nodded her head.

Jamie moved to let Dani up from her position on the sofa, she watched as the blonde took the glass from her mother, and left the room without another word, Jamie turned her mouth down slightly before she followed Dani into the kitchen. 

“You alright?” Jamie asked, “That conversation didn’t seem to go the way you wanted it to,” She commented, coming to stand beside her.

“I knew she would be like this as soon as she knew what Boxing Day was all about… I knew she’d be more excited to go to the pub and drink than she would be for anything else.”

Jamie placed her hand on the small of Dani’s back, the blonde turned her head at the contact, “Look, Dani, we don’t have to go,” She shook her head slowly, “We can find something else to do with your mum… we’ll leave the drinking to Owen and Hannah.”

“And disappoint my mother?” She asked, “I’ll pass on that one… but thank you,” She replied with a soft smile, “I really do appreciate you offering that, but I guess this is just something that I am going to have to deal with.”

“Something _we’ll_ have to deal with,” Jamie reminded her with a soft smile, "Even if it means me staying sober all day, you're not gonna be dealing with it alone." 

Her heart skipped a beat at the reminder of the promise Jamie had made her. The promise that she wouldn’t have to face her mother alone, a promise it seemed, Jamie would do anything to keep.

With Jamie by her side, Dani was sure she could face anything her mother might throw at them. As long as they worked together.

She and Jamie. Just the two of them.


	13. Ruin The Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you so much to everyone who has left a comment and/ or kudos on this fic and thank you to anyone who has bookmarked or subscribed to this fic it means so much to me and I appreciate it so much!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter quite a lot happens in it!! 
> 
> ALSO AS OF NOW THIS FIC IS RATED M!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!! this is my favourite chapter of this whole fic!! I hope you all have an amazing start to the new year. 
> 
> And with this chapter let's all start the new year with a BANG!! ...haha I'll show myself out...

**Ruin The Friendship**

Dani was sure that Boxing Day had become one of her favourite days of the year; all of the stress of Christmas had officially gone, yet there was still a nice festive feeling to the air, as the holidays in England were far from over. She sat, at the kitchen table in silence, nursing a cup of coffee, with her mother watching her carefully, and Owen stood at the stove making a full English breakfast, while she usually wasn’t the biggest fan of greasy, heavy foods, Owen's full English breakfasts that he made every Boxing Day were one of Dani's favorite meals. 

While she was sad that she wouldn't be able to let her hair down as much this year as she had last year, due to being on babysitting duties for her mother, she was still looking forward to having a day out in a little pub in Bly with her three best friends.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Karen asked, cutting through the silence, looking between her daughter and the chef, waiting for either of them to answer her.

“Well, we’re waiting for Jamie and Hannah to get ready, and then we’re all having brunch, and then we’ll think about heading out and making a day of it,” Owen explained, “That’s what we usually do, out at about 1:30 pm and then we don’t come home until the pub shuts.”

“So, this is an all-day thing?” Karen asked, her eyes gleaming at the thought of being out for the entire day.

Owen nodded his head slowly, “Yes, so you might want to take it slow and not peak too early, both with the dancing and the drinking,” He warned her, “We don’t want to be ducking out early because you went too hard too fast.”

Karen gave a slightly flirtatious chuckle, “Oh, you don’t have to worry about anything being too hard or fast for me,” She replied, a small smirk pulling at her lips as she took a sip of her coffee.

Dani had to fight to hold back her gag.

The thought of her mother doing anything hard and fast made her stomach flip, and not in a good way, she was sure she would be scarred for life with that mental image, she checked the time on her watch, and wondered, just how long Jamie could possibly take to get read. Willing herself to think of anything other than what her mother had just said.

The kitchen door being pushed open grabbed Dani’s attention instantly, as she looked over her shoulder, hoping to see one person and one person in particular, her excitement soon fell when Hannah stepped into the room.

“Good morning everyone, don’t we all look nice,” Hannah grinned as she looked around the three other people in the kitchen, each one of them putting in the most effort Hannah had seen for a while for the occasion, “Karen, that blouse is just lovely,” She complimented the older woman as she sat in the seat beside her, “No Jamie yet?” She asked looking at Dani.

The blonde shook her head slowly, “No… you wouldn’t believe how long it takes that woman to get ready,” Dani replied with a small smile, “The days we went shopping and to the market, I was ready way before she was.”

“That’s because perfection takes time,” The teasing comment caught Dani off guard, the blonde looked over her shoulder and smiled at the brunette, who rolled her eyes and shrugged, “Unless you’re you and then you just wake up like that,” Jamie smiled pointing at Dani.

“Wow, Jamie, you look…” Not for the first time when looking at Jamie, Dani seemed completely and utterly lost for words, as her eyes trailed the length of Jamie’s body, taking in the sight of the dark-haired woman in a simple, green dress, the colour bringing out her eyes and making Dani’s heart rate hit new levels of speed.

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Thank you,” She replied with a beaming grin as she headed towards Dani, she stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening slightly, “Oh my god, Owen, look at your jacket,” Jamie exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at the older man, Dani and Karen bother snapped their heads in Owen’s direction, anxious to see what Jamie had commented on.

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” He asked, checking his jacket for any signs of damage, or wear and tear.

“Nothing… it just looks like someone spilled gorgeous all over it,” She smiled as she rounded the table to take the seat next to Dani, “And I know I’ve already told you this… but you look gorgeous too,” She said, placing a gentle kiss on Dani’s cheek.

The blonde smiled before turning her head to place a chaste kiss on Jamie’s lips, she’d already become used to kissing the other woman, so much so, that it just seemed more like a natural response than an act anymore. Just as she thought about deepening the kiss, the sound of someone clearing their throat pulled the two women away from each other.

Dani hated her mom for already being awake that morning, but also, thanked her, if it wasn’t for her mother, she’d have had no excuse to kiss Jamie, and right now, Dani would take any excuse she could to kiss the dark-haired woman.

Jamie pulled back first, and Dani had to resist the urge to lean forwards, and connect their lips once more, the dark-haired woman smiled at her before turning her head to look at the other two women sitting at the table. “Well, I don’t know about you lot,” She smiled, “But I plan on having a bit of a quiet one today,” She admitted, “Where I would usually get wankered… and I do mean, really wankered, I’m just gonna have a couple.”

“Okay, who are you? And what have you done with Jamie?” Owen asked as he dished out the food, looking over his shoulder to watch the dark-haired woman carefully.

Jamie shrugged her shoulders, “I just don’t wanna feel as rough as a badger’s arse tomorrow,” She replied, “Is that such a bad thing?”

Owen shook his head and opened his mouth to say something before a small chuckle from Karen cut him off, “You do have a wonderful way with words,” She smiled, her tone the softest Dani had heard it while talking to Jamie, “But what exactly does any of that mean?”

“Oh, well, rough as a badger’s arse means I don’t wanna feel ill… I don’t wanna feel rough tomorrow morning, I do actually have a little work to do and I’ve been slacking a little bit lately,” Jamie shrugged, and Dani didn’t know if she was telling the truth, or if this was just Jamie’s way of setting herself up to remain sober so that she could help Dani should she need it.

“And getting wankered?”

“Really drunk,” Jamie shrugged, “You can do it with anything really… just add ‘ed’ to the end of it and pair it up with the word _absolutely_ you have got yourself a British slang term for being drunk.”

“Well not _anything_ ,” Dani replied shaking her head slowly, “I mean, there has to be something that doesn’t work, right?”

Owen shook his head, “No, I’m pretty sure she’s right,” He replied, “I plan on getting absolutely kettled,” He smiled, “Hannah what about you?”

Hannah chuckled, “Think I’d like to get plastered.”

Jamie smiled, “See anything… so what about you? How drunk do you plan on getting?” She asked, turning her attention to Dani.

The blonde shook her head and smiled, “I don’t plan on getting anything,” She admitted, “I will be your sober companion for the day.”

Jamie shook her head, “No, Poppins, you don’t have to do that, if you wanna let your hair down and really enjoy the day, go for it.”

“No, really it’s fine, I don’t mind spending the day sober, it just means we can judge everyone else together.”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, a small smile spreading across her lips, “I like the way you think.”

There was a moment of silence before Owen spoke again, “Oh wait I’ve got another,” He replied, a beaming smile crossing his face, “Today, I am going to get… absolutely… Danielle Claytoned,” He chuckled.

“Oh, haha,” Dani replied dryly and nodding her head slowly, “Because of how drunk I got last year… that’s really funny… hilarious, even,” She said sardonically, rolling her eyes.

“Well, I mean… it is a little bit,” Jamie smiled, and nodded her head, Dani gave her an unamused look, the dark-haired woman shook her head, “I mean, no it’s not,” She replied trying her best to suppress a smile.

Owen chuckled at the two women, before looking at Jamie, and making a whipping sound and motion, earning himself a glare from the dark-haired woman.

* * *

By the time they got to the pub, it was starting to get packed, the room was filled with loud music, laughter, and conversation. Jamie craned her neck to try and get a better look around the room.

“Plan of action,” Jamie spoke loudly, trying to be heard over all the other noise in the pub, “I’ll get the first round, you lot try and find somewhere to sit… what are we all drinking?” She asked.

“I’ll just have a pint please,” Owen sighed, “I don’t even care what kind of larger it is, just a pint of anything,” He smiled.

“I’ll have a gin and tonic, thank you,” Hannah smiled, already shrugging out of her coat as they stood in the doorway.

“Karen, what are you having?” Jamie asked.

“Oh, I’ll have the same as Hannah, thank you.”

“Poppins?”

“Oh, uh, I haven’t decided yet,” She admitted, “I’ll just go to the bar with you and help with the drinks… you guys go sit down, we’ll be over in a little bit,” She smiled.

The other three members of their group nodded their heads before walking away from Dani and Jamie, weaving in and out of the crowd.

“You don’t have to help me, y’know?” Jamie asked, “They’ll give me a tray to carry stuff over… you just go and sit yourself down with the others,” She sighed nodding her head in the direction of the bar just next to them, "I'll be fine." 

“I really don’t mind waiting with you,” Dani replied, “Besides,” She sighed as she walked towards the bar, joining the crowd of patrons, all of them eagerly trying to buy a drink, “It looks like you could be waiting a long time.”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yeah probably, but that’s just the joys of Boxing Day,” She sighed as she and Dani joined the queue at the bar, there was a beat of silence before Jamie spoke again, “I uh, meant what I said earlier, by the way.”

Dani quirked her eyebrow at the dark-haired woman, “About what?”

“About you looking gorgeous,” Jamie admitted, “That dress is just…” She shook her head slowly, “Red looks really good on you,” She smiled, “Like, _really_ good,” Dani watched as Jamie’s eyes scanned the full length of her body unashamedly.

“Thank you,” Dani replied, her voice coming out a little breathless, she had never known a simple complement to have such an effect on her, but then again, no one had ever had the same effect on her that Jamie did.

 _That’s just the Jamie effect_. Hannah’s words rang out in her mind, stronger than ever, she had known them to be true when she had first heard them, but that day, they seemed more fitting than they ever had before.

“You’re welcome,” Jamie sighed.

They were waiting at the bar for no less than ten minutes before Jamie was served, Dani took her mother’s drink and her own and carried them to the long table Owen and Hannah had found for them.

Dani did her best to not spill any of the contents of the glasses, which was a task made entirely too difficult thanks to the copious amounts of children running around the pub. As much as this day was a family day and as much as the small pub in Bly tried to make it a day for the whole family. Dani would have much preferred it had it been adults only.

“Sorry about the wait,” Jamie sighed as she placed the tray in the middle of the table, before taking a seat, and taking a sip from her glass, “It’s absolutely mad over there, you can hardly hear yourself talking over other people… so make the most of those because I won’t be going back for a while.”

* * *

They had only been at the pub for two hours, but already Karen was slipping into a state of drunkenness that no one had been expecting, it was clear that she was taking the British tradition of drinking the day after Christmas and was running with it. Drinking anyone and everyone under the table.

Owen and Hannah were heading towards tipsy and had been flirting relentlessly all day, their flirting only become more and more obvious and shameless the more they had to drink.

While Dani and Jamie were taking it easy, keeping themselves at a certain level of sober that they would be able to look after Karen should she head the same way she had at the market.

Dani couldn’t help but smile as she watched Owen and Hannah dancing with each other, each of them wearing a beaming smile, “You having a good time?” Jamie asked, the sound of her voice pulling Dani’s attention away from their friends.

“I am, I’m having the best time,” Dani admitted nodding her head before she took a sip of her drink.

“Are you sure?” Jamie asked, “Because I feel like I might be boring you a little bit.”

Dani shook her head slowly, “You could never bore me.”

“Well, thank you,” Jamie replied, “But your mum isn’t here at this particular moment, so you don’t have to say things like that… If I’m being boring, you can tell me," Jamie sighed, she had enjoyed the small break from Karen watching them closely. While the older woman might only be stood at the bar, she was still far enough away from them to not be able to see every move they made and to not be able to hear every little thing they said. 

“I know she isn’t here… and if you were boring me, I’d tell you… but you’re not…” Dani shook her head again, a small smile tugging on her lips, “I’m enjoying just sitting here, and drinking our soda and just keeping each other company.”

“That makes me feel a little better,” Jamie admitted, “But I do feel a little bad that you’re not drinking with everyone else, I don’t mind being the only sober one y’know?”

“No, I can’t let you do that… thank you for staying sober so that I don’t have to deal with my mom alone. I do really appreciate that… but I have a question,” Dani sighed, “Do you really have to work tomorrow… or was that just some lie so that no one would question you staying sober?” She asked. 

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt me to do a little bit of work,” She admitted, “I haven’t even finished cleaning the guttering yet and I started doing that days ago… and then I’ve got to start getting the greenhouse ready to prepare for the next season of planting stuff,” She explained, “Mr. Wingrave and the kids come back soon, and I’d like to make it look like I at least tried when he gets back.”

“Okay, well maybe I could help you?” Dani shrugged, “We can do some of that stuff together right? And it’ll make the work a little easier for you.”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “No, I couldn’t ever ask you to do something like that for me,” She replied, “Besides, when Miles and Flora get back, you’re gonna have your hands full. You might as well make the most of what little time you have left.”

“You’re not asking me to, I offered,” Dani pointed out, “And I really would like to help you. You always do so much for me and you never ask for anything in return, the least I can do is help you clean out the greenhouse for when you can next grow stuff… will you let me help with that?”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, and smiled at the blonde woman, “Yeah, I guess I can allow you to help me with that… But I’ll have you know that I run a tight ship… so if you do help me, I expect _nothing_ but _perfection_ in every way, yeah?”

“And you will _receive_ nothing but perfection, I promise.”

“With you helping me, I don’t doubt that for a single second.”

“Awwh, Jamie, are you calling me perfect?” Dani asked, smiling at the shorter woman, “Or are you just saying that you know I’m gonna do an awesome job? Because I am fine with either of those,” Dani admitted with a shrug.

“Good thing I was doing both then, isn’t it?”

* * *

It had taken her some convincing but eventually, Dani had convinced Jamie to join her, Hannah, and Owen on the dance floor, Jamie couldn’t help but smile as a sober Dani danced like no one was watching despite it feeling like all eyes were on her.

Jamie couldn’t blame people for looking at Dani, anyone could see how truly gorgeous she was, and Jamie was only starting to see that more and more as the days passed by, and right now, Jamie was pretty sure that Dani was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen in her life.

It was becoming increasingly harder for Jamie to think about or concentrate on anything that wasn’t _Dani_. “Hey, are you okay?” Dani asked, the sound of her voice seemed to pull Jamie back to reality.

“Uh, yeah, why?”

A small smile spread across Dani’s lips, “You just seemed to zone out a little, I mean, you were still dancing… sort of… but I don’t know you looked kind of distant.”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “I, uh, think I’m just a little tired,” She lied with a small shrug, “I mean, we have been out for a good few hours now, and yesterday was a pretty busy day,” She replied, “I can’t wait to get home and get straight into my pyjama’s.”

“You’re so old,” Dani joked.

Jamie furrowed her eyebrows slightly, “Pretty sure you’re older than me…”

“By like four months, that doesn’t even count.”

“I’d have still been a grade below you in school, because of where our birthdays fall, so it makes a bit of a difference,” Jamie joked with a small shrug, “You’re the old one.”

Dani shook her head, “Wrong… you’re the one who wants to get home and get straight into her pyjama’s while I am happy to stay out doing this for quite a bit longer… you’re the old one.”

“You’re telling me getting home, changing into pyjama’s and having a cuppa doesn’t sound grand right about now?” Jamie asked with a small smile.

Dani rolled her eyes and sighed, “Okay maybe that does sound a little good, but only because of the way you just said it,” She smiled.

Jamie was happy that her lie seemed to have worked, though the more she thought about it, the more she realised how great it would be when they got home, and she could change out of that dress and those uncomfortable shoes.

They danced a little more before some movement at the bar caught Jamie’s attention, she furrowed her eyebrows slightly, before her eyes widened, she looked to the floor, before looking back to the bar again, to make sure she had seen what she thought she had.

“Uh, Poppins, I don’t know how to tell you this, but I think you might have a new dad,” Jamie joked, grabbing hold of Dani’s arms and spinning her round to face her mother, who stood at the bar clearly flirting with a man with salt-and-pepper hair, a man that just a few moments ago, Jamie had seen kissing the older woman. 

“Maybe that’s a good thing,” Dani replied, turning her head just slightly to look at Jamie, “You know like when you have to hit on the bottom of a ketchup bottle to release the pre—” She stopped herself from talking and shook her head, “Nope, grossed myself out with that,” She turned around to face Jamie fully, and have her back to her mother no longer wanting to see her actions.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Jamie shrugged, “I think a good sha—" 

"Ewww," Dani replied cutting her off from what she had been about to say, "I am begging you to not finish that sentence," She shook her head slowly, "My mom had sex once and I was the product of that." 

Jamie chuckled and shook her head slowly, "If you say so, Poppins... but how about you stop thinking about that and you dance to _Wombling Merry Christmas_ with me instead?” She asked, a smile spreading across her face as the oh so familiar intro to the song played out around the pub.

“You have some weird Christmas songs here,” Dani chuckled shaking her head, “But I’d be lying if I said this one wasn’t catchy,” She shrugged as she, Jamie, Hannah, and Owen began to dance around, singing the song at the top of their lungs, with Dani struggling to keep up with the lyrics until it hit the chours. 

* * *

By the time they got back to the manor, Owen and Hannah had succeeded in their task of getting drunk, as had Karen, the three of them seemed to stumble and sway to the side with each step they took. As Hannah, Owen, and Karen all headed to the kitchen, Dani and Jamie headed straight for the stairs to change out of the dresses, with Dani all but running to the bedroom, “Look who suddenly can’t wait to get into her pajama’s,” Jamie joked.

“I just can’t wait to get out of this dress,” She admitted, “While it might look great, it’s not the comfiest thing in the world after like, twelve hours of wearing it.”

“Trust me I know the feeling,” Jamie nodded her head in agreement.

“Will you help me out of this thing?” Dani asked pointing to her zipper.

“Blimey,” Jamie replied her eyes widening slightly, “Usually women try and woo me a bit first before they demand I take their clothes off, but this way works too,” She joked with a small chuckle, feeling a little relieved when Dani laughed too.

“You know what I meant,” She turned her back to Jamie and moved all of her hair to one side giving Jamie better access to the zip at the back of her dress, Dani looked over her shoulder just as Jamie stepped away from her, she turned to face the other woman, being careful with her dressmaking sure it didn't fall down around her, “Do you need help?”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “As much as I would love for you to get me out of this dress, it’s more of an over the head thing,” Jamie replied with a small chuckle, as she watched Dani’s eyes widen slightly, she instantly regretted her words, “Uh, I’m gonna go get changed in the bathroom,” She pointed to the door, before grabbing her pyjama’s and walking away from Dani, not giving the blonde time to respond.

She closed the door behind her and headed straight to the mirror looking at her own reflection and shaking her head slowly, “Sort yourself out Jamie,” She pointed at herself in the mirror before changing out of her pyjama’s and heading back to the door and knocking on it once.

“You can come back in,” Dani replied her voice quiet, as Jamie walked back into the bedroom, the first thing she saw was Dani looking down at herself and the too big pajamas she was wearing, she looked up when she heard the door close quietly, “Do they look bad?” She asked.

Jamie shook her head slowly, “No, they look comfortable actually,” She replied, “And you look pretty cute in them… that shirt especially,” She shrugged, “As I said earlier, red looks good on you.”

Dani pulled at the shirt and smiled slightly, “You think I look cute in them?”

“Yeah, I think you look cute in a lot of things,” Jamie admitted without really thinking.

 _Jamie, what did I just fucking say_? She reprimanded herself, fearing what Dani might do or say if she realised just how much Jamie meant those words or if she realised just how Jamie actually felt about her.

“Uh, I’m gonna go make a cuppa,” Jamie spoke again shaking her head slightly, “Do you want one?” She asked.

“Yeah, thanks,” Dani replied nodding her head slowly.

Jamie quickly left the room, heading straight for the kitchen, expecting it to be occupied by three other people, however, when she walked into the room, to see only Karen, a wave of dread washed over her. “You alright in here by yourself?” Jamie asked with a small smile. The older woman narrowed her eyes slightly, and pursed her lips, before looking away from Jamie. “Are you alright?” Jamie asked again.

“Yes,” Karen replied, her tone harsh.

“Where’s Hannah and Owen?”

Karen sighed and rolled her eyes slightly, “They went to bed, I assumed you and Danielle had done the same,” She admitted already sounding bored with what little conversation they were having.

Jamie figured she should have known better than to expect any niceties from the older woman, but she had thought that after yesterday, and the night they’d had, things might finally start looking up, it appeared, she had been wrong.

"No, well, I mean... yeah kind of but we want a cup of tea to have in bed," She explained, feeling slightly nervous around the older woman, "Do you want some tea?" She asked, though when she looked at the older woman's glassy eyes she spoke again, "Or a strong coffee? We've got decafe, I know it's not the same as regular, but it might help sober you up a bit and help with a hangover tomorrow?" She asked as she poured two cups of tea for herself and Dani from the still steaming teapot. 

One thing she loved about Hannah and Owen being in the manor was that there was always a fresh pot of tea waiting for anyone who wanted a cup. 

"No," She replied bluntly. 

Jamie sighed and rolled her eyes, “Karen, just what is your problem with me?” She asked, “Have I done something wrong? Have I upset you? If I have then I’m really sorry and I never meant for that to happen… but I’d like it if you could tell me what I’ve done wrong and then, I don’t know… maybe I can fix it.”

“I don’t have an issue with you personally,” Karen commented, and it was clear to see, that Karen’s hurtful, callous attitude was back, brought on, once again by alcohol. The extensive drinking she had done that day, had started to bring out the worst in her, “I just don’t think it’s right.”

Jamie was more thankful now than ever, that she and Dani had done their best to take it easy with drinking, both of them only having a couple of alcoholic drinks, compared to Hannah and Owens state of inebriation and Karen’s state of being paralytic. She knew that had she reached the same level of drunkness as Hannah and Owen, there would have been no holding back her anger and that wouldn’t have ended well for anyone. She knew had she acted that way, any chance she had with Dani would be out the window.

“What isn’t right?” Jamie asked, turning to look at Karen.

“You and Dani, it’s not right,” She shrugged, “I just don’t see you making her has happy as Eddie did… they really were perfect for each other,” She snarked, a snide smile spreading across her face, it was obvious she was trying to hurt Jamie in any way she could.

“Yeah… they must have been a pretty good couple since y’know, you never shut up about them.”

“Did I strike a nerve?”

Jamie shook her head turning around to face Karen, “No, not really,” She admitted, “I’m a fairly confident person, and the thought of the guy _Dani left_ being perfect for her doesn’t bother me one bit,” She admitted with a shrug, “If he was that great, she wouldn’t have left him… if she loved him as much as you think she did, she’d still be in Iowa… but she isn’t she’s here… and she picked me… yes, I asked her out, but she still said yes… I was actually lucky enough for her to agree… you need to let this whole Dani and Edmund thing go. Just because you don’t like me doesn’t give you a right to treat Dani like shit.”

“I just said that I don’t have an issue with you…and I most definitely do not treat my daughter like shit." 

Jamie scoffed, "Alright then, if you don't have an issue with me... and you don't have an issue with Dani, what is the problem?" She asked. 

"I just don’t see this thing between you and Dani lasting,” She replied, with a level of certainty that Jamie had never heard before, “I give her a year, maybe two before she realises what she actually wants and comes home… she left him and she will leave you too… you know as well as I do that she can better.”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, she can do better, she can do a lot fucking better than me,” She agreed, “But I’m gonna let you in on a little secret now,” Jamie replied with a shrug, “I don’t care if you see it lasting or not, because I see it lasting,” She took a deep breath before she continued, “I have never felt the way I feel about Dani, about _anything_ or _anyone_ else in my life… and while that is scary to admit… and it is. It’s just… it’s fucking _terrifying_ … it’s the truth.”

“Is that so?” Karen asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Jamie nodded her head, “Yeah, so with all due respect, I don’t care what you think about our relationship, or what you think about me… because, to me, it really doesn’t matter what you think… I care what Dani thinks, I care about that a lot… but you?” She asked, shaking her head slowly, “No… that doesn’t affect my life at all.”

“My opinion on you changes nothing?” Karen asked.

Jamie shook her head slowly, “Nah, see, I’m staying with Dani until _she_ decides she doesn’t want me around anymore… so I guess you’re just gonna have to get used to me.”

She gave the older woman a false smile before picking up the two cups of tea and leaving the kitchen, she needed to be away from the older woman, she didn’t trust herself to not say or do something that she would regret, and she knew the only way to prevent that from happening, was to be away from her.

Jamie widened her eyes when she saw Dani standing on the other side of the kitchen door, “You alright, Poppins?” She asked. 

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, I’m good,” She replied slightly breathless, “I just wondered what was taking you so long,” She shrugged, “It sort of felt like maybe something had happened?”

Jamie shook her head, “No… your mum and I were just… talking,” She gave her a tight-lipped smile, “Turns out it’s not so much me that she hates… she just thinks you’re going to leave me and that you can do better than someone like me… but we already knew that last part.”

She handed Dani her tea and began to walk towards the stairs.

“She told you all that?”

Jamie nodded her head and looked over her shoulder to see Dani following her, “Uh, yeah she did… after I asked her what her problem with me was,” She admitted, “I tried talking to her but got really blunt responses and she just sounded so vexed, so I asked what her issue was and she told me that it’s not me she doesn’t like… she just thinks that because you left Eddie, you’ll leave me… how happy she will be when she finds out about our inevitable fake break-up.”

Dani sighed, “Yeah… about that I—”

“Obviously, we’ll say you left me… me leaving you just isn’t believable,” Jamie smiled.

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Maybe,” She mumbled.

“What was that?” Jamie asked, coming to stop outside Dani’s bedroom door, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“Oh, no I just said maybe we can say I broke up with you,” Dani shrugged, “But uh, I don’t think we need to worry about that just yet, right?”

"Yeah, we can definitely talk more about that stuff closer to the time.”

Dani gave her a soft smile before taking a sip of her tea, watching Jamie closely as she pushed the door to the bedroom open, “Did my mom say anything else to you?” Dani asked, her blue eyes curious.

Jamie stepped into the bedroom and turned to face Dani once more, sighing and turning her mouth down slightly, as if in deep thought about the conversation shed had with Karen, “Erm… nope,” She shook her head as she walked around to her side of the bed and placed her cup on the bedside table.

“Oh,” Dani replied, placing her own cup down on her bedside table, right next to the poinsettia Jamie had given her all those days ago, “And you didn’t say anything to that?”

“Well, I played along with the whole us being a couple… and I agreed you could do better because I mean… you could… but uh,” Jamie shook her head slowly, “No. nothing else was said.”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Oh.”

“I’m gonna go brush my teeth,” Jamie said, hating the awkwardness that seemed to sit between them ever since she had left the kitchen and seen Dani standing by the door.

She couldn’t stop her stomach from twisting slightly at the thought of Dani overhearing anything that had been said between her and her mother, especially, if she hadn’t felt the same way.

Just as Jamie reached the door, Dani’s voice stopped her in her tracks, “Did you mean it?” Dani asked, her voice barely above a whisper in the quiet of her room, Jamie turned around and furrowed her eyebrows, a deep crease setting in her forehead, “All the stuff you said to my mom… the stuff you know I heard over the past few days… and the stuff you didn’t think I had… like tonight when you told her how you feel about me… did you mean it, or was that just part of the act?”

"You heard all that?" Jamie asked. 

Dani nodded her head slowly, "I did," She replied, "And I'd really like to know if you meant it or not?" 

Jamie sighed, her green eyes scanning Dani’s face carefully, trying to read the expression, trying to see inside her head to know how to handle this situation, she knew, if ever there was a right time to tell her how she felt, it was now, it was while Dani was looking at her like _that_ , her expression soft, full of awe and wonder, and so, Jamie nodded her head slowly.

“Yeah,” She admitted, her breathing shaky, her voice just as quiet as Dani’s had been, neither of them daring to be any louder, “Yeah, I meant all of it,” she divulged, “I’ve never felt like this before and while it’s taken me a while to realise it, and to even admit it, I think that I’ve felt like this for a really long time… and I am terrified about it, but… I like it,” She shrugged, "And I really like you too... like I _really_ like you." 

Without another word, Dani crossed the room to Jamie, and cupped her face in her hands, pulling her into a hard kiss, so unlike the others, they had shared this past week, the blonde pulled away, and smiled slightly, “Are you sure?” Jamie asked and Dani nodded her head.

“Yes,” Dani replied, nodding her head quickly, “I am so sure.”

Jamie smiled before closing the gap between them once more, connecting their lips in a heated, much more intense kiss than the last one had been, and when she felt Jamie’s lips on her own, Dani felt her heart skip a beat, and she found that she really liked that feeling, Jamie's hands soon found their way to Dani's hips, gripping them softly. 

She wondered when kissing Edmund had stopped feeling this exciting and this enjoyable, though, deep down she couldn’t help but wonder if kissing Edmund had _ever_ felt like _this_.

She wondered, if there had ever been this much passion between them, or if she had simply fabricated it all in her head because that’s what she was _supposed_ to feel with him, that’s what everyone around her expected.

This kiss was so different from all the others. It was a kiss that she knew she wouldn’t have been able to hold back for much longer, as her true feelings for Jamie became harder and harder to contain.

Thanks to her assertiveness, it was a kiss that Jamie had eagerly returned.

Dani brought her hands up to Jamie’s shoulder, her fingers gripping at Jamie’s sweatshirt. She could feel Jamie begin to hesitate slightly until she pulled her closer using the sweatshirt she was wearing. As soon as Jamie realised that Dani wasn’t going to push her away any time soon, she shifted closer to her, continuing to kiss her with everything that she had.

Dani raised her hand from Jamie’s shoulder to slip it behind her neck, keeping her close as Jamie began to move Dani towards the bed. She could feel her heart racing at the thought of where this could possibly lead. She sucked in a harsh breath through her nose as Jamie’s teeth gently nipped at her bottom lip, before her tongue came out to trace it, silently asking for entrance that Dani happily granted.

A soft moan left her mouth when Jamie’s tongue met her own, she felt Jamie smirk into the kiss as her grip on her hips became a little tighter, before she pushed Dani onto the bed.

Jamie broke the kiss as Dani moved further up the bed, grabbing Jamie’s wrist guiding her up the bed with her, Jamie moved to straddle the blonde woman, before she continued the fervid kissing, wasting no time in pushing her tongue back into Dani’s mouth, the blonde released another, much lower, moan.

Dani was surprised at the sound she emitted just from a kiss, but then again, no one had ever kissed her the way that Jamie was her hands came to rest on Jamie's thighs, squeezing them lightly, as Jamie’s hands became tangled in blonde hair. Dani could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she was overcome by a tidal was of feelings. 

The excitement.

The attraction.

The _need_.

She needed this to go further, just like she had wanted all those nights before.

Dani let out a small gasp when Jamie gave her hair a light tug, pulling her head backward and breaking their kiss momentarily. Jamie couldn’t help but smile when they locked eyes and she saw that Dani’s were almost black with lust. She connected her lips to Dani’s briefly before moving her kisses down her jaw, heading towards her neck. Dani’s breathing hitched slightly when she felt the soft lips brushing against her pulse point in gentle kisses. Before Jamie sank her teeth into her skin harshly, making a loud moan erupt from Dani’s mouth.

Jamie’s tongue darted out to soothe the stinging skin before she sucked gently on Dani’s neck. At that moment, Dani knew that the feeling of need was a mutual one, Jamie wanted this to happen just as much as she did, and she was determined to make it happen.

Another rough bite followed by an open-mouthed kiss and Jamie sucking at her pulse point made a new wave of arousal wash over her.

Jamie’s grip on her blonde locks tightened, as she gave another harsh pull, emitting a soft moan from Dani’s mouth. The moan became muffled by Jamie reconnecting their lips in a sloppy, heated kiss, that was all teeth and tongues. Jamie used her body weight to push Dani backward slightly until she was laying down, Jamie hand moved to Dani’s sides, digging her nails in with just the right amount of pressure.

Dani slid her hands around from Jamie’s thighs to her ass, as she arched her back up slightly pressing herself even closer to Jamie’s body.

She wanted this.

She _needed_ this. 

Jamie grabbed Dani’s bottom lip between her teeth, teasing it gently, before sucking on it and letting it go, she looked down at the blonde woman, panting beneath her, her light pink lipstick smudged on her lips, and her eyes a darker shade than Jamie had ever seen in her life. 

Jamie moved back slightly, until she was straddling Dani once more, her breathing ragged, “Dani, are you a hundred percent sure that you wanna do this?” She asked.

Dani sat up and pecked Jamie’s lips lightly, “Yeah, I’m sure,” She whispered, nodding her head slowly, before giving Jamie another chaste kiss, “Are you? Because if you wanna stop and just talk about all this we ca—”

“Oh no, I want to,” Jamie nodded her head quickly, cutting Dani off from her rambling, “We can talk about all that later,” She replied with a soft smile before she began placing tender kisses on Dani’s neck, pushing her back down onto the bed.

Dani relished in the slightly assertive move from Jamie, this was one thing she was most definitely going to let Jamie take control of, after all, she had never actually done anything like this with another woman before. She knew that giving Jamie total and utter control would be a lot of fun, as she was sure that Jamie would know just what to do with that control.

Jamie connected their lips again, falling back into a steady rhythm, she couldn’t help but smile when she felt Dani’s tongue make the slightest bit of contact with her lower lip, asking for permission which Jamie eagerly granted her, each of them moaning quietly into each other’s mouths.

Jamie rolled her tongue languidly over Dani’s, in slow, intense kisses, and everything about it made Dani’s insides knot up in anticipation of what was to come, it felt like she had been waiting a lifetime for a moment exactly like this one.

Dani felt her heart rate increase as Jamie slipped a hand under the slightly-too-big shirt she was wearing, her clipped nails trailing lightly down her ribs, and her toned stomach before she repeated the action. Dani moaned quietly, and wrapped her legs around Jamie’s waist, and pulling her flush against her body, rolling her hips upwards purposefully into the other woman.

Jamie tugged at the bottom of Dani’s shirt lightly before pulling back the tiniest amount, “Is it okay if I take this off?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, her lips brushing against Dani’s lightly.

“Yeah,” Dani nodded her head before closing the gap between them and giving Jamie a quick kiss before pulling back again.

Jamie used the hem of Dani’s shirt to pull the taller woman into a sitting position, before pulling it over her head, she leaned backward just slightly, to take in the sight of Dani, her eyes traveling over the expanse of her collar bone, down to the curve of her breasts.

Dani’s heart skipped a beat, and a small smile spread across her face as she watched Jamie’s adoring eyes travel over the top half of her body, taking in every last detail. She was she that she would never tire of Jamie looking at her like she was the most amazing person in the world.

Especially if it happened in moments like this, moments that were just theirs, and would always be just theirs, no interruptions and nothing fleeting about it.

Jamie smiled before leaning in once more and capturing Dani’s lips in a quick kiss before she moved her kisses along her jawline, and down to her neck, the dark-haired woman reached her hand out and cupped one of Dani’s breast.

A quiet moan slipped past Dani’s lips at the contact, as she brought her hand up to Jamie’s hair, her fingers threading through the dark curls, and tugging ever so lightly, the dark-haired woman smiled against her skin before she trailed her kisses down Dani’s neck, stopping at her clavicle, nipping and sucking on the skin gently, being careful not to leave any marks, as she continued to move her kisses down the blonde’s body.

Her grip on Jamie’s hair became tighter when she kissed the tops of her breasts gently, before sinking her teeth into the soft skin, smirking slightly when Dani emitted a high-pitched moan. Her hands reached round to Dani’s back, feeling for the clasp of her bra, her kisses slowly moving back to Dani’s lips. 

Jamie pulled back, locking eyes with Dani’s and smiling slightly when she saw how dark Dani’s eyes had become, and how they both seemed to scream the word go.

Dani nodded her head slowly, and that was all Jamie needed to unhook her bra effortlessly, removing it from her body and discarding it. She captured Dani’s lips in a kiss once more, sucking on her bottom lip harshly, “God you’re beautiful,” She whispered, her lips brushing over Dani’s.

Her hands found their way back to Dani’s chest, as she slipped her tongue into her mouth relishing in the soft gasp that left the blonde, she couldn’t help but feel slightly smug at the reactions she was drawing from Dani at even the slightest touch.

Dani slipped her hands under Jamie’s sweatshirt, and trailed her clipped nails down the length of Jamie’s back, digging in with just the right amount of pressure to make a soft moan slipped past Jamie’s lips.

The sound made a wave of arousal pool in Dani’s abdomen, and she was sure that she had never wanted anything so much in her whole life. She slipped her hands from under Jamie’s sweatshirt and grabbed hold of the bottom of it, tugging it upwards. 

The dark-haired woman lifted her arms so Dani could remove the item of clothing, Jamie couldn’t stop the smug smile from spreading across her face when Dani’s eyes seemed to widen slightly at the sight of her exposed skin and simple black bra.

Dani wasted no time and almost instantly reached her hands around Jamie’s back, and with one fluid movement she had unclasped her bra, Dani removed the bra fully and placed a soft kiss to Jamie’s neck, before biting down on her pulse point harshly, dragging her nails down her back, earning herself a low, throaty moan. 

Jamie pulled Dani’s hair harshly, moving her head away from her neck. They locked eyes, both looking into eyes that were almost black with lust and attraction. 

Seeing Dani’s eyes look that way was all it took for Jamie, she pushed her backward onto the bed and pressed a hard kiss to her lips before turning Dani’s head to the side, she sucked on her earlobe and nipped at it lightly. She dipped her head, kissing and sucking her way down Dani’s neck, down to her collar bone, and then down to her breasts. Dani’s breathing becoming more and more erratic.

Jamie reached her hand up and gripped Dani’s other breast. Her fingers digging into it greedily. She continued to nip, and suck at Dani’s nipple, relishing in the light moans and gasps. 

Dani’s hand came up to tangle into Jamie’s hair. Gripping it tightly, pulling her closer to her body. Her eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy, her moans filtering out into the quiet room.

Jamie moved away from Dani’s body and gripped both her breasts in her hands. She watched Dani’s reactions intently. Taking in the rise and fall of her chest with every ragged breath she took. 

Jamie raked her nails down Dani’s body starting at her breasts moving slowly down to her hips, watching as a light pink trail appeared behind her nails. She felt Dani reach for her wrist, trying to move Jamie’s hand into her shorts to where she needed it most.

Jamie pulled her hand away, and positioned herself on top of Dani, her hand hovering over the waistband of Dani’s pyjama bottoms, “I don’t think so.” she said, allowing her lips to trail lightly on Dani’s, “I’m taking my time with you.” she whispered between light kisses. 

She brought her hand up to Dani’s breasts once more, rolling her nipple between her fingers as she kissed her softly, the trailed her tongue along Dani’s bottom lip, asking for entrance that was quickly granted to her.

She shifted their position ever so slightly, used her leg to sperate Dani’s so she could be in a more comfortable position, pushing her thigh upwards slightly, and smiling when Dani moaned at the light amount of friction caused by Jamie’s thigh rubbing against her.

Dani slid her hands down Jamie’s body to her ass, she slipped her hands under the fabric of her sweats and palmed at her ass, squeezing it gently. 

Jamie smiled into the kiss before nipping at Dani’s bottom lip, grinding her leg into Dani once more, before she clawed her nails down Dani’s body with one hand, and brought the other up to her hair, tugging on it gently.

Her fingers stopped at the waistband of Dani’s pyjama bottoms before she dipped her fingers inside and traced a soft pattern on Dani’s hips, “Take them off,” Dani whispered, her lips brushing against Jamie’s.

Jamie shook her head slowly, “I decide when they come off,” she mumbled, she traced Dani’s bottom lip with her tongue slowly, teasing the other woman, every time Dani tried to reconnect their lips Jamie would back away slightly, only ever allowing Dani’s lips to brush against hers. 

Jamie continued to trace circles on Dani’s hips, digging her nails in ever so slightly and relishing in the small whimpers and gasps that slipped past Dani’s lips. Jamie silenced the taller woman by giving her a rough kiss. 

She kept her kisses hard and deliberate as she pushed her hand fully into Dani’s pyjama bottoms and passed her underwear, cupping her between her legs. She pressed the ball of her hand up into Dani, earning herself the softest of moans. 

Dani dug her nails into Jamie’s shoulders, dragging them downwards, relishing in the moan that Jamie released into her mouth. Jamie pulled back slightly, moving away from Dani’s lips, smirking as Dani tried to keep their lips connected. She tugged at Dani's hair with one hand, as she slowly slid a finger through her folds, "You're so wet," Jamie whispered, a small smile spreading across her lips. 

She pressed the pad of her middle finger into Dani’s clit and rubbed in slow, deliberate circles, leaning forwards to capture Dani’s lips in slow, languid kisses once more. Dani moaned into Jamie’s mouth quietly, her pale thighs tightening around Jamie’s, her nails digging into the skin of Jamie’s shoulders. 

Jamie trailed her kisses away from Dani’s lips and down her jaw, trailing her tongue across soft skin, eliciting soft, high pitched moans from the blonde woman. Sucking on Dani’s pulse point briefly, before pulling away and trailing kisses down to Dani’s breasts to suck on taut nipples. 

Dani moved one of her hands up to Jamie’s hair, keeping her head in place, while her other hand still clawed lines down her back. It had been a long time since she had felt anything like this. The more Dani thought about it, the more she realised she had never felt anything quite like _this_. 

“Oh my god, Jamie,” Dani moaned lightly.

Jamie’s reply was dipping one finger inside the other woman slowly, she looked at Dani intently, watching her eyes close and her head roll backward, as she arched her body up into Jamie’s hand. Dani clawed at Jamie’s back, dragging her nails downwards, in rough, hard lines from her shoulder blades down to the small of her back, Jamie curled her fingers upwards, each thrust harder than the last.

“More,” she begged.

“Is this okay?” Jamie asked, her voice gentle. Dani nodded her head quickly, her breathing ragged as more high-pitched moans slipped past her lips. Dani’s nails still digging into Jamie’s back. 

“Yeah.” Dani panted, rolling her hips upwards in rhythm with Jamie’s thrusts. She could feel the heel of Jamie’s hand pressing into her clit with each thrust, only adding to the mounting pleasure she was feeling. She clamped her thighs around Jamie’s hand, constricting her movements ever so slightly. 

Jamie moved her kisses away from Dani’s eager mouth, kissing down her jawline, until she reached her neck, sinking her teeth in the pale flesh, relishing in the loud moan that Dani gave her at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Her moan turned into a quiet groan of frustration when Jamie removed her hand from between her legs, the dark-haired woman sat up slightly, and hooked her fingers into the waistband of Dani’s pyjama bottoms, removing them and her panties, in one quick, fluid motion.

“You are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen in my whole life,” Jamie whispered, dipping her head to press light kisses along Dani’s stomach, down to her hips, and back up her stomach once more. 

Dani tried her best to remain calm, her heart thrumming in her chest, she opened her mouth to speak, before Jamie shushed her, stroking her palms up and down her thighs gently, her hungry eyes taking in every inch of Dani’s now naked body. Her eyes filled with awe and wonder, almost worshipping. 

Dani liked it. 

No. 

Loved it. 

She kissed the inside of Dani’s thighs, nipping and sucking at the skin gently, relishing in each moan and whimper, nothing had ever filled Jamie with more satisfaction than this; taking her time with Dani, Jamie had always been one to love the build-up just as much as the actual act. She just hoped that Dani still felt the same way. 

She moved to sit between Dani’s legs, kissing a gentle line across the middle of her stomach, moving around to her hips and biting down gently, she could feel the goosebumps rising on Dani’s skin, so she repeated the action, taking in the breathy moan that seeped out into the air.

Jamie wrapped her arms around Dani’s thighs spreading them ever so slightly, she watched as Dani’s breathing hitched at the small action, and sent a quick wink Dani’s way, smirking when she heard yet another shaky breath leave Dani’s lips. She kissed the insides of Dani's thighs, before biting and sucking sporadically, leaving Dani second-guessing every action she made. Dani’s eyes locked on Jamie, watching in anticipation with each kiss she left on pale skin and leaving the taller woman whimpering slightly with bite.

Jamie looked up at Dani catching her eyes, both of their breathing ragged. 

There was a beat, a moment that seemed to last entirely too long for Dani before a soft, warm tongue lapped slowly against her clit. A low guttural moan slipped past Dani’s lips; her head fell backward as Jamie began to move her tongue in slow, deliberate circles. Building her own rhythm, as she dragged her short nails down Dani’s stomach, being careful not to leave any marks, no matter how much she wanted to, and god did she want to. 

Dani moaned loudly, closing her eyes and allowing her head to roll backward. Jamie began to pick up the pace, of her tongue, moving with a quick rhythm, and a skilled pressure, Dani slid her hand into Jamie’s hair, her nails scraping along her scalp gently, she looked down to watch Jamie, locking eyes with her once more. She could watch Jamie do this all day.

She fought to keep her eyes from closing in pleasure as she watched Jamie between her legs, she could hear small moans of satisfaction and pleasure coming from Jamie’s lips, and it only turned her on more. Dani tugged on her hair keeping her where she needed her most. A low moan ripped through Dani when she felt Jamie enter her slowly with two fingers, her lips wrapped around her clit to suck gently. 

Dani could feel her legs beginning to shake, as Jamie began to move her fingers faster, her thrusts growing harder and harder as her tongue circled Dani’s clit slowly, and languidly, the differences in speed driving Dani crazy. 

“J- Jamie, don’t stop,” Dani moaned, pulling on Jamie’s hair keeping her exactly where she wanted to, her grip tightening on dark curls the closer she got to her release.

Jamie moved her lips away from Dani’s clit and began to kiss the inside of Dani’s thigh, she smirked as Dani let out a low frustrated groan at the loss of contact. A small smirk crossed Jamie’s lips at the sound.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

“N-nothing,” Dani replied, her voice stuttering as Jamie continued to pump her fingers into her at a relentless pace, the heel of her hand brushed against Dani’s clit.

“What do you want?” Jamie asked, removing her hand from Dani’s centre, and kissing her way up Dani’s body, stopping when her lips were next to Dani’s ear, she reached her hand down once more, the pads of her fingers brushing against Dani’s clit lightly, “If you don’t tell me what you want, I can’t do it for you,” Jamie whispered, her voice low and husky.

“Oh god,” Dani moaned, her back arching off of the bed slightly.

“Tell me what you want Dani.” Jamie all but demanded, her voice low and rough. 

Dani moaned quietly, before replying, “Fuck me,” The words came out breathless, and only just audible, the sound of the curse word made a shiver run down Jamie’s spine. “Fuck me please?” she begged.

Jamie couldn’t help but smile at the sound of Dani begging her, it had been what she’d wanted to hear, but the reality of it sounded so much better than she could have ever imagined it would, everything with Dani was better than she could have ever imagined it would be.

She quickly thrust her fingers into Dani, harder than she had before, and curling them in just the right way to elicit a moan from the blonde woman, “That what you had in mind?” Jamie asked.

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yes,” She panted.

Jamie smirked against Dani’s lips before kissing her roughly, pushing her tongue into her mouth, and rolling it slowly over Dani’s. Dani moaned at the taste of herself on Jamie’s lips.

Jamie kept her pace quick, and her thrusts rough, watching as Dani bucked her hips upwards, faltering slightly as she got closer and closer to her release. Her moans became more frequent and higher in pitch. 

Moments later, Dani hit her peak. Her back arched off of the bed and her mouth opened, releasing a strangled cry of pleasure. Jamie couldn’t do anything other than watch in awe. Dani truly was beautiful, always. 

Her awe soon settled into a smug satisfaction as she slowed the thrusting of her fingers, easing Dani through her orgasm.

She placed a gentle kiss on Dani’s lips removing her fingers slowly. “Are you okay?” she asked, Dani nodded her head, a small smile tugging at her lips, Jamie brought her fingers up to her mouth sucking them clean, what she hadn't been expecting was the look in Dani's eyes when she did it, or for the blonde to take hold of the back of her neck and pull her down for a kiss, their lips crashing together. Without warning, and with one quick fluid movement, Dani had flipped their positions, Jamie now laying on her back, looking up into Dani’s eyes. 

The blonde placed a gentle kiss on her lips, before peppering kisses along her jawline and down her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point gently, Jamie's hand came up to Dani's hair, tugging on it gently, Jamie took a shaky breath, “Da-Dani, you really don’t have to do th—” Jamie was cut off by the feeling of Dani moving, she missed the feeling of Dani’s lips on her skin instantly.

Dani moved to lay beside Jamie, and the dark-haired woman instinctively wrapping her arms around her, Dani smile and turned her head to face Jamie, she nodded her head slowly, “Yeah I know that I don’t _have_ to,” She replied with a small smile, “But I really _want_ to,” She breathed heavily, “If you want me to, that is.” 

Jamie nodded her head quickly, “Yeah, I definitely want you to,” She replied, a slight chuckle behind her words, “I just never thought that you’d want to.”

“Jamie you really don’t have to worry about that,” Dani smiled, she opened her mouth to say something else before she shook her head slowly.

The dark-haired furrowed her eyebrows, watching Dani carefully, “Poppins, are you alright?”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah it’s just… I don’t really know what I’m doing,” She admitted, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jamie kissed her gently, “You don’t have to worry about that trust me,” She assured her, “Just, try and relax, yeah, this is something else we’ll work out… okay?” Dani nodded her head slowly, “So just, kiss me?”

Dani nodded her head, before closing the gap between them, and kissing Jamie gently, their lips moving in a steady rhythm, Jamie’s left hand coming to rest on the small of Dani’s back, pressing her closer to her body as her right hand took a gentle hold of Dani’s wrist, moving her hand to the waistband of her sweatpants.

Dani pulled back, her breathing shaky as she watched Jamie carefully, their eyes locking for a beat before Dani closed the space between them once more and slipped her hand past Jamie’s sweatpants and panties. She slowly, and tentatively ran her fingers through Jamie’s folds, smiling slightly at the hitch in Jamie’s breathing when her finger gently brushed against her clit, she had never done this with another woman before, but she was happy that her first time with a woman was with someone like Jamie.

Jamie slowly let go of Dani’s wrist, giving the blonde full range of motion.

Dani pressed her middle finger to Jamie’s clit and rubbed in gentle circles, a shiver running up her spine, at the quiet moan Jamie released, “Is this okay?” Dani asked, pulling back slightly to watch the dark-haired woman.

Jamie nodded her head slowly, humming in response.

She added a little more pressure, and moved her finger in deliberate circles, smiling slightly with each whimper Jamie made, she slid her finger lower, teasing at her entrance, before moving it back up to her clit.

Watching as Jamie rolled her eyes slightly, releasing a small breathless chuckle, “What’s wrong?” Dani asked, her tone teasing as her fingers rubbed gentle circles on Jamie’s clit.

“You k-know what’s wr-wrong,” Jamie stammered, her breathing slightly ragged. Dani smiled slightly, before she slowly pushed two fingers inside of Jamie, “Oh fuck,” Jamie moaned, low and throaty.

The sound made a shiver run up Dani’s spine and made arousal pool in her abdomen, never before had she heard anything quite like _that,_ but she knew she would do anything she could to hear it over and over again. 

She thrust her fingers in and out of Jamie at an agonisingly slow pace, relishing in each moan she elicited, Jamie’s short nails began to dig into the small of her back, before her hand moved upwards, leaving soft pink lines along Dani’s skin.

“Jesus, Dani,” Jamie panted, the taller woman smiled, before she latched her lips onto Jamie’s neck, sucking at her pulse point, as she continued to thrust her hand in and out of Jamie, “Fuck, just a little harder,” She moaned breathlessly.

Dani followed the instruction instantly, wanting nothing more than to make Jamie feel exactly how she had just made her feel. She pulled her fingers almost all the way out, before pushing them back in again, this time much faster and rougher than she had been before.

“Oh my god,” Jamie panted, her nails digging into Dani’s back harder. 

“Is this okay?”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Just like that, don’t stop doing _that_ ,” She panted, followed by a high-pitched moan as the heel of her hand began to bump against Jamie’s clit, with each one of her thrusts.

Dani continued her movements, being careful not to change her pace or the pressure of her thrusts, the noises Jamie was making were more than enough encouragement for her to keep doing exactly what she was.

Jamie moved her hand up to Dani’s hair, pulling her in for a bruising kiss, pushing her tongue into the blonde’s mouth instantly.

Never had Dani enjoyed sex so much in her life.

But this was different.

Everything about sex with Jamie was enjoyable and she knew she wanted to do this again and again and again, she curled her fingers slightly, and she could hear Jamie’s breathing becoming heavier and heavier as her orgasm approached, her grip on Dani’s hair getting tighter and tighter.

With a few more hard, purposeful thrusts of her hand, Jamie came loudly with Dani’s name on her lips, the blonde woman slowed down her actions, helping the dark-haired woman ride out her orgasm, before she gently removed her fingers, smiling slightly at the small whimper that slipped past Jamie’s lips, she wiped her hands on the sheet as she placed a chaste kiss on Jamie’s lips.

Dani pulled away first and gave the dark-haired woman a soft smile, “Was that okay?” Dani asked, her voice barely above a whisper, Jamie could see the concern behind her blue eyes.

“That was more than okay,” Jamie nodded her head slowly, “You were great,” She assured her, with a small smile, “But, how’re you feeling?” 

“I’m great… really great, I don’t think I’ve experienced anything quite like that,” She admitted.

“So, you’re not too worn out then?”

Dani chuckled and shook her head slowly, “You’re good Jamie, but I have a little more stamina than that.”

A smile spread across Jamie’s face, “Good,” She husked, “Because I am nowhere near done with you yet,” She whispered before she connected her lips with Dani’s once more and rolled the blonde woman onto her back.

Dani knew that she was in for a long night with Jamie, and she could barely contain her excitement 


	14. The Morning After The Night Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as always thank you to everyone who has interacted with this fic so far, be that kudos, comments, bookmarks, subscriptions, all of it just thank you so much it means the absolute world to me and all your comments make me so very happy. 
> 
> A few things, this chapter is up WAY later than I ever wanted it to be but the fact of the matter is I have just out of hospital after 6 days after having surgery and I hadn't the time to write until coming home. I did try and get this updated before my hospital admission but alas I couldn't. But I am back now and fitter than ever before and here I and with a slightly shorter chapter than last time but still a decent length chapter that I hope you enjoy. So basically, this is a 'sorry for the long wait... I hope you enjoy it' chapter even if it is just a filler chapter!! 
> 
> Once again thank you so much for all the interaction so far!! I really can't thank any of you enough!!

**The Morning After The Night Before**

Jamie couldn’t quite believe it, none of it actually felt real to her that morning as she laid in bed with Dani close to her, neither of them wearing anything. Her body buzzing with everything that had happened between them, her heart still beating rapidly at all of the events that had transpired.

The confession, the reciprocation, the sex, all of had made Jamie feel slightly breathless.

She had never felt so much before, after, or even during sex, both emotionally and physically. Everything with Dani had felt ten times better than it had with anyone else, simply because she was _Dani_.

No one else compared to Dani in any sense of the word, and Jamie was absolutely certain of that much. No other woman she had ever been with had been as kind, considerate, caring, generous, sweet, funny, or as beautiful as Dani was, and as Jamie laid looking at her; her blonde hair messy, her make-up from the day before smudged every so slightly across her face, she couldn’t believe how truly lucky she was.

She had actually fucked that woman… _repeatedly._

Jamie sighed and closed the small gap between them, placing a soft kiss on the tip of Dani’s nose, smiling slightly when she saw her nose twitching from the feeling, she repeated the action, and pulled back, watching as Dani brought a hand up to her nose and rubbed it gently as if to remove a small itch.

She kissed her nose once more, before Dani opened her eyes ever so slightly, the confusion evident on her face, her brows furrowed tightly over her eyes, as she watched Jamie closely, “Oh, sorry, are you not a fan of me kissing you today?” Jamie chuckled, shaking her head slowly at the blonde’s reaction.

“No,” She replied lazily, her voice trailing off slightly, “I like it still,” She admitted tiredly.

Jamie gave another small chuckle and quirked her eyebrow at the taller woman, “Are you sure because, uh, you really don’t sound it,” She replied a slight nervousness creeping into her voice, as she awaited Dani’s answer with bated breath.

She nodded her head slowly, “I am very sure,” She smiled, “I guess, I just wish you’d let me sleep a little longer,” There was a beat of silence before Dani spoke again, “I mean, you sort of wore me out last night.”

Jamie breathed a slight sigh of relief as a wide grin spread across her face at Dani’s words, while she had never been one to doubt her skills, last she had wanted… no _needed_ for everything to be perfect with Dani. Right now, she needed to know that she had done all she could to make sure that Dani had enjoyed herself just as much as she had, and Jamie was certain that she had never enjoyed herself more than she did last night, so she couldn't help but feel a pang of worry at the thought of not living up to what Dani had expected. 

Of course, Dani’s words were anything to go by that morning, it sure sounded like Jamie had succeeded in her self-appointed challenge. And that made Jamie feel a strong sense of pride. “Yeah?” She asked, a small smirk already beginning to tug at her lips at the mere thought of fucking Dani over and over until they both collapsed with exhaustion. 

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Definitely.”

Jamie shuffled just a little closer to Dani, “You didn’t do a bad job of that yourself,” She admitted, while Jamie hadn’t expected anything less than the best from Dani last night, the reality of it all had been far better than she had ever thought possible, “How are you feeling about last night?” Jamie asked, it was a question that she knew needed answering, no matter how scary the possible outcomes might be.

“I feel really great about it,” Dani smiled, “I’m exhausted, but it’s all great,” She shrugged her shoulders, “But, how do you feel?” She asked, a slight hesitance creeping into her voice as she watched Jamie with careful eyes.

Jamie couldn’t help but smile at how shy the blonde sounded that morning, so different to how she had been last night when she had made the first move and kissed her, the two different sides of Dani so stark in contrast to each other, but both making Jamie’s stomach flutter in the best ways.

“I feel amazing,” She admitted, “I mean, as far as I’m concerned, I don’t think last night could have gone much better than it did,” She shrugged her shoulders slightly, “I’m really happy with the outcome.”

“So, you don’t regret it?” Dani asked

“Fuck no,” Jamie shook her head quickly, “Last night was absolutely amazing, _you_ were amazing,” She smiled softly, hoping to reassure the other woman that last night had been just as enjoyable for her.

“I didn’t disappoint you then?”

Jamie could see the genuine concern, and worry in Dani’s bright eyes, she had known she was nervous the night before, but she had never expected those nerves to seep through into the morning after the night before, especially not after how many rounds they’d gone for.

Jamie shook her head slowly and brought a hand up to rest on the side of Dani’s face, her thumb brushing her cheekbone gently, before she pulled her closer, as she simultaneously leaned in to connect their lips in a soft, sweet kiss. When Jamie pulled away, she rested her forehead against Dani’s, keeping her hand resting on her cheek to keep her close, “Poppins, there is no possible way for you to _ever_ disappoint me… you have no idea how amazing I think you are, do you?”

Dani sighed quietly, her eyes closing as she spoke, “I just… y’know I’d never been with a woman… and I know you have… and I just don’t want to disappoint you, I just wanted to make you feel as good as you made me feel and—”

Jamie cut her off with another gentle kiss, “Dani, I get why you’re nervous, because believe it or not, last night I was terrified, I have never been more nervous in my whole life… but trust me when I say that you have nothing to be worried about… you were literally _fucking perfect_ … last night was amazing for me for so many reasons.”

“Yeah?” Dani asked, a small smile tugging at her lips as she pulled back to look at Jamie, her expression a little smoother than it had been before, the worry dissipating with Jamie’s words, “And uh, what are these reasons?”

“You know all too well what those reasons are, don’t try and act all innocent.”

“Well, maybe I know,” The blonde shrugged, “But would it really hurt to remind me?”

Jamie shook her head slowly, finding Dani all too cute, “No, I guess not,” She smiled, deciding to humour the other woman, she knew there was nothing wrong with reminding Dani of all those reasons, Dani deserved to be reminded of how truly incredible she was in every way, “My night was so amazing because I told my best friend how I really feel about her… and this woman is… wow she’s just unbelievable… and for some strange reason, it seems like this woman actually likes me too,” Jamie shrugged, “If you ask me that makes for a pretty fun night… but then again, I’m not sure how she feels, she never told me,” Jamie teased.

Dani nodded her head slowly, understanding exactly what Jamie wanted to hear, “I would say that this best friend of yours definitely feels the same way about you,” She smiled, “How could she not?" While Dani kissing her and fucking her most of the night had been one hell of an indicator as to how the blonde felt, hearing her actually say those words made Jamie’s heart skip a beat, and made happiness like none she had ever known before wash over her.

“Yeah?” Jamie asked.

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah. See I have it on good authority that this best friend of yours thinks that you’re pretty damn amazing and that you’re the prettiest person she’s ever seen, and she’s not sure she wants to just be your best friend anymore… she wants a little more than that… if you do?”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, I want that, I thought that had been made obvious last night,” She replied with a small smirk, “Or was that not enough because I can happily show you again?” Jamie asked, her tone dropping slightly before she closed the gap between them capturing Dani’s lips in a kiss, moving her hand from Dani's face to the small of her back, pulling her closer to her body.

Dani smiled against her lips, her hand coming up to the back of Jamie’s neck, as their lips began to move in tandem, “It can’t hurt to be reminded, right?” She asked, her lips brushing gently against Jamie’s. That was all it took for the dark-haired woman to use her weight to roll Dani onto her back, being all too happy to start that day, the same way they had ended the previous one.

* * *

Her whole body ached in a way that she had never known possible, the dull ache between her legs had been left there in the aftermath of passion, and if she was being honest, Dani found that she actually really loved the feeling.

She had never known that much pleasure was actually possible.

With Edmund, sex had always just been something she did, something she had simply experienced and gone through the motions with, and something they only ever did if Edmund initiated it, which happened far more often than she would have liked.

For years she had never understood why so many people seemed to make such a big deal out of sex. That was until she had sex with Jamie and every single aspect of it was enjoyable.

With Jamie, sex was something she could never see herself tiring of. She could only imagine herself enjoying it more and more, after all, each round they’d had last night and again that morning seemed to get better as they became more comfortable, and slightly more familiar with each other’s bodies.

There were many things still left to figure out, and Dani couldn’t wait for that, she had already picked a few things up from Jamie and had used them on the other woman, eliciting loud moans, and gasps from her that only turned her on more and more.

As she watched Jamie pacing around the kitchen in the early hours of that morning, making them both some breakfast and a cup of tea before they set about their day of cleaning out the greenhouse, she couldn’t quite believe her luck that a woman like wanted her.

To Dani, the dynamics of the matter just didn’t quite add up.

Jamie was smart, funny, caring, generous, not to mention totally and utterly gorgeous.

While Dani had always seen herself as being totally and utterly average, hearing Jamie saying all those nice things about her and calling her _the most gorgeous person_ she had ever seen in her life made Dani far happier than she would ever be able to express. When she had asked her if she’d meant all those things she’d said to her mother, she’d had no real idea of what response she was expecting, she had only known what she had hoped for, but when Jamie had told her that _yes_ she meant _all of it_ there had only been one thing on Dani’s mind, and that had been to show her how she felt.

Not trusting the words to come out, instead choosing to act on an impulse, never before had Dani been so happy to throw caution to the wind and truly go for what she wanted in life rather than what everyone else around her expected her to do, after all, that one small impulsive move to kiss Jamie, had spawned the best night of her life so far. She was all too thankful for the night and morning they had shared, it had definitely solidified how she felt and had if anything made her like Jamie even more.

“Are you sure you’re alright with helping me today?” Jamie asked, “I know you said you would, but you really don’t have to.”

“No, I want to,” Dani replied nodding her head, “You stayed sober for me yesterday when you really didn’t have to… honestly this is the least I can do.”

“I don’t know… I mean, you did a lot for me last night and again this morning,” She smirked, as she walked over to the table to place Dani’s breakfast and a cup of tea in front of her.

Dani smiled and nodded her head slowly, “Trust me, that helped me out a lot too.”

Jamie smiled before placing her hands on either side of Dani’s face and placing a chaste kiss on her lips, “Well I really hope we get to help each other out like it again sometime,” She mumbled, her lips brushing across Dani’s gently.

She felt a shiver run up her spine at Jamie’s words and the small action, her soft lips ever so gently against her own, before she moved her kisses to Dani’s jaw, working her way to the blonde’s neck, “Y-yeah I’d really like that,” She replied nodding her head slowly, before tilting her head to the side and giving Jamie slightly more room to work with.

“Well, who knows, if we get done with the greenhouse in enough time… maybe we can help each other in the shower?” Jamie suggested, against Dani’s neck before she quickly pulled away and walked back over to the kettle to pour her own cup of tea and grab her breakfast.

“You’re such a tease.”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “Can I really be a tease if I follow through on a promise?”

Dani nodded her head, already feeling the ache between her legs intensify at such simple actions and such small words, she knew, now that she and Jamie had started this, it was going to be very hard to stop when just about anything Jamie did, made Dani want her so badly. She had no idea how they were supposed to get anything else done when everything about Jamie drove her crazy and the sex was so good. 

“You can be if you leave me waiting all day.”

“Well, if you’re a good girl you won’t be waiting too long,” Jamie replied with a playful tone, Dani felt her mouth run dry, as she dark-haired woman dropped into the chair next to the blonde.

As Dani opened her mouth to reply, the kitchen door swung open to reveal Hannah and Owen, as their eyes fell on the two women sitting at the table, small smiles seemed to spread across their faces. “Morning,” Owen chimed as he headed straight for the kettle, “Sleep well?” He asked.

There was something about his tone of voice, that Dani couldn’t quite place, something that had her eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion, “Uh, yeah, I guess,” She nodded her head slowly.

“Hmm, I’ll bet,” Hannah nodded her head, a knowing tone ebbing its way into her tone of voice, “You’re both awake a lot earlier than I thought you would be.”

Jamie shook her head, “If the sun’s up, I’m up,” She replied with a small shrug before taking a bite of her toast, she chewed and swallowed quickly before speaking again, “Although this one is a little harder to wake up than I am... should've seen the look she gave me," Jamie teased, "God if looks could kill."

"I wasn't that bad, I just didn't expect you to wake me up as early as you did," The blonde chuckled. 

"And uh, why did you wake her up?" Hannah asked. 

"I was making sure she makes good on the promise to help me clean that greenhouse.”

“A promise that I definitely regret making now that she woke me up so earlier,” Dani admitted.

“From what I hear Jamie knows how to keep a girl from sleeping,” Hannah replied with a small smirk.

“Oh,” Dani replied nodding her head slowly, not expecting such a comment from the older woman, and not really knowing what else she could say in return. 

Owen sighed as he joined the three women at the table, placing a cup of tea in front of Hannah, he took a sip of his own, watching Dani and Jamie carefully before he spoke, “Cleaning the greenhouse seems like a pretty _physical_ activity for so early in a morning… you two must have some stamina between you.”

“Well, I mean, Jamie and I took it pretty easy yesterday so,” Dani shrugged, “But while we’re on that, how come you’re up so early, I thought you guys would be passed out till noon,” She admitted.

“I think I would have been under normal circumstances,” Hannah admitted with a small smirk, “But there’s just been an awful lot of noise in the manor this morning… was quite hard to sleep through.”

Owen nodded his head in agreement, “Yeah, lot of moving around and _banging_ coming from certain rooms… but I don’t wanna _moan_ about it for too long, I guess.”

Dani furrowed her eyebrows slightly as she looked between her two older friends, each of them wearing looks of amusement as they watched for their reactions, she opened her mouth to say something before Jamie cut her off, “Alright I’ve already had my fill of you for the day,” Jamie teased pointing at Owen, “I’m gonna go get some work done… are you coming?”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Uh, yeah, sure,” She replied standing up from the table slowly, before grabbing her coat and following Jamie out into the garden.

* * *

Jamie was gorgeous.

Dani had always known that, but that morning, in the afterglow of sex, and the dim December morning light, hard at work, Dani was sure Jamie was the most gorgeous person she had ever seen in her whole life.

She was sure she could stand and watch Jamie work all day, clearing out a greenhouse with anyone else would seem like a dreadful way to spend a morning, but Dani was sure with Jamie she could be doing any terrible job and she would still be happy, as long as she got to spend time with, and got to watch the shorter woman at work.

She loved how at peace Jamie looked that morning, in her own little Jamie land, locked away in that greenhouse with the remaining few winter plants, as she cleared them away, getting ready for the next seasons' worth of planting.

Dani would admit that she admired Jamie’s ability to keep plants sustained for as long as she did, she had struggled even with the Poinsettia Jamie had given her at first until the dark-haired woman had given her some tips on how to care for the plant.

But Jamie just seemed to have a way with these things.

Just like she seemed to have a way of caring for Dani without her ever having to express what she wanted or needed.

One of the many things that when compiled together made Dani fall for Jamie more and more each day.

Just one of the many things that made Jamie exactly who she was, and who Jamie was, was an unbelievably gorgeous, smart, funny, and caring woman that happened to want Dani just as much as she wanted her.

“Can you stop staring at me so intensely?” The sound of Jamie’s voice caught Dani’s attention, pulling her away from her thoughts, she shook her head slowly, as Jamie stood smiling at her, “Y’know you’re a shit helper,” She joked, “You’ve been standing there drooling over me for a while now… and I’ve finished the job by myself.”

Dani chuckled, she knew there was no point in denying it, she also didn’t have to deny it anymore, Jamie knew how she felt about her, and Jamie felt the same way, though, Dani would admit, as fun as it had been to watch Jamie work for the better part of the morning, she couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for not helping her.

Dani smiled at the thought before replying to the other woman, “What can I say… you’re very distracting,” She shrugged her shoulders, “Really it’s not my fault.”

“Oh, so it’s my fault?”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Oh it’s definitely your fault,” She replied with a small chuckled, “If you weren’t so gorgeous, I might have been able to get some work done.”

Jamie chuckled and shook her head slowly, before crossing the small space between them, and placing a gentle kiss on Dani’s lips, “You’re so fucking cute,” She mumbled, her lips brushing against Dani’s before she closed the gap once more.

Dani instinctively dropped what she was doing and wrapped her arms around Jamie’s neck, smiling when she felt Jamie’s hands moving to her hips, keeping her close, as their lips began to move in tandem.

Dani’s tongue gently traced Jamie’s bottom lip, asking for access that was quickly and eagerly granted, she let out a soft sigh at the feeling of Jamie’s tongue against her own and just as she had last night, and as she had that day at the market, she felt so much more from that one kiss with Jamie than she had from years of being with Eddie.

She was sure that she would never tire of this feeling of want and attraction.

Dani slowly began to move her kisses along Jamie’s jaw, trailing them down to her neck, relishing in the small gasp leaving the dark-haired woman, as she bit down harshly on Jamie’s pulse point, Jamie’s grip on her hips became tighter pulling her closer, each of the women moaning quietly at the two separate feelings.

Jamie tilted her head slightly giving Dani a little more room to work with.

“Now who’s being a distraction?” Jamie teased her voice low.

Dani pulled back slightly and narrowed her eyes playfully, “Is it really a distraction if we don’t have any work to do now?” She asked.

“That’s a really good point,” Jamie admitted, “So I know you haven’t been much help in here, but uh, remember when we spoke about helping each other in the shower earlier? Do you wanna go do that?” Dani nodded her head eagerly before connecting their lips in another kiss.

Jamie chuckled against Dani’s lips before guiding her out of the greenhouse, and up the garden towards the manor, being careful not to break the kiss.

* * *

“So, when do you think they’re gonna admit it?” Owen asked, taking a sip of his tea and watching as Dani and Jamie made their way up the garden, Dani walking backward, as Jamie guided her in the direction of the house, neither of them wanting to break the contact of the kiss.

Hannah shook her head slowly, “I don’t know, I say let them get this period out of their system, and then maybe they’ll tell us, but while it’s new, I think we’ll be waiting a while.”

“Do you have any idea when all this started?” He asked.

Hannah shrugged, “Jamie started realising she had feelings for Dani at the market, and I think the same happened for Dani, but as far as I’m aware, the first time they did anything was last night… I mean, with how loud they were you’d have thought I’d have heard them before now, if not, right?”

Owen chuckled and nodded his head, “I think the whole town of Bly would have heard them before now.”

Hannah chuckled and nodded her head slowly, she had never expected that should the two younger women do anything like that they would be so loud, she stifled her laughter the best she could as Dani and Jamie walked back into the kitchen, their laughter cutting through the now silent kitchen, their faces slightly flushed and their breathing ragged.

“Oh, I didn’t expect you two to be in here still,” Dani admitted, her eyes widening slightly as she looked between Owen and Hannah, the blush in her cheeks getting deeper.

“Well, here we are,” Owen replied taking a drink of his tea.

“Did you get the job done?” Hannah asked.

“Oh, I’m sure getting the job done isn’t an issue for either of them this morning,” Owen teased, earning himself a playful slap on the arm from Hannah.

“Right, well, I’m gonna go get a shower, because you’re both being so weird today,” Jamie shook her head slowly, watching the two of them carefully, her green eyes narrowing in a way that Hannah had seen countless times before when Jamie found something suspicious.

Hannah wasn’t sure how much longer they’d be able to play innocent around Jamie, but while ever Dani and Jamie were keeping things from them, she saw no harm in them doing the same thing.

She watched as Jamie headed for the stairs, with Dani close behind her, each of the younger women kept looking over their shoulders before looking back at each other; Dani with a look of confusion on her face, and Jamie with that same old look in her eyes that told Hannah that Jamie was determined to figure out exactly what was going on with her and Owen.

 _Let the games begin_ , Hannah mused, knowing that the next few days could be a hell of a lot of fun.


	15. Hickeys and Food Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly sorry for the delay in the update!! I have meant to update this fic about 3 times this week and every time I try to update it something happens, like last night, I had all intentions of uploading this chapter until one of my friends contacted me and arranged a zoom karaoke session and that didn't end until 4:30am and at that point I pretty much just crashed!! So I am sorry for the delay but here it is!! 
> 
> As always a HUGE thank you to everyone that has interacted with this fic so far. All your comments, Kudos', bookmarks, and subscriptions mean so much to me!! I am so happy you're all enjoying this fic!! 
> 
> Also a big shout out to MultiFandomMadness and ClomWrites for giving me an idea for the first part of this chapter, a while ago they had a small conversation in my comments about Karen seeing a hikcey on Dani's neck and well, that conversation unlocked a memory that I had been repressing for years, however, as soon as I read their comments I knew I wanted to write about it in this chapter. The conversation between Dani and her mother is VERY similar to the conversation I had with my own mother when she saw a hickey on my neck!! So thank you both for giving me the idea to write about that in this chapter!! I hope you all find it as funny as I do!!
> 
> Also shout out to MadameMare for pointing out a pretty obvious joke to me in my last chapter that I missed, hopefully the two jokes from Owen in this one will make up for the lack of the joke in the last chapter.

**Hickeys and Food Fights**

By the time Dani and Jamie pulled themselves away from each other for the second time that morning, Karen was sitting in the kitchen, alone and nursing a cup of strong coffee, her blue eyes narrowed as Jamie walked into the room, and gave her a cheerful good morning, heading straight to the teapot to pour herself and Dani some tea.

“Is there a reason you’re ignoring Jamie today?” Dani asked, watching her mother carefully, the older woman took a deep breath before turning her attention to her daughter.

“I didn’t sleep very well last night,” She commented, as if that made the situation okay, “I suppose I’m not really in the mood to have such a cheerful conversation with anyone,” Karen admitted, her eyes never leaving Jamie's back as she continued to glare at the dark-haired woman, Dani could tell that Jamie was doing her best to ignore the older woman as she continued to make two cups of tea, without so much as a look over her shoulder. 

Dani would be honest, she didn't know where Jamie got most of her restraint, she herself knew it was getting harder and harder to deal with her mother as the days passed by, Dani could hardly wait to drop her mother off at the airport so she could fly back to Iowa. She knew, that probably wasn't the best way to think or feel about her own mother, but then again, how else was she supposed to feel when her mother had acted the way she had. 

“Oh, well that’s a shame,” Dani replied, not really meaning the words she said, “I’d have thought you’d have fallen asleep pretty easily with the day we all had, I know that Jamie and I did…” There was a beat of silence before she spoke again, “Is there a reason you couldn’t sleep?”

“I would rather not talk about that.”

“Okay…” Dani said, drawing out the word slightly, as she pulled her still-damp hair into a high ponytail, furrowing her eyebrows slightly as she watched her mother’s eyes widened and her jaw tense tightly.

“What. Is. That?” Karen asked, glaring at her daughter, her eyes staying mainly on her neck, she pushed herself up from her seat slightly and leaned closer, as she did so, Dani moved backward, almost instinctively.

“What’s what?” Dani gave her mother a questioning look, she spared a glance at Jamie as the other woman walked by, placing a cup of tea on the table in front of her, as Jamie looked at her, her green eyes widened, almost comically, and a small smile began to tug at her lips.

“I’m uh,” Jamie cleared her throat, Dani could see she was trying her best not to laugh, she shook her head before she spoke again, “I’m gonna go outside for a quick cig, but I’ll be back soon,” She quickly turned her back on the other two women, almost choking on her own laughter as she grabbed her coat from the rack by the door, not even bothering to pull it on as she quickly made her way out of the kitchen. 

As soon as the door was closed behind the dark-haired woman, Karen turned back to face her daughter, the annoyance evident from the look in her eyes, “What is that _thing_ on your neck?” Karen all but spat. Dani widened her eyes as realisation hit her. She thought back to the night before, and again that morning… and again in the shower just moments earlier, thinking about how Jamie had nipped and sucked harshly at her pulse point. 

At the time, she hadn’t thought Jamie would leave a mark, though, she couldn’t find it in herself to care all that much that she had, she felt a slight shiver run up her spine at the memory of what Jamie had been doing to her and hoped that there would be a repeat performance again soon. 

Of course, she soon came crashing back down to reality when her mother’s harsh voice cut across the silence, “Well?” She all but demanded an answer.

“What do you think it is, Mom?”

Karen shook her head slowly, “It’s one thing to be doing it, but to have it out in the open so clearly… its…” She took a deep breath, and Dani could tell she had stopped herself from saying something that she definitely shouldn’t say, “How did this even happen?”

“I’m gonna give you three guesses as to how it got there,” Dani replied with a small smile, hoping to defuse the awkward situation she currently found herself in. She no longer had to wonder why Jamie had left the room when she did, she knew that if she could, she’d do the same thing.

“I _know_ how it got there, what I meant was why would you let it happen?” Karen asked.

Dani couldn’t remember the last time she had seen her mother this annoyed with her.

“I didn’t think it would happen,” Dani admitted, “And I won’t lie to you when it was happening, the last thing I was thinking was _oh no I hope she doesn’t leave a mark_ ,” She admitted.

“Well, maybe next time you should; it makes you look cheap.”

“It makes me look cheap?” She asked a small laugh escaping her, never had she imagined she’d be having a conversation like this with her mother as an adult.

“Yes.”

“You’re unbelievable sometimes,” Dani snapped, her irritation with her mother building, and building the more time that she spent with her, “You make it sound like something like this _never_ happened to you.”

“That’s because it hasn’t.”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Oh, that’s right, I forgot that you’ve only had sex once and I was the product of that,” She replied sardonically, she knew it wasn’t the time for jokes or sarcastic comments, but with the way her mother was acting, she could hardly find it in herself to care.

“Don’t make jokes, Danielle.”

“Well, I don’t really know what you want me to do or say right now… I’m twenty-five, Mom, and this,” She said, pointing at the mark on her neck, “Affects _your_ life in no way.”

“It affects me in the sense that now I _know_ what you’re doing… that was the last thing I needed, or ever wanted.”

“I assumed you already knew what we were doing,” Dani admitted, “We sleep in the same room, that and Jamie is my _girlfriend_ ,” those four words made her happier than Dani had ever expected. For the first time since her mother’s arrival, she could say those words with the utmost honesty, and it felt great.

“The difference is that now I _know_ before I could act like I didn’t… but when you come down here looking like… _that_ …” She screwed her face up slightly, “You should both have a little more respect, both for yourselves and the people around you.”

Just like that, the high Dani had been riding all morning, had abruptly come to an end, all because of her mother’s attitude and harsh comments. Never before had her mother told her to have more respect for herself and the people around her. It also hurt her to know that her mother seemingly still had an issue with Jamie. “I can’t do this right now,” Dani sighed pointing between the two of them, “I don’t have the physical or mental energy.”

She wished they could turn back to Christmas Day, when her mother had been a little softer with Jamie when she had seemed to have a liking for her, then again, Dani figured she should have known that attitude wouldn’t last; there were very few people in this world that her mother liked.

Dani sighed and pulled her hair free from the ponytail, she ran her hands through it, before moving most of her hair to the left side of her neck, hoping to hide the hickey as best that she could before she left the kitchen, leaving her mother sitting alone in silence. She pulled on her coat, as she stepped outside and joined Jamie at the small table, “Enjoying your cig?” Dani asked, not really knowing what else to say to her.

“Okay, cards on the table, I didn’t come out here for a cig,” Jamie replied with a small smile.

“What?” Dani asked, her voice thick with sarcasm, “You did such a good job of lying about that… really I am shocked.”

Jamie gave her a small smile and shook her head slowly, “Alright, no need to be a knob about it,” She joked, there was half a beat of silence before Jamie spoke again, “Are you made at me?” She asked, her tone and face much softer than they had been before, “You know, for the hickey?”

Dani thought about the situation, turning her mouth down slightly, and while she didn’t love it, and would have much preferred the placement to have been somewhere a little more private, she couldn’t really find it in herself to be mad with Jamie. She couldn’t even _imagine_ herself ever being angry or upset with the shorter woman.

“No, I’m not mad at you,” She admitted, shaking her head slowly, “I’m not thrilled about this but… I guess… it’s kind of funny… not my mom saying I look cheap, but her initial reaction to seeing it... that was pretty funny… or at least you thought it was…” She trailed off giving Jamie a slightly unamused look.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Jamie replied, “I just didn’t know what else to do… and seeing her face when she asked _what’s that_ just made me laugh… more out of nerves I’ll admit… I was sure she was gonna kill me… you mum’s a scary woman.”

Dani nodded her head, “She is… and if we’re not careful she still might kill us… you have no idea what that woman will do…”

“Yeah, you gave me that warning about her before,” Jamie smiled, “Everything’s alright though, yeah?”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, or at least, it will be,” She assured her, “I think more than anything it was the shock of her seeing it on my neck first thing in the morning,” She shrugged her shoulders, “I mean, she’s _never_ seen me with one before.”

“Wait… Dani, did I give you your first hickey?”

“What? No,” Dani shook her head, “She just never saw the others, I always knew they were there, and I had time to cover them… but today I had no idea it was there, I think I was enjoying myself too much to realise you were even giving me one,” Dani admitted.

Jamie moved Dani’s hair away from her neck and looked at the mark, a small smile tugged at her lips again, “It’s really not that bad,” She said, her fingers brushing over it slightly, causing another shiver to run up Dani’s spine.

“No?”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “No, I’ve seen worse,” She leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss to Dani’s neck, followed by one on her jaw, and another on her cheek before she placed Dani’s hair back where it had been before and gave her a soft smile, “Since you’re not mad at me… does that mean I can do that again some time?” She asked, “Because I gotta admit, Poppins, the noises you were making…” She trailed off.

“Yes, you can definitely do it again sometime… but I do have one request for if you do,” Dani admitted holding up a finger, “Next time, leave it somewhere I can cover it up… sound fair?”

Jamie nodded her head, “Very fair… I think we just got a little carried away last night…and again this morning… a few times,” She smirked, Dani placed a soft kiss on her lips, before pulling away and giving her a soft smile.

“We can get carried away as many times as you want… just be careful… the last thing we want is me looking cheap,” She replied with a quiet chuckle, the more she thought about her mother’s comment, the more ridiculous it sounded to her.

“Well…” Jamie chimed, a joking tone pushing its way into her tone of voice, “I mean, you’re not expensive,” She teased, “I did get you into bed with me pretty easily.”

Dani widened her eyes slightly, taking in the small, smirk on Jamie’s face, and she could see in those green eyes that she had come to know so well, that Jamie hoped she hadn’t pushed the joke too far. Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, we met, and then sixteen months later you had me,” She joked, “And if you keep talking like that… you’ll be waiting another sixteen months before I let you do it again.”

“Oh, that’s just mean,” Jamie shook her head slowly.

Dani shrugged her shoulders slightly, “I’m just saying.”

“It’d be worth the wait,” Jamie replied, “I mean, please don’t keep me waiting that long, but you’d be worth the wait again.”

Dani couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face, “Thank you… you were worth the wait too,” She closed the gap between them once more, for the softest of kisses. Feeling all too thankful that she now had an excuse to kiss Jamie any time, any day, so long as the other woman would let her.

“So, what do you want to do today then?” Jamie asked, “We can do anything you want.”

“Well, if I’m being entirely honest, I am totally exhausted today,” She admitted.

“Exhausted?” Jamie asked, a slightly smug tone working its way to her voice, “I wonder why,” She smirked Dani rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself.

“Don’t get cocky,” She warned her with a soft smile, no real hint of irritation to her tone of voice, “You know all too well why I’m exhausted.”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, I do,” She agreed a small smile spreading across her face, “Tell you what, since you’re so exhausted, how about we head to the supermarket, get some baking stuff, maybe some wine, and just bake and listen to music and just have a bit of a chilled day?" 

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, I like the sound of that.”

* * *

The supermarket was all but empty that morning, much to Jamie’s delight, if there was one thing she hated, it was the hustle and bustle of grocery shopping and the rude people that always seemed to situate themselves in the middle of the aisles, talking away with each other as if they had all the time in the world to spare. There had been countless times in the past that Dani had offered to go to the supermarket with Jamie, just so that she'd have some company, and every time the blonde went with her, their trip would always end with Dani trying to keep Jamie as calm as possible. 

Much to Jamie's surprise, it had always worked. Dani seemed to have a way of making her more rational, which, was something no one else had ever been able to do before in her life. But that day, Dani didn’t need to remind her to keep calm, they were two of the only people walking around the store. 

Going to the supermarket with Dani that morning had felt different to Jamie, it had been filled with the same stupid jokes and conversations they usually had, but it was much more domestic than all the other times.

Jamie found that she liked the domestic feeling with Dani.

All the other times she’d been in this situation before, trips to the supermarket were usually a pain, she couldn’t count the number of times she had argued with Jane when they had been grocery shopping together.

But with Dani, it just felt easy, everything with Dani was easy.

Even as she broke away from Dani, telling her there was something she needed, the blonde had just given her a small smile and nodded her head, the last time she had done something like that with a partner, she had been bombarded with questions. As if Jane had really thought she could get up to anything in a crowded supermarket when she was around. Jane often had a way of bombarding Jamie with so many questions, that anytime she wanted to do something alone, she felt guilty for it. Even if it was something small. 

As she made her way around the store, she couldn't help but notice how different Dani was to Jane, or how different she as to all of her exes; she was far kinder, smarter, funnier, and a hell of a lot better looking than any of her other exes had been, Jamie was sure that Dani was the most gorgeous woman on the planet, and she couldn't quite believe her luck that someone like Dani wanted to be with her. 

As she thought about the blonde woman, her legs seemed to work on autopilot, carrying her to the aisle she had been heading towards without her even having to think about it, she knew that what she was doing was bordering on juvenile, maybe even a little dumb too, but the idea had come to her during the drive, and when Jamie got an idea, she usually followed through with it, no matter how stupid it might be, she just hoped, that Dani would join her in this idea, rather than judge her. 

It didn't take her long to find the item she had been in search of, she grabbed the biggest, fullest jar that she could and made her way back around the store, walking up the middle aisle, and turning her head right and left in search of Dani, expecting to see the blonde on a completely different aisle by now continuing their shopping, instead, she found the blonde exactly where she had left her. Standing in the dairy aisle, holding the shopping list in her hand, and chewing absentmindedly on the end of the pen, her blue eyes going from the list to the cart, checking what they had and what was left to get.

As they had been throwing things in the cart, they had been too preoccupied talking to each other to even thinking about ticking off the items they’d already placed in the cart. “You alright there?” Jamie asked, as she passed Dani, the blonde woman quickly snapped her head in Jamie’s direction, it was clear from her reaction that she had been startled but Jamie’s appearance.

She gave a quiet breath laugh as she looked at the dark-haired woman and nodded her head, “Yeah, I’m great,” She replied, her eyes moving back to the list, “Did you get what you needed?”

“I did,” Jamie chimed as she dropped the item into the cart with a heavy clang of glass on mental.

“Okay, so, we have whatever you just got… milk, butter, caster sugar, flour, and baking powder…” Dani spoke softly, ticking off each of the items as she spoke, “We don’t have much left to get at all now, which should make you happy,” She glanced at Jamie and gave her a soft smiling, she knew how much Jamie hated grocery shopping, after all, Jamie had told her countless times before, and a few more times that day.

“Yep,” Jamie nodded her head, “I can’t wait to be done here and get home, drinking and baking… while getting to spend time with you… I don’t think a day could get much better than that,” She smiled.

Again, Dani smiled slightly, “Then I think we best get to the wine aisle, and then buy some stuff to decorate the cookies and cupcakes, and then we can go home and get started,” There was a beat of silence before Dani spoke again, “Jamie, why is there a jar of pickles in the cart?” Dani asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly, “I know you guys eat some weird stuff here, but please tell me you’re not going to use pickles in baking?”

Jamie shook her head slowly and smiled, “No… we’re gonna use them to annoy Hannah,” She admitted with a small shrug, “She is still paranoid about there being a pickle on that tree… so I thought we could have some fun with some actual pickles…”

“And just how do you plan on doing that?”

“I don’t know… I haven’t thought that far ahead… you’re the smart one…” Jamie said, “And the gorgeous one… and the nice one…” 

“Thank you,” Dani smiled, “But you’re all of those things too… I wouldn’t be your girlfriend if you weren’t.”

Jamie’s heart skipped a beat at the word _girlfriend_ , those two syllables making her happier than she had felt in a long time, maybe ever. They’d discussed it that morning, without going into the details of labels, and without Dani saying it, she’d known it was true…

… but still, she couldn’t help but make a joke of the matter, she quirked her eyebrow at the blonde woman, “Girlfriend?” She asked, “Bold of you to just call me that without asking.” 

She watched as Dani’s eyes widened slightly, a deep blush rising in her cheeks, “I… uh, I just thought that…” She could hear the worry flooding her tone of voice, and where she would usually keep the joke going a little longer, with Dani, she couldn’t help but feel slightly bad.

“Dani, I’m joking,” She said quickly, cutting Dani off from her panicked ramblings, “I thought you’d know that was supposed to be a joke,” She admitted with a quiet, somewhat nervous chuckle, hoping that she hadn’t upset Dani.

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief and shook her head slowly, “Well I didn’t know that you ass,” She replied with a chuckle of her own, “You might be all those other things that I mentioned… but I think we all know you’re not the funny one,” She teased.

“That’s debatable,” She replied, giving Dani a soft smile before speaking again, “I’m sorry about my shitty joke… am I still your girlfriend?” She asked, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

* * *

They didn’t spend too much longer in the supermarket, rushing to get the last few bits that they needed before loading it all into Jamie’s truck, and heading back to the Manor. When they got home, they found that Dani’s mother was still sleeping and that Owen’s car was still missing out of the drive meaning, for the most part, they would have free reign of the manor. Dani just hoped that her mother would stay in bed for a little while longer, after the conversation they’d had earlier that morning, Dani couldn’t imagine anything worse than having to spend time with the older woman.

Luckily for her, they were halfway through a bottle of wine, as one of her records that Jamie had bought her for Christmas played in the background, they’d already finished one batch of cookies, with another batch in the oven, and had moved on to making cupcake batter while they waited for their first batch of cookies to be cool enough to decorate.

“Oi, Dani?” Jamie said, Dani turned her head just in time to be hit square in the face with a light amount of flour that Jamie had flicked in her direction. Dani let out a shocked laugh before grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it at the dark-haired woman, “That’s not entirely fair is it, a handful, really?” She asked, her green eyes narrowing slightly as she looked at Dani. 

Dani’s eyes widened slightly as she watched Jamie fill one of the biggest measuring cups with flour, before flinging the contents the short distance between them, most of it hitting Dani in the head, and settling in her hair. “Oh really, is that how this is gonna go?” Dani chuckled, she glared playfully at Jamie before grabbing one of the many eggs and smashing it on Jamie’s head, hoping that would be the winning move.

“I can’t believe you’ve just done that,” Jamie shook her head causing the eggshell to fall from her hair, and hit the tiled floor with a light click, as bits of egg flew from her hair and spread across the kitchen. Dani couldn't help but laugh at Jamie's reaction, though her laughter soon died down as she watched Jamie reach for an egg of her own. Dani realised, all too late, that her move had in fact not been the winning move but had, instead, been the start to something bigger than the small flour fight they'd originally been having, “You are so dead, Poppins,” She warned her with a small smile on her face.

Before Jamie had a chance to do anything, Dani ran to the other side of the kitchen table, both women narrowing their eyes in a playful manner, watching the other closely to try and guess their next move. Jamie faked running left and then right, leaving Dani second-guessing what she was going to do next, she could see from the look in her blue eyes that she regretted the bold move to smash the egg over her head.

Finally, Jamie ran right, sending Dani running in the opposite direction as she chucked the egg across the room, Dani ducked out of the way of it just in time, as the egg flew over her head and smashed on the wall instead. Jamie caught up to the blonde woman, and backed her up against the fridge, holding one of Dani’s wrists gently in one hand, and grabbing another egg with her other hand, while Dani grabbed a bowl full of cupcake batter with her hand that wasn’t being restrained by the shorter woman, and lifted it, threatening to pour it over Jamie.

“Oh, I dare you, Danielle,” Jamie husked, in a low voice that seemed to turn Dani to jelly, as a shiver ran up her spine, she had never been a fan of people using her full name, but she was sure, that as long as she said it like that, Jamie could call her anything she wanted.

“Okay, I won’t do it, I promise, just… truce?” She asked her breathing slightly ragged, Jamie narrowed her eyes slightly, giving her a questioning look, “I swear, I won’t do it, as long as you don’t smash that on my head… deal?”

Jamie sighed, but nodded her head slowly, “Deal…,” She replied, slowly letting go of Dani’s wrist, and placing the egg on the countertop, being careful that it didn’t roll off and hit the floor.

“Thank you,” Dani smiled, lowering the bowl slowly, she waited for a beat, before dipping her index finger in the batter and bopped Jamie on the nose gently, leaving a blob of batter dripping off of the end of it.

“So. Not. Cool,” Jamie shook her head slowly, there was no real hint of annoyance in her tone of voice, as a small smile threatened to spread across her face, she moved closer and closer to Dani until the blonde was pressed flush against the fridge and her body. She nudged Dani’s nose with her own, leaving some of the cupcake batter on the tip of Dani’s nose too. Dani felt Jamie's lips brush against her own, and suddenly her mind became clouded with everything that was _Jamie_. 

Dan swallowed hard, leaning her body further into Jamie's, she wasn't waiting too long before Jamie closed the gap fully, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss, as her hands instinctively moving to Dani's waist. Dani eagerly returned the kiss, bringing her free hand up to the back of Jamie’s neck, holding her close as Jamie’s lips began to move slowly and softly against her own she was sure that she was never going to get bored of kissing Jamie like this, she was sure she was never going to get bored of how kissing Jamie made her feel.

Her heart pounding in her chest, her head spinning, Jamie’s teeth nipped at her bottom lip gently, causing her to gasp, and let go of the bowl she had forgotten she was holding.

The sound of the plastic mixing bowl hitting the floor pulled them away from each other, as they both looked down at the puddle of batter on the floor, Dani let out a small breathy laugh, “That’s your fault,” She replied, a teasing tone taking over her voice.

Jamie shook her head slowly, “I don’t think it is,” She replied, smiling at the blonde, as she was about to lean in and close the gap between them once more, the sound of Hannah and Owen’s voices growing ever closer pulled them further away from each other.

Jamie had only just moved to the side of Dani when the kitchen door swung open, Hannah’s eyes seemed to widen almost instantly, as she took in the mess around the kitchen.

The spilled batter on the floor, the splashback from said batter on Dani and Jamie’s legs, as well as the lower kitchen cabinets, the flour on the floor, and again, on Dani and Jamie, and of course, the egg that had smashed against the wall and was now dripping onto the floor.

“What the hell is going on in here?” She asked, her tone slightly amused, and betraying the look on her face.

“Right, in mine and Dani’s defense, we have been left unsupervised most of the day,” Jamie held her hands up, feigning innocence, “And you can’t really blame us for what’s happened here… you know that we’re two halves of the same idiot.”

“Speak for yourself,” Dani replied with a small laugh.

“I don’t know about being a whole idiot together, I think you both make up half an idiot at best,” Hannah joked, looking around the kitchen once more, "What have you been doing?" She asked. 

"Oh, we were baking," Dani explained, "We wanted a pretty quiet day, y'know because of how busy yesterday was..." 

Owen nodded his head slowly, a smirk tugging at his lips, "Yeah, we do know," He replied. 

"So... yeah..." Dani continued, ignoring the look Owen was giving both her and Jamie, "We thought what better way to spend a day than have some wine, listen to some music and just bake... I'm not gonna get many more chances to do stuff like this because Miles and Flora will be back soon... but what about you guys, where did you go?" She asked, "We went upstairs to shower after cleaning the greenhouse and haven't seen you since... when we left to go get baking stuff we saw your car was gone, but we figured you'd be back before us." 

"Uh, yeah we've been out most of the morning, we thought we'd have a coffee in town and maybe do some window shopping and I think we just lost track of time completely," Hannah admitted with a small, coy smile as she glanced up at Owen, Dani caught the look they shared and had to wonder if something had happened between them last night or that morning. It would certainly explain the weird mood they seemed to be in that day.

Perhaps Boxing Day had been good to them as well.

“Yeah, we didn’t feel like being cooped up in the house all day… and once you two went back upstairs who knew how long you were gonna be,” Owen commented, and there it was again that same teasing, suggestive tone both he and Hannah had used earlier that day. "Although, looking at you now I think you need another one," He nodded in the direction of Jamie's head as the egg that Dani had smashed on it moments earlier began to drip even further down her hair. 

Jamie nodded her head slowly “Yeah,” She replied with a small chuckle, “I’m starting to think I shouldn’t have bothered earlier, had I known Poppins was gonna be acting up I wouldn’t have… I think someone needs to teach her a lesson...”

“And I am sure someone will,” Hannah commented, that same teasing, suggestive tone thick in her voice. 

Jamie nodded her head slowly, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Hannah and Owen suspiciously, Dani could tell that Jamie knew something was amiss, just like she could. She just didn't know what. “Yeah…” Jamie replied drawing out the word slightly, “On that note, I’m gonna get cleaned up and change… you coming Poppins?” She asked.

“She soon will be,” Owen muttered, his voice barely audible, Hannah turned to face him with wide, amused eyes, and nudged him in the ribs, making a grunt of pain leave him involuntarily.

Dani looked from Hannah and Owen to Jamie, trying to figure out who to respond to, as she took in the expectant look on Jamie's face, she decided to answer her first, and deal with Owen's unintelligible mumble later, "Uh, no, no... I think I'll stay down here and clean up first, you go ahead... I'll use the bathroom after you," She gave Jamie a tight-lipped smile. 

Hannah looked between Dani and Jamie, a smile tugging in her lips as Jamie quirked her eyebrow at Dani, asking her a silent question, just as Jamie opened her mouth to say something, Hannah spoke cutting her off, "Don't worry about cleaning up, Owen, and I will do that..." She could hear the amusement in Hannah's voice as the older woman looked between them, "You two just go change and try not to get into any more trouble." 

“Are you sure?” Dani asked, “I really don’t mind cleaning this place and then getting changed, I got off pretty easily compared to Jamie.”

Owen nodded his head slowly, “I’ll bet,” He teased earning himself another amused look from Hannah, Dani looked away from the both of them, and turned her attention to Jamie, who watched them closely, a look on her face that Dani wasn’t sure she had ever seen before.

Her green eyes narrowed slightly, her mouth turned down, and her eyebrows furrowed the tiniest bit as she studied them, she couldn’t help but find the expression entirely too cute.

Hannah nodded her head slowly, “Yes, I am sure, you go do whatever it is you have to do,” She instructed, her tone leaving no room for arguments, Dani slowly made her way out of the kitchen with Jamie. She looked over her shoulder just as the door to the kitchen began to close, and she was sure that she could hear the beginnings of Hannah and Owen breaking down with laughter. 

As she and Jamie ascended the stairs, she couldn’t keep her mind from wandering to the behaviour Hannah and Owen had exhibited all day; the comments they had been making, the suggestive tones, everything about it seemed odd to her, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to ClomWrites and MultiFandomMadness for having that conversation all those weeks ago, it made me smile then and it still makes me smile now!! 
> 
> Once again thank you MadameMare for pointing out my missed opportunity in the last chapter, I really cannot believe I missed the chance for a joke about that. 
> 
> Also I was listening to the song that gave this fic its name while editing and uploading this chapter and now I love that song more than I ever did before!! Seriously, if you haven't listened to Stop Me From Falling by Kylie Minogue, go listen to it, it is such an amazing song!! 
> 
> Thank you all once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	16. Something Only We Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a HUGE thank you to everyone who had read this fic and to everyone who had interacted with this fic!! It all means more to me than you will ever know!! Thank you so much for every comment, kudos, bookmark, and/ or subscription you are all amazing and I am so happy that you are all enjoying reading this fic as much as I am enjoying writing it!!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait on an update, I sort of hit a major writer’s block lately with this fic but am now out of it... that being said I would like to say a huge thank you to Skairipa_100 for helping me out with my writer's block!! I appreciate it so much!! 
> 
> I hope the contents of this chapter make up for the long wait…

**Something Only We Know**

“Soo…” Dani drew out the word as she and Jamie entered her bedroom, “Owen and Hannah are acting weird today, right?” She asked, closing the door behind them, “Like you’ve noticed it too?”

Jamie nodded her head slowly and turned to face Dani, "Yeah... I guess... but Hannah and Owen are always weird," She shrugged as she headed for the bathroom joined onto Dani's room, she rolled her eyes at Jamie's failed attempt to dismiss the subject and followed her into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. 

"Okay then... they're being weirder today..." She sighed, leaning against the door as Jamie started the shower running, "Do you know why they're being so weird?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly, "Like, do you know why they're making those stupid one-liners?" 

Jamie shrugged, "I don't know, Poppins, I'd try not reading too much into it." Dani sighed again and turned her mouth down slightly, a deep crease setting in her forehead as she mulled over all the comments Hannah and Owen had made, "What's that face about?" Jamie asked quirking an eyebrow at her. 

"The comment about _she soon will be_ ," Dani said, "When you asked if I was coming... Owen said _she soon will be_... why?" She asked, her heart hammering in her chest at all the possibilities. Owen and Hannah had made jokes about Dani and Jamie in the past, though they were more along the lines of them being an old married couple, or about them being two unruly children, but they were never _those kinds_ of jokes. 

The jokes had never been of _that_ ilk 

"Look, I have some theories about why they're making those jokes..." Jamie admitted, "But they're just theories... and like I said... try not to worry about it too much," She said as she pulled her shirt over her head, smiling slightly when she saw Dani's eyes drop down to her chest before she quickly shook her head and moved her eyes to focus on her face again. 

"And these theories are?" Dani asked, her face flushing at the thought of Jamie catching her leering. 

She knew Jamie wouldn't mind, in fact, she knew that Jamie and her ego would probably welcome Dani leering, but that didn't change the small amount of embarrassment she felt at being caught checking Jamie out, she made a mental note to be more subtle with her looks.

“Alright..." Jamie sighed, "Now, don’t quote me on this… but I am pretty sure that Hannah and Owen know about us… and what we're doing...” She smiled, as she started to walk towards Dani, “That’s why they’ve been acting weird all day… they definitely know something happened between us," She shrugged. 

Dani sighed and nodded her head, “Yeah… maybe…” She turned her mouth down, “But how would they know?” She asked Jamie sighed and rolled her eyes slightly, as she came to stand in front of Dani, giving the blonde a look that screamed _isn’t it obvious_ , as her hands came to rest on her hips, “No… don’t look at me like that… I’m asking you how’d they know?”

“Well for one we were anything but quiet last night… and again this morning… like seriously, if they hear us didn’t then they must have been well and truly passed out… I’m talking black-out drunk… and while they drank a lot, I don’t think they drank _that much_ ,” She smiled and gave Dani a chaste kiss before shrugging, “I could be wrong though…”

Dani shook her head slowly, trying her hardest to focus on Jamie’s face and not her exposed chest, “No… that’s not true… Eddie always said I was really quiet in bed… and he always hated that but…” She watched as Jamie nodded her head slowly, a small smile on her face, “Okay… you’re either slightly annoyed that I’m talking about Eddie right now…or you know something that I don’t…which is it?”

Jamie chuckled and shook her head slowly, and tightened her grip on Dani’s hips slightly, pulling her closer before connecting their lips in an all to brief kiss, “Well, I am definitely not bothered about you talking about your ex... like at all... so you never need to worry about that..." She assured her, "And... now I don't _know_ for sure... but I have a feeling about the situation... and all I am gonna say is... how good was the sex with Eddie... y'know on a scale of one to ten... where was it?" 

Dani rolled her eyes, “Do you really wanna know this?”

Jamie nodded her head, “Yeah, it’s to prove a point to you…”

“Okay… I guess… it was a three…maybe…”

“Right… and how good was sex with me?” Jamie smirked.

“Is this a thinly veiled attempt to get a compliment?” Dani asked tilting her head to the side slightly, “Because if it is…then I don’t wanna play this game…”

Jamie chuckled and shook her head slowly, “No… I am fairly certain you enjoyed it… I just wanna know so that my point packs a bit more of a punch… so… how good was it with me?” She asked again.

Dani rolled her eyes and smiled, “I don’t know…” She replied, in reality, Dani knew exactly how good it had been, and if she was being completely honest with herself even giving Jamie a perfect ten didn’t seem right, but at that moment, as she took in the slightly smug look on Jamie’s face, she couldn’t help but lessen the effect Jamie had on her, “I think I’d say…an eight…” She shrugged, trying her hardest not to laugh as she watched Jamie's eyes widen slightly. 

“An eight?” She asked, adding so much more emphasis to the word than needed, each letter coming out more clearly than Dani had ever heard her say anything in her Northern accent.

“Yes, and you pronounced that perfectly,” She joked, earning herself a playful scowl from Jamie.

“I’m serious… last night… and again this morning… all those times were an eight?”

Dani chuckled and nodded her head slowly, “Oh, I’m sorry little Miss I’m-Confident-You-Enjoyed-it… was that not the answer you were looking for?”

“Well… I mean… and eight is better than a three, I guess… and it does prove my point… you weren’t loud with Eddie because you didn’t enjoy it… but with me…you did…and you were kind of loud… and I really liked it…” She smirked, "Like a lot... and I'd like it if you were always that loud... lets me know what I'm doing is... and it's just really fucking hot." 

Dani rolled her eyes and gave Jamie a playful pout, before moving her hands away from her hips, “You’re not funny,” She replied.

“You weren’t the only one that was loud… I’ll admit it… I’m not usually that vocal… but you were pretty fucking good so…” She gave Dani a small smile, watching as Dani chewed on her bottom lip, and nodded her head slowly, seemingly ignoring the comment Jamie had made about how good she’d been, “Is it a bad thing that they know?” Jamie asked.

Dani shook her head slowly taking in the slight look of concern in Jamie’s eyes, “What? No… No why would it be?” She asked.

Jamie shrugged, “I don’t know. You just don’t seem very happy about them knowing.”

Dani gave her a reassuring smile, “It wouldn’t be a bad thing if they knew,” She shrugged, “I was just hoping this could just be something for us… right now at least…” She admitted, “I mean, my mom already thought we were a couple… Hannah and Owen agreed to play along with that… if we’re acting like a couple around my mom they’re not gonna know the difference… so y’know I thought maybe we could just tell Hannah and Owen when my mom’s gone… y’know let them know we’re actually trying to make a go of this when it's just us... the people we care about the most… we don't _need_ to tell them right now.”

Jamie nodded her head, “Okay… if that’s what you wanna do then I’m fine with that,” She admitted, “I am fine with whatever you want, Poppins, seriously, if you’re happy I’m happy.”

“Really?” Dani asked, a small smile tugging at her lips, while she couldn’t wait for Hannah and Owen to know all about her and Jamie, and while she couldn’t wait to be able to act like a couple with her all the time, even when her mother wasn’t around. She also liked the idea of her and Jamie having something else between the two of them.

Something else that for now at least, was just _theirs_ especially when this something didn’t involve some silly joke that only she and Jamie found funny, this something, was something that made her happy beyond doubt, something that until just recently, she hadn’t even realised she wanted so desperately.

Jamie nodded her head before placing her hands on Dani’s hips once more, pulling her impossibly close to her body, “Yeah, really,” She smiled, closing the minuscule gap between them to connect their lips in a sweet kiss, she pulled back and narrowed her eyes slightly, “So… an eight out of ten… really?”

Dani hummed thoughtfully and nodded her yeah, “Yeah… really…” At this point, Dani was mainly saying this to get a rise out of Jamie, eager to know what the dark-haired woman would do next.

“Hmm…” Jamie turned her mouth down, as if she was in deep thought, “Well, I really do think I can do better than that,” She smiled, “So… how about you join me in the shower… and I show you just how good I can be?”

Dani felt her breath catch in her throat at Jamie’s words, she nodded her head quickly, all too eager to take Jamie up on her offer, her hands came up to rest on either side of Jamie’s face, pulling her closer and she simultaneous leaned in to close the gap between them, capturing Jamie’s lips in a hungry kiss that was all teeth and tongue as Jamie's hands moved to the hem of her sweater. 

She had never removed her clothes, or anyone else's so quickly. The idea of sharing yet another shower with Jamie spurring her on, as a small amount of arousal pooled in her stomach at the mere thought of having Jamie pressed against her body in the small confined space. 

They only broke their kiss to climb into the shower, as soon as they were stood under the spray of the warm water Jamie wrapped her arms around Dani's waist, pushing her impossibly closer to her body, her hands resting gently on the small of her back as she moved her kisses from Dani’s lips to her jaw and down her neck, nipping and sucking at her skin gently. She leaned her head back to allow Jamie more room, all caution thrown out of the window, Jamie not being careful to not leave a mark, and Dani not caring how many hickeys might appear on her skin after this.

All she could think about was what Jamie was doing with her mouth and how she desperately needed a release.

Quiet, high-pitched moans slipping past Dani’s lips every time Jamie reached a particularly sensitive spot, her arousal pooling her abdomen as one of Jamie’s hands slid slowly up her body, caressing her skin before it stopped at one of her breasts, palming it gently before she pinched her hardening nipple between her thumb and finger, tugging it lightly, and eliciting a slightly breathier moan from Dani. 

Dani’s hand coming to rest in Jamie’s hair, and coming into contact with the almost dried egg, brought on the sudden realisation of the whole reason Jamie had needed that second shower of the day. She had been far too preoccupied with what Jamie had suggested and what Jamie had been doing to remember why they had even gone into the bathroom in the first place, _the food fight_. 

“Wait, wait…” Dani pulled back from the kiss her breathing ragged, she took in the look of confusion on Jamie’s face and smiled slightly, shaking her head slowly, “Before we do anything… you should really wash the egg out of your hair…” She chuckled, “It’s started to dry and harden a little,” She pointed out.

“Oh, right, yeah,” Jamie replied nodding, “Not gonna lie I got a little bit distracted,” She admitted, her eyes traveling the length of Dani’s body.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” Dani reminded her, nipping Jamie’s bottom lip gently with her teeth.

“Still distracting,” Jamie replied, her hands coming up to cup both of Dani’s breasts, squeezing them gently, eliciting a low moan from the blonde, “God you’re fucking perfect,” Jamie all but growled, making Dani’s legs feel weak.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Dani teased, her words coming out muffled, against Jamie’s lips, they shared a few slow, lazy kisses before Dani moved away and spoke again, “You still have egg in your hair though…” She commented.

Jamie rolled her eyes and let out a small breathy laugh, “Alright, fine… you’re washing it out though since you’re the reason it’s in there.”

Dani nodded her head and smile before reaching for her shampoo, “That does seem fair,” She replied before setting to work on washing Jamie’s hair, her fingers working a little harder over the spot where the egg had been. Jamie’s eyes closed slowly as Dani’s hands continued to move through her hair, massaging her head gently, “Are you okay there?” Dani asked through a small smile. Jamie nodded and hummed quietly, “I think you might be enjoying this a little too much.”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “No,” She replied, opening her eyes slowly and smiling at Dani, “I’m enjoying it the right amount… a totally gorgeous, and naked woman washing my hair for me?” She shrugged, “What’s not to like about that?”

“I guess,” Dani shrugged, “You need to rinse, tilt your head back,” She instructed.

Jamie closed her eyes again and tilted her head back slightly to help Dani rinse the shampoo from her hair. Dani would admit it; being in the shower with Jamie both that morning, and again now, was proving to be quite the welcomed distraction. She had never known herself to be so effortlessly turned on by someone before, but as she stood there, watching Jamie with her head tilted backward, droplets of water running down her shoulders, to her collar bone, over her breast, and down her toned stomach, Dani could feel the arousal pooling in her abdomen and Jamie hadn’t even touched her yet.

She hadn’t thought it was possible for someone to have so much of an effect on her by simply… _existing_ and just going about their day. But showering with Jamie was far different from anything she had known before. There had been times she had showered with Eddie, times where he had all but begged her to, and she had never really seen the appeal with sharing a shower with someone. Never understood why Eddie wanted to do it so badly.

Until now.

 _Now_ she got it.

If she had ever made Eddie feel anything close to how Jamie made her feel, she could completely understand his desperation in times like this, how he’d hardly ever wanted to wait until they were done showering to do anything.

She almost felt guilty for never being as into it as he was.

 _Almost_.

“Uh, you okay?” Jamie asked, her voice pulling Dani from her thoughts, she shook her head slowly and gave Jamie a questioning look, “You seem to have put yourself on pause,” She chuckled pointing to Dani’s hands that had now hit a standstill in her hair.

Dani cleared her throat and nodded her head slowly, “Yeah… yeah I’m fine… just thinking,” She admitted.

“About?” Jamie asked, though from the smirk and the look in her green eyes, Dani knew that Jamie had known exactly what she had been thinking about, she knew all too well, which, definitely made Dani’s next move a little easier to make. She used her grip on Jamie’s hair to pull her closer, connecting their lips in a hungry kiss, eliciting a gasp from the dark-haired woman, it was possibly the most assertive move Dani had made yet, but if the small smile tugging at Jamie’s lips was anything to go by, she certainly didn’t mind.

“Someone’s eager,” She commented, her lips brushing against Dani’s as her arms made their way around Dani’s waist, pulling her closer to her body.

Dani nodded her head quickly, she _was_ eager, had been this eager every time with Jamie, eager to feel more of her, to learn more about her body, and to experience more things with her.

Dani had deprived herself of moments like this for too long.

Moments full of all the things she should have felt with Eddie but physically couldn’t, and she knew for damn sure that she wasn’t going to waste any more time waiting.

Especially not when she had someone who wanted her just as much as she wanted them.

She pulled away from the kiss and locked eyes with Jamie, “Is that a problem?” She asked though she was almost positive she knew the answer to that question.

Jamie shook her head quickly, “Not a problem at all, trust me,” She replied, as she slowly backed Dani up against the wall of the shower, “If anything, I encourage it,” She smiled before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Dani’s hands tightened slightly in Jamie’s hair, as the dark-haired woman’s hands moved over Dani’s body, one inching up her stomach before coming to settle over one of her breasts, palming it roughly, eliciting a sharp gasp from the blonde. 

As Jamie’s left-hand set to work on her breast, her thumb stroking over her hardening nipple, her right hand came to a stop between her legs, Dani moaned quietly when she felt a finger run through her already slick folds. “Fuck, Dani, you’re soaked,” Jamie groaned, a smirk pulling at her lips.

Dani nodded her head slowly, a deep crease setting in her forehead, “That’s what you do to me,” She replied, her grip on Jamie’s hair tightening, as Jamie’s fingers slid through her folds collecting the wetness before they stopped at her clit, circling it with a feather-light pressure, “Don’t be a tease,” She all but whined, not even caring how needy she might sound.

Jamie pulled back slightly, and shook her head, “I’m not being a tease,” She replied with a smug smirk, “I just didn’t realise you were so desperate for me,” ducked her head and attached her lips to Dani’s neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point gently, as she added a little more pressure with her fingers, picking up her pace just a little as she did so.

Dani could hardly find it in herself to be annoyed by the cocky comment, all she could think about was what Jamie was doing to her, she lowered her hands from Jamie’s hair to grip onto her shoulders. She could feel her climax building already, and knew she wasn’t going to last much longer, she was still amazed at how easy it seemed to be for Jamie to get her to this point, she knew that it had everything to do with how much Jamie turned her on, and just how worked up she had been before Jamie had even touched her.

Suddenly, Jamie’s hand was gone, but only so she could slide two fingers into Dani, moving at a slow pace, she moved away from Dani’s neck to lock eyes with her, her free hand moving away from her breast and coming to rest on her the small of her back, bringing her closer, Dani could see that Jamie’s eyes were almost black with lust and it only turned her on more, Dani gave Jamie a quick peck before pulling away from her, her head coming to rest on the shower wall as Jamie began to thrush her fingers in and out at a slow pace.

Emitting quiet moans and gasps from Dani, as she began to pick up her pace a little, smiling at the quiet sounds the blonde released, “Jamie…” She moaned the word sounding like encouragement and a question rolled into one.

“What do you want baby?” Jamie asked, leaning closer to Dani until her lips were brushing past the shell of her ear, “Just tell me what you want, and I’ll do it," She husked. 

“Fuck me harder,” Dani panted, Jamie wasted no time in obeying Dani’s requesting, as she began thrusting her fingers harder and faster, curling her fingers slightly, her movements much rougher than any other time they’d had sex, each movement driving Dani wild, causing loud moans to erupt from her.

She couldn’t find it in herself to care about the other people in the house, or who may or may not hear them, all she could focus on was Jamie and the pleasure the other woman was bringing her.

“Is this okay?” Jamie asked though Dani was sure she already knew the answer to that question.

Dani nodded her head quickly, “Yeah… just keep doing that,” She moaned.

“Didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon,” Jamie replied before she reattached her lips to Dani’s neck, nipping and sucking gently at all the sensitive spots, neither one of them caring about whatever marks might be left behind.

They'd already had one hickey spotted by someone else… what were a few more in the grand scheme of things?

She could feel the heel of Jamie’s hand bumping against her clit with each, rough thrust of Jamie’s fingers. She knew that she was close to the edge, knew that with just one more little push from Jamie she would be coming apart for the other woman and as if reading her mind, Jamie bit down harshly at a particularly sensitive spot on Dani's neck. Causing a loud moan sipped past Dani’s lips at the sensation of pain mixed with pleasure, effectively pushing Dani over the edge with it. Her eyes clamping shut, as her nails dug into Jamie’s back harsher than ever before, emitting a sharp gasp from Jamie at the slight pain,

Jamie’s fingers continued to work her through her orgasm as she slowly ran her tongue over Dani’s neck, soothing the burning bite, Dani dropped one of her hands from Jamie’s back, and gently took hold of her wrist, moving her hand away from her center. Dani was all too thankful for the arm still wrapped around her, Jamie’s hand pressing into the small of her back, and helping her keep her balance as her legs began to buckle slightly.

She opened her eyes slowly, only to see Jamie watching her with a look of awe and adoration, and it made Dani’s heart skip several beats, she was sure that she had never seen Jamie look at her quite like _that_ before. “You alright?” She asked her voice only just audible over the sound of the shower.

“Better than alright,” Dani replied nodding her head slowly before closing the gap between them and capturing Jamie’s lips in a hungry kiss, her arms wrapping around Jamie’s neck, as both of Jamie’s arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.

“You sound so hot when you come,” Jamie mumbled between their kisses, “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Dani couldn’t help but smile at the thought of having any effect on Jamie.

She lowered one of her hands, moving it between Jamie’s legs, her smile only growing at the feeling of Jamie’s soaked folds, "I think I have a good idea," Dani replied, an air of cockiness she hadn't even known she possessed entering her own voice. She quickly switched their positions, backing Jamie up against the wall of the shower, a little more forceful than she had originally intended, causing Jamie to let out a startled chuckle.

“Sorry,” Dani said, giving her an apologetic smile.

Jamie shook her head, “Don’t be… I quite like the enthusiasm you’re showing today,” She replied before capturing Dani’s lips with her own, groaning against Dani’s mouth as the blonde’s fingers settled between her legs once more, her finger stroking through Jamie’s slick folds. “Now who’s being a tease?” Jamie asked, no sign of irritation in her voice at all.

Dani’s reply was her fingers moving to Jamie’s clit, setting a slow pace yet using the right amount of pressure to make the dark-haired woman gasp, which Dani took as an opportunity to slid her tongue into Jamie’s mouth, relishing in the small, noises she was drawing out of the other woman. She’d never expected she would take as much pleasure in the _giving_ side of things as she did with Jamie, but every sound Jamie made, paired with the look on her face all brought Dani a level of enjoyment she hadn’t known existed.

Her fingers began to circle faster and harder, drawing more moans and gasps from Jamie, she knew, with how worked up the other woman was that she wouldn’t take long to come undone.

She knew, keeping this pace, this pressure would be more than enough for Jamie, and then, something hit her, something she had yet to try, something she desperately wanted to try.

“Jamie…” Dani mumbled, her lips brushing against the dark-haired woman's, “Can I use my mouth on you?” She asked, she tightened her hold on Jamie, helping to keep her up as the brunette’s legs seemed to buckle at her words.

She’d wanted to ask this question earlier that morning, and last night, but had not found the courage to do so until now, she smiled when Jamie nodded her head eagerly, “Yeah… yeah, if you want to…” She panted, pulling back slightly to look at Dani her eyes almost black with lust.

Dani smiled, before connecting their lips once more for a quick kiss, before she quickly dropped to her knees, nerves, and excitement coursing through her body, she knew that it wouldn’t really matter how good her first time doing this was, and that Jamie would never judge her lack of experience, but that didn’t take away the unbearable need she had to make this just as incredible for Jamie as it had been for her.

She took a deep calming breath, trying to gather the confidence that had resided in her just moments earlier, when she had asked Jamie if she could do this, as if reading her mind Jamie’s voice caught her attention, “Dani you really don’t have to do this,” She gave her a soft, reassuring smile, “I was more than happy with what you were doing before.”

“I know I don’t have to… but I want to…” She admitted, “Y’know if that’s okay with you?”

Jamie gave a slightly breathless chuckle and nodded her head quickly, “Yeah… I reckon I’m alright what that,” She replied.

Dani smiled slightly before she leaned forward flattening her tongue and tentatively running her tongue over Jamie’s folds, getting her first taste of the other woman, she pulled back slightly and ran her tongue over the roof of her mouth savouring the taste.

She couldn’t quite describe it; all she knew was that she loved it.

Dani leaned forwards once more, to repeat the action, this time her movements were a little more eager, as her nerves seemed to dissipate with every brush of her tongue. She dipped her tongue a little as she passed Jamie’s center, moaning at the taste of the dark-haired woman, she regretted not doing this sooner.

Regretted not trying this last night or earlier that same day.

The noises Jamie made, the feeling of her muscles around her tongue, the taste, everything about this was causing Dani an incredible amount of pleasure and made her turned her on even more.

She gave another slow lick up Jamie’s center, pausing as she reached her clit, looking up to catch Jamie’s eyes, she flicked her tongue over the bundle of nerves. Relishing in the low moan that escaped Jamie, “Fucking finally,” Jamie lifted her leg, hooking it over Dani’s shoulder, as she leaned her backs against the wall of the shower, trying to steady herself, her hand coming to rest in Dani's hair, as Dani hooked one arm over Jamie's thigh, her other and coming to rest on her hip, inching her closer. 

The sound only spurred Dani on as she began to lavish Jamie’s clit, sucking it softly into her mouth, pulsing her lips rhythmically, glancing up to watch Jamie, their eyes locked, as Dani began to circle Jamie’s clit with her tongue. “Don’t stop,” Jamie panted, her head dropping backward, connecting with the shower wall with a light thud, making Jamie wince slightly. 

“Are you okay?” Dani asked pulling away, the concern evident on her face, though, as she looked at Jamie, she could clearly see that the other woman seemed to be more irritated by Dani stopping than she had been by banging her head on the wall.

Jamie nodded her head quickly, “Yeah… yeah, I’m fine trust me, just keep going,” She instructed, using her grip on Dani’s hair to guide her back towards her, Dani hadn’t minded the assertive move if anything, she’d enjoyed it. She definitely wouldn't mind Jamie making more assertive moves during sex, taking full control of her, that thought made a tidal wave of arousal wash over Dani. 

She watched Jamie carefully, trying to gauge her reactions, wanting to know what made Jamie feel good, what movements got bigger reactions from her, Dani wanted… no _needed_ to be good at this. Needed to be as good for Jamie as she was for her. Dani relaxed her jaw slightly, moving it up and down, rubbing her tongue softly against Jamie's clit, working at a lazy pace, changing directions occasionally as she circled Jamie’s clit before repeating the process over and over again.

“Fuck… Dani... please” Jamie panted, her voice strained.

“Is this okay?” Dani asked, more out of genuine concern than an attempt at pillow talk, worrying suddenly flooding her system that maybe this wasn’t good enough for Jamie, maybe she wasn’t good at this…

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yeah… it’s really good…” She assured her, locking their eyes once more, “I think I just need a little _more_ than this…”

Dani nodded her head slowly, before returning her attention to Jamie’s clit, moving at a quick pace, with a little more pressure, Dani dragged her clipped nails along Jamie’s thigh slowly, before sliding one finger into her. She began thrusting her hand slowly, while her tongue worked mercilessly against Jamie’s clit, the accompanying moans she drew out of Jamie were enough to make her pick up the pace and make her thrusts harder, before adding a second finger, earning herself a guttural moan. 

Jamie’s grip in her hair became tighter, as Dani began to curl her finger with each withdraw of her hand, pulling her fingers almost completely out, before thrusting it back into her roughly, eliciting a string of moans, and gasps from Jamie.

Until one particular flick of Dani’s tongue, and curl of her fingers made Jamie’s short nails dig into her scalp, her gip becoming vice-like, as she came with a pleasure-filled cry of Dani’s name.

Dani continued to work her through her orgasm, her movements slowing slightly, and becoming gentler, until Jamie slumped against the wall, using what little energy she had left to gently push Dani’s head away from her. She carefully lowered Jamie’s leg from her shoulder, as she cautiously got to her feet. Jamie wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Dani’s waist, pulling her closer to capture her lips in a slow and languid kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on Dani’s lips.

The blonde woman pulled away first, a small smile spreading across her face as she watched Jamie carefully, “You okay?” She asked.

Jamie nodded her head, “Yeah, I feel fucking great…” She admitted with a slightly breathy laugh, “What about you?” She asked, her green eyes searching Dani’s face.

“Never better,” She smiled, before giving Jamie the briefest of kisses, their lips barely grazing each other’s, she couldn’t help but chuckle as Jamie tried her hardest to follow her lips, “We should probably get dressed… again… and actually spend some time with people today...” Dani said.

Though, she wanted nothing less than to be downstairs with Hannah and Owen and of course the possibility of her mother, especially, if Jamie’s theory about them overhearing their more recent activities was anywhere close to being true.

Jamie shook her head slowly, “Nah, I think we can definitely spare some more time together… unless you’re too tired to go again?” She asked a slow smirk spreading across her lips, and Dani could hear the slight challenge in Jamie’s voice.

She shook her head slowly, “Definitely not too tired for that,” Dani replied, before capturing Jamie’s mouth in a hungry kiss. She could definitely see herself getting used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo have some more smut!! I am still very nervous about posting stuff like this... this is only my second time posting anything like this so any and all criticism is very welcomed!! 
> 
> Also!! I don't know if anyone will be interested or not, but I have decided to start a Tumblr that is linked to this account because there is no messaging feature on Archive which I think sucks!! Feel free to come and check it out, or even just to say hi, or ask any questions you might have about this fic or my other fic Stop Me From Falling, or just for a chat about our favourite 80s lesbian couple. My tumbrl is colour-outside-the-liness . tumblr. com (it's a secondary account so unfortunately, I won't be able to follow anyone back on that account)


	17. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a HUGE thank you to everyone who had read this fic so far and to all of you who have interacted with this fic in some way, all your comments, kudos, bookmarks, and/or subscriptions mean more to me than you will ever know!! I am so happy you're all enjoying this fic so much!! 
> 
> Also, I am so sorry for the long wait time on an update for this fic but this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I planned and it took a while to write and edit, but this is one of my favourite chapters of this fic (even if just for the Jamie and Karen moment) and I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

Dani couldn’t be sure of how much time she and Jamie had spent in the shower; all she knew was that it didn’t seem like nearly enough time. Dani didn’t think any time spent having sex with Jamie would ever be enough. Even as her whole body had once again started to ache in a delicious way. For the second time that day she’d had to make sure that she looked presentable, this time, she made sure to check for any more hickeys, feeling thankful- but also confused- that she hadn’t acquired anymore in the shower.

She styled her hair in a way that covered up her already visible hickey, as well as applying a small amount of concealer to the mark, in hopes that Owen and Hannah wouldn’t see it and ask too many questions. As much as Jamie had her theories about them knowing, Dani remained hopeful that her and Jamie’s real relationship was able to slip under the radar for a little longer. Even if only until her mother went home.

She had felt all too thankful that Jamie hadn’t pushed her into telling them, that Jamie had been happy with whatever she was happy with.

Now, as she sat on her bed, watching as Jamie tried her hardest to style her slightly wild hair, she knew that she was staring at the most gorgeous woman in the world. She didn’t have a single doubt in her mind about that.

Jamie was insanely and effortless gorgeous and she was her _girlfriend_.

If someone had told Dani three months ago that Jamie Taylor would one day become her girlfriend, she would have scoffed and shaken her head at them, simply at the thought of Jamie ever wanting to be with someone like her.

She’d heard stories of some of Jamie’s past girlfriend’s, and each one of them seemed to be so entirely different to her. She’d even had the misfortune of meeting one of them, Jane, the dark-haired woman from the market, and after meeting her, she _knew_ how different she was from the other woman.

She knew that relationship had crashed, and burnt and she knew it had for a reason; because Jane hadn’t treated Jamie properly, because Jane had always made it sound like she had _settled_ for Jamie, and that Jamie would never be able to do any better than her. Dani found it hard to believe that _anyone_ had ever made Jamie feel like she couldn’t do better, that _anyone_ had made it sound like _they_ had _settled_ for her. Dani knew for damn well that she didn’t feel that way.

If anything Dani felt like she was the reacher in their relationship and that Jamie had settled for her. 

“You alright there, love?” Jamie asked, the term of endearment pulling Dani from her thoughts, and make butterflies erupt in her stomach. Dani knew the word was commonly used in England, she’d heard it many times before, from Hannah, Owen, random men behind the cash register in stores, or the men behind the bar in the local pub in Bly but hearing it from Jamie had so much more of an effect on her.

She realised, somewhere deep down, that she had always preferred it when Jamie said it, she had no idea if that was more to do with her slightly raspy voice and her northern drawl, all she knew was that she wanted to hear it over and over again.

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, yeah… I’m fine… why?”

Jamie shrugged, “You were just sort of staring at me is all,” She replied her tone and smile smug, “Just wondered why you were, I guess,” She turned her attention back to the mirror, her smile only grew as Dani walked towards her, stopping behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist. The blonde ducked her head to place a light kiss on Jamie’s cheek.

“You’re just really beautiful,” Dani commented, her voice soft, and barely above a whisper, she was sure that she had never seen anyone quite as gorgeous as Jamie in her whole life, and she was convinced that she never would, and she was going to make sure that she let Jamie know just how beautiful she was every chance she got.

“Well thank you, but uh, I think you might have been looking at yourself in the mirror if you’re seeing someone that beautiful…” She replied before turning her head slightly and placing a quick kiss on Dani’s jaw, smiling again when Dani shifted into a slightly more awkward position just to place a kiss on her lips.

Dani pulled back and sighed, “Can you just take the goddamn compliment?” She asked with a small laugh, “You are incredibly beautiful… inside and out… and I am a ridiculously lucky woman…” She smiled, “Seriously, the fact that you even looked at me twice is pretty mind-blowing…”

“Oh… I see how it is…” Jamie replied, her voice taking on an excessively sarcastic tone, “Me looking at you is mind-blowing… but having sex with me is only an eight out of ten… that makes sense.”

Dani shrugged her shoulders and moved away from Jamie to let her finish getting ready to re-join Hannah and Owen downstairs, “Well… maybe I just said that to you so you wouldn’t hold back next time… which y’know… you didn’t,” Dani smiled.

“So…” Jamie said drawing out the word slightly, “Are you or are you not finally willing to admit that I am well worth a ten?” She asked with a small smirk, Dani had never been a fan of smugness, but there was something about Jamie being smug, that Dani couldn’t help but like. She found that it seemed to add to Jamie’s charm.

Dani turned her mouth down slightly, as if she was deep in thought about her reply, though she knew she didn’t really need to think about it, feigning her contemplation was worth it to see the unamused look on Jamie’s face. “I swear to god, Poppins, you give me another shitty rating I will spend the rest of the day in this room with you proving myself time and time again,” Jamie warned, her tone more suggestive than threatening.

“Yeah, you were only like a one that time,” Dani replied her tone teasing, “Maybe we should do that thing you just suggested?” She smiled.

“Okay now I know you’re lying, no way was that a one, not with the way you sounded,” Jamie shook her head slowly, “I am more than happy to spend the rest of the day in this room with you though.”

Dani shook her head slowly, “As fun as that sounds, I really don’t think that my body could take anymore right now,” She divulged, “I think you might have broken me… you definitely earnt that ten,” She smiled, watching as a cocky smirk fixed itself on Jamie’s face.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” She said smugly.

“What about me?” Dani asked, her voice barely above a whisper as nerves coursed through her body, dreading Jamie’s answer to her next question, “What about what I did… I mean that was my first—”

“Dani,” Jamie spoke softly, cutting her off from her slight rambling, “Everything you did in there was incredible… just like it was last night… you have nothing to worry about… you’re a natural,” She assured her.

“You’d tell me if I wasn’t, right?” Dani asked, “Like, you wouldn’t lie to me about it?”

Jamie shook her head, “No, I wouldn’t lie to you, trust me, Dani, you were great… maybe even an eight out of ten great,” She teased.

“See, unlike you I’m really happy with my eight and it’s about four times more than I would have expected to get, there’s only you that isn’t happy with a grade like that,” She shrugged, a wide smile spreading across her face.

Jamie smiled at her before shaking her head slowly, glancing at Dani through the reflection in the mirror, “God you’re cute sometimes… like really cute… do you know that?”

Dani shrugged, “Well, I do now,” She grinned, “And I am very glad that you think so…” She started to head towards Jamie once more, crossing the small gap between them and placing a kiss on the apple of her cheek, “I’m gonna head back downstairs… I’ll see you down there?”

Jamie nodded her head and smiled, “You will… well if I can ever get anything done with my hair you will… I don’t know what you did while you were washing it, but you’ve fucked it up,” She joked.

“Oh, so this is my fault?”

“Yeah… and when I come downstairs, with my hair looking like a bust mattress with its springs hanging out, you can tell people exactly how it happened,” Jamie informed her, “That’ll be the second time your mum gets pissed with us.”

“That’s just my mom’s default setting at this point,” Dani replied, “And you have nothing to worry about, I know that no matter what happens with your hair, you’re gonna walk into the kitchen looking _perfect_ ,” She smiled before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Thank you… I’m glad you think so…” Jamie replied, using the exact same tone Dani had when saying the same thing to her just seconds earlier.

Dani shook her head slowly before heading to the door, “I know so,” She said, leaving the room before Jamie had the chance to make another comment to her.

She headed down the stairs and into the living room to see her mother sat watching TV with Hannah and Owen. Karen was now dressed, had on a fresh face of make-up, and actually looked ready to face the day, a far cry from how she had looked that morning. “Hey Mom, did you have a good nap?” Dani asked a small amount of worry coursing through her body at the slightly irritated look her mother threw her as she walked into the room.

While she hadn’t thought about it at all that day, now Jamie had shared her theories with her, she couldn’t help but wonder if her mother or anyone else for that matter had overheard them.

“I guess,” Karen sighed, “But it was only a short nap.”

Dani could tell that she was trying to hold in her emotions, trying hard not to overreact to anything, and it made another wave of anxiety wash over Dani at the thought of her mother overhearing anything she and Jamie had done, the hickey situation had been bad enough.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Dani said as she dropped herself into one of the large armchairs by the fireplace, “So what are we all up to?” She asked, hoping to make any kind of conversation she could to avoid herself from thinking about Jamie’s theories any longer.

“We were just talking about maybe going out again tonight,” Owen replied, “We’re thinking heading out for some food and then finishing the night in the pub in Bly for a few drinks… do you and the Mrs. wanna come?” He asked.

“Uh, sure, I mean, I’ll have to ask her first, I know I’m pretty tired today but if she wants to, I don’t see why not.”

Owen chuckled and nodded his head slowly, “Oh I bet you are tired,” He replied, that same tone from this morning, and after the food fight, slipping back into his voice, earning himself a harsh glare from both Karen and Hannah. 

The more Dani thought about it, the more she realised how true Jamie’s theories could be, and the more she realised how true they could be, the more she wanted to run back upstairs lock herself in her room and not come out again until the awkwardness dissipated or until her mother went back to America. Whichever happened first.

“You’ll have to ask me what first?” Jamie asked as she strode into the room, her hair still a little damp, her curls a little tamer than they had been when Dani had left her.

“Everyone wants to go out for dinner tonight, and then to the pub in Bly for just a couple of drinks… do you wanna go?” Dani asked.

Jamie nodded her head, “Yeah sure… Though while we’re in the pub I might need to call into my flat, haven’t been there since before Christmas, so I’ve probably got a shit load of post to go through.”

“Jamie, stop pretending you have any more friends than the three of us,” Owen teased, “We all know you’ll have no post to go through." 

* * *

Hours later, they had filed into a restaurant on the outskirts of Bly to enjoy dinner. Much to Dani’s surprise, Karen had willingly offered to pay for everyone's meals, thanking all of them for being so accommodating and welcoming during her visit. The conversation had flowed easy enough, though another surprise for Dani came in the form of her mother asking Jamie questions about her job and how she had first taken an interest in gardening. 

At first, she had been waiting for the subtle jibes from her mother, but when they never came, she felt a wave of relief wash over her as it seemed her mother was finally taking a genuine interest in the dark-haired woman, Dani had no idea where the sudden interest had come from, or what had sparked her questions, all she knew was that she was happy her mother seemed to be making the effort with her. 

As Jamie answered the barrage of questions, Dani placed a hand on her thigh under the table, and gave it a reassuring, gentle squeeze, being careful that no one else in the restaurant could see them. She couldn’t help the smile that made its way to her face when Jamie laid a hand over her own and laced their fingers together, the most affection either of them could show each other in public.

Her mother nodded along listening intently to everything Jamie had to say about her job, life in Bly, and what it was like trying to do a job around Miles and Flora, she couldn’t help but wonder how long the niceties would last, and just when her mother would snap back into the behavior, she had exhibited throughout most of her trip. So far there had only been a handful of times Karen had been pleasant with Jamie, one of which was when she unexpectedly received presents from the dark-haired woman Christmas Day morning. 

Dani just hoped that her mother would be able to keep up with the pleasantries until she left for America again.

“I’m guessing the kids make everyone’s job a little harder though, no?” Karen asked, looking between the four of them, “I remember what it was like having one child in the house, I can’t imagine trying to work around two,” She gave a light chuckle.

Jamie nodded her head, “Yeah, they can be little shits sometimes, I’m not even gonna lie about it,” She said with a small, good-natured smile, “I mean, I can get out of their way most of the time and just be in the garden… so they don’t really bother me at all.”

Dani rolled her eyes and sigh, “Jamie likes to pretend she doesn’t like the kids, but deep down we all know that’s not true,” She explained.

Hannah scoffed and nodded her head, “Jamie is the worst one for making the kids hyper and getting them hopped up on sugar and gets them making all this noise... and then she just seems to vanish, leaving Dani to deal with them," She said shaking her head slowly. 

Jamie gave a small chuckle and nodded her head, “Yeah, yeah I do that,” She replied, sounding all too proud of herself, “But then Dani usually sends them out into the gardens to annoy me after I have done that so, it's all fair really.”

She shook her head slowly, “No I send them outside to run around and burn off some energy… it just so happens that you’re in the garden when I do that,” She lied with a shrug, “That’s a total coincidence.”

Karen gave a small smile before speaking again, “When are they due home?” She asked.

“In the next couple of days,” Dani replied, “I mean, it’s been a really nice few weeks off, but I am ready for them to come back, I’ve missed them quite a lot,” She admitted.

Owen nodded his head in agreement, “Yeah it’ll be great when they come back, the manor always seems so empty without them. For such small people, they have quite the presence…” He smiled, “Of course when they come back it’ll be like we’ve got four kids in the house… thanks to Tweedledum and Tweedledee over here,” He joked nodding his head in the direction of Dani and Jamie.

“Hey!” Dani and Jamie protested simultaneously, snapping their heads in Owen’s direction, only to receive a bark of laughter as he took in the incredulous looks on their faces.

“You can 'hey' at me all you want, you both know it’s true,” He teased shaking his head slowly before taking a sip of his wine, his amusement only growing as joking pouts settled on Dani and Jamie’s faces.

Dani had been pleasantly surprised with the events of dinner, and actually found herself enjoy spending the night with her mother more than she had anticipated when it had first been planned that afternoon. She was also happy to find that her mother had slowed down a lot with her drinking, something that she had never seen happening when they had first reached the bar, every other time they had been drinking during her mother’s visit so far, the older woman had overdone it, and it had changed her attitude for the worse. Turning her even more callous than she usually was.

Dani had known none of her friends deserved the attitude her mother had exhibited, least of all Jamie, it had been a refreshing change to see her mother and her girlfriend seemingly getting along with each other, with Karen telling stories about Dani’s childhood. Or at least the few stories that she could remember. Dani was just thankful she had no majorly embarrassing moments to be shared, or at least, moments that her mother knew of. She knew that were Jamie to meet Eddie and his family things would be a lot different.

Eddie knew more embarrassing things about Dani than anyone else did.

Jamie glanced at the clock on the back wall of the pub and sighed, “Right, think I’m just gonna run up to my flat and check my post,” She said as she pushed herself up from her chair giving the group a small smile, “I dread to think of the shite that could have fallen through my letterbox while I’ve been away.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Dani asked, looking up at Jamie, a small smile of her own tugging at her lips.

“Oh no,” Owen shook his head, “You are not getting away with not buying a round that easy,” He smiled, “We’ve all bought one it’s your turn,” He pointed at Dani with a small smile.

Jamie smiled at the older man before looking back to Dani, “I think I’ll be alright going upstairs by myself, but thank you for the offer,” She gave Dani a soft smile before making her way to the door to head up to her flat.

She knew it was probably for the best, she didn’t really trust herself to not get distracted if she went up to Jamie’s flat with her and finally had some privacy that night, there had been far too many times she had wanted to lean over a press a gentle kiss to her lips or her cheek. She knew that if she was alone with Jamie, things wouldn’t stay as a gentle kiss.

Dani had never found it so hard to keep her hands off of someone before, she definitely hadn’t known it was possible to want someone this much. Even after all the times, they had been intimate that day, it didn’t seem like enough. She was sure she would never get tired of doing anything like that with Jamie. As Jamie disappeared through the doors, and out of sight, Dani shook the thoughts from her mind and turned her attention back to the three other people sitting at the table with her, “Okay, what are we all having?” She asked.

She took a mental note of their orders and made her way to the crowded bar, it never seemed to surprise Dani just how busy that small pub in Bly seemed to get, much like yesterday, she knew she’d be in for a long wait as she tried to get herself noticed in the throng of people all trying to buy a drink.

She couldn’t be sure of how long she had been stood there before she felt a presence beside her, standing a little too close for her liking, but rather than turning her head to them, she stayed looking ahead of her, as more people were being served their drinks and heading back to their tables. Dani hoped she wouldn’t be waiting too much longer, and that when she got back to the table, Jamie would be sat waiting for her.

“Y’know… you are just _gorgeous_ …” A smooth, yet nasally voice said from beside her, the voice sounded vaguely familiar to Dani, but she couldn’t quite place it, “I mean, like, ridiculously so…” She turned her head to the side of her, to see Jane watching her closely, her eyes scanning the length of Dani’s body.

Jane had been the last person she had been expecting to see in the pub below Jamie’s flat, whether it was one of the only pubs in the town or not, Dani knew that she would have a hard time sitting in the pub below her exes flat. Especially if things had been as tumultuous as they seemed to be between Jamie and Jane. The thought of how Jamie had said Jane had treated her stabbed at Dani and made a bubble of anger settle in the pit of her stomach.

She gave her the best smile she could muster (tight-lipped and void of any actual happiness), “Oh… thank you…” Dani replied before turning her head back to the bar, hoping to get the attention of Barry, the overly chatty, slightly heavy-set man who Dani had come to know on her infrequent nights out in Bly.

“I’m serious, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone quite like you,” She smiled.

“Again, thank you,” Dani said, keeping her eyes forward, paying her the least amount of attention she possibly could, she’d only met her once before, and it had been fleeting, but she already knew everything she needed or even wanted to know about her.

Jane gave a small chuckle, “You’re not much of a talker, are you?” She asked, leaning on the bar and putting herself closer to Dani, and keeping herself in her peripheral vision, she shrugged her shoulders, “That’s okay, you wouldn’t need to talk, you could just stand there looking like that and it’d be fine by me,”

Dani hummed as a reply, not knowing what more she could do or say.

“Y’know, I really have no idea what someone like _you_ is doing with someone like _her_ … you could do so much better…”

At that, Dani turned her head to see an all to snide smile spreading across Jane’s face, she knew at that moment that the comment had been Jane’s hail Mary pass at the buzzer to try and get Dani to pay attention to her.

As much as she hated to admit it, it had worked.

She had no idea where the dark-haired woman got the confidence to make a statement like that, or why she had used the suggestive tone she had, clearly implying that she was the _better_ option that Dani could do.

If only Jane knew that pigs were more likely to fly, and hell was more likely to freeze over than was likely she be any better than Jamie. 

She could feel the anger bubbling away inside of her at Jane’s words, she had never actively hated anyone before, not once in her life, but she was pretty close to hating Jane. Especially after all the things Jamie had told her that day at the market about the way Jane had treated her.

Jamie definitely didn’t deserve that treatment, she definitely didn’t deserve someone telling her she could never do better, that life with her was the best life was ever going to be. No, Jamie deserved someone who was going to treat her right, tell her how amazing she was, how gorgeous she was, how truly incredible she was in every sense of the word.

And Dani was going to try her darndest to be _that_ person, to be the person that Jamie deserved, even if Dani was sure that Jamie was completely out of her league.

“I mean, seriously, look at you,” Jane said, her eyes once again scanning the length of Dani’s body, “You could have anyone you wanted… and I mean _anyone_ …”

Dani nodded her head slowly, and gave Jane a tight-lipped smile, “Yeah… and I got the person I wanted,” She replied, “I don’t know what makes you so confident that there’s better than Jamie out there… because I really don’t think there is… that woman is everything I have _ever_ wanted in a partner…” She shrugged, “Honestly, I think—”

“Is everything okay over here?” An all too familiar voice asked, cutting her off from what she had been about to say, in all the time her mother had been in England on her vacation, Dani hadn’t expected that she would be thankful to hear her voice, but that night, at the moment. She couldn’t have been happier to have the older woman interrupt something.

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, Mom, everything is fine,” She replied, her tone slightly tense, Karen looked from Dani to Jane, and then back to Dani again, her mother wearing the same steely expression she was. It was times like this, that Dani realised how many of her mannerisms she seemed to get from the older woman, their icy eyes and tensed jaws making them look all too similar for Dani's liking. 

“Who’s your friend?” Karen asked, her tone clipped. 

“She’s not a friend,” Dani replied bluntly.

“Oh wow, that’s a little rude, don’t you think?” She asked with a small chuckle, wearing a look of false shock and offence, Dani knew what she’d said was both true and warranted, Jane wasn’t a friend, nor did she ever want her to be a friend, “I was just trying to be nice,” She informed Karen, her tone as sickly sweet as the smile she had now forced onto her face, “But I can see I’ve outstayed my welcome… maybe I’ll see you around?” She asked before pushing herself off of the bar and walking back over to her group of friends in the far corner of the room.

“What exactly just happened?” Karen asked, moving to stand in the spot Jane had just been in.

Dani rolled her eyes and sighed, “Nothing happened, okay?” She asked.

“Well, it didn’t look like nothing from where we were all sitting… Hannah and Owen seemed a little tense to see you talking to her… I just wondered if—”

“That was Jamie’s ex-girlfriend,” Dani replied cutting her off, “And apparently she—” She stopped herself from finishing that thought, as Jane and her friends approached them, the four women wearing thick winter coats as they headed for the door.

“Think about what I said, yeah?” She asked, glancing at Karen and giving her a small wave, before her eyes fell back onto Dani, never looking away from her until they left the pub.

“And apparently she what?” Karen asked, her icy eyes watching Dani carefully.

“Apparently she was an ass with Jamie when they were together and is still a bit of an ass about her now,” She admitted, “She came over here to hit on me and tell me I could do better than Jamie.”

“And what did you say?”

Dani shrugged, “I told her that she was wrong, and that Jamie is everything I’ve ever wanted in a partner, which she is… and then you came over and—”

“I came over because I didn’t like where it was heading… or where it looked like it was heading,” She admitted, “I was wondering if you were thinking about straying for a moment, especially with the way Hannah and Owen seemed to stiffen up when they saw you talking to her.”

Dani shook her head, "God no," She replied, "Mom, I would never do that to anyone... least of all Jamie... I never want to hurt her... I am so crazy about her and when I tell you or anyone else that she is everything I could ever want my partner to be, I really, really mean that..." She sighed, keeping her voice low so only her mother could hear her, "Jamie is just incredible in every sense of the word and I really hope that you see that one day because she really is my best friend, and I—”

Karen held her hand up to silence Dani and nodded her head slowly, "I know," She smiled, "You have said plenty of times and I really can see how happy she makes you and how happy you make her... I've been watching you ever since you both came back downstairs this afternoon and I see the way you look at each other... I am sorry for how I have acted while I have been here... I can see how good she is for you... which is why I want to start making more of an effort with her." 

"You do?" Dani asked, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. 

Karen nodded her head, "Yes... I think most of my issues came from the fact that I was struggling a little to accept you being with a..." Karen lowered her voice to barely above a whisper, talking so quietly that Dani almost missed what she said, "A woman..." She looked around them checking that no one else had listened in before she went back to her usual volume of speech, "I just want you to be happy and safe... I think I took some of my anxieties about your... _tendencies..._ out on you and Jamie and that wasn't right... neither of you deserved it... can you forgive me?" 

Dani nodded her head slowly, and gave her mother a soft smile, “Yeah, I think that’s something I can do… but you have to make a _real genuine_ effort with her for the next few days, okay?” She asked.

Karen nodded her head, “I promise.”

* * *

After a few more hours of drinking in the pub, dancing, talking, and having more fun than Dani had thought was possible with her mother around, the five of them found themselves back in Bly Manor, drinking tea, watching Jamie's VHS copy of _White Christmas,_ as they all talked about what they hoped would happen in the up and coming New Year and what their plan of action was for New Year's Eve night. 

Dani shook her head slowly, “I think we’ll have the kids back by then,” She admitted, “I’m sure Mr. Wingrave said they’d be back for the New Year.”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yeah course they will be, you think he’s gonna give up on a night of drinking when he’s just had them to himself for three weeks?” She asked, “A stronger man than Henry would need at least ten shots of Whiskey to get over that,” She joked.

Dani rolled her eyes, as she cuddled further into Jamie as they sat on the sofa together, “You can say what you want, but I know you’ve missed Miles and Flora and that you can’t wait for them to be back.”

Jamie shrugged, “Maybe,” She replied, trying to keep her tone as casual as she possibly could, Dani knew that while Jamie was easily annoyed by Miles and Flora, she cared for them deeply and had definitely missed them while they had been away.

She also knew that Jamie would never admit that out loud to anyone, other than herself maybe. There were plenty of things Jamie had never told anyone but Dani, and that always made her feel ridiculously lucky. Dani turned her head to place a gentle kiss on Jamie’s cheek, her heart fluttering slightly when she felt Jamie smile beneath her lips.

Jamie sighed before patting Dani’s thigh gently, “Come on you, shift, I need a cig,” She instructed her tone playful as she started to move slightly, though Dani seemed to double down staying close to Jamie.

“If I don’t move you can’t go smoke… which is a good thing,” Dani pointed out, “You really should quit y'know?” She teased.

Jamie nodded her head, “Tell you what, if I promise to make my New Year’s resolution to _try_ and quit smoking, will you move?” She asked.

Dani turned her mouth down slightly, thinking over Jamie’s proposition before she nodded her head, “That sounds fair to me,” She smiled sitting up and allowing Jamie to move from where she had been on the sofa.

“Thank you,” Jamie smiled, “Can you pause this for me please?” Jamie asked, nodding at the remote for the VCR player just in front of Owen.

“Haven’t you seen this film over a hundred times?” He asked.

“What’s your point?” Jamie asked her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“My point is, do you need us to pause it?”

Jamie shook her head, “I don’t _need_ you to, but I’d _like_ you to.”

Owen rolled his eyes and sighed, “Fine, but if you’re not back soon, I’m playing this and if you miss it that’s on you,” He warned her as he paused the movie, Jamie gave him a small smile before she pulled on her coat heading into the garden, replaying the events of the day in her mind.

Smiling to herself as she thought about how the morning had started with her and Dani deciding to make a go of things and had resulted in them sealing the deal with sex, how Dani had _watched_ Jamie clean the greenhouse rather than helping her and had then showered with her that had resulted in more sex. How they had gone grocery shopping together, baked together, had a food fight, and another shower, and of course more sex, and how she was fairly confident Hannah, Owen, and even Karen had overheard them every single time they’d had sex.

Despite Dani’s refusal to believe her.

The way Jamie saw it was that there was no possible way they hadn’t heard them, but she could hardly find it in herself to care. All she cared about was the fact that Dani was her girlfriend, and that she had reciprocated all the same feelings she’d had for her.

One thing that was bothering her about that day, was the fact that Owen and Hannah had shared a minor detail with her that night that Dani hadn't, her two friends had informed her that while she had been in her flat, Jane had made an appearance at the bar and had talked with Dani, she had tried not to think about it for most of the night, not wanting to dwell on the things that may or may not have been said between Dani and Jane and why Dani hadn't told her yet. 

She knew how manipulative Jane could be, how she could twist anything to be _her_ way, and how she could so easily change people’s opinions and get them to change their stance on pretty much anything. She’d done it time and time again with Jamie, there had been countless times Jamie had approached her with something, trying to communicate how a comment Jane had made had hurt her. In the end, Jane would always flip that back onto Jamie, and she would always end up apologising to Jane instead.

She wasn’t entirely sure how the other woman had managed it, all she knew is, it happened far too frequently. Until one day it just stopped working, and their relationship soon ended after that. Once Jamie had been able to struggle her way out of Jane’s web, she had near to no effect on her. She had just wished she had seen Jane for what she was a lot sooner than she had.

She tried to remind herself that Dani wasn’t like Jane and that Dani could be described as the opposite of everything Jane was.

“Do you mind if I join you?” The voice caught Jamie off guard, pulling her from her thoughts, it had been the last voice she had been expecting to hear while she sat outside that night, she looked over her shoulder to see Karen slowly inching towards her.

“No, go for it,” Jamie replied taking a drag of her cigarette, “Do you want one?” She asked, holding out the carton to Karen, the older woman gave her a small smile before taking a cigarette from her.

“I wouldn’t usually make a habit of this, but every now and then I do like to indulge,” She admitted with a small smile, “I think it’s one of the only ways Dani and I are alike,” She shrugged as she took the lighter from Jamie, “Dani doesn’t think I know about that… and I let her keep thinking it.”

“It’s best to let Dani keep thinking a lot of things,” Jamie smiled, “Makes life a bit easier… I mean, try telling her something when she’s got her mindset on something else… it’s like talking to a brick wall.”

Karen nodded her head in agreement, “And that is one of the ways she’s like her father,” She sighed before taking a drag of her cigarette, “I like to think she got the best of both of us and the worst of neither of us… but I guess it’s hard to know when you never see her anymore.”

“I think you’re probably right,” Jamie shrugged, “I mean, I’ve known her a while now and I’m yet to find a negative thing about her… like… I don’t think there is a single thing I would change about that woman…”

“No?”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “No, not a single thing… which I never thought I’d say about anyone… I mean, usually… there’s at least one thing that would piss me off… usually something I’d like someone in spite of… but not Dani.”

“You two really do care a lot about her… don’t you?” Karen asked,

Jamie nodded her head, “Yeah, Dani means the world to me,” She admitted, the words still terrifying her to say, feeling like this for the first time, for the girl who just yesterday had been nothing more than her best friend was still an overwhelming emotion for her.

She had never known she could feel this way about someone… and then she’d met Dani Clayton, a woman, who at face value, Jamie had expected to be so entirely different to the woman they had all grown to know and think so fondly of.

“I can see that… I can also see that she feels the same way about you,” Karen sighed, and Jamie could see how hard it was for her to admit this, how hard it was for her to actually face the facts that had been presented to her, “Do you know I have never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you…” She admitted, “In all the time she was with Edmund, she never looked at him the way she looked at you when she first saw you in that dress yesterday and the way she looked at you again tonight…”

Jamie gave a small smile, “Yeah, well, I can scrub up well when I need to… and yesterday and today I really wanted to make the effort,” She admitted, “Though more than anything, I think Dani likes the novelty of seeing me like this, rather than just being in my work gear,” She shrugged.

Karen shook her head, “No… I think she’s just smitten with you,” She admitted, “Yes, she loved how you looked tonight, anyone within a ten-mile radius could see that, but I see how she looks at you when you’ve only just woken up, and you’re making coffee… I can safely say I have never seen her look at _anything_ the way she looks at you… and you look at her the exact same.”

“Yeah, of course, I do,” Jamie replied, “I mean, Dani is perfect,” She shrugged, “Or at least she’s as close to perfect as a person can get… and I feel really lucky to have her in my life…”

“I’m sorry I ever doubted you or your relationship and how you felt about her and how she felt about you. I think most of it stems from me missing having her around, I see how happy she is here, and it reminds me that she’s gone… but you make her happy… and her happiness is the most important thing to me…”

Jamie nodded her head, “Yeah me too…”

“Trust me, I can see that…” Karen nodded her head, before taking a deep breath, and already, Jamie could tell that whatever she was about to say next, wasn’t easy for her to admit, “I am sorry for the way I have acted with you… I think Dani moving away and the whole… lesbian thing has been harder for me than I ever thought it would be… I think I took that out on the thing I felt was to blame and that was you… so I treated you poorly.”

“Yeah… you might’ve taken it out on me a little bit,” Jamie replied with a small smile, her tone teasing, she felt a wave of relief wash over her when Karen gave her a small laugh and a look of faux warning.

“Don’t get cocky with me… I can easily change my mind.” 

* * *

“So… I saw you and my mom talking earlier,” Dani said as she and Jamie walked into her bedroom, she took Jamie’s hand in her own, and guided her over to the bed, to sit down with her, “Did she say anything to you that maybe I should know about?” She asked, trying to keep her tone as casual as possible.

Jamie shook her head, “Not really, actually, she was really nice to me,” She replied with a soft smile, “She just said that she can see how happy I make you and that she can see how much I care about you… and that she can tell you feel the same way about me…” She gave a small shrug, “So I don’t know maybe we can stop with this whole girlfriend’s thing now… seems like the plan worked,” She joked, and Dani rolled her eyes before leaning forwards and giving her a chaste kiss, “On second thought maybe we can keep it going a little longer…”

“Oh well thank you,” Dani replied sarcastically, “She really said all that to you?” She asked, a soft smile spreading across her face, she had never expected Jamie to say that, she had been expecting to hear about more snide comments her mother might have made, already backing out of her earlier promise, in fact, she had been expecting anything other than what Jamie had actually said.

She nodded her head slowly, “She really said that… also said that she’s never seen you look at anyone the way you look at me… which might have given me a slight ego boost…”

“Well, that’s good because you needed one of those,” Dani joked.

Jamie rolled her eyes playfully, “Do you wanna hear this or not?” She asked a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, Dani nodded her head slowly, “She also apologised for everything she’s said about me or to me… said that she was just taking stuff out on me because she missed you… felt like she was really losing you…” She shrugged.

“Really?” Dani asked, “So she wasn’t a bitch with you?” Dani asked, “Because you can tell me if she was you know that, right?”

Jamie nodded her head, “Yeah, I do know that, and if she was a bitch to me I would definitely tell you… but she was genuinely nice to me… I was just sat outside having a cig and she came and sat with me… and that’s what she said.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, I promise…” She replied, “Now… how about you tell me what Jane said to you… because according to Hannah and Owen… she spoke to you tonight while I was in my flat, and well... more than anything I am wondering why I heard that from them and not you... feel like telling me what was said between you two?" She asked and Dani could see a small amount of worry in her eyes. 

Dani sighed, "Okay I am sorry you heard that from someone else first, and I promise I was going to tell you... I was just waiting until it was just the two of us... it felt more like a private conversation than one to have around everyone else," She explained, "And really she didn't say much... she just came over to me while I was at the bar and tried hitting on me… which didn’t work… obviously, I just ignored her, she knows I'm with you... and she tried tearing you down... which again didn't work... so I don't want you to worry about what was said between us because really nothing hap—”

Jamie cut her off by giving her a chaste kiss, "Poppins, take a breath alright?" She asked with a small chuckle, "You're rambling a bit... calm down, you don't need to assure me that you didn't do anything... I trust you..." She admitted. 

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Okay… But I just... I want you to know that all the things she said about you in the past and tonight… I don’t think that way… in fact, I think the opposite to what she thinks… and I just really want you to know that... I think you're amazing, Jamie... in every way possible and I feel so lucky to be your girlfriend..." 

Jamie smiled and closed the gap between them once more, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, “Well hearing that makes me feel a little bit better... and thank you for being honest with me when I asked," She mumbled, her lips brushing over Dani’s softly.

“You’re welcome,” Dani smiled pulling back slightly, “Thank you for being honest about what my mom said,” She sighed, “I think her apologising to you tonight might be a sign that things are gonna get better.”

Jamie rolled her eyes, “I bloody well hope so,” She chuckled, “I’d hate to imagine how things would be if they got worse,” She admitted pushing herself off of the bed, and slipping off her jeans, before removing her blouse. She turned around to see Dani’s eyes fixed on her body, a look of awe and lust on her face, “Are you gonna look at me like that every time I take my clothes off around you?” Jamie asked with a small smile.

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, probably,” She admitted, a small smile of her own spreading across her face, “You’re _really_ beautiful,” She whispered, her voice only just audible in the quiet of her bedroom. Jamie smiled before making her way over to the bed, straddling Dani’s lap wearing nothing but her bra and panties, she leaned down and captured Dani’s lips with her own, for a sweet kiss. “I missed this,” Dani whispered pulling back just slightly.

Jamie chuckled and shook her head slowly, “It’s only been a couple of hours,” she reminded her.

Dani nodded her head, “Yeah, and I think that’s a little too long,” She teased, bringing her hand up to the back of Jamie’s head, her fingers threading through dark curls as she pulled Jamie closer to connect their lips once more, in a much more frantic kiss. It wasn’t long before Dani was trailing her tongue across Jamie’s bottom lip, asking for entrance which, Jamie eagerly granted her, letting out a soft moan when Dani’s tongue slid into her mouth.

She brought her hands up to cup Dani’s face, as Dani’s grip on her hair became tighter.

Kissing Jamie made Dani feel a myriad of feelings, she felt like she was on fire, as arousal pooled deep in her stomach, she had never known kissing could feel quite like this, she wondered if this was the _Jamie effect_ that Hannah had mentioned to her all those days earlier, or if this was simply just what it felt like to be _so_ attracted to someone.

When Dani needed to catch her breath, she gave a gentle tug of Jamie’s hair, silently asking her to pull away, as she did their eyes locked, and the look of Jamie’s green eyes being almost black with lust only fuelled Dani’s arousal.

“You okay?” Jamie asked, her breathing ragged as she rested her forehead on Dani’s, smiling when Dani nodded her head quickly, as she struggled to catch her breath.

“You?” She asked, the single word being all she could manage, her head spinning and her lungs burning slightly.

Jamie nodded her head and smiled, “Better than okay,” She replied, “But, uh, I think you might be a bit too overdressed,” She smirked, her hands coming to tug at the hem of Dani’s blouse, “Can I take this off.” Dani nodded her head eagerly, causing Jamie to chuckle as she pulled the blouse off of her and threw it across the room, before taking Dani’s face in her hands, bringing her closer to reconnect their lips.

She let out a quiet content sigh against Jamie’s lips, as one of her hands came to rest on Jamie’s thigh, the other going back to her hair, holding her in place. “I want you,” Dani mumbled, her lips brushing gently over Jamie’s as she spoke.

“You’ve got me,” Jamie smirked, a teasing tone entering her voice before she took Dani’s bottom lip between her teeth tugging it lightly.

Dani rolled her eyes and sighed, “I’m serious,” She all but whined, pushing herself closer to Jamie, “I _want_ you,” She said it again, adding so much more emphasis on the word than was actually needed. One of Jamie's hands trailed down Dani's side, short nails scratching gently over the soft skin; she moved her kisses away from Dani's lips, trailing them down her jaw and neck, nipping and sucking harshly at Dani's pulse point. 

Dani moaned quietly the persistent throb between her thighs convinced her that she needed even more, as she moved her hands to the clasp of Jamie's bra, ready to expose more skin, Jamie pulled back with furrowed eyebrows, "Stop," She said, putting her hands on Dani's arms to still her movements. 

"What?" Dani asked, "What's wrong?" She dropped her hands from Jamie's bra and placed them gently on her thighs, "Are you okay?" She asked, trying to fight off the disappointment she felt at Jamie stopping their activities. 

The dark-haired woman nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, I'm fine it's just..." She furrowed her eyebrows tightly, "Am I going mental or can you hear that too?" She asked. 

“No,” Dani shook her head, “I don’t hear anything,” She lied as she leaned in to close the gap between them.

Jamie pulled back and gave her a disbelieving look, “You don’t hear that?” She asked, pointing at the wall, as the sound of a bed creaking loudly filtered in from Hannah's room next door. 

“Yeah, maybe I hear it a little,” Dani rolled her eyes, “But I don’t think it matters, I mean, that’s not a big deal… and if you’re right about your theories we’re probably gonna drown that out anyway…” She smirked.

“ _You’ll_ drown the sound of that out more like,” Jamie teased, Dani gave her an unamused look, causing Jamie to give her a small smile, “I’m joking,” She assured her, “I know that it would be great, and I have no doubt we’d both be able to cover that noise, but… it is kind of distracting…”

Dani sighed and nodded her head slowly, “I guess,” She replied turning her mouth down slightly, there was a beat of silence before Dani spoke again, “Do you think it was this annoying for everyone else last night?” Dani asked, “I mean, y’know, since you think someone heard us…”

Jamie shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know, maybe,” She admitted, “Though I don’t know if they'll have heard the bed creaking with us, I mean, I’m pretty sure with us it was more like, moans she stuff that they heard.”

“Yeah…”

As Dani said that, a muffled moan sounded out from the room next to them, making Jamie shake her head and chuckle quietly, “Well, I guess I can’t be too annoyed, I mean, I have already had my way with you today… repeatedly,” She said smugly, “I guess it’s only fair someone else gets a chance to have sex today…”

“Do you think they’re actually doing it… or do you think this is just some kind of payback?” Dani asked, “I mean, I know they like each other, and I would love for them to get together… but do you think this is a thing… and if it is when did it happen?”

Jamie shrugged, and sighed quietly, “Who’s to say?” She replied, “I mean, I really hope they are shagging in there because if they stopped us from doing it all for the sake of a joke, I’m gonna crack some skulls.”

Dani shook her head, and gave Jamie a small smile, “No you’re not,” She said, knowing that, like always, Jamie’s threat had very much been an empty one.

Jamie sighed and moved to the side of Dani, laying down and wrapping an arm around her, “No probably not…” She admitted shaking her head slightly, “But I will be pissed at them if this is their attempt at a joke.”

Dani chuckled and shifted down the bed to lay next to Jamie, moving impossibly close to the shorter woman, and laying on her side so they could face each other, “Let them have their fun,” She smiled, “We’ve had our fun most of the day.”

Jamie nodded, “This is very true,” She replied, “But my question is… what do you want to do now?” She asked, her hand moving up and down Dani’s back her fingers brushing against her spine in a feather-light touch.

Dani turned her mouth down slightly, “We could always just talk,” She suggested, “Or we could just have a cuddle and kiss a little more?”

"Yeah, I think I'd like that," Jamie smiled and leaned forwards closing the gap between them, reconnecting their lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

Dani was sure she had never been happier than she was at that moment, just lying in bed, enjoying Jamie’s company, not only as her best friend but also as her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone will be interested or not, but I have decided to start a Tumblr that is linked to this account because there is no messaging feature on Archive which I think sucks!! Feel free to come and check it out, or even just to say hi, or ask any questions you might have about this fic or my other fic Stop Me From Falling, or just for a chat about our favourite 80s lesbian couple. My tumbrl is colour-outside-the-liness . tumblr. com (it's a secondary account so unfortunately, I won't be able to follow anyone back on that account)


End file.
